Atrapada en ambar
by The Candy Girl
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría Si Kaori no hubiera muerto?, si en realidad hubiera quedado en coma, ¿habría una posibilidad para iniciar un romance que comenzó cuando los cerezos estaban en flor?, o ¿el tiempo y la distancia habrían separado a los amantes para siempre? Descubranlo aquí. Kaori lives!
1. Apertura

_**Hola chicos!**_

 _Este es un nuevo Fanfiction de Your lie in april/shigatsu wa Kimi no uso que hemos en conjunto creado mi hermana espejodeafrodita, y su servidora._  
 _espero que les guste, y tomándome unas cuantas licencias advierto desde un inicio: puede que observen personajes de otros animes/libros/fandom realizando apariciones en esta historia, esto es debido a la poca cantidad de personajes que nos ofrece el manga y tanto para enriquecer la trama y no forzar demasiado a nuestros personajes secundarios, desde el inicio les aviso que no se ahondara demasiado en ellos, y solo son personajes de apoyo para no crear demasiados OC's, disfruten si ven algúno de sus personajes favoritos entre ellos!_

 _Nada de esto nos pertenece, mas que el deseo de que kaori siga viviendo en nuestros corazones /3_

 _todos los créditos a sus respectivos creadores, de las que somos fieles fans por dodarnos una maravillosa historia para llorar!_

 _Disfruten y nos vemos en el final!_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Apertura**

Una fría mañana del 18 de febrero, el tiempo se detuvo para dos jóvenes almas en la concurrida ciudad de Tokio.

Una de estas era un joven pianista que hasta hacía 6 meses había abandonado las esperanzas de escuchar las notas anhelantes de su propio piano y que ahora, impulsado por una fuerza que solo se podría describir como magia, se había parado por tercera ocasión ante un escenario dispuesto a que no olvidarán nunca su actuación.

La segunda alma, era una hermosa chica, que había recibido una casi segura sentencia de muerte y pese a ello había decidido vivir su vida sin restricciones: dar a los gatos confites de chocolate, tocar su violín sin las limitaciones de las partituras y lanzar una mentira en abril que haría que el destino de ambos cambiará radicalmente.

Esa fría mañana de febrero Kousei subió en la montaña rusa de sensaciones que tienen todos los artistas ante los concursos donde evalúan sus talentos contra los demás. Nervios, emoción y miedo…. Eran cortas palabras para entender el temblor y el sudor se mecían en los largos dedos del pianista, pero el hecho de compartir un sándwich de huevo y la plática trivial sobre si el mejor acompañamiento era él te rojo, la leche pasteurizada o un suave refresco, con otros dos de los competidores no podía ser descrito en alguna clase de sentimiento específico.

Esa misma mañana los sentimientos de la chica que esperaba en la fría habitación del hospital a ocurriera su cirugía podría describirse en unas pocas palabras: esperanza. Esperanza pendiendo de una sola hebra de confianza. Esta operación era la única forma de salvar su vida, su futuro y sus sueños para el mañana.

Mientras Kousei, el metrónomo humano se sentaba en el banquillo frente al piano, Kaori, la violinista, era instruida a que respirara el anestésico que la induciría a la inconsciencia.

Mientras a Kaori, la maestra de la improvisación, le colocaban tubos y mangueras en su boca para que respiraran por ella; Kousei, el genio pianista, salía de su bloqueo inicial al escuchar el sonido de sus amigos entre el público.

"C _uando termine esto, podre volver a verlos a todos, esta vez, esta melodía, será capaz de obrar un milagro._ " Pensó el chico escuchando por primera vez en años la canción completa que producía su piano.

.

..

…

-Doctora, ¡la presión se está desplomando! Necesita detener la intervención.

-Tengo que encontrarlo antes…

-Doctora Mayfair, deténgase, la paciente ha entrado en choque.

-¡Con un demonio, Kayashima, usted es el anestesista, mantenga sus signos vitales estables de una vez!

-Doctora debe de ser algo en los nervios talámicos, la anestesia no produce estos efectos, ella está cayendo en…

-RÁPIDO TRAIGAN EL EQUIPO PARA PARO!

\- ¡La estamos perdiendo! Doctora Mayfair ¿qué hacemos? ¡Doctora!

-¡Vaya!... esto es extraordinario...

.

..

…

Emi lloraba silenciosamente mientras el público aplaudía a su eterno rival Arima Kousei. Apenas tuvo tiempo para secarse las lágrimas cuando vio que el chico de cabello oscuro se había derrumbado en el piano, llorando por una visión que nadie más que él había contemplado.

.

.

.

Hiroko mantuvo la mirada en el tablero que anunciaba a los ganadores del concurso, el nombre de su pupilo figuraba en primer lugar, pero no había felicidad en la noticia. El chico, junto con sus compañeros habían salido disparados hacia el hospital, sin siquiera una ojeada a la lista. Quiso alzar una oración a los cielos, pero sabía que eso solo haría sus temores más tangibles. La pianista salió del auditorio con la idea de fumar un cigarrillo para distraer su mente de más pensamientos fúnebres.

-Mamá, Kousei ¿estará bien?

-Todo dependerá de lo que encuentre en el hospital Koharu-chan -le respondió con la mejor sonrisa que pudo formular, aunque esta no le llegó a su pequeña que permanecía pensativa.

-Mamá…. No se…. No creo poder olvidar nunca esto…-unos ojos confundidos la miraron en busca de respuestas, como cualquier otro pequeño busca confianza en un adulto.

-Está bien, no lo olvides mi pequeña, no lo hagas.

...

En el pequeño patio de servicio del hospital, un cigarrillo era aplastado con la fuerza desmedida de la cirujana Mayfair, cuando una de las enfermeras le llamó desde la puerta más cercana.

-Doctora Mayfair, los padres de la paciente la están esperando.

La neurocirujana no se molestó en contestarle, simplemente siguió a la enfermera a través del hospital, pensando en las palabras que tendría que decirles a los padres de la joven.

Nadie preparaba a los médicos para dar malas noticias. El dar informes sobre el fallecimiento de un paciente era difícil, pues el profesionalismo y la dedicación en ocasiones parecían rayar con la frialdad. Pero era mucho peor dar noticias sobre el estado crítico de los pacientes, pues la esperanza parecía un arma de dos filos dispuesta a atacar contra la familia y el mismo médico. La doctora Mayfair suspiro resignada, estaba a punto de enterarse después de todos eso años de práctica médica, que sería dar esas dos clases de malas noticias a los familiares de un mismo paciente.

...

Kousei se detuvo a tomar aire en el rellano de la escalera, a diferencia de sus compañeros no había esperado a tomar el elevador hacia el último piso donde se encontraba la cama de Kaori, sino que intempestivamente había empezado a subir las escaleras a un lado de los mismos, dejando en su desesperación muy atrás al par de atletas profesionales, por primera vez en su vida.

Alzó la mirada hacia el señalamiento de "sala de espera" calculando mentalmente cuántos pisos faltaban cuando una voz de acento extranjero pronunció el apellido de Miyazono.

-…es una enfermedad extraordinaria, y también muy rara señor Miyazono -informó la voz femenina y extranjera, esta vez Kousei agudizó el oído con el corazón palpitando dolorosamente en la garganta -su cerebro libera una clase de neurotransmisores y hormonas seudo parasimpáticas acetilcolina-nicotina y otras "estáticas" que dictan mantener su cuerpo en una especie de limbo o coma auto inducido. -la neurocirujana se detuvo un momento para buscar las palabras exactas -en un principio pensamos que podría ser Esclerosis lateral Amiotrófica por los síntomas clínicos, pero entre más analizamos los laboratoriales menos encajaba con algún diagnóstico…

Kousei había avanzado lentamente por las escaleras para mirar la sala de espera vacía, salvo por los padres de Kaori y la doctora americana, mas nadie se percató de su presencia.

-solo se han conocido dos casos como estos al sur de Japón; quizá sea la radiación o algún otro cambio ambiental en combinación con alteraciones genéticas u otra enfermedad de base -continuó la neurocirujana -fueron descritos por el doctor Edajima hace tres años como "desvanecimientos" es una especie de suspensión inducida por el cerebro.

-Lo sabemos doctora, pero qué hay acerca de la cirugía… pensamos -la voz de la madre Kaori se cortó con un suspiro.

-La inyección de células madres en la médula espinal, es un tratamiento experimental para ambas enfermedades, señora Miyazono -le explicó la doctora Mayfair -así como la rehabilitación para preparar, el reforzamiento de la unión neuromuscular, pero comprenda, es una enfermedad para la que nadie estaba preparado realmente.

-¡Que ha pasado!, ¿cómo se encuentra ahora nuestra hija, Doctora Mayfair? -el padre de Kaori hizo la pregunta por la que Kousei moría por saber la respuesta, pero moría por no querer preguntarla jamás.

-Justo después de la intervención con células madres, ella cayó en este "estado". Apenas si nuestros aparatos pueden detectar vida en ella. En esta especie de suspensión inducida por el cerebro. Tiene un ritmo muy lento pero estable, la respiración debe de ser controlada de manera casi mecánica y todas sus funciones superiores están abolidas, sus funciones vitales están en un punto medio entre estado vegetativo y coma profundo….

-Doctora nuestra Kaori está…- la pregunta de la señora Miyazono quedó estancada en un doloroso silencio sin poder pronunciar la palabra.

-No señora, Kaori no está muerta -la doctora se detuvo mirando a los padres de su paciente, casi sentía el puñal de la esperanza dispuesto a atravesarlos a la menor muestra de compasión - pero no puedo asegurar que ella vaya a vivir. Kaori entro en la etapa crítica de la enfermedad, ningún medicamento inventado por la ciencia, puede despertarla o causar el más mínimo cambio en su estado actual. Está en lo que denominan "fase Crisálida" ...

Cuando recuperará la conciencia o si lo hará algún día, depende enteramente de ella. Los dos casos anteriores han tardado tres y seis años, sin embargo, no puedo asegurarles nada.

-Pero, ¿está viva? ¿Nuestra niña está viva? -la voz quebrada de padre de Kaori resonó en la sala de espera con excesiva fuerza -si está viva no hay problema, ella es muy testaruda, no se dejará vencer por algo como esto, estoy seguro… -afirmaba al tiempo que abrazaba con fuerza a su esposa en un esfuerzo de no temblar; de dar fuerza a ambos.

-Sí, nuestra Kaori estará bien, Dra. Mayfair, ¿podemos verla? ¿Ya es posible ver cómo se encuentra? - preguntó la madre de Kaori ansiosa de ver, como fuera que estuviera su hija.

-Si por supuesto, pero me agradaría que primero viesen unos cuantos papeles… como sabrán, lo único que podemos ofrecerle por ahora es mantener sus cuidados en el hospital, investigar, si ustedes nos lo permiten, tratar de encontrar alguna forma de romper esa crisálida… o tratar de ayudar a otras personas que padecen esta enfermedad...

Kousei no siguió escuchando, siguió subiendo los escalones como un preso que va a la silla eléctrica, con paso firme sabiendo que no se podía retrasar lo inevitable: ya lo había hecho una vez con su madre y aun se arrepentía de ello. No con ella, se repitió una y otra vez hasta que llegó a la habitación de Kaori.

Giró el pomo de la puerta con los dedos temblorosos.

Escuchó el resonar de una respiración casi inexistente, y los leves pitidos de los aparatos médicos en la habitación. Entró en el cuarto levemente iluminado por las pequeñas lucecitas parpadeantes y los monitores que no paraban su silencioso trabajo.

Y ahí en la cama, observo a la chica que conoció debajo de los cerezos florecientes y que había cambiado su destino; ahora conectada a una pequeña caja que respiraba por ella.

Se acercó, los pasos firmes se volvieron tambaleantes hasta llegar al pie de su cama; cayó de rodillas temblando, se quitó los lentes en un intento inútil de aclarar su mirada de las lágrimas que surgían de sus ojos añil; tomó entre sus manos la mano apenas tibia de Kaori y con la voz rota exclamó:

-Gracias… Gracias al cielo!... ¡No te marchaste a donde no te puedo seguir… te quedaste… te quedaste… gracias! - no pudo pronunciar más palabras, las lágrimas se atascaron en su garganta, los sentimientos de tristeza, esperanza y desesperación parecían que lo iban a volver loco.

No supo por cuánto tiempo estuvo llorando, pero antes de realmente saber que pasaba, algo se asentó en su corazón y por un segundo sintió como si ella tomara también de su mano, como si una brisa cálida soplara a través de los cristales cerrados, como si su madre estuviera tocando el piano.

-Oye Kaori… No lo olvidaré. No te olvidare. ¡No te voy a olvidar!... Porque aún tenemos una promesa que cumplir. Tenemos que tocar ese _Vals_ juntos, Voy a ser tu acompañamiento, para que ganes con tu _Rondo Capriccioso,_ Vas a ser mi acompañamiento en _Liebesleid_ y no me vas a dejar plantado otra vez -una fugaz sonrisa atravesó su rostro -No lo olvides, porque yo no lo voy a olvidar. Vendré a visitarte, te traeré música para ti. por lo más sagrado de este mundo no me voy a alejar Kaori.

Kousei se levantó y se puso los lentes sin dejar de mirar la mano que sostenía entre las suyas.

 ** _"_** ** _tan efímera y débil, pero brillando con todo su valor, resonando, latiendo como un corazón, así es la luz de la vida"_**

-no cierres el telón Kaori… somos música.

El chico salió de la habitación como un fantasma, los aparatos siguieron su eterno parpadear, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, o como si nunca se hubiese marchado. El tiempo se había congelado en aquella habitación esa tarde junto con aquella joven de cabellos dorados y el corazón del pianista enamorado.

 **Continuara…**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

 _Que tal les pareció ¿les gustó? No olviden dejar un review, recomendar a sus amigos fans de la historia y calificarla!; esteremos publicando cada martes hasta su finalización, (esperemos que con un poco de suerte nunca suframos un retraso :'D)_

 _Sin mas que agregar y esperando sus reviews que alimentan a las escritoras y al corazón de kaori chan 3_

 _Se despide su fiel escritora_

The Candy Girl!


	2. Capitulo 1: Quien admira desde el palco

Hola chicos, espero que les este gustando esta historia, aqui les dejo el primer capitulo de esta historia. De parte de EspejodeAfrodita y su servidora.

Nada de esto nos pertenece, mas que el animo de que Kaori chan y Kousei Kun sean felices, todos los creditos a su maravillosos creadores de quienes somos fieles fans!

Disfrutenlo!

Nos leemos al final!  
_

 _ **Capítulo 1:Quien admira desde el palco**_

 **Año primero: bitácora de estudio del caso Miyazono. Nota número 388.**

 _Se dice que lo único que realmente se puede medir es el tiempo, que el tiempo no espera a nadie, y hasta cierto punto tienen razón. Para la mayoría de las personas el tiempo fluye de manera continua y son los acontecimientos de la vida diaria los que le dan su ritmo; crescendo en esos momentos de angustia, o un adagio en tiempos de tristeza. Sin embargo, existen personas quienes se dice pueden detener el tiempo donde ellos deseen. Cuando tomé este caso simplemente no podía creerlo, sin embargo, hemos cumplido finalmente un año desde la realización de la operación para reestructurar a la señorita Kaori Miyazono, año y medio desde que comenzamos a trabajar en conjunto para buscar una "cura" para su enfermedad…. Aún sabemos poco. Continúa estable, como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo sobre ella. Sus signos vitales no tienen más variaciones, siendo posible extubarla, pero manteniéndola con mascarilla de oxígeno en las noches por seguridad. Físicamente no presenta datos de desnutrición ni anemia, así como datos de estrés oxidativo. No hay cambios en su fisonomía, o complexión, no hay un cambio en su índice de masa corporal ni en su masa muscular. Neurológicamente sigue sin responder, pero durante los electroencefalogramas realizados en ella, podemos ver que existen palabras, o notas que hacen que "despierte" datos no específicos, Aparte de eso ningún estudio laboratorial ni imagenológico ha demostrado algún cambio, aunque el trasplante de células madres haya sido un éxito y finalmente se empiezan a mostrar reflejos en extremidades._

 _Dicen que aquellos que quedan "atrapados en el tiempo" es porque están esperando algo o alguien…. ¿qué es lo que esperas Miyazono Kaori?_

 _Firma Dra. R. Mayfair._

 _._

..

…

El peso de una roca en el pecho de Tsubaki la despertó a mitad de la noche. Si alguien hubiera estado presente pensaría que había tenido la peor de las pesadillas, o quizá que la había despertado el sonido de un ladrón en medio de su cuarto. Pero la noche era silenciosa y no hubo necesidad de un ruido fuera de lugar para despertarla de forma tan intempestiva.

En la oscuridad existía un sonido lejano, en parte como el latido de un corazón, en parte como el ronroneo de un gato, en parte como las lágrimas cayendo sobre un corazón roto. Ese era el sonido del piano de Kousei que al final de todo siempre albergaba una nota de trémula esperanza.

 _"_ _Así que Kousei ha vuelto a casa para vacaciones_ " pensó la chica desde su cama " _y aún sigue pensando en ella_ "

Hacia un poco más de un año que Kaori había abandonado el cuarteto de amigos, atrapada en su habitación de hospital, con una simple carta que confesaba sus sentimientos a Kousei. Si bien Kaori había sido su amiga, la detestaba por dejar esa nota tan irresponsable al pobre muchacho, quien desde ese momento se aferraba a la esperanza de que despertara, como un náufrago se aferra a una tabla en alta mar.

La detestaba porque, aun así, en ese estado, Kaori estaba más cerca de Kousei que ella misma. Porque para todos los conceptos imaginables Kaori siempre sería Música, y la música era lo que siempre rodeaba a Kousei, como un halo que no dejaba que nadie como ella se acercara.

Muchas veces se odio a sí misma por no conocer la música de forma que sus intérpretes lo hacían. Sus manos acostumbradas a pelotas, bates y deportes al aire libre, eran inútiles a la hora de tocar un instrumento musical y simplemente carecía de la habilidad de los músicos para hablar sin usar las palabras.

Tsubaki había declarado sus sentimientos a Kousei, le había afirmado que no le dejaría solo e incluso optó por ir a una preparatoria más lejana para estar cerca de él, pero ninguna de esas acciones mostró un cambio en los sentimientos del joven. Al contrario, religiosamente una vez a la semana el chico de los lentes oscuros cruzaba media ciudad para reunirse con la chica que yacía en el hospital. Algunas veces tanto ella como Watari lo acompañaron, pero era un momento incomodo, como si estuvieran espiando en la cita de dos amantes; algunas tardes él le llevaba Canelés u otros postres que encontraba en las pastelerías camino al hospital; otras simplemente se sentaba junto a ella hablando de sus clases en la escuela de música, de los conciertos y de concursos en los que participaba; a veces conseguía prestado un teclado o incluso una pequeña melódica y tocaba canción tras canción solo para ella.

Eso era lo que más odiaba de las visitas. Tsubaki podía aguantar ese terrible monólogo lleno de palabras sin sentido (solfeo, _tempos_ , corcheas, fusas y movimientos innombrables) pero, lo peor era cuando él tocaba, pues estaba totalmente en un plano superior a todos los demás en el cuarto. Incluso sentía que en cualquier momento el violín de Kaori entraría para acompañar la música de Kousei.

Un par de ocasiones Tsubaki trato de disuadirlo, de evitar que volviera a esa tétrica habitación donde el tiempo se había detenido, pero sus esfuerzos caían en saco roto. Él solo sonreía, y le decía que no era necesario que lo acompañara haciéndola quedar nuevamente en segundo plano.

….

La chica se levantó de su cama para ver la hora en su reloj, las 4:10 AM. "Así que Kousei tomó el último tren expreso de la noche para llegar aquí". Y en vez de tratar de descansar un par de horas, había decidido tocar en su piano, partitura tras partitura hasta que el amanecer los alcanzara.

Aborrecía más que nada esos conciertos nocturnos, pues le recordaba mucho a las primeras noches que habían pasado después del 18 de febrero. Kousei se había encerrado su casa después de salir del hospital. Tocando día y noche el piano, obra tras obra, autor tras autor, sin parar, sin descanso. En aquella ocasión Tsubaki llamó a la puerta preocupada, pero nadie respondió. Intento abrir la puerta, pero ésta permaneció cerrada a cal y canto.

No tuvo más remedio que llamar a Hiroko-san pues había pasado más de 12 horas sin ninguna otras noticia de Kousei más que la música que salía de su casa. ¿Era eso un consuelo? ¿No se había desmayado del cansancio porque seguía oyendo la música?

Un par de horas después, desde su ventana vio entrar a la mujer de cabello oscuro con una pequeña bolsa de mandado. Espero minuto tras minuto, con el corazón en la garganta, aguardando el momento en que al final el piano se silenciara. Pasó una hora…. Dos horas… y tres horas... Pero el piano nunca se silenció, incluso continuó con renovadas fuerzas cuando la mujer salió de la pequeña casa.

-Estará bien -le dijo Hiroko ante la cara de preocupación de la chica -me ha dicho que desde el concierto ya puede escuchar el piano - una sonrisa triste cruzó su rostro

-Pero, ¿no ha dormido? ¿No ha comido? ¿Por qué no hace otra cosa que tocar el piano?

La sonrisa triste de la mujer se desvaneció

-En algunas ocasiones, los pianistas pueden vivir tan solo de la música, la melomanía nos seduce, no hay necesidad de descansar, comer o dormir, al menos por un tiempo… -Se detuvo para escuchar el piano al interior del hogar, una melodía que al principio Tsubaki no reconoció -Ya descansará, no te preocupes al menos no es esa clase de música... Kousei nunca podría… -Por fin reconoció la melodía, " _Mal De Amores_ " - Escucha Tsubaki hay una música tan terrible que consume a todos los que se le acercan, una música "fantasmal", por suerte Kousei nunca llegara a tocarla, no caerá en ese abismo… Saki y Kaori-chan lo protegen… el terminara cuando esté listo, para entonces necesitará que le lleves algo de comer... todo estará bien, confía en mí, y confía en Kousei-Se giró despidiéndose con la mano, antes de que la perdiera de vista oyó la voz de la mujer sobre del piano agregando - te lo encargo, cuento contigo Tsubaki-chan!

La mañana siguiente a esa conversación Tsubaki se despertó confundida. Se había quedado dormida en la mesita de estudio frente a la ventana y su mente nublada trataba de recordar en vano porque lo había hecho. Sólo hasta que el silencio matutino le informo que Kousei había dejado de tocar la hizo despertarse completamente.

Levantó la vista hacia su ventana y observo al chico que había sido su vecino desde preescolar, regar el pequeño jardín de su propia casa. Kousei la saludo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y ella le respondió casi en acto reflejo, aún su mente tratando de asimilar como un chico podría comportarse durante la noche como El Fantasma de la Ópera y durante la mañana como Anna de las Tejas Verdes.

...

Ahora a las 4:30 de la mañana, El Fantasma había regresado, tocando en el piano melodías llenas de ímpetu, tifones en el mar y fuego en la pradera, en busca de la conquista del mundo a través de la música. Esta vez no solo sonaba a Kousei, sino también a Kaori. Como si ella hubiera tomado el control del piano: su estilo rebelde, surgiendo y entrando en la melodía, saltando sonriente ante un sol que no había llegado, rompiendo barreras irrompibles como tiempo y espacio.

Lo más vil de todo es que no podía odiarla: a pesar de todo el sufrimiento que Miyazono Kaori había acarreado a su paso, no podía odiarla... Ella era como un sol brillante, y tan necesario para Kousei como el oxígeno lo era para el resto de los humanos.

A las 6 de la mañana, Tsubaki se levantó a preparar el desayuno. No quería ni enterarse lo que había estado comiendo su autonombrado "hermano menor" los últimos meses. A las 7 de la mañana empezó a escuchar los aspersores del jardín. Llenó dos tazas de café y salió a buscarlo al patio trasero. Donde encontró al chico con las manos metidas en una maceta con una planta llena de flores: Camelias, la flor de Tsubaki.

-¡Buenos días! -la saludo Kousei con la jovialidad de siempre -Mira Tsubaki mi padre trajo estas de su viaje a China, también te trajo una para ti -agregó señalando otra maceta con flores rojas -Sabía que las camelias rojas son tus favoritas, ¿no es así? Por eso me he quedado con las blancas.

-Deberías de estar descansando, no dormiste nada por tocar toda la noche -le dijo la chica castaña al tiempo que le extendía la mano con la taza de café humeante.

-Lamento haberte despertado -contestó el joven tomando la taza y probando su contenido con cuidado.

El silencio se prolongó, mientras ambos daban pequeños sorbos a sus respectivas tazas.

-Sabes Kousei, ya hace más de un año que Kaori….

-Lo sé - respondió pragmático.

-Sabes, quizá sea lo mejor que ya no…. Olvidar seria lo me...

-No puedo olvidarla -respondió el chico taladrándola con la mirada por un segundo, como si ella hubiera dicho una blasfemia - Lo siento. Además, ¿qué dices? -su mirada volvió a ser la misma de siempre -Si trato de hacer algo así, de seguro que Kaori viene y nos cuelga de los pulgares -su risa fluyo tan cristalina y contagiosa, que la chica no pudo más que sonreír y asentir.

-Si supongo… Cuando termines, tengo el desayuno listo en la cocina.

Y justo como llegó, Tsubaki tomó su maceta y se dirigió de vuelta a su casa, con mil y un pensamientos en su mente. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué de entre todas las chicas de este universo tenía que haber sido Kaori la que obtuviera el corazón de su mejor amigo? ¿Por qué había sido tan irresponsable? ¿Por qué ella no le declaro sus sentimientos antes Kousei? ¿Habrían hecho algún cambio?

Esa fue la última vez que Tsubaki Sawabe hablo con Kousei sobre abandonar a la violinista.

Dejó la planta de lado, lavó sus manos y comenzó a preparar el desayuno. Tenía en mente arroz, una sopa de miso, tamagoyaki y un poco de fruta, acompañado todo lo anterior de café y leche.

Mientras preparaba el desayuno, imagino como sería un desayuno entre Kousei y Kaori. Ambos colaborarían en la elaboración, Kousei haría algunos sándwiches de huevo y Kaori pondría de acompañamientos algunos croissants sin sal, recién horneados, tocino y té. Les acompañaría un gato mascota, al que llamarían Schubert, Mozart, paganini, o algún nombre que tuviese que ver con el hábito musical. Conversarían fluidamente mientras cocinaban sobre sus avances y tropiezos en sus obras musicales. El con modestia alabaría su destreza y ella, con su corazón salvaje se emocionaría al escuchar sus avances. Ambos pondrían la mesa, pero Kaori serviría los platos de los tres, puesto que "una familia debería comer siempre junta". Almorzarían tranquilamente, y Kaori, vivaz como siempre tomaría la mano de Kousei, por capricho, -por qué "ella" podía hacerlo-, y le daría las gracias por estar a su lado. Su torpe amigo simplemente se pondría rojo y aceptaría el cumplido en silencio. Después de un momento incómodo miraría al reloj y vería como se había hecho tarde. Limpiarían de manera rápida la mesa y saldrían corriendo, rumbo a su brillante destino musical.

 _¡CRASH!_

Un plato cayó de sus manos sacándola de esa horrible ensoñación. Pronto intento recogerlo pero algo más llamo su atención. Algo más caía en el suelo. Gotas de agua salada, prístina, pura: lagrimas.

-¿Qué importa la música? ¿Qué importan las palabras?- se dijo a sí misma en voz alta en su soledad.- Nosotros tenemos todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos y un montón de recuerdos insignificantes pero valiosos. ¿No es así?

Intento evocar un desayuno al lado de Kousei. No como los que solían disfrutar comúnmente, sino un desayuno siendo ellos algo más. Trato de formar esa imagen de ellos, Desayunando juntos, sonriendo, siendo felices uno al lado del otro, pero su mente se encontraba en blanco. No podía imaginar una vida al lado del pianista. Simplemente o podía.

-Siempre estaba a mi lado... Siempre estábamos juntos...-terminaba de rejuntar los últimos pedazos de loza, mientras pensaba en voz alta- En los momentos felices y en los tristes. Sin embargo, cuando me di cuenta, estaba lejos.

Juntó los pedazos de loza y procuró componer su ánimo. Intentó poner su mente en blanco mientras terminaba los últimos preparativos para el almuerzo, pero todo era inútil. En esos momentos estaba descubriendo nuevas facetas aún desconocidas para ella de su propia personalidad, que no le agradaban demasiado. ¿Acaso aquello era lo que las demás personas llamaban tener un amor no correspondido? ¿Acaso esas emociones que corroían su interior eran celos?

-Aunque yo este junto a él, en su mente hay otra persona. ¡No me gusta! ¡Mírame a mí!- grito exasperada en medio de la cocina- No mires así a nadie más ¡mírame a mí como la miras a ella! ¡Espera por mi como esperas por ella!- Tsubaki se derrumbó en el suelo, y rogó a los cielos- por favor Kousei, tan solo por un momento, mírame a mí.

 _..._

Esa misma mañana, momentos más tarde en un ataque de ira, Tsubaki prometió a los cielos, que si Kaori algún día volviera en sí y lastimara con sus acciones u omisiones a Kousei ella misma encontraría a la joven violinista, la colgaría de los pulgares y la haría pagar por su irresponsabilidad aquella tarde de febrero cuando decidió romper dos corazones inocentes.

Continuará...

Que tal les pareció? les gusto? esperamos sus reviews que alimentan el alma de las escritoras y gracias, mil gracias por leernos! 

nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!

Se despide su autora:

The Candy Girl!


	3. Capitulo 2:Tramoyistas y Escenografistas

**Hola chicos! trayéndoles un nuevo capitulo de esta historia basada en Your lie in april, espero que les gusten los "Easter Eggs" mencionados en el capitulo, espero los puedan reconocer!**

 **Nada de esto nos pertenece, mas las ganas de que Kaori chan tenga su final feliz con Kousei!**

 **Todos los créditos al creador de este maravilloso manga y colaboradores de las que somos fieles fans.**

 **Una disculpa por el retraso, pero hubo un pequeño problema para subir el capitulo.**

 **Disfruten y nos leemos al final.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Tramoyistas y escenografistas**

 **...**

 _Bitácora de estudio del caso Miyazono tomo III. Nota numero 325._

 _Paciente Miyazono Kaori._

 _Edad cronológica: 18 años_

 _Edad aparente: 14 años_

 _Signos vitales normales y estables, sin datos aparentes de enfermedad por postración o pérdida importante muscular, tampoco hay muestras de crecimiento y desarrollo pos puberal._

 _En este momento, continuamos con los estudios neurosensitivos junto con el doctor Seichiro Kudo, actualmente los ensayos mioeléctricos sobre la piel de la paciente no han tenido los resultados esperados, por otra parte, se ha mostrado neurosensibilidad palpable en los sentidos olfativo, auditivo y gustativo._

 _Examen olfativo: es capaz de responder en el encefalograma a olores conocidos y gratos para ella, como los dulces que comía o perfumes preferidos._

 _Examen gustativo: responde físicamente (salivación) y encéfalográficamente a sabores conocidos y agradables para ella, actualmente probamos algunos extractos, pero es incapaz de deglutir sin riesgos de broncoaspiración._

 _Examen auditivo: actualmente es el más extenso que hemos realizado, responde electroencefalográfica y miograficamente a estímulos auditivos muy específicos. Las canciones Rondo Caprichosso y Violín Sonata 9 de Beethoven son las que más datos nos han aportado hasta el momento, siguiendo el Chopin Etude No 25 y "estrellita donde estas/ Twinkle Twinkle Little Star"_

 _¿Por qué reacciona solo a estas pequeñas muestras del mundo exterior, de los tantos estímulos a los que ha sido expuesta? una respuesta que hasta el momento hemos podido dejar en claro, es que todos estos estímulos están relacionados con recuerdos profundos e intensos en ella. Los recuerdos hacen que su mente despierte al menos para los aparatos, hacen que sus músculos se muevan de manera casi insensible. Sin embargo, eso es solo lo que nosotros podemos medir._

 _La neurología es la ciencia que estudia el cerebro y su comportamiento. Pese a los grandes avances que ha habido en los últimos siglos, aun los aparatos y su tecnología no son lo suficientemente sutiles o poderosos para realmente ver a través de la mente de un ser humano. Últimamente por mi mente ha rondado un pensamiento, que si bien no es del todo científico, no hay manera de refutarlo. ¿Y si Kaori nos estuviera escuchando todo el tiempo, si aún a través de sus ojos cerrados fuera capaz de observar todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor?_

 _La idea me surgió después de la visita de uno de sus compañeros de la escuela, quien después de tocar un par de canciones en su teclado, le dejó un dije en la mesita de noche: una mariposa encapsulada en ámbar._

 _Cuando tuve que pedir al joven que se retirara, el tranquilo ambiente de la habitación cambió por completo: como si Kaori dijera "no te vayas, toca un poco más". El chico terminó la canción infantil y se retiró. Nada más extraño pasó, los estudios siguieron y el chico volvió a la semana siguiente._

 _¿Habrá sido la misma sobrecarga de trabajo que me haya hecho imaginar tal cosa? ¿O hay algo que aún no sabemos sobre las reacciones del cuerpo humano ante ciertos estímulos? La respuesta a todas estas preguntas y las otras que me he hecho en estos años de investigación, solamente puedan ser resueltas por la mismísima Miyazono Kaori. O quizá no._

 _¿Dónde estas Miyazono Kaori? ¿Postrada en una cama o atrapada en ámbar?_

 _Firma R. Mayfair._

.

..

…

La lluvia de hojas otoñales era todo un espectáculo para los que habían decidido pasear ese día en el parque. Las hojas crujían entre los pies de los que caminaban por las aceras y los niños jugaban entre los montones de hojarascas recolectadas.

Nagi Aiza, una joven pianista que empezaba a hacerse nombre en el mundo de la música clásica, caminaba por el mismo parque conversando animadamente con sus compañeras de clase.

-Nagi-chan, ¿qué vas a tocar para el próximo concierto?-Le preguntó una de sus compañeras.

-Bueno pues… Aún no lo he decidido, será una gala después de todo.- Recordó la joven rubia.

-Y ¿porque no le pides ayuda a Arima-sensei?, la última vez que tocaron a cuatro manos… ¡fue magnífico! -Comentó una de las muchachas con mirada soñadora.- ¡De tan solo pensarlo siento que me late más rápido el corazón!, además es una gala, no tiene que ser tan formal y ¡con ello te ganarías a todo el público!

Todas las jóvenes lanzaron un pequeño grito de emoción a la simple mención del joven maestro de piano de su amiga: Arima Kousei. Aquel chico alto, delgado, de porte serio, ojos añil brillantes ocultos tras gafas de marco oscuro, y voz gentil que en cada presentación volvía al público un mar de sentimientos con la melodía única de su piano.

-¡No sean tontas! No puedo pedirle a Arima-sensei eso.- Replicó la chica visiblemente colorada por el arrebato de sus amigas.- Él tiene una agenda muy ocupada, además su escuela preparatoria está muy lejos para pedirle que ensayase conmigo y tiene que practicar para sus propios concursos y audiciones para ingresar a la universidad.

-Pero que dices, ¿no mencionaste la semana pasada que ya había recibido 3 cartas de distintas universidades de música en el extranjero?

Nagi asintió pensativa. Era cierto que desde que su maestro había ingresado a la preparatoria su carrera había crecido de manera exponencial, recuperando los años perdidos por la muerte de su madre. En un parpadeo prácticamente se había transformado en música: Conciertos, galas, concursos, caridad, espectáculos, se habían vuelto su día a día; todo lo que involucraría ponerlo delante de un piano y tocar para un público procuraba aceptarlo y dar todo de sí mismo.

En un inicio casi pensó que se había olvidado de ella. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de todo lo contrario, pues además de continuar con sus propios proyectos, procuraba asistir a sus sesiones una vez por semana e incluso participó con ella en más de un par de ocasiones tocando en conjunto o por separado en diversa clase de eventos. Por medio de la música ambos habían comenzado a tener un lenguaje diferente al de tiempo atrás, una nueva manera de comunicación que nunca había experimentado con alguien más: hablando y compartiendo secretos a través de claves, notas, y tempos. Discutían a través del piano. Jugaban con las teclas. Su " _Ángel de la Música_ " (como gustaba llamarlo para sí misma) la instruía con melodías nuevas de hermosa complejidad.

Nagi se había enterado del trágico destino de la amiga de Kousei por medio de Hiroko-san y otros de sus amigos. Por viva voz de él, estaba al tanto de sus visitas que de vez en vez el comentaba. Ella, como " _Meg Giry"_ , envidiaba las atenciones que tenía su "Ángel de la Música" a esta " _Christine_ " del hospital; Sin embargo, a pesar de no conocerla tenía un sentimiento de camaradería hacia ella: de músico a músico; de chicas enamoradas.

Se rio para sus adentros. Si de ella dependiera, hubiera reescrito la obra de Gastón Leroux para que hubiera terminado muy diferente y el fantasma finalmente fuera feliz. (Probablemente no hubiese sido demasiado exitoso, mas no le importaba)

Gracias a Arima-sensei, Nagi había conocido una parte oculta de la música que parecía yacer en lo más profundo del alma humana, una especie de " _quintaesencia_ " que, hacía brotar recuerdos, ideas y fantasías de su núcleo, tal como lo hacía el fantasma de Leruox en sus canciones. Pero ¿que se necesitaba para crear un final feliz? ¿La cúspide del estrellato, con la obra aclamada por todos y un público que jamás olvide la actuación? o quizá ¿simplemente a la prima donna que entre todo el mundo entienda el verdadero secreto que yace detrás de la máscara?

Nagi suspiro. Era verdad: Kousei ya había viajado tres veces al extranjero. Había recibido una invitación de una universidad de Nueva York -donde insólitamente iniciaban clases en noviembre- una antigua academia en Inglaterra de música clásica, y un conservatorio de música sacra en Viena. Sin embargo, estas no llenaban los gustos del chico. El deseaba acudir a la misma universidad que el hermano mayor de Nagi aspiraba: la universidad de música clásica de Versalles en Francia.

Si, quizás estuviera demasiado ocupado para pedirle que participara en un dueto con ella (además de que a su hermano mayor le daría un infarto al saber que no lo había consultado primero) pero, siempre podía mandarle un mensaje o llamarle por teléfono. Kousei siempre parecía de buen humor para ayudarla a pesar de encontrarse ocupado. Si, lo llamaría. Tenía que aprovechar a su maestro antes de que se fuera lejos a un mundo donde no lo podría alcanzar sino hasta dentro de un par de años.

-Ok chicas, creo que es hora de irme, tengo que pensar en la gala, gracias por todo, ¡nos vemos mañana!

-¿Ehh? ¿Y por qué tan misteriosa y de la nada? ¡Nagi! ¡No nos respondiste! -Se quejaron sus amigas a la distancia, pero ella ya no les escuchaba. Su mente estaba muy ocupada recordando el vals de la bella durmiente: el primero que había tocado a cuatro manos con él, reviviendo y encontrando su verdadero motivo por el cual ella continuaba por ese camino de música. Se preguntó a sí misma qué posibilidades habría de volver a tocar juntos esa pieza.

 _-I know you, I walk with you once upon a dream..._ \- continuo caminando y tarareando la melodía. Quizás ella no era la bella durmiente que Kousei esperaba que despertara algún día, sin embargo, ella siempre sería un " _Ángel De La Música_ " que vigilaría que en esta ocasión lograra El Fantasma encontrar la felicidad verdadera, cualquiera que ésta fuere.

….

..

.

Pocas cosas ponían realmente nervioso a Ryota Watari. Uno eran las chicas, las chicas realmente lindas, no solo las que sonreían y asentían como tontas, sino aquellas que en sus ademanes mostraban la gracia misteriosa de una verdadera mujer; también le ponía nervioso las prácticas de penales durante los entrenamientos, y finalmente le alteraba el frío e higiénico aroma del hospital. Así que fue un respiro cuando al fin entró en la cálida habitación que parecía más parte de una casa que de una clínica.

La habitación estaba decorada con dibujos, fotografías y algunas partituras sobre las paredes; en las mesas de metal, descansaban toda clase de objetos y decoraciones. Un jarrón con flores frescas daba al lugar un toque hogareño y el peluche de un Beagle blanco y negro custodiaba fielmente el sueño de la chica rubia que estaba tendida en la cama.

-Hola Kaori! –Saludó casualmente Watari, quien siempre admiraba, como si fuera un milagro, como el tiempo no pasaba sobre el cuerpo de su antigua compañera de clase.

Cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido tomó asiento a un lado de la cama y dejó en la mesita de noche una bolsa abierta, que empezó a desprender un olor dulce, el postre favorito de Kaori: _Canelé._

-Hoy te traje estos. –Dijo el chico señalando a la ligera el pastelillo. –Huelen delicioso…-El chico respiró profundamente, apreciando el especiado aroma de la vainilla. En la otra silla de la habitación, descansaba el violín de la joven, como si la chica hubiera estado practicando toda la tarde. –Perdón, siempre que vengo me quedo sin palabras, no soy como Kousei… o quizá mi vida no es tan interesante en este momento. Sabes, Kousei va a ser representante de Japón en un conservatorio Alemania, para un concurso en Palacio de Schwerin en Mecklenburgo, ¡Sí! Como lo oyes, nuestro pequeño se va de nueva cuenta al extranjero. Y yo que sigo sin ser seleccionado para el equipo nacional sub-20. -Agregó en tono de broma. –Tranquila nena, sé que Kousei se puede cuidar él solo y si todo sale bien, y a los jueces les agrada, incluso podría entrar a esa universidad en Francia de la que tanto parlotea. Aunque si no se da prisa –dijo rascándose la mejilla con timidez –podríamos ganarle a Francia en el próximo mundial de futbol y ya sabes cómo dicen que son de rencorosos los europeos…

Rió para sí mismo. La selección japonesa jamás había pasado de los octavos de final, pero el soñar no costaba nada. En su mente escuchó la coqueta risa de Kaori Miyazono, quien, en aquel tiempo, a pesar de siempre sonreír y parecer atenta a sus comentarios, siempre miraba hacia atrás esperando ver los ojos añil debajo de gafas oscuras de su amigo el músico.

-Oye Kaori-chan… –Continuó el chico en un tono más serio- ¿Alguna vez tuve una oportunidad? Sé que nunca lo mencione antes… No estoy enojado, en realidad creo que siempre lo supe –el joven futbolista levantó la mirada hacia el techo, recordado cada una de las veces que estuvieron juntos –pero, no lo sé, en ocasiones sueño que me eliges a mí, en ocasiones pienso que debiste de ser directa con lo que deseabas… en ocasiones desearía que te disculparas por esa mentira, no por mí –agregó rápidamente –pero creo que si hubieras dicho la verdad Kousei hubiera sido más feliz. –Sonrió con añoranza, había imaginado mil y un veces reescribir aquellos tiempos, él hubiera estado feliz de tomar el papel de "El Amigo A" –Tu hubieras sido más feliz, y quizá en estos momentos estarías a su lado.

Suspiró pesadamente, así no eran cómo funcionaban las cosas. El único tiempo que existía era el presente: desear cambiar el pasado solo era una pérdida de tiempo y un desgaste para el alma. Lo sabía, pero aun así, no podía dejar de pensar que todo pudo haber sido diferente.

-Te voy a robar un Canelé. –Sonrió ante su propia broma tomando el pastelillo de la mesita. Disfrutaba el silencio de la habitación. Siempre había imaginado que un beso de la chica sabría a canela y azúcar. ¿Kousei alguna vez habría probado esos labios? Rió ante la idea, de ser así, ella ya hubiera despertado tiempo atrás, justo como en los cuentos de hadas, pero Kousei jamás se atrevería.

" _Ojalá se atreviera"._

-Kaori, es el momento: tengo que decírtelo. No eres tú, soy yo: creo que debemos de terminar. Esta relación no va a ninguna parte. En serio no eres tú, tú eres preciosa, casi perfecta, incluso con tus arrebatos y tu obsesión con Snoopy y Charlie Brown… Eres genial, por eso me enamore de ti. Pero tú estás enamorada de mi mejor amigo y no debo seguir entrometiéndome entre sus sentimientos. Me gustas, de verdad que me gustas mucho: tu sonrisa, tus ojos brillantes, tu forma de ver el mundo se ha convertido en mi mantra, y porque adoro ver tu sonrisa deseo que seas feliz. Feliz y enamorada de mi mejor amigo. No creas que ya no quiero ser tu amigo, tienes la obligación, al menos como una mínima compensación, de seguir siendo mi amiga, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer… Sé que Kousei te está esperando y yo espero que tu llegues a ser feliz con él; que rías con él, que te enojes con él, que toquen juntos, que sean lo que se supone que deben de ser: música. El joven se levantó y abrió un poco la ventana para que se refrescara el ambiente. Nunca se imaginó que esta visita terminaría confesando todo lo que se había guardado todos esos años.

-Yo seré lo que tengo que ser: Ryota Watari, el delantero estrella de Japón que le entregara a la nación la tan anhelada copa mundial. Confía en mí, quiero que lo veas. Quiero que estés ahí, para que después les presumas a todas tus bellas amigas como una vez saliste conmigo y me rompiste el corazón. –Ahora sonreía abiertamente a la chica que descansaba en la cama –podrían, no, crearán un Dorama y un Anime de nuestra historia -se acercó tranquilamente a la cama, toco la mejilla de la joven y después estrecho su mano sin canalizar, en un suave apretón de manos- ya puedo ver el nombre en la pantalla del televisor: _¡La violinista y el pianista!,_ no... tienes razón, muy malo,-un gesto de repulsión paso fugaz por su rostro para volver en un segundo a su jovialidad natural- ni siquiera salgo en el titulo… _¿La chica de los Canelés?_ No, muy _shojo_ , aunque queda con tu sonrisa... oh, espera ¡ya se! ¡Lo tengo! _¡Tú mentira en abril_! _(Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso_ ) Pero no… mejor en inglés para que suene más _fashion_ : _Your lie in April_ ,…¡oh sí! Ya me imagino la producción: todo el mundo la amará – el joven soltó su mano de manera suave, como si se tratase de una fina muñeca de porcelana- Nos ganaremos un Oscar, Hasta Hollywood creara su versión con Angelina Jolie y Brad Pitt. -Cerró la ventana y se giró para salir de la habitación lentamente. –ah, tranquila Kaori, no te preocupes por el corazón roto de esta estrella del fútbol, ya encontraré a alguna chica que pueda sanarlo como es debido, de lo único que tienes que preocuparte es tu propia salud, nosotros solo estamos esperándote, vuelve pronto Kaori, tienes que continuar tu propia historia.

Watari dio una última mirada a la habitación, realmente el tiempo se había detenido en aquel lugar.-Nos vemos la semana entrante Kaori-chan, ni creas que te libraras de mí tan fácilmente. Le prometí a Kousei que vendría a vigilarte, el regresará después de año nuevo de Alemania, no te preocupes el solo tiene ojos para una violinista…sé que no soy tan buena compañía como él, pero tendrás que conformarte. Tú fuiste la que reviviste al metrónomo humano en primer lugar…- y saludando a la joven que yacía en la cama con la mano se despidió- ¡Nos vemos!

La puerta se cerró con un pequeño sonido seco. La habitación siguió igual como si ningún chico hubiera llegado intempestivamente a declarar sus sentimientos guardados en su corazón después de todos esos años. Del otro lado de la puerta un par de lágrimas resbalaron de los ojos castaños del joven. Nunca antes le habían roto el corazón, menos aún alguien que ni siquiera había dicho una palabra en esa conversación de una sola persona. De alguna forma, aunque era lo más triste que había tenido que hacer en toda su vida, se sentía irrealmente aliviado, tranquilo, ligero. Quizá era la conciencia la que le inculcaba que había hecho lo correcto, que había terminado un ciclo y debía de continuar avanzado, continuar hacia el futuro y esperar que la chica que dormía en esa habitación los alcanzara pronto.

Mientras tanto, afuera, en el mundo real, las hojas de los árboles caían como si una lluvia se tratara, no eran los pétalos rosados de un abril eterno, sino laminas cobrizas que rodaban por los cielos.

El mundo tenía un ciclo que cumplir: el tiempo no esperaba a nadie.

…

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Que tal les pareció? les gusto? Disculpen si se me paso por alto alguna falta de ortografía.**

 **Nagi-chan, en la serie hace (y hará en este fanfic) continuas referencias al "fantasma de la opera", que si no lo han leído el libro de Gaston Leroux , o al menos visto el musical de Andrew Lloyd Weber, pueden ponerse al corriente y darle una gran oportunidad a este gran libro/musical.**

 **El doctor Seichiro Kudo, mencionado en la la nota inicial pertenece al universo de Wish/clamp. todos los créditos a sus autoras: un manga bastante peculiar que les recomendamos leer de todo corazón 3**

 **Esperamos sus reviews, que alimentan el alma de las escritoras y atraen a mas lectores!, también no olviden si les esta gustando esta historia recomendarla a sus amigos!**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**

 **Su fiel Autora:**

 **The Candy Girl!**


	4. Capitulo 3: Primavera In Anticipo

**Hola chicos!**

 **¿Como están? espero que se encuentren bien, y que les este gustando como va este fanfic. Gracias por leernos a mi y a EspejodeAfrodita.**

 **Todos los créditos van hacia los creadores de esta maravillosa historia de la que somos eternamente fans!**

 **Espero les agraden los Easter Eggs dentro d la historia, y una disculpa si este capitulo es algo sobrio... lo bueno apenas viene ;)**

 **sin mas que añadir, los dejo con el capitulo de esta semana**

 **Nos leemos al final!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 _Primavera In anticipo_**

 **Bitácora de estudio del caso Miyazono tomo IV. Nota número 35.**

 _Paciente Miyazono Kaori._

 _Edad cronológica: 19 años_

 _Edad aparente: 14 años_

 _Otro mes ha pasado y la señorita Kaori se encuentra en las mismas condiciones desde que salió de la sala de operaciones hace ya poco más de cinco años. Desde el incidente personal del doctor Kudo, que lo obligó a alejarse de la investigación y la aparición de otros dos casos similares acontecidos en América y Europa, los avances en las investigaciones del caso Miyazono se han visto penosamente atrasados. Con los descubrimientos que hemos realizados a través de estos años, se han hecho mejorías sustanciales en el tratamiento de la esclerosis lateral amniotrofica, pero hasta el momento no ha habido un verdadero avance en cuanto a la enfermedad que mantiene postrada a la joven._

 _Esta tarde, después de la hora de visitas, pienso practicar un nuevo electroencefalograma al tiempo que probamos nuevas clases de estímulos auditivos, esperamos que estas nuevas audiometrías sean de utilidad para probar, en un futuro cercano, un nuevo medicamento estimulante de la corteza cerebral que ha surgido para los pacientes con narcolepsia._

 _Firma R. Mayfair_

 _..._

* * *

Comúnmente los hospitales estaban plagados de personas enfermas, sollozos y gemidos contenidos en las inmaculadas paredes, personal atareado y un olor aséptico que picaba en la nariz y el fondo de la garganta. Pero ese día, mientras la Doctora M. caminaba por el largo pasillo para agregar una nueva hoja del expediente en su carpeta metálica, había algo más en el ambiente; algo que convertía este lugar, comúnmente frío y seco, en algo cálido y gentil. La música que salía de la habitación de Kaori Miyazono envolvía el último piso del hospital universitario de Tokio en un aura de esperanza atípica de esa clase de lugares.

-Con que ha vuelto… hacía mucho que no lo escuchaba. –Dijo la neurocirujana para sí misma, admirando la melodía desde el pasillo exterior de la sala de médicos.

-¿Decía algo doctora Mayfair? –Pregunto una enfermera que acababa de llegar, sin ser consciente de los pensamientos de su colega.

-Sí, –se corrigió la doctora entregándole el expediente –señorita necesitaré el electroencefalograma a las 19 horas para Kaori, la paciente de primer aislado, avíseme en cuanto se retiren las visitas para comenzar con los estudios.

-Sí doctora, entendido. –La enfermera realizó una leve reverencia mientras la doctora continuaba escuchando cada vez más impresionada por las notas musicales que jugaban con el tiempo en aquella pequeña habitación.

…

* * *

En el enorme hospital de Tokio solo había una pequeña ventana ligeramente abierta, a pesar de la fuerte nevada que azotaba la ciudad. En el cuarto de Kaori Miyazono una pequeña rendija en la ventanilla que dejaba pasar solo una minúscula corriente de aire, apenas suficiente para refrescar el cansado rostro del pianista que tocaba sin descanso.

" _Que le llegue, que le llegue_ " pensaba mientras sus dedos repasaban las teclas monocromáticas. En esos momentos estaba inventado melodías al hilo, entrelazando sus creaciones con Mozart y Bach para después saltarse tempos e instaurar las melodías que regían su turbado corazón.

De reojo miró el reloj en la pared, solo quedaba una hora más de visita. Ya hacía bastante tiempo que Watari y los otros se había retirado. Disminuyó la velocidad en el teclado, hasta que una última nota lloro perdiéndose en el silencio. Fue en ese momento cuando Kousei comenzó a hablar.

\- Sabes, No siempre voy a estar alrededor para… para ayudarte. –La voz de Kousei era un susurro casi inaudible, como si se resistiera a salir de sus labios. –Charlie Brown, ¿No me lo dijiste así una vez? Y, sin embargo, siempre estas a mi lado. No te he olvidado Kaori, incluso si muero, No voy a olvidarte.

Volvió a acariciar las teclas, para él le era más fácil comunicarse con la música, pero sabía que había palabras que tenían que ser dichas cuanto antes por el bien de ambos.

-Un día Tsubaki me dijo que cuando alguien se enamora, lo empieza a ver todo lleno de color, que un brillo se apodera de la mirada de esa persona… y el mundo, pese a toda su tristeza, empieza a ser un lugar maravilloso. Antes de conocerte mi vida era monótona: a blanco y negro, entre las barras del pentagrama, que no me dejaba ni siquiera tocar mi propia música, ni abandonarlo para siempre. Pero ese día que te vi tocando la melódica, con tanta libertad, fuerza y majestuosidad, todo cambio. Desde ese momento todo lo que veo, todo lo que escucho, todo lo que siento, todo el escenario cada vez que toco, se llena de color. Creo que nunca voy a comprender cómo funciona la mecánica del corazón.

Una nueva melodía volvió a inundar la sala: " _Linus &Lucy_". Era como si Snoopy y sus amigos hubieran entrado en la habitación.

-Me di el tiempo de buscar la melodía, sabía qué te agradaría escucharla, -continuo mientras sus dedos saltaban entre las teclas – también aprendí varias del fantasma de la ópera por Nagi-san y algunos _openings_ de anime por Tsubaki y Watari, tengo unos portapapeles llenos de nuevas partituras que me regalaron en el extranjero, los pianistas americanos adoran intercambiar obras propias o adaptaciones de todas clases de géneros… –soltó un pesado suspiro.- demonios… creo que para este momento debes saber que estoy tratando de retrasar lo que debo decirte …

Con desgana soltó el agarre del teclado que había traído para la serenata del día de hoy.

 _Ya era el momento._

Se levantó y cerró la ventana en silencio. Un minúsculo montículo de nieve se había formado en el alféizar de la habitación. Miró hacia la distancia, el espectáculo níveo en la tierra del sol naciente acababa de comenzar.

Abajo, la ciudad lucía un aspecto inmaculado: cubierta de blanco con las luces de la ciudad dándole un aspecto extraordinario. Recordó ese día de invierno hace tanto tiempo, donde ella le había presentado un milagro en la azotea de ese mismo hospital, tocando un violín invisible. ¿Cómo había sido tan ingenuo? Aquel día cuando ella necesitaba su apoyo incondicional, había confiado en él, exclusivamente en él. ¿Habría fallado en aquella ocasión? ¿Habría sido insuficiente su insulsa presencia? Ella siempre lo buscaba a él. No solo porque él fuera el único de sus amigos que supiera tocar el piano, o que entendiera de experiencias dolorosas. Ella lo buscaba porque había algo que conectaba sus almas, y él aparte de miope, estaba muy ciego para no verlo. En aquella ocasión bajo los copos de nieve ella había mostrado su fragilidad ante él, había confesado sus tribulaciones más profundas y había buscado confort en su calor después de derrumbarse por el esfuerzo de haber tocado ese violín de aire. ¿Cómo no pudo haberse dado cuenta bajo aquella nevada que ella lo amaba?

Sonrió melancólicamente y se retiró del marco de la ventana. Caminó hasta el pie de la cama de la jovencita. No podía culparse, ambos habían sido jóvenes inexpertos en el amor e hicieron la mejor jugada que pudieron con las cartas que se les otorgaron, a pesar de que nadie tuvo una jugada del todo victoriosa. Mil y un veces imaginó -y continuaba imaginando- que sería besar los labios de la violinista durmiente. En más de una ocasión soñó que la besaba y ella despertaba al calor de sus labios correspondiéndole entre una lluvia de flores de cerezo. Pero él no era ningún príncipe azul. Él solo era un pianista, que a los 14 años se había enamorado de Kaori Miyazono, una joven violinista temperamental, pero de buen corazón que había sacado lo mejor de él y continuaba haciéndolo aún hoy en día, cuando él ya era un joven que a la vista de todos destacaba como un adulto prodigioso en el mundo de la música, próximo a iniciar una nueva etapa en la universidad.

Se acercó al nivel de su rostro, y tomó aire. Era aún difícil encararla a pesar de saber que no obtendría una respuesta de ella. Siempre que se encontraban juntos, su mente le jugaba malas pasadas. Imaginaba que la chica abriría los ojos en cualquier momento, le sonreiría con esa sonrisa -que su simple recuerdo hacía palpitar su corazón- se reiría un poco de el por su timidez y le respondería con la sinceridad que la caracterizaba. Más todo ello sólo eran juegos de su mente combinados con el anhelo de su corazón. Así pues, tomó aire y comenzó:

\- Kaorimevoyalextranjeroaestudiarmúsicaenlauniversidaddeversallesenfrancia. – Suspiró, al tiempo que se regañaba a sí mismo. Esa no era la manera adecuada de dar una noticia de tal importancia. - Lo siento. Kaori, es que no sé cómo decirlo… por fin me envió la facultad la carta de aceptación para la licenciatura de Música Clásica en Versalles, Francia. Inicio el curso el 1º de marzo, pero debo irme antes para arreglar asuntos como el lugar donde me voy a hospedar, conocer un poco la ciudad e instalarme. De hecho, mi vuelo sale mañana a primera hora. Perdón por decirte esto hasta el día de hoy, pero la verdad es que no podía. De verdad no podía. No podía juntar el valor necesario para contarte esto, porque parte de mi siente que está traicionándote al irme tan lejos de ti. No podré venir cada semana o cada mes, es probable que tarde en regresar nuevamente a Japón 6 meses o hasta un año. Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de que despiertes y me reproches el por qué no estuve a tu lado. Mis sentimientos están mezclados. No sé qué hacer…

Una gota cristalina cayó en la mejilla de la chica que yacía en la cama. Kousei había tratado de reprimir toda clase de sentimientos en su discurso, pero su cuerpo lo había traicionado: una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos azules incapaz de cohibirse más.

Casi sin pensarlo, Kousei colocó su pulgar en la piel de la joven para retirarla. ¡Qué sorpresa se llevó al tocar la cálida piel de la joven! Tenía una suavidad como el pétalo de una rosa. Para su propio asombro, en vez de retirar la mano después de remover aquella gota de agua salada, lentamente posó sus largos dedos de pianista en la mejilla sonrojada de la joven. ¡Qué agradable y dulce era esa sensación! Lentamente acarició el rostro de la joven grabando en su mente la sensación de estar en contacto con ella, piel con piel. Su pulgar se detuvo justo encima del arco de Cupido de los labios de la joven, la yema de su dedo apenas tocando los rosáceos labios.

Por milésima vez pensó en besarla, liberarse de todas las ataduras que la sociedad exigía y ceder a los deseos de su corazón; pero sabía que eso no ayudaría, no cambiaría nada. Esta bella durmiente no despertaría con un beso, pero en cambio, haría más difícil la partida.

-Kaori, sé que tocas el violín y te gustan los gatos; tu postre favorito son los Canelé; eres impulsiva y nunca te das por vencida, pero hay muchas cosas de ti que no se, ¿Tienes algún libro favorito? ¿Qué color te gusta más? ¿Cuál es tu anime preferido? O ¿Hay algo que realmente te desagrade? Hay tantas cosas que contarnos, así estate segura que volveré, y estaré a tu lado como amigo A, o como tu acompañamiento en el piano, o como tú… Estaré a tu lado Kaori ¡De la manera que tú lo prefieras!… solo…. Espérame un poco, yo volveré, –soltó el rostro de la joven solo para tomar su mano, ahora la suya era mucho más grande que la de ella, y sin embargo pensaba que ambas encajaban tan bien. Dio un ligero apretón a su delicada mano, como sellando un trato –lo prometo, Miyazono Kaori aún tenemos que tocar ese vals juntos. Por favor, espérame. Volveré.

…

* * *

La doctora Rowan caminaba lentamente por el silencioso pasillo del hospital revisando el expediente de Kaori. La nevada convertía cualquier sitio en un lugar más pacífico: los empleados se habían apresurado a terminar sus labores para descansar en la comodidad de sus casas; los que se quedaban de guardia se mantenían en sus puestos tranquilamente, en silencio añorando su hogar.

La neurocirujana veía los antiguos estudios de la señorita Miyazono. Había una melodía en específico que había dado muy buenos resultados en el encefalograma, pero el nombre no aparecía en ninguna parte. Quería iniciar por esa canción y después continuar con algunos arreglos en el violín y terminar con algunas orquestas… si solo recordara esa canción…

-Sensei. –La voz de un hombre la hizo levantar la mirada de sus notas. –Buenas tardes Doctora Mayfair. –Le saludo Arima Kousei mientras salía del aislado de su paciente, en la mano solo llevaba un pequeño maletín y un gran estuche rígido para el teclado.

-Buenas noches Arima-san, –le saludó la doctora, evaluándolo lentamente –hace rato que deje de oír tu música, pensé que ya te habías retirado.

-Bueno… si, me marcho por un tiempo. –Dijo el joven sin saber bien qué decir. La mirada de la neurocirujana, ese par de ojos azules, fríos como el hielo, siempre lo hacían dudar–En marzo inicio clases en _Versalles_ –explicó desviando la mirada

-Así que vas a estudiar en Francia… –Dijo a la ligera, el joven no pudo distinguir si era una pregunta o una afirmación.

-Sí, ¿usted ha estado ahí? –Preguntó Kousei, pero al instante se arrepintió de haber hecho una pregunta tan personal a alguien con quien sólo había intercambiado unas cuantas frases en cinco años.

-Mmmm… –Fue su respuesta, sin ser afirmativa o negativa –Francia no es como en las películas, espero que manejes bien el idioma, son bastante protectores, por no decir petulantes, en lo que respecta a su nacionalismo.

-Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta –Kousei había estudiado cursos intensivos de francés, desde que se puso como meta entrar en el aclamado conservatorio.

Con una inclinación y pidiéndole que cuidase a Kaori por él, el pianista entró en los ascensores, mirando por última vez la puerta tras la cual yacía la violinista. La neurocirujana siguió con la mirada su trayecto, y recordó los pensamientos que vagaban por su mente antes de que la oscura y melodiosa voz del joven la interrumpieran.

-Arima-san, ¡espera! –el joven levantó la mirada sorprendida y puso la mano en la puerta del ascensor para impedir su cierre. La galena se acercó corriendo tras él y con su gran franqueza que la caracterizaba le pregunto directo al grano.- Disculpa Arima san, antes de que te vayas, hay una melodía a la que Miyazono san responde con mayor efusividad, una que sueles tocar siempre que vienes.

Kousei la miró un segundo desconcertado, después sonrió al recordar la melodía.

- _Rêve d'amour_ , de Liszt, –le respondió con las mejillas sonrojadas – siempre toco esa…y _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star._

Esta vez vio surgir una sonrisa enigmática de la doctora antes de oír un "Gracias" y verla esfumarse como un rayo por el pasillo mientras las puertas metálicas se cerraban.

Kousei dejó su maletín en el suelo del ascensor anormalmente vacío y descanso su espalda en la fría pared del mismo. Quería pensar que hacía lo correcto. Que era lo mejor… Sin embargo de cualquier forma que lo viese, el alejarse de ella solo producía una sensación de vació dentro de él. Volvió a mirar su mano que minutos atrás tocaba la mejilla de Miyazono Kaori, la melodía más hermosa que hubiese jamás conocido, y recordó una vez más su voz " _no importa si estas triste, o eres un desastre, o has tocado fondo, ¡debes seguir tocando! es así como la gente como nosotros sobrevivimos_ ". Alzó la mirada al sonido de las puertas del elevador abriéndose y tomó aire al momento que salía al vestíbulo. Tenía que sobrevivir. Tenía que hacerlo por ella, por ambos.

…

* * *

 _Así que "sueño de amor"._ Pensó la neurocirujana algunos minutos después mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Kaori _._ El chico que había conocido hacía unos años ahora era un hombre y su vida lo guiaba a alcanzar la fama y la gloria de un músico fuera de Japón, aun si su corazón estaba atado a la niña que se encontraba en aquella sala. ¿Su historia habría sido distinta si la chica no hubiera tenido aquella enfermedad? La diferencia abismal -en apariencia, al menos- hacía difícil imaginarlos juntos ahora, como compañeros de clase o como colegas de la misma generación. Incluso si Kaori regresara, el tiempo que había transcurrido podría ser una barrera infranqueable para retomar su amistad donde la habían dejado. Eso era algo que la doctora creía saber con certeza.

Como en muchas otras ocasiones, se acercó a la puerta de madera. Tomó el pomo de metal en su mano y lo giró. Pero a diferencia de muchas otras ocasiones, en las que saludaba a la chica dormida en su cama, las palabras murieron en su garganta al mirar al interior de la habitación.

Los aparatos, zumbaban y pitaban, los monitores marcaban un constante aumento de la frecuencia cardiaca y las respiraciones. Las pantallas marcaban las desestabilizaciones en la presión arterial y los niveles de oxígeno en la sangre. Las bombas de soluciones sonaban ante los cambios inesperados.

En la cama yacía una chica, la frente bañada en sudor, los ojos de un azul prístino llenos de lágrimas y desesperación, mirando suplicantes, una mano extendida hacia la puerta y la otra aferrándose a los barrotes metálicos de la cama, en un intento vano para ponerse en pie.

Por primera vez después de 5 años, el reloj de Kaori Miyazono comenzó a moverse, y de sus labios salieron las primeras palabras de una garganta deshabituada a hablar, un murmullo tan bajo, que la cirujana se tuvo que agachar a su nivel para oír sus palabras.

-Kou… Kousei… no te vayas… ¡No me dejes!… ¡Kousei!

Mientras tanto en la calle de la nevada ciudad, Arima Kousei tomaba un taxi que lo llevaba lejos del hospital. Sin ser consciente que el destino caprichoso había vuelto a fijar la vista y sus maquiavélicos designios en aquellos dos jóvenes que se habían conocido cuando los cerezos estaban en flor.

...

..

.

* * *

….. **Bitácora de estudio del caso Miyazono tomo IV. Nota numero 35…..**

 **Nota Agregada.**

La paciente Kaori Miyazono Ha despertado.

No hay demasiado tiempo para documentar, pero es importante dejar en claro este suceso milagroso

Se realizarán los estudios predispuestos y se mantendrá en vigilancia continua durante las próximas 24 horas para asegurarnos que no sea simplemente una fase temporal.

Se ha comunicado con los padres de la señorita Miyazono, (lamentablemente no he podido contactar con el joven Kousei quien estrictamente no puede recibir informes, pero una parte de mí que desconocía por completo cree que él tuvo que ver con su despertar)

Se indican medidas de Vigilancia y cuidados generales de enfermería.

Se iniciara nuevo protocolo a partir del día de mañana con revisión multidisciplinaria, lamentablemente tendremos que posponer la sesión general acerca de las bondades del alga marina en la alimentación por el jefe de cocinas, el señor Yukihira: La señorita kaori ha despertado, y merece la pena robarse el escenario una vez más

R. Mayfair

...

Continuará...

* * *

 **Que tal? les gusto? no olviden recomendarnos a sus compañeros, amigos y demas seguidores de esta historia**

 **No olviden dejar reviews, que alimentan el alma de las escritoras (y desean saber si van por el buen camino en este relato)**

 **Un saludo a todos, y desde México, Feliz Dia De Las Madres!  
**

 **Su autora:**

 **The Candy Girl!**


	5. Capitulo 4: Tras Bambalinas

Capítulo 4: Tras Bambalinas

Hola chicos!, espero que es esté gustando la historia, aquí un nuevo capítulo.

Nada de esto nos pertenece, todos los derechos a sus creadores de quienes somos eternamente fans.

Espero les guste, y ¡nos leemos al final!

* * *

 _Si_

 _Flotaba._

 _Oscilaba._

 _Se mecía lentamente como en un suave vals a tres tiempos._

 _Uno_

 _Dos_

 _Tres_

 _Uno…_

 _Flotaba sin hundirse pero tampoco tenía control en sus desplazamientos._

 _Simplemente existía. Siempre lo había hecho y lo haría. Justo como la música…_

 **No.**

Ella era una chica, una niña que desde corta edad había estudiado música, que se había enamorado de un prodigioso pianista y su mayor sueño era tocar un vals junto a él.

Una chica enamorada... _¡qué bonita idea!_

Trato de despejar su mente, pero suave movimiento de las olas le hacía difícil mantener sus pensamientos estables.

 _Uno,_

 _Dos,_

 _Tres…_

Flotaba pero ¿ _en dónde_?

 _Uno,_

 _Dos,_

 _Tres..._

Por primera vez sus ojos parecieron fijarse en su entorno. Encima de ella el cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas se extendía hasta el infinito; o ¿quizás era el mar bajo ella el que reflejaba las miles de luces estelares?

 _Un,_

 _Dos,_

 _Tres,_

 **Si...**

 _Un_

 _Dos,_

 _Tres,_

Ella estaba flotando en un estanque con pretensiones, quizá un lago en el mejor de los casos. Pese a ello no tenía ni idea de cómo lo sabía todo aquello.

 _Un,_

 _Dos,_

 _Tres…_

 **No.**

Debía concentrarse. Tenía que salir de ese ciclo. Tenía que despertar. Había algo importante que hacer pero no recordaba que… ¿acaso era su proyecto de ciencias, o la tarea de matemáticas? Trato de poner su mente en orden, tenía que recordar. Tenía que recordar. Recordar. _¿Recordar qué?_

 _Re,_

 _Do,_

 _Si,_

 _La,_

 _Sol..._

Una música comenzó a escucharse en la lejanía eliminando ese zumbido acompasado; las notas redondas en el pentagrama de su mente le sirvieron de ancla. No era la primera vez que oía ese piano, pues su cuerpo parecía volver a la vida con cada nota que oía. Hacía poco ese sonido la había despertado ¿o había sido otro sueño?

 ** _Re, Do, Si, La, Sol, Si..._**

Se concentró en cada nota, tratando de reconocer su nombre y su lugar en las partituras, la clave en la que estaban siendo tocadas, después como tocarlos en su propio instrumento. ¿Con un solo violín se podía tocar _linus & lucy_? Por supuesto que no, se necesitaban más instrumentos para poder armonizar… pero con un piano todo sonaría diferente...

Pero todo lo anterior perdió sentido cuando advirtió una voz, _aquella voz_ , debajo de la melodía que continuaba haciendo eco en sus pensamientos.

Su mente se estremeció como si hubiera estado siglos esperando poder oírla.

El cielo a su alrededor se agitó como si el tiempo acelerará su ritmo de forma repentina: el amanecer y el atardecer cruzaron en un segundo de rojo y naranja antes de volver al negro, una y otra vez; como cuando se acelera una cámara, pero esta vez había nubes oscuras flotando cansadamente en la atmosfera, _Llenas de lágrimas_ , pensó sintiendo sus propios ojos llenarse de las mismas. Parpadeó para alejarlas de su vista, cuando comprendió que todo eso debía ser un sueño.

 _Un sueño…_

Si no fuera un sueño… entonces, ¿por qué no lograba sentía la humedad de las lágrimas mezclándose con las gotas destiladas por las nubes en sus mejillas?, ¿Qué hacía parada en medio de un lago con deseos de convertirse en océano? Si no era un sueño… ¿Por qué estaba ahí?... En cambio, en lugar de recibir una respuesta clara a sus cuestionamientos, una calidez inexplicable cruzó su mejilla derecha con la suavidad de un pétalo, ¿acaso eso era una caricia?

¿Había estado soñando todo este tiempo?

 _Do, Do, Sol..._

 ** _¡No!_**

 _Sol, Fa, Sol, La…_

 _Espera un segundo…_

Todo cobró sentido en cuestión de segundos: Ella era Kaori Miyazono, una violinista que había sido intervenida para curarse una enfermedad que aún no tenía nombre, pero que deseaba más que nada tocar junto con un joven pianista, un pianista del cual acababa de oír su voz apenas ¿cuál era su nombre? ¡Esa era su voz! La voz del pianista a la distancia que la llamaba… ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo?

-Concéntrate Kaori, esto es importante.- Se dijo a sí misma, tratando de prestar atención a la voz debajo del sonido del compás, la música y su entorno cambiante.

Apenas dio la orden a su mente cuando el cielo frente a ella estalló en una lluvia de mil estrellas fugaces.

 _Que espectáculo tan maravilloso, pero por alguna razón es demasiado triste…_

 _Es como una despedida…_

Todo a su alrededor, pese a la hermosura de la lluvia de estrellas comenzó a ser sofocante. Las estrellas que caían en los alrededores y sobre ella le ocasionaban un sufrimiento que hacia demasiado había experimentado, pero no lo suficiente como para olvidarlo… _aquella vez, tocando en la cima del mundo, con Él_ … Dolía. Dolía demasiado. El estar ahí la lastimaba. Necesitaba salir de ahí. Necesitaba saber quién era esa voz. Si tan solo pudiese entender lo que dice

-...me enviaron la carta de aceptación para la universidad de música clásica en Versalles, Francia...No podré venir... tarde en regresar nuevamente ... 6 meses o hasta un año.

 _Esa voz…_

 _¡Esa voz!_

Cerró por un momento sus ojos. En su mente, la imagen de un apuesto chico de cabello oscuro, gafas de montura gruesa que ocultaban un par de ojos añil que atesoraban tanto sufrimiento y arte le devolvía una sonrisa melancólica paro completamente sincera.

 _Kousei._

...

Kousei. ¡Era Kousei! Arima kousei quien había sido su ancla todo ese tiempo. Por quien decidió tomar una segunda oportunidad de vivir. ¿Ahora la abandonaba?

-Kousei, ¡No! ¡Espera! -intentó gritar a viva voz, pero ni un suspiro logró salir de su garganta. Debía despertar. Debía impedir que se marchara. Debía salir de ahí- ¡Espera Kousei! ¡No me dejes! ¡Tengo miedo! ¡No me dejes!- De pronto, la silueta de aquel chico de ojos añil que había visto en su memoria finalmente se visualizaba fuera de la superficie del lago que se encontraba, _si tan solo pudiera correr hacia el..._

-….estaré a tu lado Kaori… solo…. Espérame un poco, yo volveré…- su voz se volvía a cada instante más clara y más distante, su silueta comenzaba a difuminarse entre el entorno. Él la iba a dejar sola nuevamente.

 ** _¡Por Favor no te vayas!_**

De repente, logró avanzar. Logro casi alcanzar la orilla del lago... quizás si se apresuraba podría detenerlo. Pero justo al llegar al borde, su escenario nuevamente cambió de forma abrupta. Ella comenzó a caer a través del infinito, como si fuera a morir.

 _¡No! ¡Kousei!_

-¡Kousei!- gritó intentando tomar su silueta que simplemente se deshizo entre sus dedos.

No quería morir. Estaba tan aterrada. Su mente se volvió un enjambre de miedo y desesperación… _Por favor, alguien, ayúdeme_ …Todo parecía estar condenado hasta que alguien sostuvo su mano, deteniendo por fin su caída: una mano cálida de largos dedos de pianista, reconfortando sin palabras, dándole a entender que estaría bien.

Ahora que si lo pensaba mejor ¿acaso no en ciertas ocasiones esas caídas eran una forma en la que uno despierta de las pesadillas?

 _Por favor, espérame, ¡no te vayas Kousei!_

Esa confianza fue lo único que necesito la joven para por fin abrir los ojos.

* * *

…

Primero todo fue luz blanca y prístina que le dañaron los ojos: Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para que todo su entorno comenzará a cobrar sentido: Poco a poco las cosas fueron tomando color y forma. Había pantallas negras con líneas de colores que no le decían nada, había una mesa y una ventana a lo lejos, unas sábanas blancas cubrían su cuerpo y podía decir que había otra manta encima protegiéndola del frío. ¿En dónde se encontraba? ¿El hospital? ¿El quirófano?

Por el rabillo del ojo la una figura alta se desvanecía de su campo de mirada…

 _Kousei…_

Kaori quiso girar la cabeza, sin embargo parecía que la gravedad en la habitación había anclado su cuerpo al lugar donde se encontraba. Todo pesaba demasiado.

Con lo que sintió que fue un esfuerzo sobrehumano, alzó su mano derecha alcanzando el barandal metálico de la cama y giro la mitad de su cuerpo levemente para mirar la espalda delgada que se dirigía a la puerta, reconocería esa mata de cabello negro azabache en cualquier parte. " _Kousei..."_

Trato de decir su nombre, pero la boca se le había secado, dejando las palabras en la punta de su lengua.

Mientras la puerta se cerraba tras del chico, la joven alzó una mano temblorosa y suplicante como queriendo que alcanzarlo con sus dedos extendidos.

 _Kosei… kosei...Kousei!...Kousei_ … repetía una y otra vez… hasta que por fin sus palabras tuvieron sonido y sentido.

-Kou… Kousei… no te vayas… ¡No me dejes!… ¡Kousei!

Pasó un tiempo infinito rogando a la puerta que se volviese a abrir, que escuchara sus súplicas y le devolviera al chico de los ojos añil. Lagrimas cálidas como tributo rodaron por sus mejillas intentando con ellas pagar el precio necesario para que _su pianista_ volviera a dirigirle su sonrisa tímida otra vez.

Después de lo que a su percepción de tiempo habían sido milenios, la puerta se abrió. Pero no era el joven pianista el que había vuelto, sino una mujer rubia y de ojos grises que le pareció vagamente familiar. _Todo fue en vano_.

-Oh… ¡Oh por dios!- exclamó la doctora Mayfair regresando para vociferar por la puerta - ¡ENFERMERA!, llame a todo el equipo médico y de investigación que encuentre, ¡ahora!, traiga a 2 enfermeras más y al residente de guardia con algo con que anotar, ¡RÁPIDO!- cerró la puerta y tomó profundamente aire, removiendo en segundos su descolocado rostro para situar una cara profesional, así como la sonrisa más tranquilizadora que pudo ofrecer- Bienvenida de vuelta, Kaori san.

La doctora la miró como si fuera el milagro más grande del mundo: trato de hablarle y calmarla. Sin embargo poco podía hacer la doctora Mayfair y poco importaba pues Kaori acababa de perder a la persona más importante en el segundo que había despertado.

Continuará…

* * *

¿Qué tal? Espero les haya gustado, chan, chan, chan, chan! Kaori está de regreso!

Y con esto va a arder Troya!

O al menos Tokio xD

Agradecemos sus reviews, ¿qué creen que sucederá? ¿lograran reencontrarse pronto los musicos? ¿kaori recuperará su funcionalidad? ¿podrá volver a tocar su violin? ¿subiré a tiempo el siguienta capitulo? ¿Dejaré de hacer preguntas de las que ya sé su respuesta?

Todo eso lo sabremos hasta el siguiente capitulo!

Las notas musicales mencionadas no son a lo lirico, un pedazo es de _Twinkle, Twinkle Little star_ y otro forma parte de mis viejos libros de solfeo.

Si ya saber quién es la Doctora Mayfair (que no es OC) guarden el secreto ;)

Nos leemos en una semana!

Su autora, con un problema con los signos de exclamación:

The Candy Girl!


	6. Capitulo 5: La opera abre sus puertas

_Hola chicos, aquí dejándoles un nuevo capítulo, de este historia que espero les esté gustando creada tanto por mi hermana EspejodeAfrodita, como su servidora…_

 _Nada de esto nos pertenece, más que el deseo de que Kaori siga viviendo en nuestros corazones_

 _Espero que les gusten los Easter Eggs de este episodio!_

 _Todos los créditos a sus respectivos creadores, de las que somos fieles fans por dotarnos de una maravillosa historia para llorar!_

 _Disfruten y nos vemos en el final!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5:**

 **La ópera abre sus puertas**

 _Paris_.

 _-Monsieur_ Kousei eso ha estado magnífico -dijo la mujer rubia platinada. Sus ojos claros miraron al joven japonés con admiración mientras se acercaba al enorme piano de cola.

-Gracias _mademoiselle Bourgeois_ -le respondió kousei con una tímida sonrisa: era una de las primeras obras que había compuesto enteramente original.

-Es una lástima que te tengas que ir- los ojos azules y hechizantes de la dama parecieron nubarrones al mencionar su simple partida.

-Estas vacaciones deseo regresar a Japón, quiero saber cómo están todos en casa- respondió en un intento de tranquilizarla, más por cortesía que por que tuviese verdadera importancia- quizás para el próximo año, si realizamos un viaje de grupo...

- _Oui oui_ -concordó ella suspirando nostálgica. Siempre había buscado que esos ojos añil fijaran la vista en ella. Pero siempre parecían demasiado lejos. Sabía que tenía una novia en la tierra del sol naciente, o algo así… sin embargo Maese Kousei era siempre reservado sobre ese tema. Y eso era lo que lo hacía más enigmático y encantador _. "esa mujer debía ser una genio. O una estúpida.,"_ pensó al recordar la vez que se atrevió a preguntarle sobre si tenía algún _amour_ esperándolo en casa. Él simplemente contestó de manera torpe sonriendo de manera extraña, como si doliera el hablar de ella, pero a la vez tuviese la necesidad de plasmar sus sentimientos en palabras _"_ _Es demasiado violenta, tiene una mala personalidad, da una pésima primera impresión pero. . . ella es hermosa"._ Esa chica era definitivamente una suertuda, por poseer su corazón. Se acercó al joven para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla. - _Monsieur Kousei_ , espero verlo pronto. Mientras tanto… ¿cómo dicen ustedes? _Itterashai_?

- _Ittakimasu!_ -respondió el pianista sonriendo, devolviendo el gesto y sonrojándose ligeramente ante la nasalidad con la que fueron pronunciadas aquellas palabras. Jamás se acostumbraría enteramente a la naturalidad de acercarse entre los europeos.

Pero ¿quién era él para criticar el acento o las costumbres de cada francés y europeo si el mismo era un extranjero en aquella tierra?

Salió del salón de música, rumbo a la fuente principal. Respiro el refrescante aire de aquella tarde de primavera, tratando de aclarar sus ideas y cuál sería su siguiente movimiento.

La universidad le había abierto las puertas hacía un año y la bella ciudad lo había conquistado. Esa seducción parisina que lo había tentado a recorrer sus callejuelas en más de alguna ocasión y lo había dejado completamente extraviado en aquella ciudad. Pero también habían sido aquellos días perdido entre las maravillosas calles parisinas los que habían contribuido a formar parte de sus recuerdos más emocionantes: como aquella vez cuando terminó en una pastelería donde trabajaba una familia franco-china que lo acogió como los padres de cierta violinista rubia en su natal Tokio, o cuando entró a un _théâtre_ local a mitad de la noche y admiró la más macabra representación de _Drácula_ que le hubiese puesto los cabellos de punta a la valerosa Tsubaki, e incluso cuando terminó en un bar recóndito tocando canciones de _Billy Joel_ al futbolista _André-Pierre Christian Gignac_ y había terminado con un autógrafo del delantero francés para la eterna envidia de Watari.

París siempre sería un lugar magnífico, embriagante. París y su vitalidad de día, su gente extravagante en un sentido completamente occidental. Paris de noche, _seductor et fatalite,_ misterioso y melódico. Pero jamás estaría completo si ella no estuviese a su lado.

 _Kaori._

Aquella violinista que amaba la comida, que vivía enamorada de su violín, y con un apego mayor a la música que a la vida. _Seguro que brillaría en medio de estas calles_. Su fantasma siempre lo perseguía a la vuelta de cada esquina, sonriéndole, impulsandolo a continuar ese sueño que había comenzado hacía más de 6 años en el que él se había adelantado (solo un poco), y sin embargo, aún se encontraba en espera de su acompañamiento. Sin ella, Paris jamás sería perfecto.

Mil y un veces fantaseo con tenerla a su lado. Con escuchar su risa detrás de él, sorprendiéndolo mientras esperaba su almuerzo en alguna cafetería parisina; el tomar su mano en _Louvre_ y en _Champs Elysees_ ; fantaseando con tener el valor de saludarla a la _francesa_ al entrar en el conservatorio y presentarla a todos sus conocidos; anhelando caminar junto a ella por el Sena, mientras secretamente buscaba como proponerle el continuar su vida juntos. Juntos, siempre.

Sin embargo la vida había decidido que su jugada no fuera así. Él había continuado solo su viaje en camino por convertirse en un excelente músico, mientras ella continuaba en una cama de hospital del otro lado del globo. O eso era lo que él creía.

Las dudas solían invadir sus pensamientos carcomiendo su interior poco a poco con intrigas. Imágenes desoladoras solían pasear por su mente, haciéndolo perder los estribos. No ayudaba en nada el saber que su mejor amigo Ryota Watari estaba en una concentración en el equipo nacional sub 23, por lo cual su información era escasa, -de hecho sabía más de él por los periódicos que por aquellas momentáneas llamadas por teléfono- y bueno con Tsubaki... debido a las circunstancias como se había desenvuelto su larga amistad, no era un tema del que pudiera hablar libremente con ella sin ahondar en viejas heridas ocasionadas por su propia estupidez.

Así pues, por el bien de todos, necesitaba volver a casa y quitarse el mar de inquietudes que vivían en su interior. Cortaría con todas las especulaciones y juegos de su mente e iría a Japón para poder verla.

…

Mientras se encontraba en su _appartement_ y terminaba de empacar sus pocas pertenencias que viajarán con él en esta ocasión, meditó la causa de sus preocupaciones. En realidad lo que le preocupaba era la falta de información de la joven. Había dejado de recibir cartas de los padres de Kaori Miyazono meses atrás y los correos proporcionados por la doctora Mayfair cada vez eran más distantes y escuetos que el mensaje anterior, hasta que había dejado de recibirlos en su bandeja de entrada. Al principio pensó que era por la falta de información relevante al estado de Kaori, después pensó en la teoría de que el tiempo y la distancia habían terminado por enfriar la relación. Pero algo se agitaba en el fondo de su mente, una intranquilidad que le presagiaba algo. Desde entonces, pesadillas habían invadido su mente. El temor de que estas se volvieran realidad frente a sus ojos durante su ausencia le había hecho pedir la licencia de 1 semestre para poder viajar a casa y asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.

Aunque no estaba seguro a que se refería con esas palabras.

Últimamente no estaba tan seguro de cuales eran sus deseos. Él definitivamente seguía tocando para ella. Y siempre lo haría por lo que le quedase de vida. Pero… si Kaori llegaba a despertar, ¿sus sentimientos serían para él, o para aquel Kousei del tiempo pasado, aquel pequeño que no tuvo nunca el coraje de expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella? No estaba del todo seguro que sucedería en el momento en el que ella despertara, pero preferiría sobre todas las posibilidades en el mundo, que abriera sus iris color aqua nuevamente y le dijera a los ojos, de la manera en la que solo ella podría hacerlo, dulce y fuerte; extrovertida y vibrante; cálida y condescendiente, que el ya no era el Kousei a quien ella amaba, a continuar viendo cómo permanecía, atrapada en el tiempo en aquella cama de hospital.

Pero… ¿Y si no la encontraba?

Y si acaso ella…

 _"_ _No, eso no."_

" _Las malas noticias son las primeras que llegan."_

Cerró la maleta de tajo eliminando ese último pensamiento.

No. Kaori estaba bien, su corazón le dictaba eso con cada latido. " _Ella está bien"_ se dijo a sí mismo en apenas un susurro, mientras dejaba el baúl en el suelo. Revisó los pagos que había en el escritorio para asegurarse que todo estuviera en regla, se aseguró que las tomas de gas y agua de la casa estuviesen bien cerradas y procuro que no existiera tanto desorden en el lugar para el momento de regresar a clases no fuera un fastidio la limpieza. Revisó su maletín por última vez, asegurando las pertenencias esenciales: boleto de avión, teléfono, ordenador, dinero, cosas más, cosas menos.

Cerró la puerta con llave y en la recepción dejo las llaves junto con el alquiler de los meses que estaría fuera. En la calle, un taxi lo esperaba para ir al aeropuerto de la ciudad del amor, rumbo al país del sol naciente: finalmente después de una larga ausencia, Arima Kousei volvería a casa.

….

Continuara…

* * *

Hola chicos! Como están? Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y encontrado los Easter eggs o extras que aderezan a esta historia y sino, aquí les van:

La primera en aparecer en mención es Chloe Burgeois quien es un personaje de miraculous ladybug, que si bien, no es mí preferida, creo que encaja en el papel que desempeña.¿que mas puede estudiar la hija de un alcalde que definitivament no tiene éxito en el mundo de la moda? (confiemos en que tenga buena voz, al menos su amplio registro vocal lo avala con la cantidad de gritos que realiza en la serie xD) Adoro la historia de ladybug, y creo que kousei se llevaría excelente con marinette y su familia a quienes se hace alusión también en este episodio.

¡Me encantaría hacer un crossover entre marinette y kousei! Pero no nos desviemos del tema.

 _André-Pierre Christian Gignac_ es un futbolista francés de gran renombre, jugador de la selección francesa (y en el equipo de primera división de México Tigres UNANL), y para envidia de Watari, Kousei tiene su autógrafo y una foto con él y parte de la selección del país frances. (No se preocupen, Kousei pidió uno extra para su amigo, el siempre tan lindo! )

Hay acaso alguien más? Les suena el teatro? Sí, pero no se los diré!, y si lo descubren, guarden el secreto ;)

Este capítulo estuvo inspirado un poco con la ayuda de la canción Piano man de Billy Joel, por si gustan escucharla, tanto su versión en inglés como en español. Amo mi imagen mental de kousei como pianista y primera voz. O/O

Una disculpa si este capítulo fue más pequeño que los anteriores…. ¡Perdón por mal acostumbrarlos!

Si quieren capítulos más grandes, no olviden dejar review, que es un indicativo de que la historia les está gustando, y vamos por buen camino.

Que sucederá ahora? Esperen nuestra próxima actualización, que al parecer la hemos mudado sin querer al miércoles.

Su autora con un gran amor por los signos de exclamación!

The Candy Girl!


	7. Capitulo Extra: Un Vals En las Nubes

**Hola chicos! ¿como están? espero que se encuentren bien, disfrutando de esta historia que les ofrecemos EspejodeAfrodita y su servidora The Candy Girl!**

 **El día de hoy, debido a la falta de reviews hemos decidido ofrecerles un capitulo mas corto que los comunes, esperando su pronta respuesta xD ya fuera de bromas, fue un relato que merecía su propio episodio especial, y decidimos convertirlo en lo que es un capitulo extra!**

 **Espero y lo disfruten, como nosotras disfrutamos de su creación! En especial de los Easter Eggs!**

 **Nada de esto nos pertenece, mas que el ferviente deseo de que Kousei y Kaori se amen hasta el final de sus días!**

 **Sin mas que añadir, los dejo y nos leemos al final!**

* * *

 **Capítulo extra: Preludio: Un vals en las nubes.**

 _Un_

 _Dos_

 _Tres,_

 _Un, dos, tres._

Una de las pocas cosas que lo relajaban, aparte de la música, era el volar. Era como un vals, entre ese firmamento infinito de mar y nubes confluyendo a tal punto de ser indistinguible en que momento se separaban el vaivén juguetón de las olas reflejando las nubes y creando las propias con espuma. ... _un dos tres... un dos tres..._ ; el cielo juguetón difuminandose en la parte más alta con las estrellas que a tal velocidad amenazaban con caerse en una lluvia de colores en medio del cielo carmesí.

 _... un dos tres... un dos tres..._ .

Adoraba viajar entre ese momento del crepúsculo y el amanecer (aunque de igual manera disfrutaba ambos acontecimientos meteorológicos en ese vuelo de 15 horas rumbo a su país natal). Ese caprichoso evento natural en sus viajes, al igual que la mayoría de cosas que lo rodeaban, le recordaba a ella. A aquel concierto que vivía en su memoria al paso de todos estos años, ¿fue real? Aun se lo preguntaba. Recordaba esa sensación, ese momento en el que el mundo se des materializó y se convirtió en lo que ahora contemplaba por la ventana del avión… sin embargo por el lugar en el que se encontraba ese día era prácticamente imposible.

Con la mente en las nubes, dejó su mente divagar entre su torrente de pensamientos. En algún momento su profesor de armonía, el _Monsieur_ Frobisher le comentó " _La naturaleza de nuestras almas inmortales está en las consecuencias de nuestras palabras y hechos que continúan repartiéndose a través de todo el tiempo_ ". sabía que esa frase se la había robado al Doctor en física, el profesor Sixsmith, que trabajaba en el campus, quien era un verdadero romántico, pero ahora más que nunca ese pensamiento hacía eco en su memoria. ¿y si realmente lo que vio en aquella ocasión, era alguna escena de un futuro en el que sus almas inmortales volverían a ser lo que siempre habían sido: música? ¿y si, lo que había visto aquella tarde era una visión de su futuro brillante? y ¿qué pasaría si al regresar a casa ella simplemente lo recibiera con esa sonrisa al lado de su violín y un gran montón y canelés, que se sumarían a los que él le llevaba de regalo? ¿y si esta solo era una prueba más para alcanzar la felicidad? Y si….

" _Su atención por favor, les pedimos a todos los pasajeros que cierren sus persianas, pues nos dispondremos a llevar a cabo la siesta correspondiente a este vuelo, favor de cooperar"_

La voz de la sobrecargo disipó aquellos pensamientos poéticos. El día que volviera junto con Kaori a París, definitivamente le presentaría a ese par de profesores. El día que volviera con ella, le presentaría a todos sus conocidos, y le enseñaría toda la ciudad, desde aquella cafetería/libreria que decían que pertenecia al alquimista Nicholas Flamel, el arco del triunfo y la torre eiffel hasta aquel restaurante parisino atendido todo por amables ancianos con un fetiche por las gafas; visitarían los espectáculos ofrecidos por la compañía dandelion, el museo de Louvre y aquella casa en Compiegne, donde conoció a su arrendador actual en un concierto, _Monseñor Fraser_ : un hombre con buen gusto musical, pero con un pésimo oído vocal. Se perderían juntos entre las calles de la capital, y toda Europa caería rendida a sus pies ante la vitalidad de su violín y la expresión de su piano. El día que volviera con Kaori a París, la llevaría a donde ella desease, hasta el fin del mundo si ella se lo pidiese; hasta que convertirse en uno; hasta volverse algo más allá de lo inimaginable; hasta volverse música, y quizás, algo más.

Dispuso sus audífonos en sus oídos en un volumen mínimo, y retiró sus gafas de marco grueso del regazo de sus ojos añil, cerrándolos para concentrarse en la imagen mas bella que su mente podía crear.

El y ella, juntos, caminando de la mano en _Le jardin du luxembourg…_

En París…

Donde los sueños se hacen realidad.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Que tal? les gusto? espero que así haya sido, aunque sea un relato bastante corto a lo que los tenemos acostumbrados.**

 **Una de mis mayores pasiones es el volar, al contrario de mi hermana y co-autora quien lo detesta, no tengo demasiada experiencia en ello, pero me encanta esa experiencia de ver como se difumina todo a tu alrededor y terminas rodeada por el maravilloso cielo azul y sus esponjosas nubes. Espero haber dejado plasmada esa imagen maravillosa y ese sentimiento increíble de estar sobrevolando la tierra y vivir una aventura maravillosa.**

 **Ahora, hablemos de los Easter Eggs:**

 **Monsieur Frobisher y el Profesor Sixmith son personajes que tome prestados del autor David Mitchell, de su libro El Atlas de las Nubes, el cual es un libro indescriptible que les recomiendo de todo corazón que lean. Es una historia increíble! puede que haga alguna referencia mas a futuro sobre ellos, no estoy demasiado segura. "Cloud Atlas" es la película que hicieron basada en el libro y con ayuda del escritor y los hermanos Wachowski, (creadores de _The Matrix_ y ahora hermanas Wachowski, ) así que si no tienen chance de leer el libro, les recomiendo la película es indescriptible, vale la pena. De todo corazón -no gano nada de regalías xD- véanla.**

 **Se hace mención de una cafetería de Nicholas Flamel, mi imagen es de la serie de libros _Los Secretos del Inmortal Nicolas Flamel,_ estan interesantes, si les gusta el estilo de Percy Jackson y de ese tipo de novelas juveniles.**

 **Tambien se refiere en el texto un restaurante lleno de ancianos con gafas, pertenece a _Ristorante Paradiso_ , que si bien es el desarrollo en Italia, el mundo del Fanfic no tiene limites ni fronteras: he aquí la muestra con este escrito. La serie vale la pena, si les gustan los dramas _Seinen._**

 **La Compañia Dandelion pertenece al universo de _Ashita no Nadja_ una de mis historias favoritas. Si no la conocen, dense la oportunidad de abrir la puerta del destino con Nadja del mañana y enamorarse de los hermanos Harcourt. Una historia para quien necesite desesperada mente un _Shojo_ con final feliz. **

**Monsieur Fraser es en realidad James Alexander Malcom McKenzie Fraser y pertenece al mundo de _Outlander o Forastera_ en español, si aman los amores imposibles, viajes en el tiempo y drama sin fin que los mantenga al filo de la cama, señores, esta es su historia. Existe ya una serie de la saga de libros (que son 9 y bastante generosos) para aquellos que aun no estén seguros del todo en adentrarse en esa saga que vale la pena. Su nombre es homónimo: _Outlander._ La recomiendo de todo corazón, junto con mi Jamie Fraser! **

**Y pufff eso es todo!**

 **Gracias por leer hasta aqui señores! y espero que hagan caso de mis recomendaciones.**

 **Se les Solicita de todo corazon que difundan la historia, la recomienden a sus conocidos, le den clic en favoritos y por supuesto que no s dejen un review!**

 **Finalmente volvera Kaori a escena? descubramoslo en el proximo episodio!**

 **Que tengan una linda semana!**

 **Se despide su fiel escritora que tiene un gran musculo cardíaco y grandes traumas con viejos animes y sagas literarias.**

 **The Candy Girl!**


	8. Capitulo 6: Grand Opera primera llamada

**Hola chicos, esperando que estén pasando una agradable tarde, les tenemos un nuevo capítulo de su fanfic favorito, recién salido del horno: Atrapada en Ámbar.**

 **Les agradecemos de todo corazón todas sus visitas, quiere decir que vamos por buen camino.**

 **Como siempre, les recordamos que nada de esto nos pertenece, todos los créditos a los creadores de esta extraordinaria historia, todo el honor para ellos!**

 **Sin más que agregar, espero que disfruten los Easter Eggs que les hemos preparado en esta ocasión, ¡les dejamos con esta historia!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Grand Opera: _Primera llamada_**

 _"_ _¡NO!"_

 _"_ _¡NO!"_

 _"_ _¡NO!"_

 _"_ _¡No puede ser!"_

 _"_ _¡Esto no puede estar pasando!"_

 _"_ _¡Debe de ser un error!"_

-¡NO! -el sonido discordante del piano ahogó el grito de desesperación de Arima Kousei.

Desde que había llegado a su ciudad natal, todo parecía haberse transformado en una especie de _thriller_ de terror. Ni siquiera el piano, su asiduo compañero, era capaz de calmar su agitado corazón y serenar su turbada mente.

Todo había empezado hacía tres días, cuando decidió pedir al taxista que cambiara de rumbo y se dirigiera en lugar de su domicilio al hospital general de Tokio, _si tan solo se hubiese detenido en aquel momento…_ pero la emoción del reencuentro pronto se convirtió en angustia cuando llegó al último piso de la torre de especialidades...

-Ahh- Con un suspiro, decidió levantarse del banquillo, librando a su compañero monocromático de lastimarlo con más golpes a su teclado y cerró la tapa bruscamente, tirando las hojas de las partituras. Sin molestarse en arreglar el desorden, salió de la habitación masajeándose los ojos cansados tras los lentes.

Aquellas memorias desventuradas de su regreso rondaban sus ojos cada vez que estos decidían cerrarse. Podía ver claramente aquel momento en el que caminaba por el pasillo dirigiéndose a la habitación designada a la paciente Miyazono Kaori. Al entrar en el cuarto que había pertenecido a la chica, descubrió que se encontraba vacío: no había rastro de su violín o de sus peluches de Snoopy en la habitación. Lo único presente en la misma era una cama vacía y el olor aséptico que acompañaba cada rincón del hospital. Alarmado le pregunto a la primera enfermera que vio, quien le respondió de manera tranquila que era nueva, que se había hecho un cambio de personal y no conocía la paciente que el joven hombre le describía.

Sorprendido, Busco por todo el hospital: preguntó por la doctora encargada del caso de la paciente, pero le informaron que había dejado el instituto para tratar un nuevo caso de una lesión de médula ósea en conjunto con una enfermedad extraña en una provincia de Reino Unido, para después ir a una conferencia en Nueva York. Pregunto por el destino de los pacientes de la doctora en el hospital pero nadie del personal parecía conocer demasiado de sus casos: nadie parecía saber el destino de Kaori Miyazono. Finalmente, derrotado, tuvo que retirarse al meterse en problemas con el subdirector de la institución médica por pedir información de un paciente sin ser familiar.

 _Nadie sabía nada._

 _¿Cómo eso era posible?_

 _¿Cómo es que una persona simplemente podía desaparecer, así sin dejar rastro?_

Mientras recorría el camino rumbo a la salida del nosocomio, una chispa de iluminación llegó a darle un poco de esperanza a su corazón con descompensación horaria. Recordó que cerca del hospital se encontraba la pastelería de los Miyazono. Presto y un poco confuso, dirigió su marcha hacia el lugar, sin pensar demasiado en cómo iba a abordar la noticia que le dieran los padres de su amiga sea cual fuera la que ellos le revelaran.

 _"_ _Si acaso ella había m…"_ Se negó a continuar por ese tren de pensamientos mientras doblaba la esquina hacia el lugar que había sido el hogar de violinista que había conocido mientras los cerezos estaban en flor.

Como si todo fuera una mala broma del destino, una de esas pesadillas en las cuales solo las desgracias te persiguen hasta que despiertas 1 hora tarde para llegar a clases, o una de esas películas hollywoodenses en las que todo tipo de peripecias le suceden al protagonista, la pastelería había desaparecido y el lugar había sido transformado en un centro de videojuegos donde los jóvenes de secundaria y preparatoria pasaban su tiempo libre. Las puertas de cristal que antes exponían los bollos y panes dulces, hoy mostraban propaganda del último videojuego de Sailor-V. Inútilmente se pellizcó el brazo para ver si lograba despertar de ese mal sueño. _Nada._

 _Absolutamente nada_.

Kousei entró al lugar preguntó al empleado de medio tiempo del establecimiento, un chico de cabello color paja, ojos azules, y un mandil con el nombre _"Andrew"_ bordado en el -que según la opinión del joven pianista, no coincidía con el perfil nipón del joven- pero este no sabía nada acerca de los antiguos dueños ni de la joven violinista, pese a sus arduas explicaciones y suplicas por información. Más todo fue en vano. Así, sin ninguna pista útil sobre la joven Miyazono, Kousei tuvo que obligarse a salir del sofocante establecimiento antes de hacer daño al antipático empleado quien intentaba coquetear con las jovencitas del local sin hacer mayor caso a sus cuestionamientos.

 _Nadie parecía escucharlo en su propia tierra_

¿Es que estaba hablando en francés? ¿Inglés? ¿Alguna proto-lengua que haya iniciado a pronunciar a sus compatriotas causada por algún daño irreversible debido a tanto tocar el piano?

Tan solo preguntaba dónde estaba Kaori: Kaori, una chica de cabello rubio y bonitos ojos, que le gustaba comer pasteles y tocar el violín. ¿Tan difícil era responder su pregunta?

Todavía sin haberse recuperado completamente del _Jetlag_ , compró un _café au lait_ y un pastelillo en una cafetería de la zona y se sentó en una de las bancas de aquel parque donde, cuando la primavera tocó los cerezos, conoció a la chica que cambiaría su destino, para intentar formular un pensamiento coherente en esa realidad dislocada. Un sorbo de aquella bebida con cafeína devolvió a su mente algo de claridad, y una mordida al pan dulce que había comprado eliminó los nubarrones por completo. ¡Por supuesto! ¡Él tenía los teléfonos de los padres de kaori! Con nuevos bríos, busco su vieja y destartalada agenda donde anotaba los datos de sus contactos. _"_ _Aiza, Aryss, Bennet, Daae, Dupain-cheng, De Zoet, Los hermanos Evans, Frobisher, Harcourt, Igawa, Kurtzberg, Miss Monocrome..._ _¡ah Miyazono!"_ Intento marcar desde su teléfono móvil, sin éxito alguno debido a problemas de red, la cobertura de su chip francés, no funcionaba bien en Japón. _¡Bendita tecnología!_ Al final, después de maldecir en silencio a su compañía telefónica, Kousei decidió terminar con sus alimentos con relativa calma, después de todo necesitaría el estómago lleno para recibir cualquier noticia.

Caminó en busca de un teléfono público, pues sabía que en casa probablemente el servicio estaría cortado; tanto su padre como él habían pasado el año fuera de la isla: su padre entre China y Nueva York; Él en el viejo continente; París, la universidad y las diversas presentaciones en la unión europea.

Por fin, al atardecer, logró dar con un cibercafé con servicio telefónico y trató de comunicarse a los números otorgados por los Miyazono.

Marcó el primero: " _Beep… Beep ... Beep… Lo sentimos, por el momento este número se encuentra desactivado, no es necesario reportar al 04,5 gracias."_

 _M_ arcó el segundo: _"Lo sentimos el número que usted marcó no existe, favor de revisar su marcación, gracias.",_

Marcó el tercero: _"buzón de voz. La llamada será redirigida al beep en 3, 2, 1,.."_ colgó antes de terminar de escuchar las indicaciones.

-¡Maldita sea!- masculló en la pequeña cabina telefónica, dando un golpe en la pared para descargar parte de su desesperación. ¿En serio esto estaba sucediendo a él? ¿Acaso la diosa de la suerte había decidido abandonarlo en cuanto decidió poner pie en casa? Respiro profundamente intentando limpiar su mente del nubarrón de confusión y angustia que amenazaba con envolverlo nuevamente en las sombras de las que lo había sacado la violinista desaparecida.

Repaso en su mente los mensajes recibidos por el auricular tras las llamadas fallidas, los dos primeros eran inservibles, pero el tercero… el tercero no era una negativa del todo, después de todo, quizás el teléfono estuviere descargado, o simplemente en un área sin recepción… Una pequeña gota de esperanza parecía vislumbrarse en forma de un buzón de voz. Con sus largos dedos dígito el número con premura, nuevamente el mensaje del contestador lo recibió: _buzón de voz. La llamada será redirigida al beep en 3, 2, 1, beeep._

-Buenas tardes, señores Miyazono soy Ari-pero su voz fue interrumpida nuevamente por el sonido de la grabadora quien cruelmente destruyó sus ilusiones con un frio y monótono mensaje que rezaba: _"lo sentimos, este buzón se encuentra lleno y no admite mas mensajes, favor de llamar más tarde, gracias."_

La bocina del teléfono resbalo de sus manos, al tiempo que el caía de rodillas en el suelo, con la cara desencajada. Por enésima vez en el día, pellizco su brazo en un intento vano de salir de esa pesadilla. Y por enésima vez no funciono. Lágrimas de desesperación e impotencia rodaron por sus mejillas. Agradeció en silencio estar a solas en esa cabina para que nadie lo viera de esa manera tan miserable, aunque al final de cuentas poco le importaba: la persona a quien consideraba la más importante de su vida había desaparecido sin dejar algún rastro. Sin una nota, sin un mensaje. _Nada. Absolutamente nada._

Retiró las gafas para pasar un pañuelo por sus cansados ojos y limpiar las lágrimas que nublaban su vista. Necesitaba encontrar la luz en medio de toda esa oscuridad. No podía permitirse derrumbarse en medio de la nada. Tenía que encontrarla, de una manera u otra.

 _Viva o…_

-Solo hay una persona que realmente importa para mi.-dijo en voz alta, en la soledad que le confería la pequeña estancia.- Solo _tú_ me importas.-sus palabras sonaban como un mantra de protección, como una súplica a los dioses nipones, una plegaria desde el fondo de su corazón - Por favor, guíame con tu luz Kaori, dime por favor ¿dónde estás?

Permaneció en esa posición lo que le parecieron horas, intentando descifrar el enigma ante sus pies. Llamo una y otra vez al número en espera de un cambio en la situación, anhelando escuchar detrás de esa boina la tranquilizadora voz de los familiares de Kaori, o simplemente su dulce voz _diciéndole "¡Hola amigo A! ¡Tonto! ¿Por qué no habías llamado antes?"._ Sin embargo el destino no complacía a sus melómanos oídos sedientos de escuchar información acerca de la joven.

Trato de volver a marcar a la Doctora M., pero el mensaje de su contestadora era menos alentador que los números que había marcado antes: " _Hola, soy Mayfair, estoy en conferencia, no te molestes en dejar mensaje, no lo escucharé, envía un correo o si es demasiado urgente, llama a mi asistente el doctor Kudo, gracias."_ Como le habían informado en el hospital, ella se encontraba en un congreso en Nueva York, haciendo una presentación para los colegas neurólogos y no volvería hasta dentro de 2 meses.

¿Que podía hacer ahora? ¿Llamar a la policía? ¿Cómo reportar a una persona perdida que había estado en coma hasta hace un año? Ni siquiera tenía la información suficiente para que los agentes buscaran a joven.

 _Nadie le escucharía._

Observo la hora en su reloj de mano y decidió que por el momento debía regresar a casa. Pagó y salió del establecimiento, compro algo de comida en una tienda de conveniencia y se dirigió rumbo a su domicilio. La descompensación horaria estaba acabando con él. Necesitaba descansar. Un sueño reparador. Un sueño que lo devolviera a un mejor mundo, a un lugar junto a ella.

Mientras caminaba pensó cuales eran las posibilidades de preguntarle a su amiga Tsubaki acerca del paradero de la joven. " _Ninguna_ " se respondió mentalmente con pesadumbre "nin _guna, si es que aun deseo conservar su amistad_ ". Alejo rápidamente el pensamiento egoísta de su mente. No podía hacer sufrir más a su amiga de la infancia, suficiente tenía con haber roto su corazón como para que tomara las piezas del suyo y evitara que se terminaran de derrumbar debido a la desaparición de la rubia. Había sido un golpe bajo por parte de Kaori el acercarse a su círculo de amistades solo para estar a su lado, en especial para Tsubaki, quien había descubierto sus sentimientos por él para el momento que él se encontraba completamente perdido entre los ojos _aqua_ de la chica, su melodiosa voz y su vertiginosa personalidad.

Vio las luces prendidas de la casa de su vecina, y pensó en pasar a saludar, como lo hubiese hecho tiempo atrás, pero decidió contenerse. No deseaba ser una molestia, en especial en las condiciones en que se encontraba. Desgarbado, hambriento y luciendo como un pordiosero desesperado en lugar del gran pianista en el que había prometido convertirse. En lugar de ello, entro en silencio a su casa, se tiró encima de su cama aun polvorienta por su ausencia y se deslizo en los brazos de Morfeo en espera de una respuesta hacia la pregunta del millón _¿dónde estaba MIyazono Kaori?_

En los siguientes dos días busco de todas las maneras que se le habían venido a la mente algún dato sobre el paradero de la chica: en internet se terminó de quemar las pestañas de sus miopes ojos añil, pero no había noticias de la violinista; los perfiles de Facebook no mostraban a la chica que le mintió en abril.

En su desesperación, decidió llamar a su amigo Ryota, el único con quien podría desahogar su pena y obtener alguna respuesta, pero fue inútil. Quien respondió a su llamada no fue el chico castaño sino su agente deportivo, comunicándole que después de su concentración para el mundial sub 23 en aproximadamente unos 5 días, el pasaría el recado y le confirmaría una cita para conversar los temas pendientes entre ambos.

 _"_ _¿Que más tendría que hacer para encontrarla?"_ preguntó exasperada la parte más oscura y tétrica de su mente, "¿ _Buscar en los registros de defunciones?", "¿Visitar todos los cementerios de día o de noche?_ "

 _Nadie sabía que decirle._

 _Nadie sabía dónde se encontraba ella._

Aquella chica que sabía lo que nadie más, aquella que le escucharía donde otros no.

Aquella joven brillante cuya sonrisa aun podía vislumbrar al cerrar sus ojos y su melodía resonaba con fuerza en su corazón.

-Kaori...

…

El timbre de la puerta lo despertó de sus pensamientos, ni siquiera sabía cómo es que había vuelto al piano para desahogar su corazón. Sus manos abandonaron por segunda vez la tapa para ir a contestar el insistente timbre de la puerta delantera. Asomó la cabeza por la ventana y vio una resplandeciente cabellera rubia en la puerta haciendo que su corazón dio diera un salto mortal, y si acaso…

-Kaori... -su nombre salió del muchacho en medio de un suspiro.

Corrió rumbo a la puerta, tenía que responder su llamado: tenía que abrir esa maldita puerta que prometía devolverle a su musa nuevamente.

No se molestó en ponerse los zapatos que descansaban en la entrada principal. Aparentemente, el caprichoso destino, había escuchado sus suplicas.

Recorrió los pasadores sin mayor ceremonia. _No había tiempo que perder_.

Tomo el frio pomo de la puerta. _El tiempo por fin volvería to tomar su cauce_

Lo giro con un movimiento tempestuoso. _Kaori…_

Y frente a él…

…

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Hola a todos nuevamente! Qué tal? Hasta yo me he quedado con la duda! Y eso que yo lo escribí!¿ Quien es? ¿Quien es ella? Es Kaori? Finalmente aparecerá Kaori en este fanfic hecho para ella (aunque no lo parezca)? Que es lo que hablaran?**

 **Descubrámoslo en nuestro siguiente episodio!**

 **Ahora, hablemos de los Easter Eggs de este episodio:**

 **Andrew pertenece al universo de _Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon_ , y el local ubicado, es el Crown place, el lugar de videojuegos favorito de Serena/Usako... ¿a donde fue a parar la Pasteleria Miyazono? **

**Referente a la lista telefónica de Arima Kousei:**

 **Aiza, se refiere Aiza Nagi, del mismo universo de _your lie in april_ ; Aryss, corresponde a Vivian Aryss del universo de _Cloud Atlas_ , del mismo universo se vuelve a hacer mencion de Robert Frobisher; Bennet, hace referencia a Elizabet Bennet, de las gran historia de _Jane Austen_ : O _rgullo y Prejuicio_ , Daae, hace referencia al _Fantasma de la Opera_ y su _primadonna_ Christine, Dupain-cheng hace alusión a Marinette y su Familia pertenecientes a la historia _Miraculous Ladybug!_.. No me detendré mucho en describir sobre ellos, pues en capítulos anteriores les he hablado de ellos... Espero que vean los trabajos de sus creadores y los disfruten! 100% recomendados** ; **)**

 **De Zoet forma parte de las creaciones de _David Mitchell_ , en su libro de _Mil otoños_ , la cual parafraseando al New York Times:" _es la historia de amores imposibles, que redefine el concepto de amores imposibles_ "El escritor tuvo muchisimo cuidado al elaborar la historia, ya que el mismo vivió alrededor de 10 años en japón... es un amor prohibido Oriental escrito por un ingles: Vale totalmente la pena. Una version desde otro punto de vista de los dramas históricos japoneses, con sangre y acción. De Zoet en el libro es un comerciante danés que termina en búsqueda de fortuna en un japon medieval, considero que en un universo paralelo Kousei y el podrían ser muy buenos amigos. También el apellido Igawa, pertenece a esta historia, pero no dire mas para no darles _Spoilers_. **

**Los hermanos Evans, cuando los menciono me refiero a Sharpay y Ryan Evans de _High School Musical_ , me Imagino que el toparselos en la facultad debio de ser una verdadera aventura para kousei..., si desean un paitulo de ellos conociendo a kousei, a manera de _Drabble_ , no duden en dejar Review**

 **Con el apellido Harcourt hago referencia a Keith Y francis Harcourt pertenecientes a la historia de _Ashita no Nadja_**

 **Kurtsberg... he olvidado a que universo pertenece! pero si lo recuerdo o si vuelve a aparecer, se los comentare a futuro, una disculpa!**

 ** _Miss Monocrome_ pertenece al anime Homonimo que es bastante gracioso, yo me quede en la tercera temporada, completamente recomendable!**

 **Tambien se vuelve a mencionar al Dr Kudo perteneciente A _Wish_ de las clamp, y con esto concluimos la seccion de Easter Eggs!**

 **A quien mas considerarían que pudiera ser un contacto de Kousei en la Unión Europea? no olviden dejarnos un review de si desean algún _Crossover_ o algún detalle de algún personaje suyo que les gustaría leer en esta historia.**

 **De mi parte por el momento es todo, Gracias por seguirnos!**

 **Esperen nuestra siguiente entrega!**

 **Su Autora amante de los universo paralelos:**

 _ **The Candy Girl!**_


	9. Capitulo 7: Grand Opera: Segunda llamada

**Hola chicos! Espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo de "Atrapada en Ámbar".**

 **Una gran disculpa por no haber publicado antes… Vean que tenemos varios capítulos hechos, pero aún no los podemos lanzar! Y los que siguen en el orden cronológico aún no están completados! Una disculpa, pero a veces _la musa_ no deja escribir como uno quiere. D:**

 **En compensación, el día de hoy les dejamos Un Capitulo Jugoso para que lo disfruten!**

 **Espero que les agraden nuestros _Easter eggs_ y una sugerencia: antes de leer, coman bien, o disfruten algo de Comida japonesa ;)**

 **Todos los créditos a sus creadores de las que somos eternas fans!**

 **Sin mas que añadir, Nos leemos al final!**

…

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 7: Grand Opera: Segunda, Segunda Llamada.**_

...

Aiza Nagi, toco la puerta por tercera vez en un tono más insistente. Giró para mirar a la calle a su espalda, finalmente Tsubaki había vuelto a su casa. "En ocasiones esa mujer podía llegar a ser una verdadera ostra" pensó mientras volvía a tocar, con mayor desesperación. Cuando un pianista golpeaba el piano de aquella forma nada bueno podía estar pasándole en su cabeza.

….

La joven rubia había llegado desde hacía media hora al domicilio de su _maestro_ y justo en el momento en que había tomado suficiente valor para llamar a la puerta, justo antes de que cruzara los últimos metros que la separaban de la casa, la cálida voz de de una joven mujer castaña la tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Aiza chan?... Nagi chan... ¿eres tú?- fue la pregunta que brotó de la boca de Tsubaki Sawabe, mientras regaba tranquilamente la parte delantera de su jardín.

Nagi la admiró como quien admira una fotografía en una galería de arte: algo que a simple vista pareciera tan común, pero que en sus pequeños detalles demostraba su verdadera esencia y la razón de porque pertenecía al "mundo artístico" del _maestro_.

A Tsubaki se la veía cómoda con ella misma, como una de esas postales de lugares de ensueño, con su típica ropa deportiva: _jeans_ deslavados, una playera con un logo de _Goose House_ y un par de tenis blancos, hacían juego con la personalidad activa de su _sempai_. Su bello rostro, simétrico y jovial, de sonrisa simple y franca, mostraba sincera sorpresa de verla por aquellos rumbos, probablemente un reflejo de su propio rostro. La joven rubia asintió de manera rápida ante la pregunta y se acercó a su superior para saludarla de manera adecuada.

-Si estás esperando a Kousei no te va a responder en estos momentos, -La mujer dejó la manguera cerrada dentro de un gran tiesto de Camelias rojas. -¡Ven!, tomemos una taza de té, ¿vale? - y con esas últimas palabras término siguiendo a Tsubaki Sawabe a su domicilio sin manera de replicar.

...

-Y… ¡¿Cómo has estado Nagi-chan? Perdona, te puedo seguir diciendo Nagi-chan ¿verdad? Sé que ha pasado el tiempo y…

-Tranquila Tsubaki Sempai, puedes llamarme así- Comento la chica de manera gentil tomando la taza que le ofrecía la joven entre sus manos.

-Perdón, ¡es que el tiempo ha pasado tan rápido! - Su voz sonaba melancólica y distante, como si viese pasar frente a ella los fantasmas de su memoria.- Digo, te conocimos hace… ¡ya casi siete años! Vaya que el tiempo vuela- Sonrió con nostalgia mientras ponía unos bocadillos a la mesa, y tomaba asiento.- Apenas íbamos rumbo a la preparatoria y ahora... Watari ahora es un seleccionado de la sub-23, Kousei ha vuelto de la Universidad, dios sabe por cuánto tiempo… -Tsubaki miró de reojo la casa de su amigo de la infancia, por la ventana antes de continuar -… Disculpa Nagi-chan, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Cumpliré 19 en otoño- contestó de manera tímida, aunque por dentro, la joven deseaba volver a la calle principal y cumplir con su objetivo del día, sin embargo para mantener las apariencias devolvió una pregunta de cortesía- Sí, viendo hacia atrás, ha pasado mucho tiempo, casi más de un año desde que venía con Arima-Sensei a tomar clases… pero dime Tsubaki-sempai, ¿Qué ha sido de ti?

-Oh, ¿De mí? -la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, pero contestó de buena gana- Bueno pues… estoy en la facultad, tomando clases para ser maestra de deportes. Sabes, siempre ha sido lo mío, Watari y yo éramos los deportistas, Kousei y…-Una pequeña pausa la detuvo mientras un viento cálido de primavera entró por la ventana abierta e inundó la estancia con la fragancia del jardín. " _El viento trayendo el recuerdo de un viejo amor, ¡que cliché!_ " pensó la rubia, mientras daba un sorbo a su taza con una sonrisa velada tras ella-... y Kaori... y ¡tú también Nagi chan! -El tono de voz de Tsubaki intentó sonar más despreocupado de manera forzada,- tú, Igawa-san y Takeshi-san, eran, junto a Kousei, los musicales y nosotros los deportistas, je je…

-Aunque técnicamente, mi hermano y Arima sensei no fueron tan cercanos hasta la preparatoria, pero si, tienes razón.- Sonrió de manera tranquila.- ¿Hace cuánto volvió Arima Sempai? –preguntó la joven con falsa curiosidad.

-Ya han pasado 3 días desde su llegada. Llegó por la noche muy cansado, tanto que pasó directo a dormir sin saludar- Comenzó Tsubaki ante la mirada atenta de la joven frente a ella, sin sospechar que a mente de Aiza san se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos.

Nagi se percató de las facciones de Tsubaki mientras ella continuaba su monólogo acerca de los últimos 3 días que poca importancia tenían para ella. _De verdad que el tiempo había pasado sobre todos ellos_. La castaña vaya que había cambiado en estos seis años, pasando de ser aquella chica simple, fuerte y enérgica, a una mujer de estatura promedio, complexión atlética y con gran seguridad en ella misma. Si, justo como todos ellos: unas ojeras más, unas sonrisas menos; unos sueños cumplidos menos, unas lágrimas extra dejadas por el camino. Había cosas que no habían cambiado en ella, como su característico cabello castaño corto y sus expresivos ojos avellana, su personalidad activa y la eterna amistad con Kousei. Otros detalles sí que habían sufrido el paso del tiempo. Ahora ya no era un libro abierto como años atrás, en el que todo el mundo se enteraba de sus verdaderas emociones y motivaciones, aunque de vez en vez se dejaba ver alguna explosión de sentimientos saliendo detrás de esa máscara que llamaban madurez, forjada por la necesidad de crecer. Su mirada ahora era más astuta y no estaba dispuesta a caer en más mentiras.

El pensar en tantos cambios debidos al tiempo juguetón, llevó a su tren de pensamientos rumbo a Arima Kousei. Se preguntó qué tan cambiado etaria su maestro. ¿Sería más alto? ¿Tendría un corte de cabello al estilo europeo, como aquel horrible que lucían todos los futbolistas hoy en día? ¿Su voz habría cambiado? ¿Su corazón guardaría dentro de él algún nuevo amor francés? ¿Habría encontrado alguien a su nivel en el piano?

Sus cartas para ella no eran más que notas esporádicas que no le revelaban demasiado. Lo disculpaba por ser quien era, el gran Arima Kousei, pianista prestigioso y representante de Japón en el mundo. Pero aun así… deseaba saber más acerca de él. Y hoy sería el gran día. Hoy finalmente podría volver a reencontrarse con él… _Si Tsubaki pronto dejaba de parlotear como grulla._

Pese a sus deseos de reanudar su propósito, Aiza Nagi, antes que ser una pianista, era toda una dama. Con calma y moderado interés continuo la charla por etiqueta. Respondió atenta a sus preguntas y realizó otro par por cortesía. _"Una dama tenía siempre que demostrar modales_ ", se recordó a sí misma. Quizá ella no era Audrey Hepburn que tomaba té en Tiffany's, o Emily Rossum cantando para el fantasma, pero aun así sabia comportarse como el momento lo indicaba.

Un sonido desgarrador interrumpió su conversación y perturbó a ambas jóvenes. En la casa de al lado alguien había golpeado el piano, incluso el oído entrenado de la pianista pudo distinguir cuales teclas habían sufrido aquel ataque intempestivo.

- _Kousei sempai_ … -susurró la joven rubia con temor, pero el nombre de su maestro fue ahogado por golpe de la tapa al caer sobre las teclas con violencia.

-Parece que aún sufre de _jet lag_ … seguro se quedó dormido frente al piano -le comentó Tsubaki con una falsa sonrisa para tranquilizarla, regresando al tema de como había ganado es competencia de Fútbol.

Pero Nagi sabía que eso no era verdad. Y poco le importaba aquella historia de Futbol

Ella conocía a su _Maestro._

 _Ella conocía a la Música_.

Lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquella casa no podía ser así de simple.

 _Debía hacer algo…_

Y debía de hacerlo rápido.

Con gran decisión, en pro de evitar alguna calamidad, miró de reojo la hora, y disculpándose por cortar de tajo la conversación, se despidió de la joven castaña, para averiguar por sí misma lo que ocurría en casa del pianista.

….

….

"¡ _Argg!, como detesto a la gente incompetente_ " -se dijo a sí misma mientras golpeaba a la puerta nuevamente.- " _Es que no puede notar esa chica que dice ser 'su mejor amiga' como taladra el piano el 'maestro'? ¿Qué es lo que piensa? ¿Qué simplemente el azotar las teclas es algo normal en la vida de un artista?_ " pero, ¿cuáles eran aquellos sentimientos que obligaban a Arima sensei a golpetear de tal manera al equivalente a su propio ser: El piano ¿Ira? ¿Enojo? ¿Tristeza? ¿Frustración? _Si tan solo..._

Tanto sus pensamientos como el continuo golpeteo de su puño contra la puerta se vieron interrumpidos al momento que era abierta desde adentro.

Finalmente, justo como en aquellos mangas _Shojo_ que la joven amaba leer y guardaba ocultos detrás de sus partituras preferidas, tras un año de amarga separación, Aiza Nagi se reencontró con su maestro Arima Kousei, entre el sol de primavera y la fragancia que provenían del viento juguetón y las camelias carmesí.

Lo reconoció de inmediato, nadie podía cambiar demasiado en un año: cabello azabache eternamente desordenado, ojos azules como las profundidades del océano, semi-ocultos tras esas gafas cuadradas oscuras... y aun así había algo completamente diferente en el joven hombre que le robó el aliento de inmediato. ¿Sería acaso la ropa europea que realzaba su porte? ¿Acaso aquel leve bronceado en su piel que había adquirido en las campiñas francesas era el causante de semejante secuestro de aliento? ¿O quizás esa mirada profunda que le decía que era un hombre y no el joven adolescente que había conocido?

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, se convirtieron en una rapsodia de emociones; en segundos que se volvieron efímeros, los sentimientos confluyeron de manera disruptiva: primero la sorpresa y la estupefacción, para pasar a la confusión y por un segundo mostrar un leve dejo de decepción antes de volver a la sorpresa, la alegría y el entusiasmo.

 _¿Acaso esperaba encontrar a alguien más tras la puerta?_ , se preguntó Nagi, pero su duda se desvaneció al oír la voz de Kousei

-¡Ah!, ¡Nagi-chan, ¡Eres tú! - la voz oscura del joven hombre la tomó por sorpresa haciendo que la joven se derritiera por dentro. Su voz era todavía más melodiosa que la del desconocido que en estos momentos interpretaba al fantasma de la ópera en la gira asiática.

-Arima-sensei, ¡Bienvenido a casa! -lo saludó jovialmente la chica, recuperándose rápidamente de las emociones que la habían sacudido momentos atrás y ofreciéndole la mejor de su sonrisas pregunto.- ¿Cómo ha estado?

Él, le sonrió con calidez mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

-¡Bien! Es bueno volver a casa -le contestó rascándose la cabeza algo avergonzado -¿Por qué no pasas, Nagi-chan y conversamos?, creo que tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, ponernos al corr… -Kousei se detuvo a media frase recordando el interior de su casa: la maleta y su contenido esparcido en la sala, el suministro del agua reducido en el baño, las partituras esparcidas en el salón del piano y la cocina sin nada comestible entre sus recovecos exceptuando una sopa instantánea de dudosa procedencia… Quizás no era la mejor idea del mundo invitar a la chica a pasar después de todo -Aunque pensándolo bien, he estado fuera mucho tiempo, y me encantaría comer fuera… -le dijo cambiando de táctica inmediatamente - Hay un lugar que conozco, espero que aun exista… espera un momento por favor, ¡Yo invito! ¡No admito que rechaces mi oferta!

Sin esperar respuesta de la chica, Kousei volvió al interior del hogar para reaparecer con la billetera en la mano, llaves del auto, sus zapatos de corte italiano y una chaqueta de piel oscura que le quedaba como un guante. La mente romántica de su alumna divago en lo elegante que se veía con aquellas ropas, _demasiado elegante_. Si alguna de sus amigas los viera paseando por la calle... ¿Pensarían que por fin había conseguido un novio extranjero? ¿Acaso descubrirían que él era Arima Kousei? ¿O podría caber la posibilidad de que pensaran que el gran pianista Arima Kousei era su _amante_?

La joven podía vislumbrar los anuncios de los paparazzi dentro su mente, como saldría en los programas de chismes la gran noticia: _el hijo pródigo de Japón salía con la hermana de su archienemigo en el piano_. Se deleitó con la simple idea de imaginar aquellos encabezado y lo que conllevarían: los medios el amontonarse ante su casa en búsqueda de una nueva declaración acerca de su romance. Ella, con fingida timidez negaría todo, aunque con todo su corazón desease que fuere real; su hermano colérico, regresaría a Japón desde Sidney para encarar a Arima san y exigirle que cumpliera el honor a su pequeña, tierna e indefensa hermana; y su maestro; Arima Kousei, defendería su honor bateando aquellas habladurías y tomando acción como el gran caballero que era, diciendo la verdad….

Tristemente su mente proveyó la sincera y sobria respuesta que su maestro daría ante las cámaras, derrumbando el romántico escenario que había construido en sus sueños: _"Oh, ¿Nagi chan y yo? ¡Por supuesto que no! Ella es solo mi querida alumna pequeña, es como una hermana menor para mí_ ". Reconocería ante los reporteros que solo mantenían una relación profesional y que su verdadero amor se encontraba en coma desde hacía más de 6 años.

El precio de amar en secreto a su maestro y conocerlo tan bien tenía un gran precio: la ficción siempre seria derribada con un golpe contundente de realidad.

 _¡Ahh! ¡Qué cliche!.. Pfff ni siquiera en mi imaginación puedes ser mío maestro..._

-¿...Nagi chan?... ¿Nos vamos?- la voz del joven la sacó de su ensoñación, finalmente con los zapatos puestos listo para salir a escena.

\- Si, Arima Sensei, estoy lista.

\- Entonces, ¡Vámonos! -le dijo inclinándose un poco hacia ella, pareciéndole casi una reverencia del viejo mundo, realizando un gesto cortesano, como de aquellos caballeros de armadura brillante, antes de agregar en francés _-¡Allons-y!_

Nagi luchó por mantener el corazón en su sitio mientras tomaba el brazo que le ofrecía el músico. Cualquier otra jovencita japonesa se hubiera horrorizado por la confianza y la cercanía que mostraban ambos pianistas, pero ella sabía que en el gesto de su _maestro_ solo había un sincero cariño fraternal y para ella, aquel sentimiento cálido alojado en su corazón era bastante similar al que tenía cada vez que tocaban juntos… y lo más cerca que llegaría a estar de su corazón.

-Iremos a un lugar que me recomendó un compatriota en el extranjero, esta algo retirado, así que iremos en coche, _mademoiselle-_ le comento mientras la guiaba a la puerta del auto- esperemos que sea como lo comento: muero por verdadera comida japonesa.

La luz del atardecer bañaba las camelias blancas del jardín de Arima Kousei de un delicioso color naranja, mientras que las flores rojas del jardín de su vecina irradiaban su color carmesí con mayor fuerza, ante el llamado de despedida del sol. Aiza Nagi deseó con todo su corazón congelar ese momento para siempre: Ser una simple chica en el coche de un hombre maravilloso en búsqueda de una buena cena, una entretenida charla y quizás, un futuro brillante.

…..

La noche había caído por las concurridas calles, apenas había logrado calmar su acelerado corazón y a su imaginación desbocada, cuando llegaron a un restaurante tradicional japonés. Con un gesto atento tras otro, Kousei le abrió la puerta del auto a su alumna, y la dejó pasar primero y la ayudó a sentarse en una de las mesas desocupadas del establecimiento.

Bajo la luz cálida de las lámparas del lugar, la cara de su maestro era una obra de arte: un adonis entre los japoneses. Con sus rasgos bien definidos: ojos cerúleos siempre buscando por alguien a través de los cristales de sus lentes, que permitían ocultar la tristeza de la espera; nariz recta, acorde a su rostro; pómulos fuertes, de un hombre que había superado varios golpes en la vida; labios carnosos, que detrás de su seriedad guardaban una sonrisa perfecta -y un primer beso que no pertenecía a ella- y una voz, una voz cálida, oscura, suave y paciente que podía seducir a cualquier chica ya sea en japonés o en _Francais_.

La joven rubia, había tomado rápidamente el menú para esconder lo ruborizada que estaba. Tenía que admitir que su amor platónico se había vuelto más guapo y caballeroso y cada momento que pasaban juntos parecía confirmarlo… se preguntó si en Francia había alguna clase especial donde enseñaban a los jóvenes extranjeros a actuar como príncipes de la realza.

 _"_ _Esto contara como una… ¿Cita?"_ su pensamiento la traicionó haciéndola que una gota de saliva saliera de sus pequeños labios, pero gracias a su suerte, la atención del joven pianista cayó en el mesero que había venido a tomar la orden dándole tiempo de limpiarla con un movimiento fugaz.

-Hola, Buenas noches, bienvenidos a Yukihira's ¿están listos para ordenar?

…

-Creo que he vivido toda mi vida en un engaño: no creo poder recordar haber probado una comida tradicional japonesa más deliciosa en toda mi vida...

Kousei sintió como si le quitaran una venda de los ojos al momento de saborear la entrada; al llegar al segundo platillo, sintió por fin dejar atrás esos días de sufrimiento que parecían ser infinito, había llegado a un pequeño oasis en el desierto de su soledad.

El volver a sentir sobre sus manos sobre los _hashi_ , palillos de bambú, _les Baguettes Chinoises,_ en un gesto tan familiar para él, como extraño para sus colegas universitarios. Y no ser mirado como un bicho raro al usarlos como utensilio de uso diario. Era simplemente deleitante la sensación de ser una persona más de la multitud, un grano más de arroz en el país del sol naciente. Poder agradecer por los alimentos antes de consumirlos, agregar toda la salsa de soya que desease, o wasabi para condimentar, sin tener que oír las expresiones extranjeras que referían al condimento como "pasta de jabón". El estar fuera de su país realmente le había hecho entender, apreciar las maravillas de su pueblo y afirmar su nacionalismo.

Sus ojos brillaban con el deleite que le ofrecían los alimentos: no se había conformado con solo pedir el plato del día y la recomendación del chef, sino que se había atrevido a escuchar a un par de comensales asiduos del lugar y también había ordenado un par de especialidades. Pensaba que quizás estaba cometiendo gula, intentando llenar su vacío emocional con los alimentos del establecimiento. _"Quizás sea así,"_ pensó para sus adentros _"y si así es, es la mejor elección he hecho desde mi regreso, no importa las horas que tome eliminar todas las calorías"._ Todo resultaba ser más que exquisito: finalmente, después de un largo tiempo, Arima Kousei se sentía en casa.

El arroz oriental suave y aromático, le traía una paz al sentir cómo se deshacía en su boca, perfectamente integrado con los vegetales frescos, el _bonito dashi_ y la salsa de soja que hacían despertar a su paladar; Los _takoyaki_ crocantes por fuera y suaves por dentro le producían una sensación de éxtasis que no podía igualar el tocar el sexteto del _atlas de las nubes_ que había compuesto el _maestro_ Frobisher; el verdadero _atlas en las nubes_ era esa mezcla de harina, pulpo _, tako_ , camarón, cebolletas, _panko, dashi_ , jengibre, aliño especial de _takoyaki_ y mayonesa japonesa, la mejor del mundo, que fusionaba en el paladar el cielo y el infierno; la tempestad y el arcoíris; la brisa y el monzón de sabores que se deshacían en la boca del comensal conjugándose con su decoración, minimalista y magnífica exclusiva del país nipón así como su fragancia, embriagante como la primera lluvia del año, hacía que el disfrutar del platillo fuera mejor que la más sobresaliente sinfonía que alguna vez hubiese escuchado.

El pescado fresco de la temporada preparado en un rozagante _sashimi_ que solo podían degustar los paladares japoneses y uno que otro educado forastero; La sopa _miso_ y su caldo, _su dashi,_ fragante, risueño, coqueto con su sentido del olfato, seductor, complementando los fideos y la carne del _udon;_ el té, el verdadero té de su país, -no esas cosas que se hacían llamar en el extranjero "matcha" pareciendo más pintura y saborizante artificial de mala calidad- circulando por su garganta, refrescándola con su sabor sobrio y delicado a la vez, envolviéndolo, reuniendo, conjugando y fusionando todos los sabores de la noche y limpiando su paladar.

Definitivamente el _"umami"_ que existía en Japón no se podía encontrar en ninguna otra parte del mundo

Después de degustar varios deliciosos platillos y calmar un poco su apetito que sentía se había vuelto insaciable, Kousei agradeció al cielo que aquel local, simple a la vista, pero con un sabor único, local no hubiera desaparecido. _"Definitivamente tengo que venir Tsubaki, Watari y con Kao…"_

-Sensei debería de probar el _ramen_ está exquisito- le dijo Nagi ruborizada por el caldo cálido.

La dulce interrupción de su alumna le salvo que sus pensamientos se volvieran otra vez fúnebres. Debía de disfrutar la velada, después de todo se había reencontrado con su antigua alumna.

-por supuesto, ¡ya probaste los _takoyaki_? ¡Están deliciosos! - le comentó a su vez mientras servía en un plato un poco de los fideos recomendados por la joven.

Como había pasado el tiempo. Pese a solo ausentarse durante un año, muchas cosas habían cambiado, y entre ellas, se encontraba su pequeña discípula. La joven rubia a quien había confundido por un momento con _su violinista_ ahora era toda una mujer: alta, delicada, glamurosa y una decisión en su mirada que escondía detrás de ella, la inocencia de su corazón puro que le habían hecho desear verla crecer como músico y como persona. La joven rubia llevaba su cabello atado en una coleta baja hacia un lado, dejando atrás lo broches de mapaches infantiles, por uno dorado más glamuroso de su animal favorito; sus ojos castaños expresivos, delataban la emoción que sentía en su corazón debido al reencuentro y el asombro de saber que su maestro podía comer tanto; La nariz pequeña, una boca delicada y bien cultivada y una sonrisa perfecta coronaban la descripción de Aiza Nagi como parte de la nueva Era de músicos del país de los cerezos. Vestida con un vestido verde sencillo, collar de listón que resaltaba su delgado cuello mucho mejor que a cualquier francesa, medias negras y unas zapatillas a juego completan el vestuario de la pianista, demostrándole a quien la viera que era una joven elegante y perspicaz.

 _"_ _Que rápido creces, ¿por qué no me avisaron Takeshi-kun y Emi-san?"_ pensó Kousei, ciertamente conmovido tanto por los sabores de casa como con la nostalgia del paso del tiempo y quizás un poco del sake al cual no estaba del todo acostumbrado. No recordaba cuándo le había tomado tanto cariño a la joven que tenía frente a él ni cuando la pequeña niña se había convertido en aquella bella dama que le sonreía desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Continuaron hablando durante un largo periodo de tiempo, poniéndose al corriente de lo transcurrido durante la temporada que había estado fuera del país. Nagi le relató como Takeshi y Emi habían comenzado a salir, y todos su altibajos debido a la volatilidad de sus temperamentos. De cómo había conseguido participar en un recital en el conservatorio nacional y si bien no había ganado el primer lugar, la joven con su canción había logrado cautivar a todo su auditorio hasta las lágrimas. Como Hiroko-san estaba dándole clases de piano a su hija Koharu y ésta se rebeló contra su madre en un festival, tocando la trompeta un fragmento de _Carmen_ y siendo una revelación para todos los presentes.

Hablaron de todo y de nada; simplemente hablaron de la vida.

…

-Arima sensei, gracias por invitarme a cenar- la voz de la joven interrumpió la imagen de Koharu tocando la trompeta en medio de un recital de piano al momento en el que tomaba un pedazo de sushi de uno de los platos de al lado.

-Oh, no es nada Nagi-chan, -le replicó el pianista tratando de sonar despreocupado - gracias a ti, que pasaste a visitarme, sino fuera por ti habría cenado una sopa instantánea de dudosa procedencia -le dijo sincerándose.

Espero no estar siendo una molestia -le dijo la joven inclinando su cabeza avergonzada.

No es ningún problema Nagi, por ti haría cualquier cosa, ¿necesitas que nos encargamos de alguien? ¿Cómo _Bonnie y Clyde?-_ le dijo bromeando- yo conduzco y tú me dices donde escondemos el cadáver, porque yo ya no conozco ningún escondrijo en esta ciudad -terminó con un poco más de acidez de la esperada.

Sin reconocer el comentario ácido los ojos de la chica brillaron con la jovialidad de antaño mientras soltaba la carcajada

-Bueno ya que lo mencionas….

-Por supuesto, que preferiría intentar arreglarlo primero con algún "método no letal", y más civilizado sabes -agregó el joven pianista susurrando de manera cómplice.

-¡Sensei! ¡Claro que no! -Nagi rebatió tomando muy en serio su papel- jamás lo involucra en algo así...

-Es una broma Nagi -Kousei se apresuró a aclarar -lo siento, el humor occidental creo que me ha afectado. Lo que quiero decir es que en lo que te pueda ayudar Nagi-chan, con mucho gusto, solo tienes que pedirlo.

En ese momento un brillo nuevo apareció en la mirada de la joven, una chispa que le dio un presentimiento de que algo estaba por cambiar.

\- Ya que lo pones de esta manera, en realidad, hay _algo...-_ Comenzó la rubia, cambiando levemente su actitud y sonriéndole de manera misteriosa

 _-¿Algo_? -repitió el pianista.

-Si algo, en lo que necesito tu _ayuda_... -le dijo juntando ambos dedos índice frente a su cara en una actitud falsamente inocente.

-Mi _ayuda..._

-Existe un concurso…

 _-¿Concurso_?

Kousei sonrió a su pesar, por el sorpresivo planteamiento de su alumna, estaba repitiendo cada palabra que ella creando un improvisado _Canon_ con las palabras, ella con su delicada voz de soprano y el completando el acorde con su tono de barítono. Tomó un sorbo de té para aclarar sus ideas algo nubladas por la comida y la añoranza del pasado y le preguntó.

-¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? ¿Quieres que toquemos algo juntos? Aunque creo que es algo apresurado, siempre podemos usar una canción que ambos conozcamos...

-¡No! no nada de eso, -le interrumpió Nagi abandonando el porte de falsa inocencia para mostrar un semblante seguro de una accionista de Wall Street.- Este fin de semana habrá un concurso de talentos musicales organizado por la Asociación Nacional de Arte y Cultura, están buscando talentos emergentes ¡y es para una buena causa!, lo recolectado ese día, será utilizado para formación de orquestas comunitarias en las zonas de bajos recursos, además de darles seguimiento a los talentos que se descubran en la velada. Habrá cuatro categorías, infantil, junior, juvenil y Senior

-¡Ohh! Y ¿Quieres que toque algo en la gala? -pregunto Kousei tratando de entender hacia dónde se dirigía la petición de su alumna - ¿Para la introducción o para el cierre?

-¡Sería maravilloso! aunque algo problemático añadirte en el programa, porque sabes, el programa ya está lleno -la joven de ojos castaños tenía una mirada enigmática - aunque siempre un _"encore"_ es bien recibido al final de la velada...

-Entonces, no entiendo Nagi -le pregunto el chico cada vez más confundido - para que me necesitas?

-Lo que pasa es que uno de nuestro jueces tuvo un problema, así que -Nagi se inclinó respetuosamente haciendo una media reverencia - ¿podrías por favor, ser el juez suplente?

Kousei se quedó sin palabras. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido. Apenas si oía la voz de su acompañante dándole argumentos a su favor "Eres uno de los pianistas más renombrados entre los jóvenes, y ayudará tu nombre a atraer una gran cantidad de público… "

-Pero… ¿yo? ¿Juez?, -le pregunto habiendo encontrado su voz después de la sorpresa- no lo sé Nagi… soy un estudiante, no estoy en calidad de poder juzgar a alguien.

-Eres _El Genio pianista de Japón; quien fuese El Metrónomo Humano; El Hijo Pródigo de Tokio_ -le replicó la joven como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-Venga Nagi…

-Es algo que SOLO alguien como tú podría hacer ¿quién de nuestra edad tiene la mitad de tu experiencia?

Un silencio incomodo se esparció entre ambos comensales, Kousei trato de analizar los sentimientos que había en su pecho: la timidez por tan descarados halagos, quizá un poco de tristeza por perderse de tocar junto con Nagi, o ¿acaso era su ego el que lo impulsaba al estrellato y la fama?, se deshizo de ese último pensamiento rápidamente. Lo que lo impulsaba una y otra vez a tocar no era ni la gloria ni la fama, era una dulce chica que le había mostrado que la música era algo más que una partitura monocromática.

En su mente, nuevamente, el recuerdo de las palabras dichas por aquella violinista vinieron nuevamente a su mente: _"se necesita valor para navegar en aguas desconocidas: vamos, ¡hazlo Amigo A!"_

Y así, simplemente, dejándose guiar por aquellos recuerdos del ayer, y ese sentimiento cálido de su corazón, respondió a la joven.

-...Mmm está bien Nagi, lo haré… ¿para cuándo es este concurso?

-¡Si! ¡Ya está! -La joven aplaudió contenta por la aparente aceptación de su maestro-... Sería este fin de semana.

-ESTE FIN DE SEMANA!

Varios rostros se giraron ante el grito de alarma del Chico de ojos azules, el por su parte pareció encogerse un poco para evitar las miradas curiosas de los demás clientes.

-¡Sensei tranquilo! ¡Es por una buena causa! -le animo Nagi, una vez que todos parecieron volver a sus asuntos - además participarán mi hermano, Emi-san, Oruha-san… incluso conseguimos a Hanazawa Rui-san como juez. Oh! y las señoritas Kaiou y Tenou serán nuestras presentadoras.

Kousei repaso esos nombres con desconcierto. Por supuesto que Takeshi-kun y Emi-san estarían presentes, sin embargo Oruha era una cantante reconocida mundialmente, no solo por su aspecto angelical sino por su voz que en más de una ocasión se le habia dado el adjetivo de _celestial_. Hanazawa Rui, era un violinista talentoso pero que siempre su ingenio pasaba a segundo plano por las revistas de moda debido a su personalidad enigmática si su gran belleza; y las célebres Michiru y Haruka un dúo de violín y piano que siempre daban de que hablar por sus memorables presentaciones. Seguramente él no iba a encajar en tal grupo.

-Nagi, ¿esas no son suficientes personalidades?

-No, no para nada, quiero decir, -le explicó la joven levantando 5 dedos de su mano derecha - Necesitamos un 5to juez para evitar conflictos por parcialidades por favor Sensei, _Maestro_ , lo necesitamos. Japón lo necesita -Kousei sonrió con timidez ante la teatralidad de su alumna.

-No se Nagi….

-Es por una buena causa… -ella juntó ambas manos en forma de plegaria. En su mente el pianista se debatió unos segundos más antes que el cariño que le tenía a su joven alumna ganara a las explicaciones de su buen juicio.

 _"Además así no me volveré loco pensando en…"_

-está bien, no sé si esto sea tan buena idea, pero lo haré… y te lo advierto Nagi, esto no va a ser una buena idea. -le advirtió el joven de pelo azabache, pero ella ya no escuchaba, simplemente se inclinaba una y otra vez agradeciéndole. El joven, negando con la cabeza ante el dramatismo de Nagi, volvió a su plato de fideos.

-Bueno para terminar con los asuntos oficiales -le dijo la rubia, sacando un sobre mediano de su bolsa -dentro esta la dirección la hora y el pase para el Foro de Arte y cultura, -y aquí - le dijo entregándole otro sobre más pequeño -es una entrada de cortesía para Tsubaki-san. ¿Podrías entregársela? no la he visto en todo el día -le mintió con facilidad mientras tomaba nuevamente el menú. -Kousei ¿te molestaría si pido helado tempera para el postre?

Kousei volvió a negar lentamente la con la cabeza, pensando que a sus 21 años. En aquella primavera, por primera vez en su vida, sería juez de un concurso de música y que el nombre de la _Femme Fatale q_ ue había controlado su Destino se llamaba Aiza Nagi.

Continuará…

...

* * *

 **Hola otra vez! y que no era Kaori chan la que tocaba la puerta de Kousei! Si no fuera porque yo escribí eso, no lo creería! xD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, que para su creación existieron muchas peripecias, pero creo que todo salio a flote como lo esperábamos. Ahora tiempo de clarificar un poco la situación con los Easter Eggs!**

 **1\. Las damas que menciona como ejemplo a seguir Nagi mientras conversa con Tsubaki son _Audrey Hepburn_ quien forma parte del elenco de _Desayuno en Tifanny's_ ademas de considerada por el American Film Institute como la tercera mayor leyenda femenina del cine estadounidense y _Emily Rossum_ quien es quien interpreta a Christine Daae en la versión cinematográfica de _El fantasma de la Opera_ de Andrew Lloyd Weber. Considero que ese par serian modelos idóneos a seguir de nuestra Nagi.**

 **2\. El restaurante que visitan tanto Nagi como Kousei es El Restaurante Familar Yukihira proveniente del universo de Shokugeki no Soma. Este Anime/Manga trata acerca de la vida de Yukihira Soma, un joven que desea ser un gran cocinero y para ello tiene que ingresar a una academia de cocina en la cual solo el 10% se gradúa y todas sus aventuras en el camino. ¡El mejor anime de cocina que he visto! La pobre descripción de los alimentos estuvo inspirada en el anime. Me encanta el drama que le meten a cada uno de los episodios... es algo _Ecchi_ pero vale la pena, totalmente recomendado! Probablemente veamos un poco mas de Yukihira en el transcurso de la historia, o al menos llevaremos a alguien mas a comer allá. ¿algún restaurante de Anime/manga/drama que deseen visitar? no duden escribir un review mencionándolo, y si existe la oportunidad lo incluiremos.**

 **3\. se menciona a Oruha como parte de los músicos que formaran parte del jurado, ella pertenece al manga de las Clamp: Clover. En el por supuesto ella es una cantante. Un lindo manga si, pero no tiene final, y eso me tiene algo frustrada. Igual como la gran mayoria de las cosas hechas por Clamp, es muy bueno.**

 **4\. Hanazawa Rui también se menciona como parte de los jueces, el pertenece al universo de _Hana Yori Dango,_ también conocido como _Boys over Flowers_. Es uno de los mangas mas populares de japon, su formato inicial es en manga, pero ha sido hecho anime, OVA, y Dorama, en sus versiones japonesa, china, taiwanesa, una fallida norteamericana y mi favorita, la coreana. Para los que son fans mas del manga/anime les advierto desde un inicio: no es el dibujo mas estilizado que van a encontrar (de hecho al inicio realmente puede parecer feo) pero la historia es magnifica! un mini resumen para que se animen a verla: Esta historia trata de una chica llamada Tsukushi Makino, Los padres de Makino son prácticamente pobres, ya que por el bien de Makino y por el bien de su educación, ingresa en Eitoku, una institución elitista donde estudian los hijos de las familias más adineradas del país. Su deseo es pasar desapercibida los dos años que le quedan por estudiar allí, pero sus aspiraciones quedarán frustradas el día en el que se enfrenta al "F4", un grupo de cuatro chicos que dominan la escuela, sometiendo incluso a los profesores, ya que son los cuatro muchachos más adinerados. Hanazawa Rui forma parte del F4 y hasta ahí queda el Spoiler! les recomiendo cualquiera de sus versiones (excepto la taiwanesa, esa esta muy rara) Un excelente historia para quienes les gustan los amores prohibidos!**

 **5\. Se menciona ligeramente a las Señoritas Kaiou y Tenou, quienes pertenecen a la imaginación de Naoko Takeuchi en _Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon_ : Sailor Neptune y Sailor Uranus respectivamente. No creo que a estas alturas del partido no conozcan a Sailor Moon (o es que pasaron de noche los 90's?), y si es así , "Se les Castigara en el nombre de la Luna!" xD**

 **Y esos fueron todos los Easter Eggs!**

 **Ahora Kousei tiene algo mas en lo que ocupar su mente... pero y Kaori?**

 **Que sucederá?**

 **Descubramoslo en nuestro próximo Capitulo de Atrapada en Ámbar, que esperemos logre salir a tiempo!**

 **Se despide una arrepentida escritora que espera compensar a sus fans con esta largo episodio...**

 **The Candy Girl!**


	10. Cap Extra: Atención señoras y señores

_**Capitulo extra: Atención señoras y señores...**_

 **¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo están? espero que bien y felices leyendo este nuevo episodio de "atrapada en ámbar" el día de hoy, les tenemos, _EspejodeAfrodita_ y una servidora, un episodio especial por dos razones:**

 **Primera y principal es porque este par de escenas no estábamos seguras de en qué capitulo situarlas, si en el anterior, como parte del capítulo 8 de esta historia, como parte inicial del capítulo 9.**

 **Segunda: aún está terminado el siguiente capítulo :3 xD**

 **Sea cuales fuesen las razones, lo importante es que continúen siguiendo nuestra historia, y el desenvolvimiento de esta narración (¡tranquilos, tranquilos, ya mero llegamos al clímax! ¡Confíen en nosotras!) ¡A ustedes nuestros lectores mil gracias!**

 **Como recordatorio nuestro disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados para la creación de este fanfic no nos pertenecen, solo la necesidad de hacerlos felices, aun en contra del designio de sus autores. ¡Todo sea por el amor a nuestros personajes!**

 **Finalmente, espero que les agraden nuestros Easter Eggs del día de hoy, y dejando atrás toda esta palabrería, ¡Comencemos!**

…

* * *

…

-Gracias por asistir a _Yukihira_ , estamos agradecidos por su visita ¡por favor vuelvan pronto! - los despidió cordialmente el encargado de la tienda. Y no era para más, habían pasado el resto de la velada coordinando los últimos detalles de su presentación, y degustando los postres de la casa como dioses.

-Para nada, gracias a ti Chef, eres excelente, justo como me dijeron en Europa.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Enserio? Y ¿Se puede saber quién envía las recomendaciones? ¿Acaso fueron los hermanos Aldini? ¿O la señorita Nakiri?

-No, pera nada, me lo dijo el chef _Joichiro Yukihira_ , quien te manda saludos.

Una cara de asombro inundo el rostro del joven pelirrojo: si bien era una sorpresa que le mandaran recomendaciones por parte del mundo occidental, era más sorprendente, que su mayor rival y maestro, su propio padre Joichiro Yukihira, lo recomendase como cocinero. Quizás, finalmente se estaba acercando un poco más a esa meta interna: superarlo en alguna batalla culinaria.

\- ¡Mi padre! ¿Viste a mi padre en Europa?

-Oh si, fue muy agradable encontrar en medio de _Versalles_ a un compatriota, que además cocina increíblemente, conversamos durante la cena de una gala de beneficencia: "El truco para volverte excelente en cualquier ámbito: un buen chef, un buen músico, un buen artista es encontrar una mujer que te inspire; una chica a la que quieras darle todo lo que cocines; a la que quieras dedicarle todas tus obras o sonatas."- La sonrisa melancólica del joven delato que su mente se encontraba perdida en los ecos de su pasado.- Vaya que sorpresa que sea tu padre, aunque pensándolo bien si tienen un parecido… Es un buen hombre… ¡Ah!, por cierto, espera un momento…- El joven pianista rebusco entre su cartera, hasta dar con un pequeño trozo de papel doblado. -Él fue quien me dio tu dirección, y me pidió que te diera esta nota, si por casualidad yo te veía antes que el… aunque no estoy seguro si después de tanto tiempo aun importe…

-ah! ¿sí?, no te preocupes, no he visto a mi padre desde hace más de un año. -El joven pelirrojo lo miro intrigado mientras recibía el papel arrugado. -Es más una sorpresa que lo hayas conservado.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? - confeso el chico de ojos añil con ligero bochorno. - Prometió una comida igual de deliciosa que la de aquella noche, y al perfecto estilo oriental. Y una promesa así, no la hace cualquiera.

-Ese viejo…-el pelirrojo acepto el papel arrugado, en el cual se podían distinguir en su anverso las indicaciones de cómo llegar al restaurante… y en su anverso un pequeño texto, suave y directo: " _Felicidades por la graduación, espero nuestra próxima batalla culinaria_ ". -Vaya, así que el viejo quiere perder –Susurro para sí mismo. - Muchas gracias… ¿tu nombre es? –pregunto dirigiéndose de nuevamente a sus comensales.

-Arima Kousei.

-Gracias Arima –san, por venir aquí, y por la nota. - Respondió el joven cocinero haciendo una ligera reverencia. - Mi nombre es Yukihira Soma, cuando desees un plato con corazón nipón, no dudes en venir.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! - Contesto el pianista con sinceridad. - No fue realmente nada, realmente hiciste honor a la recomendación de tu padre, gracias a ti por los alimentos y perdón por la tardanza en el mensaje.

\- No es nada, y como regalo, ¿qué tal un 20 % de descuento?

¿Que? –Kousei estaba sorprendido por su suerte de aquella noche: primero se convertiría por primera vez en juez de un concurso de música, y ahora, un descuento salido de la manga ¿acaso se encontraba en un sueño? ¿Qué más podría suceder al salir de la puerta?

-No acepto un no, Arima-san, por cierto… ¿cuándo fue que le dio esto mi padre? –Preguntó guardándose el papelito dentro del mandil con profundo cariño.

-Hace un par de semanas… intercambiamos datos, y le dije que vendría rumbo a casa, ¿por? -La pregunta del cocinero lo hizo volver a su realidad: él debía de pagar y llevar a Nagi a su casa antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Temía que su hermano ya hubiese llegado a casa y sus celos lo consumieran al momento de verla bajar del auto.

-Por nada, gracias por todo- y con una sonrisa, el joven chef fue por la cuenta.

Después de pagar la cuenta, Ambos partieron con el estómago lleno y con la cartera no tan vacía. _"Realmente había sido una buena idea dar esa tarjeta desvencijada al joven",_ pensó para sus adentros Kousei. Finalmente, sus acciones estaban dando frutos, y felicidad a las personas. Había encontrado la forma de recobrar el contacto con Tsubaki, había hecho feliz a Nagi cumpliendo su pedido, y había entregado una sonrisa a un nuevo conocido con la nota de un padre lejos de casa.

Qué curioso era el destino: como entrelazaba historias, a través de detalles, de momentos, de notas, de conversaciones y de simples miradas. Como simples acciones podían modificar todo el escenario. El joven Chef jamás sospecharía que había sido cómplice con su cocina seductora de hacer los planes de una adolescente realidad. El joven pianista jamás pensaría que había entregado el mejor regalo a un hijo, en una nota desvencijada, el reconocimiento de un padre como un igual en la materia. Aquella joven de cabellos rubios jamás descubriría que su cómplice para aquella noche perfecta había sido aquel sencillo joven de sonrisa franca y sin él, probablemente la inseguridad de su _maestro_ le hubiese dado una respuesta negativa.

Definitivamente el destino gustaba de jugar con las cuerdas: tensándolas, aflojándolas, haciendo cortes y volviendo a anudar momentos memorables. Y sin saber, todos ellos habían vuelto a añadir, una vieja cuerda aun reluciente, de un hilo rojo brillante y dorado iridiscente; _una corda d' oro_ de un violín separada hacía más de seis primaveras, cuando los cerezos apenas amenazaban con florecer.

…

La joven rubia se miró al espejo comprobando que su sonrisa de completa satisfacción seguía en su lugar.

 _"Perfecto"_

Aiza Nagi, hermana de Aiza Takeshi, dramática de nacimiento, pianista por familia y música por pasión, no tenía ni un pelo de tonta. Desde el momento que había ayudado a organizar el concurso, sabía lo que quería: a su Maestro, a Arima Kousei, como parte del jurado. Sabía que si podía su nombre en los carteles el lleno de participantes y público estarían al límite, todo por ver de cerca al prodigioso pianista.

Por ello había realizado una meticulosa planeación, desde el inicio: desde la impresión de los carteles y la convocatoria del concurso con el nombre de él, hasta el cálculo de la semana en que volvería Kousei a la ciudad. Pero lo más meticulosamente planeado había sido, el planear aquella reunión, y que, para su gran suerte, todo, absolutamente todo había salido a pedir de boca.

Sabía que había vuelto Kousei hacia 3 días exactos, (habían sido 87 horas para ser más exactos, aunque nadie las estuviera contando) en un vuelo directo sin escalas, pero decidió no molestarlo para que se recuperara de su descompensación horaria "tres días era el tiempo exacto, ni muy desesperado, ni poco oportuno" se había dicho a sí misma.

Había soportado todos los desafíos hasta el momento de su reencuentro con su maestro, desde aquella conversación insulsa con la mejor amiga del joven, hasta aquella charla atrabancada, antes de decidir ir a retomar el hilo de sus historias en un lugar más ameno que la casa deshabituada a visitas de su maestro. La cena debía admitir, había sido una grata sorpresa, la excelente comida del restaurante no hizo más que hacer más fácil su trabajo. "Y tenerlo en mis manos". Ahora Aiza Nagi sabía que había llegado el tiempo. Así que tomo el momento perfecto entre sus manos y lo hizo suyo. Todo debía salir a la perfección.

 _"Y todo salió a la perfección; acorde al plan"._

Arima Kousei era su juez principal, y listo para dar lo mejor de sí mismo el próximo fin de semana. ¡ _Voila_!

\- ¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde Nagi? -La voz de su hermano desde el pasillo la devolvió a la realidad, mas no pareció afectar en lo más mínimo su sonrisa.

-Con hermanito, me invitó a cenar, y me cumplió mi segundo mayor deseo -dijo en tono de ensoñación, decirlo en voz alta lo hacía más romántico, haciendo que la piel se le erizara deliciosamente, y que en su hermano apareciese una cara de incomodidad, similar a aquella que había realizado cuando le presentó a su primer novio.

\- ¿De qué demonios hablas hermana? -el tono de Takeshi sonaba desconcertado por la sarta de tonterías que Nagi acababa de pronunciar

-Ah! el hermano mayor despistado que no comprende los detalles del destino… ¡tan cliché! -continuó la joven mientras se preparaba para ir a descansar -Tranquilo, solo fui a reunirme _con la música de la noche_...

-Hermanitas, no se puede vivir con ellas, ni sin ellas... - y diciendo esto Aiza Takeshi, dejó pasar su preocupación. Sabía que cuando su hermana se proponía no hablar de algo, podría ser una tumba- nunca las entenderé…

Pero Nagi ya no escuchaba las quejas de su hermano, ella ya se encontraba muy lejos. Su mente estaba en medio de un trance: había sido cobijada por los brazos de Morfeo, soñando despierta, viviendo su Gran Opera entre espejismos de su mente y visiones del futuro brillante que le esperaba; viajando al esplendoroso mundo que los sueños relataban y donde la música sonaba sin parar.

 _"Y la magia de su música volverá... La magia que su música nos da"_

Continuará…

...

* * *

 **¿Que tal? ¿Les gustó? espero que si y no los haya decepcionado!**

 **Ahora referente a los Easter Eggs:**

 **Nuevamente se mencionan tanto el anime de Shokugeki no Soma también conocida como Food Wars, en esta ocasión se hace mención del padre del protagonista Joichiro Yukihira, además de otros de sus colegas, Nakiri Erina y Los hermanos Aldini; ambos fieros rivales de Yukihira Soma para lograr su objetivo de ser el mejor chef.**

 **Otras referencias que se hacen en el fragmento referente a Aiza Nagi son referentes al fantasma de la opera: _con la música de la noche, el ángel de la música,_ hacen referencia al fantasma de la opera, como es llamado por parte de Christine Daae. el fragmento final es tomado de la version en español de las canciones de la obra de teatro, hecha en España. si tienen ganas de escuchar una version en su idioma, pueden encontrar todo el soundrack en español en YouTube.**

 **C** **omo verán, en esta ocasión no tuvimos ninguna nueva aparición fuera de las que ya se habían mencionado antes, pero creo que este capitulo le da mayor firmeza a la ruta que hemos elegido para que transiten estos personajes tan querido**

 **¿Que sucederá? ¡Averígüenlo en nuestro siguiente capitulo! si les agrada nuestro trabajo, no olviden dejar un review y recomendar esta historia a sus conocidos, porque lo bueno apenas viene!**

 **Sin mas que añadir, se despide su melómana y melodramática autora**

 _ **The Candy Girl!**_


	11. Capítulo 8: grand opera: Tercera llamada

GRAND OPERA: TERCERA LLAMADA!

 **Hola chicos! Feliz miércoles de Atrapada en ámbar! Aquí les venimos manejando un nuevo capítulo de su Fanfic preferido!**

 **Muchas gracias por continuar leyéndonos hasta este momento, de parte de su servidora y mi co-autora Espejo de afrodita quien les deja el siguiente mensaje:**

 **Espejo de afrodita: aclaración a los lectores, si ponemos palabras en francés u otro idioma no es solo por (capricho o por el bien de la composición lírica, si no que realmente cuando sabes dos idiomas de cuando en cuando se piensa primero en el extranjero que en el nativo o simplemente el cerebro le gusta jugar con ambos realizando un revoltijo en la mente y en la lengua. Así que** ** _Onward! Allons-y let's go, Ikimasho!_**

 **Muy bien, ya la escucharon, lo único que nos queda por decir es que los personajes de esta historia no nos pertenecen, solo el ferviente deseo de que sean felices hasta el final de nuestra tinta.**

 **Sin más que añadir, no leemos al final.**

* * *

...

Capítulo 8: grand opera: Tercera llamada, comenzamos!

Kousei se había levantado junto con el amanecer con una extraña sensación de irrealidad. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Había terminado la tarea de contrapunto? ¿Había sacado la basura orgánica el día pasado? ¿Había programado la arrocera? Le había costado un rato recordar que nuevamente se encontraba en Japón, en casa y que tenía una residencia prácticamente abandonada de la cual ocuparse con urgencia.

Cambiándose a una ropa más cómoda, y presto para iniciar con las labores de limpieza, Kousei encendió su Reproductor de música e inicio a poner manos a la obra decidiendo iniciar por la habitación que tenía mayor uso de su parte. Entró en el salón de música para tratar de sacar el polvo de los libreros y abrir las ventanas, sin embargo, el piano lo atrajo de forma casi magnética y, olvidando su impulso hacendoso, se sentó en el banquillo y abrió tapa para mostrar el teclado monocromático. El piano le llamaba a tocar _Chopin_ o quizá a _Saint-Saëns_. Sus manos acariciaron suavemente las teclas no obstante cerró de tajo la tapa de su instrumento. "Ahora no Kousei" se reprendió a sí mismo mientras pasaba la mano sobre la capa de polvo encima de su viejo amigo. Se alejó un poco de su instrumento y abrió las ventanas, dejando que el juguetón viento matinal entrase y diera nueva vitalidad al cuarto.

-Es hora de ponerse manos a la obra- y diciendo esto en voz alta, al ritmo de aleatorio de su iPod, inició con la ardua tarea de limpieza del lugar: acomodar partituras tiradas en su lugar correcto, tirar viejos intentos de composiciones que ahora ante sus ojos más cultos parecían una verdadera desgracia para los oídos de la humanidad, eliminar los residuos de unas ramas que en su momento habían sido Camelias frescas; limpiando y sacudiendo toda su área de trabajo.

-Vaya bienvenida a casa…- se quejó el joven mientras terminaba de darle los últimos toques a la habitación. Ya eran casi las 9 de la mañana y su estómago pedía a gritos algo de comida. Intento olvidar los reclamos de su estómago y continuó limpiando, acomodando los últimos papeles, cuando un sobre amarillo resbaló de sus manos.- creo que debería iniciar a buscar algo de desayunar...

Antes de que sus dedos expertos se moviesen para acomodarlo en algún lugar de su apretujado librero, recordó el contenido de aquel envoltorio: ¡los pases para el Concierto de Nuevos Talentos!

¡¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado?!

Aquel sobre contenía el pase del jurado para él y la invitación especial de Tsubaki, para la locura en la que se había visto envuelto gracias a Nagi. La joven pianista le había ofrecido la invitación extra especialmente para la joven castaña, quien si no era fan de la música clásica como el resto de sus amigos, no dudaba que disfrutaría la velada por "los viejos tiempos".

 _Tsubaki..._

¡Pero qué mal amigo había sido con ella!, Kousei se castigó mentalmente mientras dejaba todo de lado y pasaba al tocador para ver qué tan cubierto de polvo se encontraba.

Tsubaki Sawabe había sido -y aún era, o al menos eso esperaba- su mejor amiga, junto con Ryota Watari, desde que tenía memoria. Ella era una de las personas más valiosas para él, en todos los aspectos: Ella era quien había estado a su lado en todos aquellos tiempos difíciles, como el abrumador proceso que envolvió la enfermedad de su madre, o cuando tenía que soportar la ausencia de su padre; había permanecido a su lado siendo un soporte vital para su cordura después del tiempo fuera de Kaori, y por supuesto, como un punto de apoyo en su decisión de estudiar en el extranjero.

Sawabe Tsubaki, temperamental, inocente, activa y solidaria, había sido quien le había presentado a aquella chica que cambiaría su destino bajo la sombra de los cerezos; ella era quien le había dicho cómo era sentir el amor dentro del corazón: " _cuando quieres a alguien lo ves todo colorido"._ Ella, quizás sin haberlo pensado, había traído de nuevo la esperanza y la música a su corazón desconociendo que sacrificaría el suyo en el camino.

Realmente era un tonto: apenas si había hablado con ella desde su regreso, por no mencionar todos sus errores con ella en el pasado. Como haberle roto el corazón y sus ilusiones en más de una ocasión; Si bien la parte racional de su mente le decía que su propia ignorancia lo excusaba de toda culpa, una parte mayor no podía catalogar tal error como una simple " ** _Peccata minuta";_** el anteponer sus deseos egoístas sobre su amistad. Kousei sentía en su interior que no merecía una amiga como ella, y ella, por supuesto, merecía amar a un hombre menos mediocre que él.

Debía de dejar de pensar en cómo la había dañado y enfocarse en cómo podía ayudarla, recompensarla y recuperar la amistad que siempre había existido entre ambos. No estaba del todo seguro como lo lograría, pero de algo estaba seguro, debía intentar algo lo antes posible. Y para ello estaba, como una bendición del cielo, el boleto extra para la gala: nada como una velada para recuperar el tiempo perdido, y con un poco de suerte averiguar cómo podía compensar todo el daño, tanto por acción como por omisión que había causado a su mejor amiga.

Quizá la invitación y, después, una cena en ese restaurant francés, recomendado por Yukihira-san pudiera ser de gran ayuda como lo había sido con Nagi… ¿qué era lo peor que podría pasar? ¿Recibir un balonazo por parte de la joven como cuando jugaban quemados? ¿O simplemente escuchar, " _lo siento Kousei, tengo planes para esta noche_ "?

 _¡Vamos Kousei, es tu deber como hombre!_

Finalmente tras haberse asegurando que sus cabellos estuvieran al menos presentables, su cara sin tanta cantidad de polvo como para dar lastima, y la camiseta más o menos arreglada, Kousei salió de su casa, cortó unas camelias frescas de su jardín y caminó rumbo a la casa de su vecina, en espera de que ella aceptase su proposición, y de paso le invitase tan siquiera una taza de ese té fragante que inundaba con su aroma el pórtico de la casa.

…..

-Kousei! Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó la joven castaña mientras su boca se abría en una "o" perfecta. Los pensamientos de Tsubaki estaban claramente expresados en su rostro, lo último que esperaba era encontrar a su amigo en la puerta de su casa, con un ramo de camelias blancas entre sus largos dedos de pianista.

En definitiva, ella no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, o al menos, sus miopes ojos fraternales no alcanzaban a percibir algo más; como aquellos nuevos reflejos cobrizos o que su cabello era un más corto que en antaño. Para el, el cabello de la chica aún seguía siendo de un tono chocolate como en sus memorias y como en el pasado, pese a ser las 9 de la mañana su melena aún mantenía rastros de la lucha nocturna con la almohada. Si bien definitivamente había crecido, la joven frente a él, seguía prefiriendo los pijamas de equipos de béisbol a los camisones femeninos que podrían usar las jóvenes japonesas o europeas, dejando atrás el glamour por la comodidad. A simple vista parecía que ella al igual que él se encontraba haciendo limpieza en su casa, solo que, por supuesto, en menor escala.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, -empezó Kousei a disculparse rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que se maldecía mentalmente por ser tan ingenuo. "Por supuesto que ella también tiene cosas que hacer, _imbecile_ , ella tiene una vida más allá de su amigo-vecino".

-¿Que?... pero ¿qué?- pregunto la castaña desconcertada, aún no se había recuperado de ver a su amigo en frente a la puerta de su casa y ahora este se estaba disculpando como si hubiera hecho algo terrible.- ¿qué es lo que pasa Kousei? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te paso algo?

Antes de que el joven pianista pudiese revelar sus verdaderos planes ante ella, el gruñido de su estómago delató su fragilidad humana y el deseo de su subconsciente: desayunar con la castaña.

La chica soltó una carcajada de alegría.

-Así que ¿tienes hambre? Kousei! -le dijo Tsubaki recargándose contra el marco de la puerta, en una actitud más relajada. En algunas cosas definitivamente aún eran esos pequeños de 6 años que simplemente jugaban a ser felices- No seas tonto, ven pasa, aún hay desayuno suficiente, debí suponer que tendrías hambre y que aún no hacías compras. -la chica tomo el ramo de las manos de su amigo con una actitud juguetona -el ramo de flores funciona bien como soborno -agregó girándose hacia la cocina.

Mencionando lo último el joven simplemente la siguió dócilmente, para el alivio de su hambrienta barriga y gran vergüenza de su mente.

…

-He sido una terrible persona Tsubaki- se disculpó el joven por enésima vez esa mañana mientras bebía el té floreciente que le había ofrecido su amiga de la infancia.

-¡Claro que no!, siempre escribes y los regalos que nos diste en navidad fueron increíbles- la castaña cortó el discurso pesimista de su amigo, o al menos lo intento mientras terminaba de servir el desayuno para ambos: tostadas con mermelada, y yogurt con fruta y más té.

-Pero no te he tratado como mereces…-la culpa seguía carcomiendo al joven quien no se perdonaba haber lastimado a una de sus personas más queridas.

-Estabas en _Francia_ al otro lado del mundo, no te iba a exigir que estuvieras al pendiente de cada pequeña cosa que hay aquí…. -Tsubaki sonrió - Kousei yo soy la que siempre te he apoyado, comprendo por lo que pasas, y siempre, siempre, voy estar aquí cuando lo necesites.

Las palabras sinceras de la joven se hundieron en su corazón cual estacas afiladas: realmente era una persona horrible. Su determinación creció sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Así que soltó el aire lentamente y se cuadro de hombro, como tenor dispuesto a soltar una _Aria di Bravura_ antes de continuar.

-Bueno, al menos puedo empezar a compensarte con esto -le dijo mostrándole el sobre amarillo y sonriéndole tímidamente, mientras ella tomaba el sobre entre sus manos, abriéndolo con cuidado.

-¿Esto es? -preguntó observando los papeles dorado y rojo con letras color ébano.

-Una invitación, y una disculpa, ¿qué dices?..., tu y yo, ¡como en los viejos tiempos!, -Kousei le tendió una sonrisa tentativa mientras le explicaba su itinerario -tengo que ser juez en ese concurso este fin de semana, pero después podemos ir a cenar o pasear por la ciudad, yo que sé, como antes… ¡o quizás mejor!, ya tenemos edad para ponernos ebrios…- el intento de guiñar el ojo de manera seductora, desternillo de la risa a su mejor amiga. Así era como le gustaba recordarla, feliz y sonriente; dichosa, y radiante.

-Tomaré eso como un sí,- continuó el joven con una sonrisa cautivadora que solo pertenecía a aquellas personas a quienes consideraba parte de su familia.- Es mañana, a las 7 de la noche inicia, va a estar interesante… si bien tendré que estar apartado de ti durante la función en el palco de los jueces, tengo entendido que participará Koharu-chan tocando la trompeta, así que Hiroko-san estará también ahí, te divertirás, lo prometo!, no es otro estúpido concierto clásico, es uno en búsqueda de talentos! -abogo el joven con la emoción palpable en su voz

-vaya, y ya que respondiste por mi… no veo forma de negarme- asintió Tsubaki retomando el aliento- solo una cosa Kousei, después del concierto, ¡serás todo mío! ¡Como en los viejos tiempos!

-será una noche inolvidable, te lo prometo Tsubaki, recuperaremos el tiempo perdido.

Terminaron su almuerzo, casi comida. Conversaron un poco más, sobre las clases extras que tomaba Tsubaki, de los pormenores de vivir en Francia de Kousei, hasta que el reloj les indico que debían terminar con sus deberes a no ser que realmente no deseasen acudir a la gala. Cualquiera que los hubiese visto pensaría que sus caminos jamás se habían separado, al contrario, si algún ojo indiscreto los hubiese visto por la ventana de la cocina, pensaría que sus caminos estaban a punto de convertirse en uno mismo.

Claro está, las apariencias podían llegar a engañar...

... ….

 _¡Una cita con Kousei!_

Por fin, después de muchos atardeceres, el destino parecía haberle sonreído a Tsubaki Sawabe.

No deseaba emocionarse en vano, pero todo parecía un cuento de hadas hecho realidad: el chico de sus sueños, su mejor amigo desde la infancia, Arima Kousei, finalmente estaba posando sus ojos añil sobre ella.

Se pellizco involuntariamente -ante las miradas atónitas de algunos transeúntes -para averiguar que no estuviese soñando despierta. El dolor por semejante repizco le demostró que no era así, y que todo había sido real: ¡Kousei la había invitado a salir! Definitivamente las cosas no podían estar mejor. Quizás lo que le había dicho su amiga Nao tiempo atrás era verdad… Quizás finalmente había llegado su turno de caminar al lado del gran músico, no como amigos, sino como algo más…

 _¡Algo más!_

No supo en qué momento había metido su boleto en la bolsa delantera de su chaqueta justo al lado de su corazón o en qué momento acordó de verse en el auditorio el día del concurso; no se dio cuenta de cómo había abordado el tren con destino al distrito 10 para contarle todo a su amiga Nao con un nada halagador retraso o como eso no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo: finalmente Tsubaki Sawabe tendría una cita con Arima Kousei y…

Y quizá….

 _¡Algo más!_

….

Kousei inspiró lentamente, llenando sus sentidos del lugar en el que se encontraba. Que curiosa sensación era el estar del otro lado del escenario; ser el juez y no el juzgado en un certamen musical.

Era temprano. Solo algunos de los asientos del auditorio estaba ocupado por alguno de los que había llegado temprano como él.

Si bien, no era un concurso de piano de renombre como a los que había asistido en el pasado, sino más bien una especie de _Japan's Got Talent._ Sentía que su corazón y su alma vibraban _in crescendo_ por la emoción. ¡Qué diferente era el nerviosismo que sentía! Por momentos deseaba estar sobre el escenario, en lugar de esa fría butaca con un puñado de hojas con fotografías, nombres y datos que tenía que llenar para dar el triunfo a alguno de los competidores. Al menos sobre el escenario sabría perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo, en vez de contener en su una sensación de incertidumbre, un sentimiento de usurpación de una posición que merecía algún pianista más prestigioso, o alguien con mayor talento musical que él.

-Miren nada a quien tenemos aquí, ni más ni menos que el famosísimo Arima Kousei-sama - el aludido se giró para mirar al hombre rubio que saludó de manera casual. Lo conocía perfectamente: Aiza Takeshi, el hermano mayor de Nagi-chan y por alguna razón que él no comprendía del todo, su autonombrado _rival._ Tras de él se encontraba una joven belleza oriental con temperamento digno de un tsunami, a quien por un momento no logro conocer, de no ser por aquellos ojos penetrantes ojos color cobre: su antigua compañera en competencias, la gran pianista Igawa Emi. Junto a ellos, un grupo de personas comenzó a congregarse a su alrededor, la mayoría rostros poco familiares.

-Kousei no lo puedo creer, me lo dijo Nagi-chan pero lo creí hasta ahora -el tono de Takeshi cambio de ser árido, a uno más familiar, de camaradería.- bienvenido nuevamente, J _ust in time my Friend!_

-Takeshi-kun, Emi-san que bueno verlos-contesto el pianista de ojos añil, no recuperado del todo por el reencuentro. Se levantó para saludarlos debidamente.

-Bueno, bueno, ahora dinos: -continuó el rubio tras los saludos formales -¿que hizo mi hermana para convencerte? ¿Cómo te chantajeo?

-No lo hizo -dijo Kousei defendiendo a su joven pupila- Nagi me pidió el favor porque faltaba el quinto juez, me dijo que los había abandonado en último momento...

-Oh claro! el quinto juez… -intervino Emi guiñando un ojo- que chica tan lista, que mejor que Arima Kousei para ser el reemplazo de última hora, lamento decepcionarte de tus buenas acciones Arima-san pero debo decirte que esa linda _Bishojo_ rubia y de ojos achocolatados te mintió.

-¿Qué?- en el rostro de Kousei no cabía más sorpresa a través de los cristales de sus gafas. _¿Había sido engañado?_

-Así es, Nagi hizo una apuesta con Takeshi a que tu serias el juez del evento -le explicó la joven tácitamente - y si por alguna razón que no fuese de esa manera, ella dejaría sus intentos de ingresar a la misma facultad de música en que tú, y acudiría con su celoso hermano mayor a Melbourne.

-No… no lo puedo creer -la mente de Kousei estaba en blanco, en alguna parte recóndita sabía que debía de estar indignado por el engaño de Nagi, pero otra parecía bastante halagado de pensar que ella deseaba asistir a Versalles dentro de un par de años.

-¿cómo lo diría ella? _Que cliche_! -sonrió Emi dando por zanjado el asunto - En fin Kousei, me alegra que te haya convencido, es divertido volver a tenerte cerca, aunque no sea como competidor. -la pelinegra se giró un poco hacia las otras personas que habían entrado en el palco -Te presento a nuestros otros compañeros en el jurado: Madame Oruha -Kousei se inclinó respetuosamente ante la conocida cantante, era una mujer con el cabello como una masa de rizos negros azulados hasta la cintura y ojos oscuros melancólicos le daban un aire etéreo: hermosa, magnetizante y casi mágica, al igual que su voz. -y al joven Hanazawa Rui -esta vez hubo un extraño apretón cordial de manos, quizás algo normal si se encontrase en algún lugar de occidente, pero ciertamente desconcertante encontrándose y siendo ambos originarios del país del sol naciente, con el reconocido violinista rubio, pero este parecía más interesado en la arquitectura del edificio que en sus colegas jueces.

-Un placer conocerlo Maese Kousei -le saludo Oruha con una sonrisa misteriosa -les parece si tomamos asiento

Mientras el auditorio se llenaba lentamente, Takeshi les pasó a sus compañeros jueces una libreta y una tabla donde estaban anotados los participantes según el orden en el que iban a aparecer, así como lo que iban a interpretar.

-Solo vamos a calificar los siguientes puntos -le indico Oruha mostrándole una hoja al azar - interpretación, expresión en el escenario, habilidad con el instrumento, armonía y ritmo… así que por favor diviértanse esta noche y traten de ser lo más justo posible.

-qué curioso, los concursantes no podrán vernos desde aquí -comento Rui mientras tomaba asiento delante de Kousei

-Si le pones mala calificación a Nagi te mando de una patada a Francia. -le amenazo Takeshi en un susurros que no pasó desapercibido por su novia.

-pues si haces eso yo me voy con el -le dijo Emi al lado de su novio -¿podrías invitarme un _croisant y un cafe au lait_? ¿ _Nee_ kousei?

Kousei rio nerviosamente mientras, la conversación a su alrededor se reanudaba hasta que el auditorio estuvo ocupado casi en su totalidad, pero tanto el corazón anhelante del joven como su mente brillante, divagaba entre la emoción de su primer papel como jurado, así como aquella sensación extraña de estar usurpando el puesto de alguien famoso, como en aquellas películas holliwodenses en las que todo era posible.

 _Las vueltas de la vida… yo suelo ser quien es juzgado, y ahora yo juzgaré…_ ** _c'est la formidable vie_** **:** _todos los límites son convenciones._

La voz de una mujer lo hizo volver de su mundo de pensamientos, devolviendo su mirada hacia el escenario frente al y dando un gran vuelco en su corazón:

 _-Damas y caballeros esta es la tercera llamada, comenzamos._

Y con un destello fugaz las luces se apagaron.

Continuará...

….

* * *

 **...**

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¡Tranquilos, tranquilos que viene lo mero bueno! No olviden seguirnos leyendo y dejar un review para esta historia que con todo nuestro musculo miocárdico escribimos para ustedes**

 **En este capítulo, no hay** ** _Easter Eggs_** **que no hayan sido mencionados antes, si tienen alguna duda de quién es quien, no olviden leer las notas de autor al final del fanfic del capítulo anterior, ahí están las referencias.**

 **¿Qué sucederá? ¿Qué tal será la cita con Kousei de Tsubaki? ¿Y qué interpretaciones podremos ver? ¿Habrá nuevos** ** _Easter eggs_** **?**

 **Descúbranlo la siguiente semana en su Fanfic favorito: Atrapada en Ambar!**

 **¡Nos leemos la próxima semana!**

 **Su autora que, por si a estas alturas no se han dado cuenta, adora el drama,**

 **The Candy Girl!**


	12. Capitulo 9: Grand O: Un parfum de

**Hola a todos y feliz miércoles de: ¡Atrapada en ámbar!**

 **Espero que se encuentren bien al leer estas líneas… no se a ustedes pero el capítulo anterior me dejo con muchas dudas! Que espero las podamos resolver la gran mayoría de ellas en la cúspide de nuestro escenario de letras.**

 **Espero que les agraden los Easter Eggs que les tenemos esta semana y se den el tiempo de escucharlos, valen la pena ;D y con eso terminan los Spoilers!**

 **Les recuerdo que ninguno de los personajes que aquí mencionamos nos pertenecen ni a mí ni a mi co-autora EspejodeAfrodita, solo el deseo profundo de que permanezcan en nuestros corazones, que sean recordados felices hasta el final de nuestros días!**

 **Sin más que añadir los dejo con nuestra** ** _Grand Opéra: Un parfum de liberté et vérité_**

 **¡Nos leemos al final!**

…

 ** _Grand Opéra: Un parfum de liberté et vérité_**

…..

Las cortinas se abrieron revelando el escenario tan conocido para él.

Dos mujeres se plantaron frente a la audiencia con una elegancia propia de unas diosas, la más alta tenía el cabello rubio cenizo corto y ojos azules, con una belleza andrógina que la hacía parecer una modelo alemana recién salida de alguna revista; la segunda, con un cabello ondulado debajo de los hombros, teñido a la moda actual de un color aguamarina que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos y caminaba con una elegancia casi angelical, completaba el dueto armónico. Ambas damas lo dejaron sin aliento: el show acababa de iniciar.

-Bienvenidos al concierto de _New Talents, New Stars:_ en busca de los nuevos talentos y prodigios de la música clásica en Japón que formarán parte de esta nueva era. Mi nombre es Haruka Tenou y les doy la bienvenida.

-Lo mismo digo yo, soy Michiru Kaiou y sean bienvenidos, el día de hoy tendremos un espectáculo de lo más formidable. ¡Jóvenes desde Sapporo hasta Kagoshima están aquí para demostrar el valor de su música!

-Bueno sin mayor preámbulo, es momento en que entren en acción nuestros participantes –continuo la señorita Tenou, haciendo un amplio ademán que provocó el aplauso del público en el anfiteatro.

El corazón de Kousei latía a mil por hora. La emoción y la adrenalina corría por sus venas; sus manos sudaban, sus pies buscaban los pedales invisibles de su piano. Necesitaba estar en el escenario, él no era alguien listo para juzgar.

-Kousei, tranquilo, solo da lo mejor de ti -la voz de Takeshi Aiza trato de calmar los nervios de su amigo que se encontraba a su costado-diviértete, disfruta el placer de ser el espectador.

Las palabras de Takeshi parecieron surtir efecto en el músico evocando el recuerdo de cierta violinista rubia con quien había tocado en ese escenario tiempo atrás.

" _Todos estamos asustados, ¿lo sabes?… tenemos miedo de entrar a escena. Quizás lo puedas echar todo a perder. Quizás ellos te rechacen del todo. Incluso aunque eso suceda, tú tienes que apretar tus dientes y entrar en el escenario de cualquier manera. Hay algo que nos obliga a hacerlo… hay algo que nos mueve a tocar_ "

Sonrió para sus adentros. Al final de cuentas, el interpretar el papel de juez era salir a escena, fuese o no el protagonista. Aquellos jóvenes talentos lo esperaban. Ansiaban su respuesta, esperaban saber de él, su reconocimiento y su desaire. Y él debía de enfrentarlos, con su cabeza en alto, demostrarles que estaba ahí para ellos, listo para brindarle su conocimiento y una opinión acerca de su actuación a través de la calificación de esa noche.

" _Aunque no estés aquí, sigues moviendo mi camino Kaori. Espero que este show llegue a tu corazón, donde que sea que estés_ " pensó Kousei limpiando una lagrima y poniéndose sus gafas _"te encontrare Kaori, lo prometo, y esta noche, daré lo mejor de mí, aunque no sea el protagonista_ "

De esa forma, con su mente decidida a entregar su mejor esfuerzo y un pequeño concursante listo frente al auditorio, comenzó el debut del joven pianista como jurado.

Sin estar seguro en qué forma destino había barajado sus cartas en esta ocasión.

...

-Ahora, nuestra siguiente participante del grupo infantil, ¡Seto Koharu! -Presentó la Señorita Tenou a la siguiente concursante -En su instrumento, la trompeta Interpretando: _The Entertainer_ de _Joplin,_ ¡démosle un caluroso aplauso! ¡Seto Koharu!

El corazón de Kousei se emocionó al ver a la pequeña Koharu plantarse sin un ápice de miedo frente al escenario, y colocarse la boquilla dorada de su instrumento entre sus pequeños labios y dejar sin palabras a los jueces y el público por la casi imposible capacidad de sus pequeños pulmones. A todas luces se notaba que ese era su verdadero talento y estaba seguro de su madre estaría orgullosa de ella, junto con la gran mayoría del auditorio que se había levantado para ovacionarla.

Los participantes durante toda la tarde lo habían dado todo con su afán y determinación en cada una de sus presentaciones, y la gran mayoría de ellos habían dado un espectáculo con una gracia fenomenal: conectando con la audiencia y el jurado, justo como las notas estaban entrelazadas, formando una perfecta armonía.

Era increíble como los corazones de los músicos podían expresarse a través del lenguaje secreto de la música; como aquellos jóvenes lograban, por medio de su propia interpretación de las partituras, compartir sus sentimientos y plasmar su propia identidad. La música, en su papel de lenguaje universal, terminaba por conectar a todo el auditorio, emocionando hasta el público más reacio, pudiendo dar con de su sonido luz y vida a lo que solo suele habitar en lo más profundo de las almas.

" _Todos estamos conectados. Justo como las notas que estar conectadas de manera intermitente…. Es un sentimiento compartido por todos nosotro_ s"

Aquella frase dicha por su maestra vino a la mente del Joven Pianista, (y ahora joven juez) Arima Kousei. El participar en aquel concurso de talentos le había abierto una nueva visión del universo de la música, al no estar aislado a escuchar la interpretación de un solo instrumento, sino la conjugación de diferentes sonidos producidos por instrumentos de percusión, metales, cuerdas, y demás categorías. Pese a los pequeños errores que pudiesen cometer aquellas jóvenes almas, cada pieza obtenía una esencia distinta al ser interpretada con un instrumento distinto al que él estaba habituado, y eso le encantaba. Esperaba que algunas de las personas, niños y adultos por igual, que se encontraban entre el público pudiesen inspirarse con el trabajo de los participantes del escenario, y llegasen a tomar la decisión de darle una oportunidad a la música.

" _A través de la música… con la gente que tú conoces, con la gente que tu no conoces, con toda las personas del mundo, estamos conectados._ "

…

Algo que le parecía muy peculiar era la gran cantidad de estilos que había en el concurso contrario a su época, - " _No fue hace tantos años",_ exclamó su mente indignada- En esta ocasión, los jóvenes se dejaban llevar por sus sentimientos y no tanto por las partituras, tomando destellos de Jazz, R &B, e inclusive notas de Rock, Punk, y J,K-pop.

Reconoció a algunos compañeros de la preparatoria y a otros concursantes que habían participado tiempo atrás, incluso conto con secreta satisfacción los errores que cometía cierto violinista, ganador de un concurso en el Towa Hall tiempo atrás, en la ejecución. Quizás no era algo demasiado importante, pero habia pequeños reconcores que eran dificiles de olvidar, aunque no por ello otorgo una calificación injusta el joven.

Le había llamado muchísimo la atención una de las primeras interpretaciones, prácticamente dejándolo anonadado: la interpretación de la obra de _Offenbach, Can Can_ , a través de una pequeña batería de un niño de 3 años, que definitivamente habría hecho exclamar al mismísimo _Vivian Arys_ " _Talentierter Kleiner Dämon_ ".

Cuando le tocó el turno a Nagi, su corazón dio un vuelco emocionado. Su apariencia de princesa solo era comparable con la maestría casi angelical con la de tocó una de las piezas favoritas de Kousei: la versión para piano de _Liebsleid_. El orgullo hinchaba su pecho y le hacía difícil respirar, solo la mirada inquisitiva que tenía Takeshi sobre él, le impidió derramar una lágrima de sentimiento, aunque por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que Rui, le extendió un pañuelo a Oruha frente a ellos.

Finalmente cuando se despidió con una pequeña reverencia ante su público, miro a ambos lados del escenario buscando sin demasiado éxito donde se encontraban su hermano y su maestro. Justo como había dicho Hanazawa Rui: ellos eran invisibles ante sus juzgados.

Las palabras del Doctor Marinus, un médico austriaco jubilado que había pasado la mitad de su vida dando cátedra en el país nipón, con quien solía conversar por las tardes cuando acudía por algún malestar en la espalda debido a las arduas jornadas de ensayo al lado de su piano o simplemente para alejarse por un momento de su soledad, vinieron a su mente al momento de que un joven regordete de aspecto simpaticón, subió al escenario y con su acordeón tocó un fragmento del concierto para Violín número 2 en G menor de Vivaldi, mejor conocido entre la voz popular como **Verano** : " _dale la oportunidad de que un asiático lo haga, y lo hará mucho mejor que cualquier europeo y en la mitad del tiempo._ "

En definitiva: los talentos asiáticos se encontraban a otro nivel, pensó de manera orgullosa el joven pianista. Mientras aplaudía en retribución a los jóvenes talentos que relucían en el escenario.

Qué bueno era estar en casa.

…

Kousei bebió un trago de su botella de agua y limpio sus gafas del brillo que habían acumulado por la emoción. El haber participado en el concurso, de cualquier forma, sin importar si sido utilizado o engañado de distinta manera para su asistencia, no cambiaban el maravilloso sentir de su corazón, lleno de alegría por el contacto con la música, en esta ocasión, gracias a unos jóvenes que interpretaron sus mejores faenas para él.

Pero aun no todo estaba dicho, aún faltaba un último participante. Y con un pequeño suspiro, lleno de grandes expectativas acerca del final del evento, Arima volvió su atención hacia el escenario principal.

-Y ahora para cerrar la noche con broche de oro, tenemos a esta joven violinista originaria de Tokio…-comenzó la presentación la señorita Kaiou

Kousei busco la última hoja para calificar. Debido a su retraso con un par de competidores que cambiaron de lugar, sus hojas habían terminado por traspapelarse, agregando además su propia vacilación al calificar a otro par ¿pero cómo se suponía que tenía que calificar a aquel joven que había tocado con tal maestría las 4 estaciones usando un acordeón?¿cómo iba a calificar la destreza demostrada por aquella joven con el _ehru_ con la pieza de la balada de la provincia de Henan del norte, cual belleza podía competir con la de _"Bara Hime_ "?

-...La cual su belleza solo puede compararse con su talento, -continuó la señorita Tenou -por favor un fuerte aplauso para la señorita ¡Miyazono Kaori!

El lápiz se cayó de la mano de kousei.

 _¿Kaori?_

Seguramente había oído mal...

 _No podía ser..._

Pero aun así no podía despegar los ojos del escenario buscando entre la amplitud de la duela alguna señal de ella o su instrumento musical.

Ante sus ojos, una joven castaña de con un sencillo vestido añil apareció en el escenario, llevando en sus manos una libreta con algo de nerviosismo. Kousei apenas se había dado cuenta que contenía el aliento. ¡Qué cruel broma le había pasado su cerebro en el momento de estrés y fatiga! o ¿quizá era la culpa por haber abandonado a alguien en el fondo de sus pensamientos?

Intentó despegar su mirada del escenario para intentar buscar nuevamente la hoja de la última concursante, pero su cerebro le dio otra información importante en el último segundo: la joven castaña de cabello corto en el escenario no traía un violín entre sus manos y claramente había oído mencionar que la última participante era una violinista. Sus ojos miraron como hipnotizados como ella simplemente se sentó en el banquillo frente al piano, acomodo sus partituras e hizo un ademán hacia alguien tras bambalinas…

 _No… no puede ser..._

El auditorio quedó en silencio ante el sonido de los pasos de un par de tacones blancos que entraban a escena. Una hermosa y radiante joven apareció en un elegante vestido blanco, con una cabellera hecha por los mismos rayos del sol y ojos del color del cielo de verano quien en sus delicadas manos portaba un violín caoba y una determinación que estaba seguro que había visto tiempo atrás: en otro lugar… en otro momento… en otro mundo...en otra vida...

 _Kaori..._

El joven pianista admiro como la aquella chica decía unas palabras para sí misma, en apenas un susurro que no llegaría ni a la primera fila. Un hechizo que traería de vuelta los fantasmas de las melodías pasadas, poderes místicos olvidados y despertaría a algún dios de su ancestral letargo, retumbaron en su mente, pues las conocía de memoria:

 _Eloim Essaim, Eloim, Essaim, yo te invoco._

Y con un suave gesto con la cabeza hacia su acompañante, antes de que Kousei pudiera recuperarse de la conmoción que está sufriendo por la violinista frente a él, la joven alzó el arco del violín y comenzó a tocar.

El nombre de la melodía vino a su memoria al iniciar el acompañamiento, pues su cerebro, como una computadora descompuesta, empezó a darle información irreverente sin dejarle espacio para su propio pensamiento. La pieza era un andante largo seguido por un gran incremento en la velocidad hasta convertirse en un Allegro vivo: **_Czardas_**. Aquella pieza de _concerto rapsodia_ compuesta en 1904 por el italiano _Vittorio Monti_ , basada en las tradicionales _Csardás_ de Hungria, melodías folklóricas y vivaces. Conocía bien los movimientos de la pieza, pues había tenido la oportunidad durante sus estudios de tocar la versión para piano, pero cuando se trataba de la chica en el escenario, las partituras cobraban vida y sentido propio.

había sido llamada antes una espontánea, un prodigio sin necesidad de partituras, la personificación de la libertad y eso era lo que se escuchaba en esa pieza: libertad. La forma en la que con los movimientos de su arco ejecutaba las notas _a priori,_ sin la necesidad de echar ojo a las notas, volviendo suya la melodía, como si fuese un espectáculo original, un concierto tocado por primera vez, hacía que la pieza fuse aún más amena, placentera y deliciosa, invitando a todos los presentes a unirse en esta fiesta de regreso al escenario.

 _Si._

Kaori Mizayono había vuelto a la vida.

Kaori estaba frente a él, como una aparición fantasmal ejecutando milagros melódicos con su violín.

 _No_

No. No podía ser un sueño, sus ojos le ardían dolorosamente por mantener la vista en el escenario, pero aún temía que si los cerrara como en un espejismo, la violinista frente a él desaparecería. Sin embargo el sonido envolvente le prometía que no sería de aquella manera.

 _No esta vez_.

Qué curioso adagio ocurría en la escena: Kaori Miyazono, a quien le había sido robado su tiempo primaveras atrás, aprovechaba ahora el _tempo rubato_ de la obra para hacerse oír entre los presentes y recuperar el conocimiento que le pertenecía. Con sus propias aceleraciones, y desaceleraciones parecía que deseaba retomar el estribo de su destino, anunciando a todos los presentes su retorno.

Ella había logrado volver, no como un espíritu incorpóreo que se desvanecería al final del concurso, sino como una chica de carne y hueso, decidida a ser recordada con su presentación; a permanecer en los corazones de los presentes en ese auditorio, a formar parte de sus preciadas memorias.

¿Acaso realmente todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor era real? Debía de haber muerto en algún extraño incidente, ¿acaso le habría ocurrido uno de esos derrames cerebrales que estaban tan en boga entre los futbolistas y jóvenes que manejaban cantidades de estrés sobrehumanas? ¿De qué otra manera podría haberse encontrado con la joven?

Kousei estaba petrificado en su lugar, aunque incluso deseara más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo llevarse la mano al pecho, parecía que su cuerpo no era capaz de responderle.

Kousei deseo gritarle, pero ¿lo vería? Por supuesto que no, él era una presencia anónima en el teatro, y ella la estrella más radiante de esa noche… ¿quién a todo esto era el para arruinar _su_ noche? Ya lo había hecho tiempo atrás. No. Ese era el momento de la joven para brillar con todo su esplendor y él no lo iba a estropear.

…

Aquellos 6 minutos que había durado la ejecución de la obra le habían parecido una eternidad. Sentía que había muerto y había vuelto a renacer. Que estaba viviendo una y otra vez vidas distintas las cuales le concedían una hermosa visión de una realidad que en otro universo podría haber sido real.

Pero lo era.

Mientras el público se ponía de pie y se deshacía en aplausos ante la violinista, que había cerrado con broche de oro la noche y robado el aliento de los presentes, _Czardas_ , de Vittorio Monti, se había convertido aquella noche en aquel auditorio de aque lcosmopolita Tokio, en una _Grand Opera:_ un perfume de libertad y sinceridad que había embriagado al público entero.

Finalmente cuando el telón corrió su terciopelo como la sangre, Arima Kousei logró salir del trance ocasionado por la magia de la música. Dio un suave pellizco para comprobar que seguía vivo, y con un sonido seco dejó caer la tabla de las puntuaciones a sus pies.

Tenía que ir con ella.

Tenía que asegurarse de que detrás de ese telón no desapareciera para siempre y él quedase nuevamente perdido entre las penumbras de las partituras.

Con este pensamiento en mente, salió disparado de su asiento y corrió rumbo a camerinos, donde esperaba encontrar aún algún atisbo de que aquella fragante melodía no había sido solo un espejismo de su anhelante corazón.

…

-¡Wow!, ¡vaya que ese fue un espectáculo increíble!

Hanazawa Rui, quien durante todo el concierto no dijo palabra alguna, se había puesto de pie para aplaudir el espectáculo que había ofrecido aquella última violinista. Aparentemente, la presentación final había sido de su agrado, a diferencia del resto de los participantes de los cuales, se había pasado bostezando durante toda la velada.

-¡Brava! ¡Brava! ¡Bravissima! Oruha-san, Arima Kousei, Takeshi, ¿vieron eso? ¡Eso es talento! ¡Eso es expresión! ¡ _Eso_ es como se debe de tocar un violín!- exclamó el rubio con una sonrisa mientras se giraba a los allegados -Arima-san, ¿lo viste? ¿Arima-san?…. ¿A dónde vas?

Hanazawa Rui se preguntó si sus compañeros jueces habían admirado el mismo espectáculo magistral que él, Oruha-san estaba derramando lágrimas silenciosas, pero si estas eran de emoción o tristeza le era imposible saber. En cuanto a Emi y Takeshi ambos se miraban entre sí, y hacia el escenario en forma intermitente, con el asombro impreso en sus rostros y con una palidez como si hubieran visto a un fantasma sobre el escenario, y a Arima Kousei… simplemente lo había visto ponerse de todos los colores antes de salir corriendo por la puerta trasera, como si aquella presentación lo hubiese puesto enfermo.

-Tranquilo Rui, todo está bien con Kousei, -dijo Aiza Takeshi apenas recuperándose de la impresión mientras se giraba buscando las notas descartadas de su _rival_ y las ordenaba junto con las suyas.

-Pero… si ni siquiera evaluó a la señorita, y salió corriendo de esa manera… -Rui no alcanzaba a comprender el comportamiento del joven, ¿que era tan importante para salir de aquella forma?

-No te preocupes Hanazawa-san, se lo que le pondría a esa joven

Acto seguido tomó la hoja de evaluación del puñado de Kousei y emitió el voto por su amigo. Sabía que poco importaba la calificación del torneo para ambos, y aunque todos sabían que aquella chica con su interpretación se había robado el escenario, el mejor premio que había obtenido ese par era el reencontrarse una vez más.

….

Pese a haber conocido aquel foro como la palma de su mano debido a la gran cantidad de concurso en los que participó tiempo atrás, la parte de atrás del auditorio le pareció en aquellos momentos como el mismísimo laberinto del minotauro. ¿Por qué era tan complejo el lugar? ¿Realmente se necesitaban tantos vestidores? Con la prisa que llevaba no se detenía a mirar los rostros de las personas que se giraban asombrados al verlo, corriendo desesperado, ignorando los que le preguntaban amablemente hacia donde se dirigía o en que podían ayudarlo.

Estaba en una misión: Encontrarla de nuevo. Apenas si fue consciente de la lluvia de aplausos en el escenario ahora lejano; su mente, cuerpo y alma en esos momentos solo perseguía aquella figura etérea que se había plantado en el escenario y había tocado solo para él. Buscaba la señal de su espalda con su cabello como una cascada de oro…, o en alguna de las puertas de los vestidores su nombre inscrito, sabiendo que con cada segundo que pasaba, el momento de estar a su lado por fin se acercaba… y finalmente, después de 5 largos años de espera y uno de desaparición, ese momento había llegado.

Y por fin la vio.

Recargada contra una pared blanca, recuperando el aire y la entereza de su ser, se encontraba una joven violinista de cabellos dorados, con los ojos cerrados. Guardaría para siempre aquella imagen de la joven descansando y agradeciendo en silencio por el aplauso y el reconocimiento, de aquel público. _Bella, Beaucoup_ , _Magnifique_.

 _Kaori..._

-¡Kaori! -la voz del joven se alzó sobre el murmullo general, haciendo que todas las demás voces se desvanecieron.

Y ella se giró… La escena transcurrió frente a los ojos del joven como en una película en cámara lenta.

El movimiento hizo que las luces jugarán con su cabello arrancándole destellos dorados, amarillos y pajizos destellantes, sus ojos azules cuando se posaron instantáneamente en él, brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas y con la sorpresa tatuada en ellos, su pequeña boca durazno tomó la forma de una "o" perfecta.

En ese momento, el mundo se congeló.

Solo estaban ellos en aquel universo, El resto de las personas desaparecieron, las paredes se desvanecieron, y solo quedo el piso que mudo para contemplar aquel reencuentro.

Kousei corrió al reencuentro de Kaori Miyazono y al estar ante ella se derrumbó a sus pies y, eliminando todo pudor que pudiese existir en la sociedad oriental, la estrechó entre sus brazos en un abrazo que significó más que cualquier palabra escrita en el mundo; sintiendo el ardor de las lágrimas en su rostro, escondió la cabeza entre los pliegues blancos del vestido, mientras sentía como Kaori, correspondía a aquella efusividad, abrazando su rostro.

Deseaban decirse tantas cosas, sin embargo las palabras se encontraban clavadas en sus gargantas. Tenían lágrimas en los ojos, sus pares cerúleos estaban brillantes por las lágrimas que eran una sinfonía de sentimientos orquestados al momento: alegría, júbilo, regocijo, felicidad, paz.

Deseaban decirse tanto, pero, ¿era realmente necesario? ¿Acaso aquel abrazo no consumaba todas aquellas palabras que podían ser mejor explicadas por medio del envolvente y expresivo mimo?

Kousei aspiró el perfume de Kaori: aroma dulce a vainilla, canela y flores de primavera que hacía su presencia mágica. Era real. Finalmente, después de tantas ilusiones y espejismos ella estaba junto a él, revolviendo su cabello de por sí indómito, temblando con carillo ¿acaso ella había pasado lo mismo que el? ¿Acaso creía que la había abandonado?

A su alrededor, el mundo entero miraba desconcertado, como un joven de 21 años abrazaba a una pequeña quinceañera, ambos deshaciéndose en lágrimas, sin saber la historia de aquella joven que había quedado atrapada en el ámbar del tiempo.

Una vez más, el reloj de ambos comenzó a girar a un mismo _tempo_ cuando la joven por fin pronunció su nombre en un susurro ahogado.

 _Kousei…_

Ahora, ¿a dónde los llevarían las arenas del tempo?

Y ¿realmente importaba?

Finalmente, habían ambos músicos habían llegado a su destino.

Continuará...

…

 **¡Ahora un corto comercial de mi co-autora!**

 ** _EspejodeAfrodita: si, lo sé, lo sé, realmente nos pasamos con el título de este capítulo pero que otro que teníamos en mente -Don Juan Triunfante- ya lo tiene derechos de autor M. fantasma de la Opera. El título obviamente tiene que ver con cierta rubia, ya su nombre significa fragancia y libertad tiene que ver con la esencia misma de la joven. Finalmente tenemos que agregar la palabra "Verdad", en contraparte con el título original de la obra y una forma de realmente reabrir la historia._**

 **Ahora es tiempo de mencionarle nuevos** ** _easter eggs:_**

 **No voy a tocar de vuelta el tema de los jueces, ya se ha mencionado capítulos atrás, y espero que se hayan familiarizado con ellos, porque son personajes muy queridos nuestros, pero estos** ** _easter eggs_** **se refieren más a la selección musical.**

 **Todas las melodías tocadas durante la presentación son verdaderas, entertainment de Joplin pueden escuchar una versión interesante de parte de** ** _la corda d' oro primo passo_** **un anime musical bastante interesante y que les recomendamos ver si les agrada la música clásica**

 **El** **Violín número 2 en G menor de Vivaldi por acordeón si existe! Debo decir que me topé con un video de un joven tocando el acordeón está fantástica melodía y si bien no es asiático, merecía el crédito de ser inmortalizado, además del filme en el que yo lo vi, en este humilde fanfic. También el niño prodigio de la batería** ** _tocando Can Can_** **es real y pueden buscarlos a ambos en youtube! Denles un me gusta porque son asombrosos!**

 **La melodía en el Ehru también existe, pero en el personaje nos imaginamos a** ** _Shuurei_** **perteneciente al universo de** ** _Sainkou Monogatari_** **. Si les gustan las series históricas orientales con drama y chicos lindos, esta es la suya! 100% recomendada!** ** _un shojo_** **para pedirle al viento naciente un final feliz.**

 **En cuanto al acompañamiento de Kaori, se llama Megumi Noda,** ** _de Nodame Cantabile_** **, otro anime musical, que no he terminado de ver, pero es muy prometedor, si tienen alguna opinión de él, no duden dejar review. Sé por la descripción que ella es una espontánea, y que mejor que ella para que acompañe al violín libre de Kaori.**

 **La ultima mención no musical es la del Doctor Marinus, quien es un personaje del libro Mil Otoños de David Mitchell, un gran Medico y músico del siglo XVIII quien se enamora del País del sol naciente. Uno de mis libros favoritos, así que perdonen si hago demasiadas introducciones de sus personajes. Léanlo por favor!**

 **Y con esto terminamos la sección!**

 **Les agradezco de todo corazón de sigan leyéndonos, y que hayan llegado hasta este punto, de verdad muchas gracias!**

 **Qué tal? Que les pareció? Finalmente están en el mismo capítulo y ambos despiertos Kaori y Kousei! Que gran alegría! Dudas preguntas o comentarios? Dejen un review y continúen esparciendo la voz del mejor fanfic de Shigatsu Wa Kimi No Uso en Español!**

 **Que sucederá ahora después de este gran reencuentro?**

 **Descubrámoslo en nuestro siguiente episodio!**

 **Su autora, que llora de felicidad por la reunión de Kousei y Kaori,**

 **The Candy Girl!**


	13. Capítulo 10: Retomando el guion I

Capítulo 10: Retomando el guion: El reloj que volvió a girar en primavera

 **Hola a todos ustedes nuestros fervientes lectores soy** ** _The Candy Girl!_** **trayéndoles nuevo capítulo el día de hoy, junto con mi Co-autora** ** _EspejodeAfrodita_** **, gracias por continuar leyéndonos!**

 **Ahora: Quien quiere ver el punto de vista de Kaori? ¡Yo quiero!**

 **Así pues jóvenes lectores temo decirles que tendremos un pequeño flashback en la historia a partir de este momento:** ** _sorry_** **por el** ** _spoiler_** **, pero es necesario para que entiendan más esta historia, igual estoy segura que les va a encantar!**

 **Una nota más, las partes subrayadas significan que están tachadas, al parecer fanfiction no parece entender que existen más tipos de formato aparte de las negritas**

 **Saludos! Y disfruten nuestros** ** _Easter Eggs!_**

 **Nada de esto nos pertenece, más que el fiel deseo de que nuestro** ** _ship_** **dure por siempre kouseixkaori! Todos los créditos a sus autores**

 **Nos leemos al final!**

…

 **Bitácora de estudio del caso Miyazono tomo V. Nota número 47.**

 _Paciente Miyazono Kaori._

 _Edad cronológica:_ _ **20**_ _años_

 _Edad aparente: 15 años_

 _Es impresionante (_ _por no decir milagroso_ _) el avance en la salud de la Señorita Miyazono Kaori en tan solo 4 meses. Su caso ha impactado al mundo entero, y si es justo decir por mi parte, estoy orgullosa del progreso de mi paciente. Electroencefalográficamente el trazo de la onda eléctrica de su cerebro es igual que el de una chica sana de 15 años; no hay datos de degeneración neuronal, su exploración neurológica es completamente normal, y su desarrollo se está dando sin ninguna alteración o retraso conforme a la edad según las gráficas OMS. Es como si nunca hubiese pasado ninguno de esos años por su cuerpo, como si simplemente hubiera tomado un largo sueño reparador. Aunque todo el equipo interdisciplinario sabe que eso no fue así. Una prueba tangible de ello son las ojeras y las arrugas alrededor de mis ojos, 3 docenas de artículos basados en la joven Miyazono, 7 casos resueltos gracias al estudio de su patología, los avances en el desarrollo de tratamientos para la activación neuronal de los pacientes con esclerosis lateral amiotrófica, Eventos cerebrales vasculares de tipo isquémico, y Crisis de ausencia entre las más relevantes ademas, por supuesto, los 5 extensos tomos de su expediente médico._

 _En cuanto a su rehabilitación, en su relación psicomotora tiene un avance sorprendente. Pese a que durante el primer mes necesito terapia profunda con corrientes eléctricas interferenciales y rusas, termoterapia profunda, ultrasonido, terapia de campo electrostático, masoterapia, todo esto para reafirmar y reactivar la función propia de sus músculos, eliminar el ácido láctico acumulado durante todo este tiempo, se logró aumentar la destreza para realización de ejercicios de movimiento. Se continuó con actividades aeróbicas simples y ejercicios de readaptación muscular para su propia independencia personal y terapia vocal para mejoramiento del lenguaje y articulación de palabras adecuada, progresando magnánimamente de solo movilizar ligeramente su brazo izquierdo, mencionar unas cuantas palabras antes de iniciar con disnea en reposo y necesitando un dispositivo de presión positiva de aire por las noches para evitar episodios de apnea que pudieran detonar nuevamente en en otro periodo de "crisálida" hasta la chica que hoy tengo frente a mis ojos._

 _Hoy en día, Kaori Miyazono ya puede vestirse sola y realizar actividades, comer con una cuchara, deambular sin ayuda en tramos cortos, hablar de manera coherente, mantener una conversación de 20 minutos sin caer agotada, e iniciar a tocar acordes simples con su violín aun con bastantes errores en la ejecución, ¿pero es que acaso eso importa demasiado? La paciente ha cursado con un índice de_ Barthel _inicial de 6 a su despertar (dependencia total) a un índice actual de 88 con una dependencia moderada, la cual si continúa este curso sorprendente, no dudo que en los próximos meses pase a ser nula._

 _..._

Me detengo a la mitad de mi nota, interrumpida por la voz de mi paciente que me trae de vuelta al mundo real.

-Mi música… ¿le llegara desde aquí?-preguntó mi paciente de ojos color cielo mientras veía caer las últimas flores de los cerezos de esta primavera. - ¿cree que le llegue? ¿Cree que él la esté escuchando?

Retiro mi mirada del ordenador y la observó. El progreso ha sido impresionante desde aquella tarde en la que despertó de su crisálida.-pese a que solo ha ejecutado un par de movimientos con el arco de su violín. Se encuentra bañada en sudor frente a mí, no hablando necesariamente conmigo, sino con sí misma. Sé que no espera una respuesta en verdad, Kaori Miyazono es una persona espiritual, y yo… bueno desde que la conocí, creo que he descubierto una parte de mí que desea creer en los milagros del universo, por lo que me atrevo a contestar.

-Si deseas, podemos contactar con el joven Kousei…- pero no logro terminar la frase cuando ella me interrumpe.

-No -responde de manera firme, con un deje de impotencia, ira, y melancolía en sus ojos, que solo dura un segundo para cambiar a su típica expresión llena de confianza- no puedo ser un estorbo para él en estos momentos. Un hombre lejos de casa necesita tener confianza, necesita no sentir pena, ni nada que lo limite. No puedo hacerle esto a mi Amigo A.-y sonríe como si la vida se le fuera en ello para continuar con mayor ahínco sus ejercicios de rehabilitación, dejando de lado el violín y tomando un cuaderno para realizar caligrafía.- debo de dar lo mejor de mi parte también, para que cuando nos volvamos a encontrar, podamos caminar juntos…. Y volver a tocar ese dueto. -veo una decisión y un ímpetu en sus ojos, un valor, y una fortaleza que me gustaría poseer. Cada día admiro más a esta joven

Mientras observo cómo realiza sus ejercicios y termino mi nota no puedo evitar en pensar en el joven Arima Kousei. Me ha mandado varios correos con música y preguntando la situación de la señorita Miyazono, sin embargo al no ser un familiar directo no he podido responderle con información adecuada, además de otros factores: mi relación "médico paciente" me impide darle información sin menospreciar el hecho de que Kaori Miyazono ha deseado ocultar su mejoría al joven.

Aunque pareciese increíble, aún recuerdo esa tarde, una de las primeras, después del despertar de Miyazono-san. Los padres de mi paciente habían recibido una postal del joven Kousei en donde informaba su localización. La breve nota comentaba que en aproximadamente un mes podría contar ya con un teléfono y conexión a internet para estar en contacto con ellos y preguntaba su situación. Ella entró en histeria en el momento que se le comentó en voz alta el contenido de la postal y la responsiva que tenían planteado enviar. Debo confesar que tuve miedo de una recaída por tal nivel de estrés. No puedo borrar sus palabras de mi memoria, su fiereza, su disforia al mencionarlas "-¡ ** _No!, ¡él no puede verme! No así! ¡No así! ¡El…. No…. Puede….. Saber! -_** " tuvimos que administrarle un relajante muscular para evitar compromiso en su economía corporal y el tema quedó zanjado de tajo. Nadie avisaria de la situación de la paciente hasta que el joven retornara al país del sol naciente.

En mis correos al joven Arima solo contesto con evasivas. En cuanto a mi paciente suelo ponerle sus melodías (incluso le he mostrado un par de videos de YouTube donde el joven pianista toca en el auditorio de la academia) y he impreso sus correos para que los lea, en un intento de que la señorita Miyazono me deje compartir con él sus grandes avances, pero la respuesta siempre es la misma. **_"No. no aún, él no puede verme. No así."_**

Creo en parte entender esa soberbia por parte de mi paciente. No la respaldó, pues después de todos estos años, conozco al joven y siento cierta empatía hacia él ... pero creo entender sus sentimientos: no desea ser un estorbo para él y su deslumbrante carrera en Europa (para ser tan callado y tímido, el joven Arima ha sido una sensación en la Unión Europea, participando en varias galas y premiado por sus últimas composiciones), Kaori desea que progrese, y ella en algún momento, estar en condiciones de poder alcanzarlo, pero aun así...no sé si el joven Arima podrá soportar la verdad cuando llegue el momento.

...

 _Querido Amigo A:_

 _¿Me perdonarás? ¿Algún día me perdonarás por volverte a mentir?  
He iniciado este diario a petición de la Doctora Mayfair, y no veo mejor destinatario de mis pensamientos que tu estúpido, idiota amigo kousei. _

_Perdona por la mala caligrafía, pero he estado de vacaciones por un largo tiempo, pero eso tú lo sabes mejor que yo ¿no es así?_

 _Dirás que estoy loca, pero sé que tu voz fue la que me trajo de vuelta. Lo sé. La Dra Mayfair me dijo que tú estabas conmigo esa tarde. Y sé que fue tu voz la que me llamó de regreso a al mundo real._

 _Gracias._

 _Gracias._

 _Gracias por sacarme de ahí._

 _Pero aun no te perdono. Y no te perdonare. Por dejarme así. Por no volver a mí. Por no estar a mi lado al abrir los ojos. Estúpido Kousei no te perdono que me hayas dejado por ir a estudiar a otro país. ¡Tonto, Idiota, Estúpido!_

 _Te odio…_

 _Así que más vale que vuelvas siendo el mejor pianista que haya puesto un pie en Japón y en la Unión Europea. Espero que vuelvas con una gran entrada triunfante para ser ese maravilloso Arima Kousei de quien quería ser su violín acompañante. Quiero que vuelvas como música, maravillosa, etérea, prístina, porque sino nunca, -espero que leas bien esto Kousei- nunca te lo voy a perdonar._

 _Pero eso importa poco, pues tú nunca me perdonarás._

 _Nunca me perdonarás por mentirte. Por ser tan cruel contigo. Primero una mentira en abril, después una larga pausa por 5 años, ahora una verdad ahogada por más de 3 meses -y los que sigan-. Soy una persona horrible. Tonta. Ridícula. No merezco tu amistad, y mucho menos tu corazón._

 _Tu corazón._

 _Nunca supe por quién latía tu corazón. Siempre soñé que me pertenecía. Que sería mío. En algún momento u otro se lo arrebataría de manera cruel a Tsubaki, y ambos nos volveríamos la pareja musical del año._

 _Créeme, lo soñé. Casi, casi lo viví. Te juro que cuando veía tu mirada puesta en mí, sentía que esos ojos solo brillaban para mí. Que tonta, ¿no lo crees? Aun fantaseando que tú, un chico, no... Ahora, un hombre podría dirigir su mirada hacia mí, una niña enferma._

 _Seguro alguna francesa ya te cautivo. Debe ser así, puesto que no envías fotografías tuyas divirtiéndote con ella, tomados de la mano, caminando por Champs Elysees, (_ _como deberíamos estar ambos_ _), de hecho no envías ninguna foto tuya y eso me molesta. No quiero ver esa toma lejana de ti tocando el piano en los conciertos, o dirigiendo a la orquesta. Conozco tu espalda de memoria, ¿recuerdas que caminaba detrás de ti, siempre? Quiero ver tus ojos ¿continúan siendo de ese color azul intenso? ¿aun escondes detrás de tus gafas la tristeza del ayer? ¿Tu cabello sigue con ese corte aburrido, o has elegido uno más acorde a tu elegante y pobre personalidad? ¿Qué tan alto eres? ¿Acaso ha cambiado tu voz? Tu sonrisa ¿sigue siendo igual de dulce como en mis memorias? Acaso…. ¿Ya pertenece a alguien más?_

 _Espero que me perdones. De todo corazón lo deseo. Cada noche le suplico a la luna, y a las estrellas, a los cuatro vientos y a los 7 mares, y a los_ _ **shinnigamis**_ _que no pudieron llevarse mi alma que aboguen por mí, para que me perdones._

 _¿Me perdonarás Kousei, verdad? ¿Me perdonaras amigo A?_

 _Desearía que estuvieras junto a mí, porque en mis sueños no es suficiente. No pido que volvamos a ser amigos, (_ _o que seamos algo mas_ _), que caminemos juntos, o que simplemente me voltees a ver. No. Solo pido escuchar tu voz una vez más. Una vez más. Aunque sé que no será suficiente para mi codicioso corazón._

 _Deseo, no, quiero Retomar nuestro dueto, porque esto no puede terminar aun, no, no aun. Volverás, yo lo sé. Estarás aquí a mi lado y tocaremos con nuestros corazones hasta que nos volvamos música, compondremos nuevas memorias y crearemos nuevas melodías juntos._

 _Prometo que cuando nos volvamos a ver, estaré lista para tocar a tu lado, espero que con mi música te lleguen mis sentimientos, y comprendas y me perdones._

 _Perdóname por favor Arima Kousei, y vuelve, para que por fin, toquemos nuestra sinfonía._

 _Atentamente_

 _Una terrible persona, Kaori Miyazono._

La chica de cabellos dorados dejó de lado el cuaderno y miro el atardecer anaranjado mientras un par de lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. No podía evitar pensar " _que le lleguen, que le lleguen mis sentimientos_ " mientras recordaba como una tarde bajo un cielo de ese mismo color, hace 5 años, había conocido, gracias a una inocente mentira, a quien consideraba el amor de su vida. Secó las lágrimas antes de que cayeran en su cuaderno de notas y cerró la libreta dejando de lado la melancolía de la tarde. Ella se puso de pie, dispuesta a continuar con su práctica de violín. No había tiempo de parar a derramar lágrimas, derrumbarse, o dormir. Tenía que acelerar el paso y correr, para alcanzar su destino al lado de aquel músico de ojos azules quien desde su aparición lleno su mundo de color.

Como habría dicho pablo Neruda en alguna ocasión: Podrán cortar todas las flores pero no detendrán la primavera

Continuará...

….

 **Qué tal? Les gusto?**

 **En esta ocasión no tenemos nuevos** ** _Easter Eggs_** **, pero creo que es un capitulo muy importante (y los que vienen) en nuestra trama**

 **Que sucederá ahora? Descúbranlo en nuestro siguiente Capítulo de: atrapada en ambar!**

 **Gracias por leernos, y no olviden dejar un review o compartirla con sus conocidos también fans de este maravilloso ship**

 **Por primera vez, sin más notas extras que agregar, se despide su autora:**

 ** _The Candy Girl!_**


	14. Capítulo 11 Retomando el Guion II

**¡Hola a todos chicos! Espero que se encuentren bien, y una disculpa de antemano, pero aquí esta, después de una pequeña espera, su capítulo semanal de: Atrapada en Ámbar!**

 **Les comento que este retraso se debió más que nada a que el día de ayer finalmente Salí de vacaciones y ¡debía de festejarlo! No todos los días se sale de vacaciones permanentes de la universidad y se pasa al mundo del desempleo XD**

 **Espero que les agraden nuestros Easter Eggs del día de hoy, porque la verdad yo disfrute mucho escribiendo este capitulo**

 **Ninguno de los personajes de esta obra nos pertenece, ¡solo el gran deseo de que cumplan todos sus sueños!**

 **¡Disfruten y nos leemos al final!**

….

Capítulo 11. Retomando el Guion: sueño de una noche de verano.

 _La gente que realmente importa en mi vida, no necesita todo mi tiempo…_

Había sido una tarde algo difícil, pero los esfuerzos habían valido la pena. La mañana había transcurrido entre su visita semanal al hospital, los exámenes de laboratorio mensuales recomendados, la visita con el fisioterapeuta para ver su avance en su rehabilitación neuromuscular y la hora de terapia con la psicóloga habían consumido todo el tiempo de Kaori hasta la hora de la cena.

Aún sentía que todo su alrededor era una ilusión: el poder estar caminando a finales de verano por las aceras de la ciudad regreso a casa acompañada de su madre, cuando tiempo atrás el simple hecho de respirar era demasiado para su cuerpo. El sentir nuevamente el suelo bajo sus pies, el peso de su bolso sobre el hombro, la mano de su madre tomándola con cariño, la sensación del viento juguetón rozando sus mejillas… eran experiencias fascinantes, que pese a ser tan comunes, eran como si fuesen del todo nuevas para ella: un _jamais vu_ del que no podía salir.

De regreso en casa, después de una comida tradicional japonesa y unos deliciosos _canele de bordeaux_ como _le desert,_ justo cuando se dirigía a su habitación para continuar ahora con sus ejercicios de violín, alguien había prendido la televisión y la voz de un reportero llamo su atención.

 _"_ _...muy bien mi warrior, aquí te presento la entrevista especial que le realizamos a uno de nuestros miembros de la selección sub 23, parte de la cobertura especial rumbo al mundial: señoras y señores, él es Ryota Watari, delantero de nuestra selección y quien dice ser la nueva estrella que nos llevará a una nueva era del fútbol no vista desde los tiempos del joven Oliver Atom, vamos contigo doctor García."_

Kaori se quedó sorprendida al escuchar las palabras del comentarista en la televisión. Todo este tiempo había evitado pensar demasiado en tus viejos amigos, no porque no los extrañase o no deseara verlos, sino porque el pensar en todo el tiempo perdido le atemorizaba.

Ahora frente a frente, aunque fuese a través de una pantalla, el ver a su ex novio convertido en toda una figura del fútbol soccer, le había generado sentimientos encontrados: Por supuesto se encontraba feliz por todo su éxito; el ver que se había convertido en lo que había prometido tiempo atrás la llenaba de orgullo. Pero su cambio a través de los años le inquietaba. No era que no se viera extremadamente apuesto, con aquel uniforme deportivo azul oscuro, su cabello castaño corto, a juego con sus ojos caoba y su perfecta sonrisa de chico playboy… pero el hecho de que el tiempo fuera tan relativo le producía vértigo. Aquella sensación en su corazón de haberlo visto hace un par de meses como un chico más de su escuela, mientras que ahora tras la pantalla, ella lo admiraba como todo un hombre que no había "visto" hacia más de 5 años simplemente la abrumaba.

Un sentimiento de melancolía amenazó con oscurecer su humor por lo que obligó a su mente a poner atención a la entrevista al joven delantero que tiempo atrás había caminado a su lado.

 _-Y bien Watari-kun, sabemos se te llevas muy bien con los chicos y que todos con como hermanos, tus "brothers", pero cuéntanos, cuéntanos por favor más acerca de tu vida fuera de la cancha, ¿Cómo fue tu infancia? ¿Tus amigos te alentaron para seguir este camino? ¿También tienen la pasión futbolera?_

 _-Claro Doctor Garcia, pues que te puedo decir, mis viejos amigos son los que me han impulsado hasta donde estoy ahora, de verdad que son como mis hermanos, nos seguimos apoyado, como podemos, aunque estemos a la distancia. Puede que hayas escuchado hablar de uno de ellos, Arima Kousei, el pianista prodigio de Japón._

 _\- ¡Vaya, vaya!, ¿quién lo fuese a imaginar? Y Watari-kun, dime, ¿El pianista es realmente bueno con el balón? porque si es así, qué demonios haces y tráetelo de las orejas, con él, ¡seremos campeones en el próximo mundial!_

La risa del joven en el televisor estalló de manera tan jovial que, por un momento, Kaori tuvo frente de ella a aquel chico, coqueto y sincero de sus memorias.

 _\- Perdón, perdón -continuó el castaño recuperando el aire- No, definitivamente Kousei no es del tipo atlético, quienes lo somos es mi amiga Tsubaki, ella estudia en la facultad para maestra de educación física, y yo; Kousei junto con Kaori-chan eran los músicos de nuestro grupo._

 _-Vaya Watari-kun, músicos, deportistas, ¡que combinacion! Ya me imagino, ellos realizando un adagio musical y tú y Tsubaki-san con los balones armando la orquesta, ¡soberbio!_

 _-De hecho, hay una anécdota muy graciosa sobre ello, por poco y no llegaban a un presentación al foro de arte, por lo que Tsubaki y yo tuvimos que llevarlos en bicicleta desde el otro extremo de la ciudad para que pudieran hacer su espectáculo. ¡Fue un show increíble!, ¡Tengo grabada su presentación en la retina! ¡No puedo olvidarlos! -comento el chico quitándose una gota de sudor juguetona que resbalaba de su frente._

En la voz del Ryota Watari podía oírse a añoranza de aquellos días. Sus ojos casi reflejaban sus memorias frente a la cámara, o al menos eso le pareció percibir del otro lado a Kaori

 _\- ¿tan increíble? ¿Más increíble que la mano de dios de Maradona? ¿Qué el "no era penal" de Roben?_

 _-Así es, ¡muchísimo mejor! fue indescriptible, me encantaría poder mostrárselos, Kaori simplemente brillaba. Era increíble, ambos,-corrigio rápidamente- Kousei y ella._

 _-Entonces… ¿Kaori-san es una chica especial para ti, Watari-kun? ¿Es acaso "la chica"?_ _-_ _nuevamente la sonrisa invadió al joven quien se apresuró a contestar:_

 _\- Lamento decirte doctor que por el momento mi único amor es el balón, además de que no eres Jerry Springer como para andar contando mis amores- la voz juguetona de watari, pese a ser más oscura, la de todo un hombre, aun resonaba y podía escucharse debajo de aquel sonido grave. - Kaori-chan me dejo por mi mejor amigo Kousei. -El comentarista hizo un gesto de dolor que fue tranquilizado por el joven. - tranquilo, todo está bien, este chico sabe perder. -Dijo de manera cómica, fingiendo que le dolía el pecho… o ¿era en verdad? Después de un segundo se giró hacia la cámara como si supiera que ella estaba del otro lado de la cámara, y de todo corazón dijo- Descuida Kaori-chan, sé que siempre serás más feliz al lado de Kousei, este corazón sabe perder, tranquila, todo estará bien, espero verte pronto. -Y, con un guiño devolvió su mirada al conductor._

 _-Vaya eso si que me llegó, Watari-kun eres un tipazo- el comentarista seco una lagrima falsa de su ojo y continuó- y ahora que estás en la selección, ¿no los extrañas?_

 _-Por supuesto que sí, pero son mis amigos. La gente que realmente importa en mi vida, no necesita todo mi tiempo, estamos junto: si no en físico, en espíritu, apoyándonos en nuestros proyectos, siempre, como la familia que somos._

 _\- ¿qué más tienes bajo la manga de amigos? ¿Un quiropráctico que componga los huesos de este viejo comentarista?_

Pero Kaori había dejado de prestar atención a la pantalla, ya que el mensaje le había llegado de lleno a su corazón: pese a todo el daño que les había causado, aún era importante para ellos. Después de todo ese tiempo… ella aún estaba en sus corazones.

De pronto el sonido del televisor se esfumó, debido a que su padre que había ingresado a la habitación había decidido apagar el aparato.

-Esos jóvenes, no saben lo que dicen… que ahora sólo ama al fútbol porque una chica le rompió el corazón. ¡ja! - Su padre bromeo mientras tomaba el mandil de la mesa y se dirigía rumbo a la pastelería a terminar un último pedido antes de descansar en la noche. -Ya los hombres no son como antes.

Una sonrisa juguetona asomo por la boca de la chica quien dio un abrazo cálido a su padre para después mirarlo a los ojos de la manera más seria posible para decirle.

-Y ¿qué pasaría si fuera yo quien le rompió el corazón al delantero de nuestra liga de fútbol?

Ni Shakespeare ni ningún dramaturgo podría alguna vez describir el rostro del señor Miyazono, convertido en un poema inédito y extraviado debido a las revelaciones de su única hija.

Esa noche calurosa, Kaori Miyazono después de una práctica con mayor ahinco que días pasados con su violín, se fue a los brazos del dios del sueño con una sonrisa en la boca: esa noche la joven violinista soñó con sus viejos amigos, recorriendo las localidades del mundo entre campos de futbol, balones de softball, violines, pianos y melódicas; con canciones inéditas, porras indistinguibles y por supuesto, deliciosos postres. Todos eran felices, todos sonreían, todo era como antes… no, ¡mejor aún!, puesto que era un sueño, y en medio de aquellas fantasías, colmadas de magia y ensoñación, todo era posible.

Si, quizás el tiempo y las distancias los habían separado, pero sus corazones aún seguían en sintonía, y que mejor prueba, que aquel sueño de una noche de verano.

 _Continuará…_

 _…_

 **¿Que tal chicos? ¿Les gusto este episodio? ¡Finalmente volvemos a ver a Watari después de una larga ausencia!**

 **Como en mi papel de hija he hecho muchas veces que la cara de mi padre se vuelva un poema, ¿ustedes lo han hecho? Es algo muy divertido, y no dudo que Kaori no lo haya hecho más de una vez.**

 **¡Ahora vamos con los Easter Eggs!**

 **Primero: este capítulo está inspirado en la canción de** ** _Jasmine Thompson: Old Friends_** **. Parte de la canción es la frase que está en cursiva al inicio del capítulo Es una chica francesa de 16 años con mucho talento, si la pueden escuchar, háganlo, es una canción que es 100% Kaori después del despertar…para que les doy más explicaciones? ¡Escúchenla, y recuerden a sus viejos amigos!**

 **El doctor Garcia es una persona de la vida real, y participa en el programa mexicano (por si no lo saben, sus autoras son de México)** ** _los protagonistas_** **el motivo por el que lo escogimos, es porque son muy graciosos al dar las noticias de deportes, si nos leen desde otros países, antes que nada ¡muchísimas gracias! Y si desean escuchar cómo es su estilo de comentar un partido, pueden buscarlos como "los protagonistas" en youtube.**

 **El título de este capítulo está basado en la obra de Shakespeare Sueño de una noche de verano, aunque poco tenga que ver… nos gustó el título, y es una excelente obra clásica, no duden en darse una oportunidad y verla**

 **¡Y con esto acabamos nuestra sección!**

 **¡Una gran disculpa por no publicar en tiempo y forma, pero por favor comprendan, no todos los días se termina una carrera universitaria!**

 **¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿finalmente en el siguiente episodio sabremos que paso con Kaori y Kousei? ¡Descúbranlo en nuestro siguiente episodio de Atrapada en ámbar!**

 **¡Continúen difundiendo esta historia! Y si les gusta no olviden dejar un** ** _review_** **.**

 **Ahora, dirigiéndome a los abismos de unas largas vacaciones se despide su autora:**

 **The Candy Girl!**


	15. Capitulo 12: Retomando el Guion III

**¡Hola chicos! ¿Como están? ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de Atrapada en Ámbar! Una disculpa por la pausa de la semana pasada, sin embrago un pequeño bloqueo mental nos impidió continuar avanzando a mi y a mi co autora Espejo deAfrodita, no se preocupen, para recompensarlos, aquí con ustedes, ¡el capítulo más extenso de atrapada en Ámbar hasta el momento! Espero les agraden los easter eggs de esta semana.**

 **Espero lo disfruten, y les recordamos que los personajes de esta historia no nos pertenecen, más que el deseo ferviente de que cumplan sus sueños.**

 **Sin mas que añadir, los dejo.**

 **¡Nos leemos al final!**

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

 **Capitulo 12: Tambores de Otoño**

 _Extraño los buenos momentos que tuvimos… nadie aquí sabe todo lo que me está sucediendo: no, ellos nunca saben._

Seiji Amasawa había visto muchos casos de grandes violinistas, pero ninguno como ella: etérea, sencilla y franca con su melodía, con la confianza facilidad y soltura para dejar atrás las partituras y hacerlas suyas, desapareciendo la barrera entre el instrumento y el músico, con la gran autodeterminación de transmitir a través del sonido su alma.

 _Libertad._

Eso era lo que le venía a la mente cada vez que escuchaba a su alumna tocar el violín de aquella manera tan especial.

Aun recordaba aquella primera vez, cuando la conoció. Ella apenas era una niña, una pequeña, inquieta y vivaz de cuatro años y el, un joven que había regresado de _Cremona_ Italia, con todo el conocimiento del que había podido apropiarse para volverse un gran _luthier_ , quien había regresado por los susurros de su corazón, nostálgico y romántico, a su tierra natal. Con su encanto, y su pasión, confeccionó el primer violín para aquella pequeña, quien le había confesado en secreto en aquellos años: "Deseo tocar el violín para poder volver a verlo; para poder compartir la magia de la música con un…con un chico"

En sus memorias aún estaba aquella imagen de aquel padre algo preocupado y nervioso al escoger un violín para su hija, quien al no comprender del todo las medidas había decidido llevar el primero que le había llamado la atención, para después regresar con la pequeña en brazos y escoger el adecuado.

En aquel entonces, al ver tanto la gran perspicacia de la joven como sus profundos sentimientos hacia la música, acepto que la pequeña tomase clases con él, convirtiéndose en su primer maestro.

Con el paso de los años Seiji Amasawa vio su crecimiento, tanto físico como musical: cómo iba dejando atrás su violín de 1/16, hasta tomar aquel ultimo de 3/4, al igual que aquellas coplas infantiles con las que practicaba, para iniciar a formarse con las partituras de Bach, Mozart y Brahms. Todo parecía ser brillante en el destino de su aprendiz, hasta que el destino, singular y caprichoso, se encargó de separar aquella niña prodigio de su instrumento por enfermedad.

Recordaba claramente el día en el que sus padres le dieron la noticia de su padecimiento y de que dejaría de tocar. La noticia de su pausa le había dado un trago amargo a su vida de luthier, quien en aquel entonces ya tenía planeado regalarle a su alumna un nuevo violín de 4/4 con el cual pudiese hacer finalmente sus sueños realidad.

-Maestro, ¿si suena bien?

\- ¡Por supuesto Kaori-san!, por supuesto, el sonido de tu violín es maravilloso -contestó el hombre de mediana edad, volviendo de los ecos del pasado a los que había sido arrojado por parte de sus memorias. -Vas perfectamente, casi me imagino en medio de aquella primavera europea, entre los brotes de pasto y aquellos lirios del valle aun tempranos para la fiesta del primero de mayo, pero aun así demasiado helado para salir sin saco…

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! -La joven rubia protestó. -No voy tan bien, me dejé llevar demasiado, nuevamente perdí el hilo y el _tempo_ ¡Por favor _Maestro,_ no olvide seguirme!

-Lo siento Kaori-san, pero es que escuchar cómo te adueñas de la música es un placer. -complementó el maestro con una sonrisa sincera a su alumna.

-Pero en estos momentos no necesito eso, necesito tocar de acuerdo a la partitura. -La joven insistió, dejando de lado su instrumento para tomar un poco de agua - _Maestro_ por favor.

-Está bien, prosigue.

Seiji Amasawa sabía muy bien que la razón de que su alumna se encontrara ahí practicando con él, no era porque ella realmente lo necesitase, sino más bien la necesidad de tener un vínculo con alguien de su pasado; alguien que entendiese su corazón musical. Aun se le hacía sorprendente verla ahí, parada junto a él, como si ni un día hubiese pasado sobre ella mientras que 6 largos años habían pasado como agua escurriendo por sus manos, siendo prueba de ellos, las nuevas arrugas en su frente, los callos marcados en sus palmas y aquellas nuevas canas entre su cabello azabache.

Pero algo en aquella determinación le preocupaba.

Adoraba ver el amor de ella hacia su instrumento, pero esa tenacidad en aquellos momentos por convertirse en una simple lectora de partituras, un metrónomo humano, le preocupaba ¿Aún tocaba para alguien? ¿simplemente lo hacía por el amor a la música? ¿aun amaba la música, o solo la veía como una manera de reconectarse a la vida?

Ese era un tema que realmente le inquietaba. Si bien el tener algún sentimiento amoroso podía ser de gran ayuda al momento de interpretar, este no debía de ser la verdadera fuente de amor del músico, puesto como era bien conocido por todos sus contemporáneos (una forma amable nombrar a las personas que ya habían caminado mucho por "el mundo cruel"), hay sentimientos que pueden prevalecer, pero otros pueden cambiar, como los ideales con el tiempo.

En su corazón sabía muy bien que un primer amor no podía ser el único motor para tocar música y buscar el éxito. ¿que pasaría a la primera pelea? ¿A la primera gran prueba? ¿Que si aquel joven e inmaduro amor no era su verdadero destino? ¿Dejaría de tocar? ¿Quién sería Kaori Miyazono sin ese detonante afectuoso para tocar el violín? ¿sería una gran violinista? ¿o simplemente dejaría de existir aquella chica empedernida en buscar la inmortalidad a través de la melodía?

Como su maestro y con la gran consideración que le tenía, Seiji Amasawa Necesitaba averiguarlo.

\- Kaori.

\- ¿Si sensei? -La joven interrumpió la obra que había vuelto a interpretar, su mirada revelando la preocupación de haberse dejado llevar nuevamente por el calor de la música.

\- ¿Por que tocas el violín? -preguntó de manera seria su maestro. Necesitaba una respuesta. Necesitaba saber que podía confiar en que aquel talento no era algo fugaz, por un capricho de un corazón congelado en el tiempo.

-Pero ¡¿Que pregunta es esa?!- la chica se extrañó al oír semejante comentario de su profesor ¿había escuchado bien?

-Te lo estoy preguntando, solo responde, ¿por qué tocas? ¿Aun tocas por alguien? ¿Por él? Necesito saber la verdad

La joven calló por un momento, esperando ver algo más claro en el planteamiento de su maestro, pero al no ver alguna otra señal, decidió responder lo primero que le vino a la mente:

-Sensei…. Yo toco, porque quiero llegar a ser el acompañamiento de él… quiero ser digna de tocar con él y ser un buen dueto...

-Si, eso me lo has dicho antes, pero ¿Que más? -Replicó su maestro con mayor insistencia. No podía ser eso posible. Debía de haber algo más que Kaori Miyazono solo tocando por seguir a un joven miope destinado a ser una leyenda en el piano. Simplemente ella no estaba hecha para ser un acompañamiento.

-¿Sensei?

-Cuando me dijiste esa opción la acepte como un fundamento correcto, debido a tu juventud y la determinación con la que me lo pediste, ¡tenías solo 5 años! -el luthier intento guardar la calma; de igual manera para el habían pasado 5 años desde su regreso, pero para ella solo habían transcurrido 8 meses. -Pero sabes, ahora ya ha pasado el tiempo, dejemos fuera el argumento de "tu gran siesta". Creo que para tu edad debería haber cambiado tu respuesta hacia mí pregunta. Está bien que toques por alguien, por tus padres, por los personajes a quien admiras, pero lamento decirte que eso NO es _suficiente_.

La joven lo miro con cara de desconcierto, como si le hubiese caído un balde de agua fría.

-Cómo me lo temía… no te habías puesto a pensar algo así, ¿verdad? ¿Que va a suceder cuando ya esas personas no sean _suficiente_ para poder tocar tu instrumento? Esto no te lo digo por querer detenerte en cumplir tus metas, te lo digo _porque_ quiero que las logres. Terminamos por el día de hoy, no más. No más hasta que me digas tus verdaderos motivos para tocar. Y si no los encuentras, por favor, no vuelvas.

\- ¿Sensei? -Kaori dejo el violín de lado y se dirigió hacia el hombre que reanudo la tarea de desempolvar algunos violines del aparador. -Sensei, ¿toque algo mal? ¿Hice algo indebido? No entiendo… ¿Está molesto conmigo?

-Claro que no Kaori-san, jamás podría molestarme contigo, pero ahora que tienes el futuro al alcance de tus manos, es tiempo de que decidas que es lo que vas a hacer con él; tiempo atrás estabas perdida, en una carrera por alcanzar a disfrutar hasta el último detalle porque te habían dado una condena de muerte. -Le comentó mirándola a los ojos, quien la quería como una hija y detestaba tener que ser duro con ella, pero debía de serlo, por su bien. - era perfectamente comprensible que deseases tocar con aquel chico porque podía ser _la última oportunidad_ de tu vida. Pero ahora estas aquí, sin riesgos, sin necesidad de perseguir sombras. Tienes la gran oportunidad de crear tu propia historia, tu propio final y para ello necesitas _algo más_ , algo más fuerte que ese sentimiento. Es tiempo de que te reencuentres Kaori, y te conozcas, que sepas cuál es tu verdadero motivo para ser una gran artista, y si no lo puedes encontrar, o tan siquiera visualizar, quizás no te corresponda ese destino.

-Lo entiendo…- un deje de oscuridad amenazaba con eliminar el brillo de sus glamurosos ojos azules, ¿acaso serian lágrimas? ¿O algún reproche que buscaba acallar? Pero los nubarrones desaparecieron para responder a su profesor - Le agradezco mucho el haber cuidado de mi hasta el momento, muchas gracias por el consejo. -Y haciendo una pequeña reverencia, tomo su violín y su bolso y se marchó con un simple- _Sayonara sensei_.

La campanilla de la entrada susurró el recordatorio de que la chica se había marchado. Seiji se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto, el haber generado duda en su corazón recién recuperado.

" _Si bien no ha sido lo correcto, era necesario_ " se dijo a si mismo mientras reanudaba las labores de limpieza. Si Kaori Miyazono deseaba ser una gran violinista, debía hacer una limpieza en su mente, alma y corazón para poder reconocer que era lo que de verdad importaba.

…

 _Querido amigo A_

 _El día de hoy tuve uno de los planteamientos más extraños a los que me he enfrentado._

 _¿Por que deseo tocar música?_

 _¿Por que soy música?_

 _De pequeña todo era más sencillo, tú simplemente eras mi motivación. La emoción y la perfección con la que habías ejecutado aquella pieza fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para engancharme e intentar seguir tus pasos. Mi enfermedad no hizo nada más que acentuar ese deseo. Mi despertar lo ha reavivado, pero ahora que lo pienso detenidamente… ¿acaso hay algo más?_

 _¿Hay alguna otra razón dentro de mi subconsciente que me impulse a ser música? ¿Que magia es la que me motivó a tocar el violín?_

 _Si, lo sé, estoy segura en el fondo de mi corazón que fuiste tú quien encendió esa chispa magnífica que guiaría mi camino, sé que fuiste tú quien lleno de música mi mundo sin sonido, quien con tu ritmo y son, me sacaste de ese mundo de tinieblas, pero aun así…._

 _¿Por que soy música?_

 _Las palabras de mi profesor golpearon en lo más profundo de mis entrañas: ¿quién soy, fuera se ser Kaori Miyazono, aquella chica que mintió solo parar tocar con el chico que había sido su primer amor porque iba a morir en cualquier momento? ¿Quién soy yo ahora? Kaori Miyazono sobrevivió y ha continuado esta gran aventura que es el estar respirando el mismo aire que tú en este mismo universo. ¿Ahora que sigue? Dime, ¿que es lo que debo de hacer? Dame alguna razón, aunque no me des opciones, pero dime, ¿porque soy yo música?_

 _¿Por que?_

 _Me encantaría que estuvieras aquí y pudiésemos conversar, no solamente estar redactando estas palabras, encontrar una respuesta a esta problemática que ha turbado mi corazón. Dime ¿cómo le has hecho para vivir sin mí? ¿que es lo que te ha convertido en música? ¿cuál es tu motor para seguir adelante?_

 _Estoy perdida Kousei. La luz de tu faro, elegante y lejano, que lleno en primera instancia mi mundo de color ya no puede ser lo único a lo que me aferre en este océano que es la vida. Si voy a seguir viviendo en este mundo necesito algo más fuerte que el deseo de compartir un escenario a tu lado. Dime ¿cuál podría ser una buena razón para vivir?_

 _Dime Kousei, ¿que debo hacer?_

 _Guíame amigo A…_

 _Muéstrame el camino._

 _Te extraña, una joven perdida en los abismos del tiempo._

 _Kaori Miyazono._

 _…_ _..._

-Vamos Kaori, sino no alcanzaremos las mejores ofertas

La joven rubia dejó su cuaderno de lado. Había escuchado a su padre llamarle para ir al distrito 10 para comprar algunas provisiones para la pastelería. Seco las lágrimas que se habían derramado de sus ojos, así como aquel par que amenazaba con salir inminentemente. Debía de ser fuerte y solucionar ese problema por ella misma. No podía darse el lujo de preocupar más a sus padres, suficiente habían tenido con aquella larga espera. No deseaba hacerlos sufrir aún más.

Aunque desease hablar con alguien que le ayudase a encontrar la respuesta en su interior, sabía que la única persona que le podía ayudar a clarificar su mente era ella misma. Debía de darse el tiempo suficiente para volver a reconocer aquella chica frente al espejo y saber cuál era el mejor camino para ella.

De esta manera, y con el pensamiento firme en que quizás una caminata al centro de la ciudad podría ayudarle a descubrir más acerca de su propio ser, o al menos eliminaría por algún tiempo aquella necesidad de pensar en una respuesta para su destino, se aventuró fuera de su habitación para cumplir con su deber de esa tarde: hacer felices a sus padres.

 _…_ _._

Un fuerte viento arrancó las hojas de los árboles, haciendo que estas formaran una lluvia de colores cobrizo, dorado, chocolate y carmesí, que danzaron por el distrito comercial por el que paseaba Kaori y su padre.

Estaban en una misión: recolectar frutos secos y en conserva para preparar los deliciosos postres de la temporada en Japón.

Ella deseaba castañas asadas, aunque su apetito le indicaba de la tempura de hojas de arce también harían una buena merienda.

Además, su madre les había hecho prometer que compraría nuevas plumas para los apuntes de la escuela. Apenas la joven rubia se había anotado en la preparatoria en línea como sugerencia de la doctora Mizuno pero, ya era tiempo de que empezara a tomar algunos insumos escolares.

Mientras caminaba entre las calles junto a su padre, veía a las jóvenes en edad escolar disfrutar la vida después de los clubes escolares, comiendo cremas de _Kaarage_ , o _Takoyaki_ recién servido en la calle. Aquellos puestos de _Oyagi_ deleitaban a su nariz mientras se encontraban en la búsqueda de las materias primas.

Un grupo de chicas llamó su atención. Estaban bromeando entre ellas junto con otra joven rubia que se veía plenamente ruborizada y no era por el frío aire que soplaba en la calle.

¡Qué daría por una vida común como la de ellas! Reír de forma despreocupada tras salir de clases, caminar e ir de compras, guardar secretos, crear intrigas, hornear pasteles, y salir con chicos pianistas miopes que no entendían ni una pestaña de lo que era el amor. Pero su destino no se lo había permitido. Además de las causas mayores que bien conocía que le habían impedido tener un "curso normal", ella misma se había "autoexcluido" de ese curso cotidiano de sucesos que acompañaban a cualquier adolescente en edad escolar y había optado por tomar cursos intensivos, entre ellos la secundaria y la preparatoria en línea, para alcanzar el grado de estudios requeridos para su edad cronológica y a cierto musico lo más pronto posible.

Volvió a mirar de reojo lo que hacían las jóvenes de hoy en día mientras esperaba afuera de una tienda abarrotada a su padre. El mismo grupo de chicas que hacía un rato había estado divirtiéndose a costa su compañera, ahora se encontraba repartiendo volantes y pegando carteles. _"_ _Seguramente de algún festival escolar"_ pensó para sus adentros la joven. Se acerco a un cartel que habían colocado en un poste cercano, con suerte sería un festival de otoño celebrado por alguna escuela cercana y aunque estaba por asistir al festival del fuego en compañía de sus padres, ver a hombres en calzones tradicionales no era lo que más le inspiraba en el mundo. En cambio, un festival escolar, y el intentar ver si podría encajar con aquella "nueva generación", de causaba cierto entusiasmo.

Al iniciar a leerlo le sorprendió el contenido: ¿un recital para jóvenes talentos de música clásica? ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto popular la música clásica en las calles de Tokio? ¿Dónde habían quedado esos nuevos grupos emergentes de _Idols, J-pop_ o _K-pop boys_ que luchaban por ser los mejores bailarines y ser recompensados con la fama de algún sencillo que debutara en algún anime? Definitivamente se había quedado dormida durante un buen rato, pensó para si misma.

Su corazón se detuvo cuando leyó unos de los kanjis colocados en la esquina superior derecha de la convocatoria del concierto: No la había dejado impresionada el hecho de que el ganador del evento podría tener acceso a estudiar bajo la tutela de los profesores de la _T_ _okyo National University of Fine Arts & Music,_ ni los nada despreciables premios de consolación; tampoco la dejó anonadada de que era un concurso sin exclusividad de instrumentos, o de estilos musicales. Lo que había dejado a la joven Kaori Miyazono era el saber que como uno de los jueces del evento se encontraba ni más ni menos, el metrónomo humano, el pianista encerrado en medio de la partitura, el mismísimo Arima Kousei.

Leyó los kanjis varias veces para asegurarse de que eran los mismo del pianista que había conocido. ¿Realmente Kousei volvería? ¿tan pronto? ¿volvería para ser juez de un concurso de música?

Su corazón era un tambor en los oídos, el destino la estaba llamando a manera de cartel…

 _Kousei…_

No se dio cuenta que había pronunciado el nombre del chico en voz alta hasta que alguien la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

\- ¿Conoces a Arima Kousei? -Le pregunto una chica, la misma chica rubia que había visto riendo y pegando los carteles. al momento la reconoció: era Aiza Nagi, la joven pianista que había tocado con Kousei a cuatro manos el vals de la bella durmiente; había visto su fotografía en el periódico que le había traído el propio Kousei al hospital, reconocía perfectamente aquel rostro; si bien ahora era más alta, sus facciones poco habían cambiado.

Seguramente no sabía quién era ella, pensó Kaori, pues nunca se habían visto en persona. Solo eran conocidas por tener a una figura en común: Kousei.

-He oído su música. -Mintió descaradamente la violinista. -El oírlo tocar es algo fuera de este mundo. - Terminó de manera algo nerviosa, no deseaba tener que agregar más datos que pudieran revelar su verdadera relación con el pianista.

¡A que si! -Continuó la joven Aiza emocionada, como si el cumplido fuera para ella misma. - ¡Mi maestro es el mejor! Deberías de inscribirte en este concurso, estará muy bueno, y los premios valdrán mucho la pena. Además de que es un concurso libre, habrá muchos cazatalentos, y aunque no ganes, si eres buena, podrías conseguir algún patrocinio, o algún contacto. ¿Eres pianista?

-No, violinista. -Respondió Kaori de manera rápida. Definitivamente no la había reconocido. -Pero tu si, ¿no es así? Tú eres Aiza Nagi-san ¿cierto? La alumna de Ko… digo, Arima-san. -Se corrigió de inmediato la chica de cabellos dorados, su corazón latiendo como un tambor al desviar el tema sobre sí misma y dirigirlos hacia Kousei, ¿que pasaba por su mente? ¿Acaso deseaba conocer información del violinista de manos de una autentica allegada a él y no de los videos que le mostraba mes con mes la doctora Mayfair?

\- ¡vaya!, así que si estás al tanto de su trayectoria. -Dijo la joven pianista a su lado, quien pese a ser ella más joven que su interlocutora, su apariencia era más similar a la de una joven preparatoriana dándole consejos a una pequeña _Kouhai. -_ Así es, soy Aiza Nagi, la _única_ alumna del _gran maestro_ Arima Kousei-sama. -Se presentó dejándose llevar por la emoción de ser reconocida. - Me agrada que toques el violín, así podremos ser amigas, y no competencia. -Continuó la rubia de ojos castaños mientras le daba un tríptico elegante. -Mira, esta es la convocatoria que está anotada en el cartel y las bases del concurso. Tienes hasta el último de noviembre para enviar el demo grabado y si eres elegida podrás realizar una actuación frente a Arima Kousei y los jueces en el foro de arte y cultura, y quizás, si no se te olvida recordármelo, pueda presentártelo. -Terminó con pequeño deje de autosuficiencia.

\- ¿En serio? -Comentó Kaori con una mezcla de falsa admiración y verdadera emoción. - ¿Si participo podré conocer a Arima-san?

-Por supuesto, y si ganas incluso podrás tocar un dueto con él, claro, solo si eres realmente buena. -Comento Aiza-san. -Bueno te dejo, ¡aún falta repartir muchos más volantes! ¡Mucha suerte!

\- ¡Gracias! -Comentó la joven mientras se despedía de ella con la mano y corría a reencontrarse con su padre quien recién salía de la tienda de materias primas.

¿Acaso esta era una señal? ¿Acaso su destino estaba sellado para aquella fecha? El regreso de Arima Kousei, exclusivamente para ser juez de un concurso de talentos.

 _¿Acaso era un llamado?_

¿Acaso era el destino caprichoso quien hacía que el universo se torciese de tal manera que sus caminos volvieran a cruzarse una vez más? O simplemente ¿esta era su gran oportunidad de volver a los escenarios, para volver a ser… música?

Una voz la despertó de su ensoñación: era la voz de su padre que le pedía un poco de ayuda con una bolsa de grageas para que no se movieran demasiado y se perdiera su brillo nacarado. Acto seguido guardó el folleto en su chaqueta y corrió en su ayuda.

\- ¿Qué es eso que te dieron? ¿Alguna buena oferta del mercado? O ¿propaganda de algún _café maid_? -le pregunto una vez que reanudaron su marcha por las calles abarrotadas.

-Nada de eso papá. -Río la chica mientras caminaba alegre a su lado. -Es una cita con el pasado. - _ó ¿quizá una cita con el futuro?_

\- ¿Una cita?

-Una invitación para un festival, -comentó la chica de manera simple, sin revelarle de qué trataba todo el brete. - ¿Puedo ir papá? ¿Puedo participar?

-Solo con una condición. -Dijo el señor Miyazono de manera pensativa. - ¡Que te diviertas mucho! -Terminó dando un apretón en el hombro a su hija con su mano disponible y guiñándole el ojo. -Y que no enamores a nadie más por favor, tengo suficiente con un futbolista de la selección.

Kaori simplemente río. Su padre era uno de los mejores hombres habitaban el universo. Continuaron comprando un par de cosas más, todas las de la lista, y algunas nuevas que se habían agregado a capricho de su estómago.

Pero ¿que se podía esperar de las compras del otoño? Estas siempre traían nuevas especies con la cosecha y la promesa de que después del invierno, siempre venía la primavera.

...

…

…

Miró por enésima vez la convocatoria que le había dado Aiza Nagi. esta yacía en su escritorio, aunque para estos momentos ya la conocía de memoria. El concurso se dividía en tres secciones: la primera era mandar solamente un demo de audio, donde un grupo de especialistas por instrumentos los seleccionarían, esta primera pieza tenía que ser alguna de las que mencionaban en la lista adjunta; después de un filtro y el pedido de una segunda grabación, está mucho más extensa, seguía la tercera etapa: la presentación en la primavera siguiente, donde los jueces serian de una gama más heterogénea y juzgarían tanto por talento al ejecutar las melodías producidas por el instrumento, como por apego, y habilidad del ejecutante, entre otros detalles.

Si bien era una oportunidad de oro, -el volverse a encontrar con Kousei, los premios y las facilidades que entregaría el concurso-, había demasiadas cosas que le preocupaban: las grabaciones, por ejemplo, sin un apoyo de alguien que le ayudase a ver que fuera en _tempo_... el juez finalmente la juzgaría por cuán apegada a la partitura estuviera y no tanto por el sentimiento en su ejecución, así que, estaba obligada a autoevaluarse por que tan bien interpretaba partituras, y no es que ella fuese su mejor jurado. Necesitaba a alguien quien la juzgara y le recordara atarse a las partituras y no volar entre la melodía antes de tener asegurado un pase a la recta final.

Su pobre currículum de trayectoria musical y un pequeño certificado médico para la prueba en vivo que no tenía y que también formaban parte de los requisitos, se agregaban a los detalles que le mortificaban, pero existía una pregunta que atormentaba aún más que todas las cuestiones anteriores su alma:

¿Por qué quería hacerlo? ¿por que quería competir?

¿Por qué, en esta segunda vuelta, en este _encore_ que le había ofrecido la vida, deseaba ser nuevamente música?

…

 _Querido amigo A:_

 _Si voy a seguir viviendo necesito un motivo más fuerte, eso me dijo mi maestro, y también me lo susurra mi corazón, pero... ¿Cuál es? ¿Cuál puede ser?_

 _Conforme los días pasan, parece que es una verdadera necesidad saber porque deseo ser música. Y esta tarde tras una larga sesión de fisioterapia creo que estoy por saberlo._

 _Pero necesito tener mis pensamientos en orden. Necesito más tiempo -que gran ironía, ¿no lo crees? La chica congelada en el tiempo necesita más de él…- para que mis ideas caminen lentamente por un gran tramo recuerdos, enseñanzas y experiencias que dispongo en mi mente, y por supuesto, necesito que alguien que me escuche sin juzgarme._

 _¿Puedo pedirte un nuevo favor amigo A? ¿Podrías ser tú, mi testigo mudo, mi audiencia silenciosa? Para que pueda dar un orden y sentido a esta secuencia de acontecimientos en los que se ha convertido mi vida y así, por fin, formar un juicio sobre toda mi existencia y lo que deseo que sea o se convierta de hoy en adelante. Una ideología y una creencia que me guie en este camino colmado de estrellas, lunas, melodías, sonrisas, lagrimas, gritos y suspiros que es la vida. Eso es lo que necesito. Una ideología que no seas solo tú. ¿Existe acaso algo así? Creo que eres tú el único que me podría entender, por eso, te invito con estas palabras a que lo intentemos descubrir._

 _Para iniciar, quiero expresar algo en lo que creo desde la primera vez que escuche tu música. Si, lo leíste bien, "_ tu música _"_ _, no la música en general; porque a partir de ese punto, fue que mi mundo empezó cambiar. Desde que te escuche aquella primera vez, en aquel concierto en el cual ejecutaste con tal maestría aquella pieza, creo en la música de la misma manera como algunas personas creen en los cuentos de hadas. Creí -y todavía mi testarudo corazón cree-, que al igual que en los relatos míticos y fantásticos dedicados a los niños, había una vez, dos jóvenes que escucharon el llamado de la música y la siguieron. Y este sendero los guio hasta las estrellas. Creía en el fondo de mi corazón que yo formaba parte de ese universo mágico junto a ti y que, en medio de esa partitura, se encontraba el sendero hacia mi felicidad. Y eso Kousei es lo que había dado forma en la parte más esencial a mi vida hasta estos momentos._

 _Y ¿sabes algo? Lo logré. Alcancé las estrellas._

 _En el momento en el que tuve finalmente conciencia de que mi realidad no era precisamente un cuento de hadas, y que mi vida probablemente no iba a terminar en un "Vivieron felices para siempre", -ni siquiera en un "Vivió"- supe que tenía que intentar cambiar tan siquiera el final de ese relato tan corto que había resultado ser mi vida. Y empecé a correr. Al intentar alcanzarte, dejé atrás aquella idea tuya de alguien lejano, distante, efímero y etéreo como aquellos cuentos de hadas, y comencé a mirarte por quien verdaderamente eras. Un chico de verdad. Un chico como yo, con sueños y con cicatrices; con una sonrisa hermosa, y una vista terrible; con un gran corazón y dispuesto a darle una segunda oportunidad a la vida._

 _Al estar finalmente a tu lado, y plantarme en el escenario junto a ti, te lo juro Kousei, toqué las estrellas. En ese firmamento que abarcaba el escenario, en mi corazón, finalmente había obtenido un "final" con el que podría cerrar e irme sin remordimientos; si bien ninguna gran gloria, o un "Vivieron felices y comieron perdices". Pero mi codicioso corazón, aun deseaba más. Sentía que esta historia, mi historia,_ _ **nuestra historia**_ _, no podía terminar así; no aún... y continúe luchando. Continúe por escribir y darme -_ _ **darnos**_ _\- un final de película. El resto de la historia ya la conoces, son nuestras memorias compartidas._

 _Ahora a mi despertar, sé que obtuve todo lo que desee en aquel entonces: tu amistad, tu aprecio, nuestra melodía juntos y, al menos en mi corazón, un amor unilateral y egoísta que llevé hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Pero, al día de hoy, no estoy segura de que es lo que quiero y, tampoco sé hasta donde podré llegar en esta segunda oportunidad. Ya conozco aquel final, ahora deseo uno nuevo. Pero el miedo, el dolor, y la incertidumbre me abruman. Nunca el futuro me había parecido tan oscuro e indomable._

 _-¡¿Acaso es egoísta de mi parte decir que extraño todos aquellos buenos momentos que tuvimos?!… nadie aquí sabe todo lo que me está sucediendo: no, ellos nunca saben… Para ti ha pasado el tiempo, para mí solo ha sido un parpadeo… por más que corro, y corro, e intento alcanzarlos, parece imposible acercarme a la línea del tiempo a la que pertenezco ¡quiero más! ¡quiero saber cómo sería este relato si hubiésemos continuado lado a lado! Mas él hubiera solo es un espejo burlón del pasado, una ilusión de algo que nunca fue ni nunca será._

 _Sabes, en estos momentos, en medio de esta tormenta de ideas y recuerdos me viene a la mente el dolor._

 _El dolor ha sido un acompañamiento mutuo en nuestras vidas de distintas formas. Ha hecho mucho por formarnos y moldearnos a través de sus embates, justo como las olas transforman las rocas de la playa. El dolor nos volvió lo que somos, a ti arrebatándote a tu madre y a mí, arrebatándome mi esperanza._

 _Hoy en mi sesión diaria de rehabilitación, empecé a hacer un recuento de todas esas memorias. De todo lo vivido hasta el momento. He intentado imaginarlos, tus puntos de vista, del de Watari, el de Tsubaki, y completar la imagen de nuestra vida juntos. Y pude deducir que lo que nos ha unido a todos nosotros, además de una amistad sincera la cual solo se puede obtener cuando se tiene 13 años, fue el dolor: de una manera distinta en cada uno, pero no por ello menos hermosa._

 _Cada quien luchaba con sus propios sentimientos mientras intentábamos ser felices juntos: tú, luchabas con la perdida de tu madre y aquella imposibilidad de volver a ser música después de su partida; Tsubaki, trataba ocultar la verdad de su corazón entre los deportes mientras intentaba sacarte de aquel abismo sin tener ninguna idea de cómo lograrlo; Watari, pretendiendo ser feliz bajo esa mascara de "playboy", sin embargo, con temor de tomar algo demasiado en serio; y yo, Kaori Miyazono quien mentía a todas las personas a su alrededor para intentar crear la mejor ficción que pudiera llegar a llamar vida._

 _Recuerdo la primera vez que te alenté a ser mi acompañamiento, ¡aquella imagen jamás se borrara de mi cerebro! ¡Lo terriblemente pálido que estabas cuando te hice aquella proposición! pensé que te enfermarías en ese momento; ¡que cruel fui al subirte al escenario contra tu voluntad! ¡todo para conseguir mis egoístas deseos! y como te congelaste por los fantasmas del pasado. Si bien, aquella tarde mientras los cerezos continuaban en flor, es una de mis memorias más preciadas, me avergüenza la manera en la que conseguí mis objetivos. No creo que pueda comprender el dolor de recordar la muerte de tu madre. No tengo la conciencia moral ni siquiera de pensar en cómo se siente perder a la mujer que te dio la vida y mucho menos llego a comprender del todo las razones por las que alguien abandonaría el camino de la música… tu dolor y tu esfuerzo de aquella tarde quedarán plasmados en mi memoria como los de aquel día de finales de invierno en el que desperté y aquel esfuerzo tanto físico y emocional que hice por intentar detenerte._ _…_ _pero creo que nos estamos desviando del tema inicial y estos detalles los he hablado contigo en otras notas._

 _De lo que quiero hablarte, es que por fin entiendo que he aprendido algo del dolor; el sufrimiento que ha traído el tener que volver a levantarme por mi propio pie y la soledad que causa el paso del tiempo. El verdadero dolor, aquel que nos hace sufrir profundamente, es el que nos hace más fuertes._ _Ese tipo de dolor que puede volver serio y constante hasta al hombre más irreflexivo; que_ _nos enseña a ser mejores, más misericordiosos; incluso los pobres de espíritu se vuelven más inteligentes después de vivir un calvario._ _El dolor nos ayuda a entender aquellos que pasaron por algo así, nos hace conocernos mejor y nos persuade que esta vida no solo es un juego; es un deber. El dolor es un proceso. Quizá difícil de vislumbrar en momentos, pero que con el paso del tiempo adquiere sentido._

 _Detrás de cada cosa hermosa, hay un tipo de dolor. Sin este aliciente no podríamos conocer ni disfrutar el resto de maravillosas emociones que nos envuelven y nos convierten en nosotros mismos._ _Mi fisioterapia me ha recordado que son el dolor y la felicidad no son como el aceite y el agua, sino que coexisten, al igual que la ira, el enojo, la alegría, el éxtasis, la sorpresa, la desesperación y el optimismo; son emociones hermanas, al igual que los colores que iluminan nuestro mundo y sin una de ellas, no podríamos amar la gama de matices que nos rodea._

 _El dolor es, él mismo, una medicina. El dolor amigo A, también fue la manera en que volvieras a enfrentar tus miedos y regresaras al escenario; que pudieras tocar el piano que adoras y este terminó por hacer la magia. Si, tenías miedo, lo sé. El piano había sido todo para ti. Tu cara gritaba que era demasiado doloroso, demasiado terrible de soportar, pero aun así continuaste. ¿Qué fue lo que te sostuvo Kousei, aquella tarde, en esa tormenta en altamar a la que yo te lancé? ¿que es lo que te sostiene ahora?_

 _El dolor, el tiempo, la gravedad, el poder y el amor. Las fuerzas que realmente cambian nuestros destinos, todas ellas son invisibles. Si lo sabré yo…_

 _Y ¿sabes que más sé?_

 _La música también forma parte de aquellas fuerzas espectrales. La música también es una medicina. La música da alas a la mente, vuelos a la imaginación, consuelo a la tristeza y alegría a todas las cosas. Esta ahí cuando más la necesitas. Te habla sin necesidad de palabras. La música es la armonía del cielo y la tierra. Pero eso tú lo sabes mejor que yo, ¿no es así?_

 _La música, tu música, el escucharte dar lo mejor en el escenario, fue el mayor regalo que me fue otorgado. Mi tierno yo, cegado en aquel momento por tu gran figura, no pudo entender el verdadero presente que me hiciste aquella tarde, cuando hiciste que mi mundo cambiase. El día de hoy, finalmente pude ver más allá de tu silueta, de aquel final ya escrito con anterioridad y he comprendido que, pese a que no permanezcas a mi lado, la música siempre lo estará. Que, aunque mis sentimientos cambien, la música no lo hará; pese a que pasen los años por este cuerpo, la música permanecerá joven; aunque mi alma enferme nuevamente, la música podrá ayudar a sanar; incluso si llego a desaparecer, la música permanecerá._

 _Ahora, finalmente después de este lapso de incertidumbre, creo tener la respuesta a todas esas interrogantes: ¿por que seguir? ¿Por qué continuar? ¿Por qué vivir? ¿Por qué vivir?_

 _He aquí mi respuesta:_

 _Deseo con mi propia música, mi melodía, componer los ánimos descompuestos y aliviar los espíritus. Deseo tomar la alegría y el éxtasis con una mano y el dolor y la tristeza con la otra y seguir adelante en este camino, mi propio camino._

 _List dijo una vez: "_ _La música es el corazón de la vida. Por ella habla el amor; sin ella no hay bien posible y con ella todo es hermoso."_

 _Deseo volverme el soporte de aquellas almas en busca de un motivo para seguir adelante. Un faro, como tú lo fuiste para mí en su momento, ser una esperanza para los demás, que mi música les llegue directo al corazón, dar nombre a lo innombrable y comunicar lo desconocido, por más egoísta que suene este camino. Mi ambición al día de hoy es levantarme una vez más y tomar la partitura con mis manos, porque de esta manera, es la forma en la que creas la historia más hermosa jamás contada._

 _Por ello estoy decidida a que nuestro encuentro tenga como escenografía el escenario del concurso y el guion sea la música de mi violín esa noche, entrare en esta competición,_ _para demostrar el camino que he elegido seguir y darte las gracias._

 _Gracias por, en su momento, ser mi motor, la luz que guio mi camino._

 _Entrare al concurso y tocaré una última vez por y para ti, y después tocare para el mundo, para la música y para mí misma. Tocaré, porque soy Kaori Miyazono y deseo más que nada ser música: amplia, sin límites, sin fronteras, sin banderas._ _Deseo ser parte de ese magnífico lenguaje universal, que expresa aquello que no puede decirse con palabras, pero no puede permanecer en silencio._

 _Deseo ser música, más allá que otra cosa en este mundo. Deseo volverme una sinfonía, un soneto, o un_ lullaby _, aunque quizás en este camino que he escogido me separe de ti._

 _Me encantaría ser música a tu lado. Sería un verdadero placer, un nuevo milagro que pudiésemos caminar por el mismo sendero una vez más, sin embargo, si el destino no lo permite, o no logra reunir nuevamente nuestro andar, seguiré siendo música._

 _Me han dicho en varias ocasiones que soy libre. Pero no es así. La música es libertad. Deseo llegar a poder convertirme del todo en música, para poder tomar aquel halago como propio, pero hasta que llegue a ese momento de maestría, seguiré a Mozart, quien nos dice desde el cielo "inicia el viaje, inicia de nuevo el viaje; la música es lo único trascendente" y yo le creo._

 _Continuare mi andar. Quizás solo en el camino de mi historia exista un sendero oscuro, pero debo seguir hacia delante y continuar caminando. Porque soy Kaori Miyazono, y creo en la música como los cuentos de hadas. Sé que las notas de mi partitura iluminarán mi camino, tan siquiera lo suficiente entre la bruma que forma el camino hacia el futuro para guiar mis pasos, al igual que la luz las estrellas en invierno o las luciérnagas en verano; el pentagrama se convertirá en el sendero por el que caminare, aunque sean solo 5 líneas delgadas las que sostengan mis pasos al igual que los cables de aquellos acróbatas del circo; el ritmo de mi camino lo guiaran los compases, ya sean simples o complejos, el metro y la armonía, no importa si estos me guían o no hacia el final de una simple copla o al cierre de una Grand Opera ; y el sonido, fuerte, atento, vivaz, dinámico, coqueto y poderoso de mi nueva vida, hará estremecer al escenario, conmoviendo y embriagando a cada persona que llegue a escucharlo, sea solo una audiencia de una persona o un concierto para el mundo entero._

 _Voy a tocar Kousei. Voy a aprovechar esta segunda oportunidad al máximo: mientras tenga la oportunidad de tocar mis melodías y haya una audiencia que espere escucharme. Voy a tocar con todo lo que tengo. Para que de esta manera la gente que me escuche nunca me olvide. Voy a tocar esta vez para vivir en sus mentes y sus corazones por siempre._

 _Esta es mi razón de existir._

 _Voy a vivir por el "momento"._

 _Este es el por qué soy una violinista testaruda, que desea volverse música._

 _Porque soy como tu; hay algo más allá que el simple sentimiento del momento que nos completa y nos mueve a seguir tocando, exponiendo nuestro dolor y nuestro sufrimiento, inclusive pese a nuestras propias luchas internas… hay algo más allá que nos empuja a sumergirnos dentro de la música, habitar dentro de ella, encontrar cobijo y refugio y, de esta manera poder tocar melodías con vida propia._

 _Kousei, finalmente estoy lista para volver a verte…_

 _Ven. vuelve._

 _Acércate una vez más y escucha el caprichoso ritmo de mi corazón, como su palpitar se hace uno con el compás de los tambores de otoño._

 _Vuelve, sino para tocar a mi lado, para que puedas escuchar cómo suena el "Aria de la chica atrapada en las arenas del tiempo"._

 _Regresa Kousei, déjame mirarte una vez a los ojos y darte las gracias, por ayudarme a expandir mis alas y darme la oportunidad de volar una vez mas._

 _Vuelve…_

 _Vuelve para decir adiós a tu mayor admiradora, y poder cerrar este capítulo de lo que será la gran historia del resto de mi vida._

 _Kaori M._

…

El sonido de la campanilla de la puerta del taller, sacó a Seiji Amasawa del mundo distante en el que se encontraba para admirar como aparecía su alumna campante con su instrumento en mano.

Se le veía particularmente radiante. No era solo su caminar alegre… ni su cabello reluciendo con los rayos del sol en la puerta junto al escaparate, ni el aroma embriagante de los canelé que traía en manos, ni su sonrisa brillante.

Había algo que irradiaba mayor belleza en aquella postal otoñal: su mirada.

A través de aquellos ojos celestes, se podía ver que finalmente había encontrado la respuesta que le había pedido. Esa pasión que emanaba de ella, era lo suficientemente potente como para mover a todo un escenario. Finalmente, el brillo que había percibido en su alumna la primera vez que la conoció, daba muestra de su verdadero potencial.

 _"_ _Y esto, es solo el comienzo"_ pensó para sus adentros.

-Sensei tenemos que perfeccionar; violín sonata no 9 de Kreutzer, el primer movimiento, por favor-dijo su joven pupila al tiempo que dejaba en una mesa la caja con las delicias y sacaba su violín del estuche.

¿Que? -se mostró el lutier desconcertado, ¿que estaba tramando?

-Para este concurso, -le aclaró la joven mostrándole el panfleto. -Creo que es mi momento de regresar: estoy lista.

Seiji Amasawa vio el folleto y en seguida distinguió quien era uno de los jueces, por lo que de inmediato intentó saber que era lo que estaba tramando -kaori...

-Voy a tocar sensei, -parecía que la chica de ojos celestes había leído sus pensamientos, y con ello sus dudas. - voy a darlo todo una vez más, pero esta vez, será por la música.

El solo sonrió, sabía que la chica había encontrado su respuesta.

 _Porque la música siempre era la respuesta_

-Perfecto, no se diga más, me alegra que hayas vuelto Kaori- continuo su maestro – presta una copia de las partituras, veamos que tiene que decir Kreutzer…

Antes de la ejecución de la apertura, le vino a la mente un último consejo que podía brindarle a su discípula. Una última enseñanza en su andar.

-Una cosa más Kaori, toca como te susurra tu corazón, síguelo, es el mejor metronomo para tu melodía, - dijo el hombre mientras se recargaba en la pared y veía a la chica acomodar su instrumento en mano. -No lo olvides: cuando el miedo grite a tus oídos, y la inseguridad intente invadirte, solo toma fuerte esa esperanza, e intenta escuchar los susurros de tu destino y sigue adelante. Deja que el sonido te guíe. Si, tienes que grabar el demo, pero antes que ello, antes inclusive de entrar en esta nueva etapa, escucha. El corazón entiende y nunca miente; confía en el sentimiento de la música y lo que demuestra, ¿Entendido? Pese a los errores, aprende de ellos, y sigue adelante.

-Entendido maestro, demos lo mejor de nosotros.

-¡Bien! Empecemos. Y uno y dos, un, dos, tres, cuatro…

Y de esta manera, en medio del sonido lejano de las hojas del otoño caer y la melodía crepuscular del violín, alumna y maestro se embarcaron en aquella nueva aventura rumbo a la perfecta harmonía.

Continuará…

...

* * *

...

 **¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto?** **¡Espero que si! Porque nos acabamos los sesos intentando dale forma al pensamiento de Kaori.**

 **Ahora referente a los easter eggs.**

 **Todo alumno esta precedido por un maestro, en este caso Seiji Amasawa, el Maestro de Kaori, forma parte del universo de Hayao Miyazaki, para ser más exactos, él es el protagonista de la película, susurros del corazón. Creo que les hicimos bastantes referencias sobre ello durante todo momento, pero por si no lo notaron… consideramos a este personaje debido a su gran pasión para cumplir sus sueños, definitivamente necesita Kaori Miyazono un maestro soñador pero firme. ¡Excelente película de estudio ghibli, que no duden en ver! Y un gran abrazo a esos maestros que nos han formado y han tenido fe en nosotros y nuestro potencial, a todos ellos, gracias infinitas.**

 **Las frases citadas al momento en la carta de Kaori Miyazono son reales, tanto las de Mozart como las de Liszt.**

 **El nombre del capitulo esta inspirado en el titulo del libro de Diana Gabaldon, la creadora del universo de Outlander.**

 **Este capitulo estuvo inspirado en tres detalles principales: primero, la canción de "old Friends" de Jasmine Thompson. Como les mencione antes, creo que esa canción es el espíritu de Kaori a su regreso; segundo, la película de August Rush, de la que viene la frase "creo en la música como las personas creen en los cuentos de hadas" palabras más, palabras menos, este sentimiento nos movió y nos hizo ver la necesidad de crear un fundamento mas allá que el solo perseguir a un amor de la infancia. Lo siento chicos, pero no creo que solo el amor pueda mover a una persona, aunque sea amor verdadero, lastimosamente no se puede vivir solo de amor. Es mejor que lo aprenda Kaori en estos momentos y pueda continuar su vida con y sin Kousei. Y si ustedes están viviendo algo similar, recuerden, el amor no lo es todo. Por último, como tercer gran influencia, debo confesar que tiempo atrás me había encontrado con un folleto de un concurso de música en Japón (exclusivo de piano), el cual nos brindó las bases a mi y a mi co autora a la hora de escribir acerca del concurso y las piezas musicales. Ese folleto simplemente apareció en mi escritorio del servicio social, y me ha ayudado a viajar a través de la música nuevamente, como si fuese un llamado. Gracias al destino por hacer que me topara con el y poderles brindar una historia mas verídica.**

 **¡Bueno, esto es todo!**

 **¡Buenas noticias el siguiente capítulo ya está terminado!**

 **Malas noticias… se las contaré para la próxima entrega**

 **¿Que sucederá?** **¿En que se quedo nuestro protagonista? ¿Finalmente se romperá aquel abrazo y ambos finalmente conversarán?**

 **¡Descubrámoslo en nuestra próxima entrega!**

 **Se despide, su autora que ama dejar volar su imaginación, pero le gusta mantener los pies en la tierra:**

 **The Candy Girl!**


	16. Capitulo 13: Retomando el Guion IV

Capitulo 13. Retomando el guion IV: fantasmas de las navidades pasadas

 **¡Hola a todos! aquí EspejodeAfrodita publicando el capítulo de esta semana en lugar de mi co-autora: TheCandyGirl!. En primer lugar, permítanme disculparme en nombre de ambas por los retrasos que ha tenido este fanfiction pero en el mundo real hay eventos que no se pueden postergar, en este caso mi hermana presentó el examen para entrar a las especialidades médicas así que esperemos que todo salga bien y podamos volver a publicar con su debida**

 **En lo que sabemos el resultado final les dejo este capítulo, escrito casi enteramente por mi coautora, y lo digo con mucho orgullo pues es la única que puede tener la imaginación suficiente para crear una atmosfera invernal en medio de este verano caluroso.**

 **Así que disfrútenlo, busquen los easter eggs, y nos leemos al final.**

* * *

 _"_ _Sé que todo mundo cambia, solo quiero rostros familiares,_

 _Crecer puede ser sorprendente, pero aun así... puede romper tu corazón"_

Después de una tarde de arduo trabajo de rehabilitación, Kaori agradecía un momento de paz exclusivo para ella esa tarde de diciembre. Además, aquella era una tarde muy especial: su madre le había permitido regresar sola de rehabilitación para que comprase los regalos de navidad que ella desease, y por supuesto, que fueran sorpresa para sus seres queridos.

El deambular por aquellas calles nubladas, con el viento frío y juguetón que removía con sus mechones rubios; el sentir del frío y duro pavimento a través de sus botas de invierno; el vaho que expulsaban sus pulmones y empañaban sus lentes de armazones rojas... todas esas sensaciones la hacían sentir más viva. ¿Quién iba a pensar, si la viesen en la calle, que ella había estado postrada en una cama la última navidad de sus memorias? ¿quién diría que las 5 navidades siguientes, ella había yacido sobre una cama sin siquiera mostrar un atisbo de la vitalidad que ahora corría por sus venas?

Pese a la apariencia tranquila y despreocupada que su apariencia exterior mostraba, solo en su mente sabía todo lo que había cambiado en casi 6 años. Lo más difícil para ella no había sido el acostumbrarse a nuevas tecnologías, o el averiguar que habían suspendido uno de sus mangas favoritos; que el final de _Naruto_ y de _Bleach_ había sido un fiasco, o que _Sakura Card Captor_ tendría un nuevo anime; eventos triviales que habían acontecido mientras ella estaba inconsciente. Lo más doloroso para ella era la soledad que la había envuelto, perdiendo a sus amigos de vista en la línea temporal que siguió avanzando mientras ella se quedaba atrás, congelada en el tiempo.

Entre su enfermedad, los 6 años que habían pasado desde su "sueño" y los meses de ardua rehabilitación, cuando volvió a poder poner un pie en las calles del país de los cerezos encontró más caras desconocidas que conocidas a su alrededor. No es que fueran malas, o imprudentes sus nuevas amistades, o que la mayoría perteneciera al gremio de las ciencias de la salud. No había nada de malo en tener nuevas personas cercanas a ella. el problema era la sensación de haber sido olvidada, de h _aberse "quedado atrás"_ , el tener que avanzar a paso desigual sin ningún rostro familiar a su lado.

Mientras escudriñaba entre los escaparates no podía evitar pensar: " _Sé que todo el mundo cambia, solo deseo ver algún rostro familiar… ¿tan egoísta es mi deseo?"_

El viento helado y la aparición de un par de copos de nieve sobre las micas de sus lentes, la alertaron de la necesidad de buscar un refugio en caso de que se desatara una tormenta de nieve. No podía correr algún riesgo, por mínimo que fuese por su salud. _No podía quedar atrapada una vez más._

Mientras divagaban sus pensamientos entre encontrar refugio y recuperar el tiempo perdido, la joven violinista observo a lo lejos una " _vieja_ " librería a la que solía acudir. "Aún existe" dijo para sí misma y con paso decidido, dirigió la marcha rumbo al lugar, esperando que aun fuese como aquel de sus memorias.

 _Sé que crecer es algo sorprendente…. Pero incluso algo tan genial puede romper tu corazón._

Entró al comercio, un local acogedor, el cual aparte de vender libros nuevos y seminuevos, revistas, libretas, agendas, discos musicales y alguna que otra antigüedad, el ecléctico sitio - " _atrapado en el tiempo, como yo"_ , pensó la joven violinista- contaba con una pequeña cafetería para reponer con brebajes calientes el calor drenado por el gélido invierno, y que en temporada de calor ofrecía los más deliciosos _smoothies_ , aunque los pastelillos jamás se equipararían a los que ofrecían sus padres. El lugar a su llegada se encontraba desierto, a excepción de los encargados y un par de mujeres te tomaban una taza de alguna bebida caliente para calentar sus cuerpos y relatarse los últimos acontecimientos. Cualquier otra mente prudente evitaría la primera nevada permaneciendo en casa, y no en un lugar de cuchicheo.

Como no deseaba desaprovechar la oportunidad de esa expedición, inicio la búsqueda de sus presentes entre los estantes del local en los que se repartian textos y toda clase de mercancías en un caótico orden. Tenía pensado regalarle a la Doctora Mizuno y al Doctor Chiba un par de nuevas libretas para que continuaran sus continuas notas y quizás una bolsa de café para aquellas noches en vela. Además, que había visto a su padre admirar un libro de repostería mexicana en el escaparate de una librería en aquellos primeros días en los que ambos la acompañaban a sus sesiones de rehabilitación después de su alta al hospital. En cuanto a ella…. Deseaba ver si lograba encontrar algún nuevo texto de violín o de historia de la música, algunas partituras nuevas, o algo de música que tocara su alma. Con un poco de suerte esa tarde, ella lograría recolectar todos sus obsequios, y el dueño del establecimiento tendría una jugosa venta caída del cielo.

Mientras se asombraba al encontrar el disco de Vanessa Mae que había deseado tanto tiempo atrás en el área de rebajas y descubría el CD de una tal Lindsey Stirling se encontraba entre el top ten de ventas del establecimiento, unas voces del lado de la cafetería llamaron su atención, y sin querer, termino espiando su conversación.

-…en serio Tsubaki, ¿no va a venir a casa esta navidad?

-no Nao, no va a venir, ¿por qué te sorprende tanto?

Pues no lo sé, no lo sé Tsubaki…- la chica sonaba tranquila, pero su voz continuó con una notable desesperación que aparentemente le causaba su interlocutora- ¡me importa porque eres mi amiga, y porque sé que sufres por el! Me sorprende que no te sientas tan mal porque quien tú dices que es el "amor de tu vida" está del otro lado de no solo uno, sino dos grandes charcos, ¡océanos Tsubaki!, ¡y te importa un pepino si ya se lio con alguna francesa, austriaca, o italiana de por aquellos lugares! ¡Venga Tsubaki! no hay que ser tan ostra, Kousei es un chico guapísimo, _un bishonen_ , dudo que no lo quiera para si alguna europea liberal… y si ese es el caso, ¡pues de verdad que están ciegas! ¡se están perdiendo de un gran partido! - termino la chica con un suspiro, tomando un sorbo de su tisana e intentando recobrar la calma.

Kaori se conmociono al oír a aquellas damas. " _No puede ser posible_ " pensó la joven, completamente desconcertada por la plática ajena. El disco que sostenía cayó de sus manos y si no hubiese sido porqué la mullida alfombra amortiguo el sonido, finalmente Kaori habría conjurado el destino y se reencontraría con los fantasmas de su pasado a quienes mentalmente había invocado: del otro lado de la sala se encontraba su antigua amistad de la infancia, a quien estaba segura le había roto el corazón con aquella carta irresponsable y aquella pequeña mentira en abril que había entrelazado sus destinos: Tsubaki Sawabe.

Rápidamente tomó el disco nuevamente entre sus manos y paso a un lugar entre los estantes de la sección dedicada a la papelería, fuera de la vista de ambas chicas. La nevada había comenzado. No había a ningún lugar al cual huir, o correr. Así que realizó lo que cualquier persona coherente hubiera hecho en su situación: continúo escuchando la conversación detrás de aquel librero, mientras continuaba su elección de regalos por el solsticio de invierno.

-bueno, pero al menos ya me llego su regalo de navidad…- la voz de la castaña poco había cambiado desde aquellos años, quizás un poco de experiencia tras ella se veía reflejada en la modulación de su voz, pese a ello, su jovialidad continuaba presente

-muy bien ¿qué es? ¿un anillo de compromiso? - Nao Kashiwagi su antigua compañera de clases e íntima amiga de Tsubaki, sonaba emocionada.

-Nao-chan! - el chillido proferido por la castaña, junto con la imagen mental de su rostro sonrojado, la devolvió a aquellos días de antaño, donde su mayor preocupación no era el confesar su amor a un genio de la música, sino devolverlo a la luz para un último espectáculo -Nao-chan! ¡pero qué cosas dices!

 _"_ _Supongo que hay cosas que nunca cambiaran"_ pensó la rubia mientras sonreía para sí misma y tomaba una bella libreta azul y una agenda.

-Si no es eso, no me interesa….

-Está bien, no te diré, aunque también envió algo para ti, es una lástima…

-Eso sí que me interesa, ¡a ver dame! - la voz de Kashiwagi volvió a demostrar interés en a la conversación… _"definitivamente algunas cosas jamás cambian"_

\- ¡No! ahora no, porque no querías saber nada acerca de ello. - el tono juguetón de quien había sido la capitana de softball de la secundaria delataba una gran sonrisa hacia su compañera, quien debía de estar lamentando sus palabras- Lo siento, me has perdido.

-Tsubaki! -su interlocutora lanzó un bufido de resignación y con todo el pesar de su alma pregunto: -Esta bien, ¿qué fue lo que te regalo?

-Me envió un perfume, este- continuo la castaña, probablemente mostrando el envase a su amiga, quien solo exclamó con asombro- además de un par de cremas, otra loción, una para mi madre, por supuesto, y te envía a ti este brazalete.

-¡vaya! Kousei tiene buen gusto… o ¿le ayudo una chica a escoger las cosas?

-Nao-chan! ¡claro que no! te quejas de que soy una ostra, pero el también lo es, ¿sabes? Dudo que llegue a suceder ese escenario.

-¿cuál de todos? ¿El que el escoja un buen perfume o el que le ayude una chica a escoger fragancias? De cualquier forma, dale las gracias de mi parte.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- un suspiro melancólico salió del pecho de su vieja amiga- el solo tiene ojos para _ella..._

Kaori dejo de prestar atención a la conversación, y se alejó del área, tomando otra agenda de color negra, y pasó a buscar un par de bolígrafos a juego… sentía que el estruendo que emitía su corazón anhelante la delataría, como el gong de un templo shintoista, o el campanario de alguna iglesia cristiana ¿sería acaso ella de la que hablaban? ¿o acaso...

-... es historia, ¿aun te preocupas por Kaori? Dudo mucho que el la recuerde. Y aun si así fuese, tu estas aquí, de carne y hueso, ella no.

-es ahí donde te equivocas Nao- la voz de Tsubaki tomo un tinte serio y melancólico- ella está con el todo el tiempo. Ella en estos momentos se encuentra a su lado, pese a la distancia. Tanto ella como el son música. ¡Es algo tan extraño! Ella es su _musa_ , su fuente de inspiración, como una _Nadia Comăneci_ para las gimnastas o un _Confucio_ , una guía para su camino de vida... y mientas el continúe tocando el piano, o pueda leer las partituras, ella siempre estará ahí, junto a él, como un fantasma acechándolo.

-Tsubaki, no exageres, en sus cartas ni siquiera la mencio...

-es cierto Nao-chan, el no habla de ella conmigo porque cree que me entristeceré, o algo por el estilo, pero yo sé, que Kaori está grabada dentro de él… y ahora, más que nunca él está más lejos de mí de lo que jamás había estado, ahora no solo por la música, y los recuerdos, sino también por la distancia. -la joven quien pese a escucharse tranquila, probablemente estaba al borde de las lágrimas- ya no sé qué hacer Nao-chan, tanto Watari como Kousei me han dejado atrás...

-Tsubaki, puedes aprender algo de música cuando quieras, -la voz de la otra mujer intento consolarla- tú no te has quedado atrás y la distancia, bueno es algo tempo…

-Va más allá de eso, -la interrumpió Tsubaki- sé que Kousei me quiere, pero no de la forma en la que me gustaría que lo hiciera… sabes, siempre creí que con estar a su lado como su "hermana" sería más que suficiente… pero ahora… no estoy tan segura de ello, no es solo estudiar música, y aprender acordes- Kaori encontró un par de bolígrafos a juego con ambas libretas que llevaba en su cesto de compras y las añadió a su cuenta. El dolor en su corazón era insoportable. Ella era la culpable de todo el sufrimiento de su amiga, y no había ninguna forma en la que pudiese reparar el daño; mientras la conversación continúo fluyendo- ¿crees que no lo he intentado? Solo espero que el tiempo…

-el tiempo siempre hace las cosas correctas Tsubaki, tan solo ten fe. Hay un destino, esto, es una prueba de que él no se ha olvidado d ti, y que te mira de manera especial, -comenzó Nao. Si en algo era buena kashiwagi Nao, era en hacer sentir mejor a sus amigas- mira nada más que enviar en correo Premium a una chica del otro lado de no uno, sino dos charcos una carísima botella de perfume y no cualquier perfume, una botella de Coco Madeimoselle de Chanel, junto con su versión en crema, labial y no se para que exactamente un perfume para el cabello, y demás regalos para tu familia, ten fe. Ten fe en que tus sentimientos le llegaran. Hay distintos tipos de amores, el tuyo puede que tome tiempo en tomar forma, pero al menos tú sigues aquí.

-Gracias Nao-la voz de Tsubaki sonaba más calmada y feliz… quizás también con un toque de esperanza? - gracias por estar aquí conmigo.

-Siempre Tsubaki, para que sino están las amigas sino para darle un buen golpe de realidad a sus amigas que son un poco lentas en el amor

-Nao-chan!

-¡Oh! ¡por dios!, -el movimiento de las sillas del lado de la cafetería le anuncio a la joven rubia que la charla había terminado- vaya que se ha hecho tarde, paguemos la cuenta, finalmente parece que la tormenta nada más amenazaba en caer. Pero solo se ha ocultado, vamos mientras aun tengamos oportunidad.

-claro, antes de que se haga más tarde, aún tengo que llegar al supermercado a comprar algo para el bento de mañana.

La conversación había pasado a términos mas triviales, en segundos. Tanto así que parecería una conversación de dos jóvenes mujeres completamente extrañas a su universo, de no ser porque ella sabía quiénes eran ellas. Ellas quienes eran parte fundamental de sus memorias, a quienes sentía que apenas había dejado de ver hacia un par de semanas. ¡Qué curioso era el destino! Para ella, las memorias de esas personas tan queridas eran tan cercanas, mientras que el caprichoso tiempo se había encargado de difuminar su propia imagen de las mentes de aquellas chicas a quienes había llamado de manera afectuosa tiempo atrás "amigas" hasta solo convertirse en una simple silueta en sus memorias ¿quién había sido ella? Una simple chica interrumpiendo el momento perfecto, una sombra del pasado, _un estorbo_ …

Kaori no pudo evitar el impuso deseoso de su corazón por volver a ver a aquellas personas que habían sido tan queridas para ella, por lo que decidió armarse coraje, y asomar la cabeza por detrás de un aparador.

Y ahí las vio.

Un par de jóvenes damas sobre quienes el flujo del tiempo había pasado de manera privilegiada, haciendo resaltar sus atributos femeninos con gracia, elegancia y simpatía. Todas unas _mujeres_. A diferencia de ella, que era una _niña_.

Se dio la media vuelta para evitar ser descubierta por ellas, junto a un anaquel que ofrecía mayor cantidad de detalles de oficina. Su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora mientras escuchaba como a ambas chicas se le cobraba su consumo frente a la caja. Un miedo que desconocía su verdadera razón comenzó a invadir su corazón. ¿a qué era a lo que temía exactamente? ¿que podría pasar con un reencuentro? ¿acaso ella no extrañaba a sus viejas amigas? Un sentimiento de culpabilidad invadió su interior… _"quizás estoy siendo demasiado egoísta…"_

Un golpe en su hombro la sacó de sus pensamientos. Una de las jóvenes damas había golpea uno de sus hombros, ante lo cual ella entro en pánico. _No, no puede ser, no puede ser posible..._

-¡oh lo siento! Discúlpame- se disculpó aquella versión madura de Nao Kashiwagi frente a ella, mientras ayudaba a recoger un mar de cosas que habían caído debido al roce con ella. - ¿estás bien?

-si claro, gracias- respondió de manera monótona, al encontrar su mirada con la suya. Extrañamente aliviada, desmoralizada, tranquila y desalentada, al mismo tiempo: Su antigua compañera de clases no la había conocido. -muchas gracias

-de nada, que estés bien- y sin prestar demasiada atención a ella, a aquella pequeña chica de cabellos dorados y lentes de marcos rojos, su ex compañera apresuro el paso retomando su camino con su vieja amiga, dejándola atrás nuevamente, como aquellas viejas memorias, aquellos mundos de sombras a los que ella pertenecía.

Kaori se quedó viendo hasta que ambas chicas se desvanecieron entre la multitud, quien al ver que la tormenta se había disipado, habían vuelto a tomar las calles de la ciudad.

Kaori espero hasta el momento en el que su vista no pudo divisarlas, para volver a ver sus compras. Había finalizado su lista de regalos, sin embargo, la dicha que esta salida se había esfumado al no haber sino reconocida por aquellas jóvenes.

¿Y si acaso Kousei tampoco la conocía cuando volviesen a reencontrarse? ¿Y si el simplemente pasaba de largo al momento en el que ella estuviese a su lado? ¿Y si acaso el simplemente se había olvidado de ella y había pasado la página, dejándola dentro el cofre de sus memorias más preciadas? ¿O dentro del cajón olvidado de siluetas insulsas?

 _No, Kousei jamás lo haría…_

Dio un par de golpes gentiles a sus mejillas para despertar de aquella cruel ensoñación, y paso a la caja donde pidió que envolviesen los regalos que había escogido, inclusive el disco de Vanessa Mae. eran las 7 de la noche, y estaba cerca la hora del cierre. El tiempo no esperaba a nadie, ella sabía muy bien eso, y con paso decidido, volvió a casa con fe de que la situación del día de hoy solo hubiese sido una casualidad, después de todo, su amistad con Nao nunca había sido demasiada. Quizás si se hubiese tropezado con Tsubaki…

Que singular podía llegar a ser el destino pensó Kaori mientras caminaba de regreso a casa. Las personas podían caminar una y otra vez en círculos, una y otra vez, intentando completar sus misiones, sus objetivos de la vida, intentando alcanzar aquel futuro brillante con el que soñaban y, aun así, pasar de largo a aquellas cosas importantes y valiosas, una y otra vez. Pero ella no lo haría, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo dormida, como para dar un rodeo rumbo a su brillante futuro.

…

-Bienvenida a casa hija -su madre la recibió con un cálido agrazo, que le ayudo a recuperar las fuerzas perdidas por el frio del exterior. - te estábamos esperando, estábamos algo preocupados por tu tardanza- continuo mientras tomaba la bolsa de su hija.

-tranquila mamá, estoy bien, todo salió bien, solo es que me emocione comprando -mintió con una tierna sonrisa, mientras quitaba sus zapatos y pasaba al calor de su acogedor hogar.

-hemos recibido un paquete, es de tu amigo Kousei, lo ha enviado desde Francia, ¿quieres abrirlo? - dijo su padre, mientras le ayudaba a colgar su abrigo. Un atisbo de emoción se alcanzaba a vislumbrar en sus ojos ¿acaso como el de un niño deseoso de abrir los regalos de navidad?

¿En serio? - realmente sorprendió el detalle a la joven. Si bien habían recibido continuamente cartas del joven pianista a las que ella se había rehusado a dar respuesta, nunca había llegado algo como la caja que se encontraba encima de la mesa del comedor, llena de sellos de aduana, aéreos y terrestres de todos los confines en los que había puesto pie para lograr arribar hasta su hogar.

-¡claro que sí!- su padre se acercó con cuidado junto a su madre, con cierto orgullo de haber recibido algo de un país lejano- bueno, lo iban a dejar ayer, pero como no encontraron a nadie en casa y el paquete no cabía en el buzón, tuve que acudir hoy por el…. Parece que tiene algo frágil dentro… ¿lo abrimos hija?

-por supuesto que no, hasta navidad-dijo de manera seria, intentando contener la risa al ver las miradas de pesar de sus progenitores, en lo cual fallo de manera estrepitosa. Al final de cuentas ella también moría de curiosidad por saber qué era lo que Kousei podría haberle enviado- está bien, ábranlo.

-¿segura?

La emoción de sus padres referente a "la caja" la sobrecogió, llevándola nuevamente de felicidad. Después de todo, Kousei no se había olvidado de ella. Y con un simple asentimiento, autorizó a su padre el abrir el voluminoso paquete.

-gracias Kousei, donde quiera, que estés- dijo en apenas un susurro Kaori, y junto con sus padres, ayudo a abrir aquel laborioso empaque, con quien lucharon una pelea tan feroz digna de su propia fabula.

Quizás no fuese el solsticio de invierno, sin embargo, finalmente la navidad había llegado a los corazones de los Miyazono.

...

 _Querido Kousei._

 _El de hoy ha sido muy emotivo para mí. No sé si podre expresar en palabras todos los eventos sucedidos el día de hoy._

 _En primera, gracias por tu regalo, fue simplemente maravilloso ¡gracias! Gracias, no debiste molestarte, debe de ser demasiado difícil la vida en un país extranjero como para aun darte el tiempo de envidar detalles, he escuchado la melodía de La caja musical hasta grabarla por completo en mi memoria. Gracias por tus palabras dentro del cajón de la caja musical. Gracias por también pensar en mis padres, esos detalles, el renovar su stock de moldes para canales, la crema corporal para mi madre y el bálsamo reparador de manos para mi padre, son detalles que quedaran por siempre en mi corazón._

 _Te agradezco infinitamente, porque estos regalos, y esta nota significan más para mí de lo que tu jamás te imaginaras. Significa que aún me recuerdas, que aun formo parte de tu vida, de tus recuerdos y de tus memorias. Significa que aún existe un lazo entre nosotros, una conexión musical que nos une, y quizás, algo mas_

 _El día de hoy vi a Tsubaki, en una librería que solía frecuentar… ¿la recuerdas? Por el distrito de Sumire, cerca de donde vendían las crepas de Kaarage. Fue una experiencia caprichosa que el destino ejecuto esta tarde. No te preocupes por ella, se encontraba feliz platicando con kashiwagi Nao-san, ¿la recuerdas? Por supuesto que sí, una de las chicas del equipo de softball. Tanto a ella como a Tsubaki le han encantado tus regalos de navidad, así como a mí el mío, y también espera tu pronto regreso._

 _¿Que si hablamos mucho? ¿Que si nuestro reencuentro fue formidable? Por supuesto que no. no me atreví a verla a los ojos después de todo el daño que le ocasioné, ¿qué clase de amiga utiliza a otra chica enamorada para conseguir lo que más desea en este mundo? Sé que no tengo perdón, y no espero que ella me perdone, pero dime amigo A, ¿qué más podía hacer? ¿de qué otra forma podía haber formado parte de tu universo?_

 _Toda la conversación la escuche detrás de los anaqueles y estantes del negocio, con cuidado de que no me notaran. De igual forma el tiempo ha pasado sobre ellas, y kashiwagi san quien se percató de mi presencia, en ningún momento creyó que aquella chica de cabellos rubios y lentes carmesí que cubrían un par de ojos azules podría ser un fantasma de las navidades pasadas de carne y hueso._

 _Tristemente mi alma descansa al saber que Tsubaki al igual que yo se ha quedado en el camino, por muy egoísta que suene eso. Me alegra que ella no sea aun la dueña de tu corazón, patético ¿no? Mas solo es un consuelo bobo de mi mente. Su conversación solo hizo que deseara una vez más interrumpir mi silencio y poder verte a los ojos una vez más, escuchar tu voz y tus melodías, volver a ser amigos nuevamente._

 _Quiero verte. Quiero verte junto a mí. No puedo imaginarte al lado de cualquier otra que no sea yo._

 _te extraño._

 _Vuelve, vuelve pronto, vuelve a mí, a esta testaruda violinista que quiere volver a tocar a tu lado, y escuchar contigo ese disco de Vanessa Mae que compro esta tarde en rebaja. Apreciar una taza de chocolate caliente mientras los copos de nieve caen sobre el asfalto, que desea con todo su corazón poder tomar tu cálida mano, como aquella vez en el tejado, y ser arropada por tu amabilidad y amor_

 _Regresa pronto Kousei, en casa hay caneles, sonrisas y una familia cálida y maravillosa, y te he comprado unas partituras de un tal Hans zimmer que se ven interesantes._

 _Vuelve, vuelve a mi Kousei._

 _Esta carta no enviada, junto con mi corazón y "Amazing Grace" es mi regalo de navidad._

 _"_ _...How sweet the sound, -your sound- That saved a wretch like me..."_

 _Feliz navidad Arima Kousei,_

 _Feliz navidad, donde quiera que estés…_

 _Continuará_ _..._

…

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció nuestro capitulo? Por mi parte, me hace desear que ya sea navidad.**

 **Muy bien ¿cuáles Easter eggs descubrieron? aquí están los siguientes:**

 **En primer lugar, el título proviene, como muchos ya lo adivinaron, de una parte, del libro de Charles Dickens "Cuento de navidad" donde el protagonista se encuentra con unos fantasmas un poco más etéreos en comparación con los vio en esta capitulo Kaori.**

 **Por supuesto como toda buena japonesa, Kaori conoce de memoria los dos animes más populares de Japón y es probable que le hayan caído de sorpresa sus dos finales. Así como la nueva segunda parte de su manga** ** _shoujo_** **favorito. Esto no cuenta como easter egg pero tenía que ponerlo.**

 **¿Conocen a los doctores a los cuales les compro esos regalos de navidad? Pues el internista Mamoru Chiba y la rehabilitologa Mizuno Ami son solo los nombres civiles para: Sailor Mercury y Tuxedo Mask, dos héroes que dividen su tiempo entre salvar el mundo y trabajar en el hospital (luchar contra los monstruos nunca ha pagado la renta)**

 **Las artistas de los discos mencionados: Vanessa Mae y Lindsey Stirling son dos violinistas que han llegado a la fama, por incorporar al violín clásico nuevos estilos como el pop, jazz, techno y otros ritmos modernos. por cierto, como dato cultural Una canción de Vanessa Mae (violin Medley) es el tema de transformación de otras dos sailors scouts que ya aparecieron en este fanfic (Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune)**

 **En cuanto a** ** _Nadia_** ** _Elena_** ** _Comăneci_** **, es una persona real, ex gimnasta rusa que fue la primera persona en obtener 10 puntos (la calificación perfecta) en gimnasia artística, así como ser nombrada la mejor atleta del siglo XX, por lo que es un ejemplo para todos los deportistas entre ellos Tsubaki.**

 **Y finalmente como parte del regalo de Kaori para Kousei están las partituras de Hans Zimmer que en realidad es bastante famoso desde 1988 aunque la composición que quizá todos puedan tararear es "** ** _He's A Pirate_** **" mejor conocida como el tema de Piratas del Caribe. Una interesante elección para Kousei, aunque estoy segura que todo lo que le de Kaori le encantaría. Claro, si llega a dárselo.**

 **…**

 **Bueno creo que serían todos nuestros easter eggs, esperando que les haya gustado si les gusto por favor dejen comentarios, entre más comentarios existan estoy segura que a mi coautora le entraran más ganas de actualizar.**

 **Como pequeño Spoiler, el formato del siguiente capítulo fue ideado por una servidora y volveremos a ver a nuestros protagonistas en el auditorio justo como los dejamos, aunque…. bueno, el resto lo verán pronto.**

 **Se despide de ustedes una servidora EspejodeAfrodita**


	17. Capitulo Especial: De Música y Nostalgia

**CAPITULO ESPECIAL _:_** ** _Des songeries nostalgiques…_**

 **¡HOLA CHICOS!**

Aquí reportándose su dulce autora después de la pequeña pausa que tuvimos: _The Candy Girl!_

Bienvenidos a este capítulo especial de su fanfic de _Shigatsu Wa Kimi No Uso/Your Lie In April_ favorito: ¡Atrapada en Ámbar!

Antes de iniciar oficialmente con este texto, deseo brindarles una gran disculpa queridos lectores por mi ausencia, y por ende el retraso de mi coautora _EspejodeAfrodita_ en la publicación de este fanfic tan importante para nosotras y de paso darles a conocer un poco más acerca de nuestras vidas fuera del mundo de las letras:

En la vida real, yo, _The Candy Girl!_ , soy una joven de 24 años de carne y hueso que acaba de terminar la carrera de medicina, con un gran gusto por el arte, la lectura y la escritura, sobre la cual se vino encima un gran momento de estrés personal debido a la presión por ingresar a una especialidad médica (a diferencia de Kousei, no tengo la suerte de que todas las universidades del mundo peleen por mi talento TT_TT). Era tanta la presión sobre mí, que me vi paralizada para continuar con esta historia, aunado a la depresión de no conseguir el lugar que tanto deseaba para la especialidad a la que deseaba ingresar.

¿Alguna vez les ha sucedido algo así? ¿desear tanto algo? ¿Tener tanto miedo y tanta incertidumbre por su futuro? ¿El sentir que pierden el control de su destino?

¿Que intentan abrir una puerta la cual esperan sea la correcta? Así pues, fue que termine en mi crisis de los 20's

Me sumí en un estado de depresión del que aún me está costando salir, pues en ocasiones, después de luchar tanto por algo que deseas con tanto ahínco, es un poco frustrante ver que tus esfuerzos simplemente se deshacen como castillos de arena, y sientes que, pese a que lo intentes todo, jamás lograras poder salir del hoyo…

¿Qué les puedo decir? No siempre los sueños se vuelven realidad. No siempre el camino que deseamos tomar termina siendo por el que transitamos, pero eso no significa que por el que andemos no pueda resultar magnifico. Al igual que Kaori, no puedo darme el lujo de perder la esperanza: ninguna tristeza debe durar por siempre y aquí estoy, nuevamente cumpliendo con mi deber, que es sanar sus corazones rotos a través de este fanfiction creado con mucho cariño para ustedes y por supuesto para sus protagonistas, Arima Kousei y Miyazono Kaori y quizás con ayuda de ustedes y ellos, volver a tener fe en el mañana.

¿Cuál será mi destino? No lo sé. Pero hay algo de lo que estoy segura y es que ustedes, mis queridos lectores, merecen uno en el que terminen de leer este fanfiction que está hecho con mucho amor :3 :D

…

 **En fin, como este es un capitulo que no está iniciando como todos los miércoles en los que solemos publicar, (además de considerar que era necesario darles un pequeño regalo por sus maravillosos _reviews,_ gracias por ellos, son los que me han alentado a continuar.) después de darle muchísimas vueltas a mi imaginación, decidí traer a la luz esta pequeña historia, _in medias res_ , que marcara el comienzo de la segunda parte de este fanfiction (¿quién dice que no se puede hacer una segunda temporada dentro de un mismo fanfic?)**

 **Les recordamos los personajes de esta historia no nos pertenecen, más que el deseo que sean eternamente felices, porque lo merecen :)**

 **Nota final: las oraciones en cursiva alineadas a la derecha son frases que utiliza Kaori en la serie, a manera de recuerdos, creo que se sobreentiende, pero por si las dudas :D**

 **Ahora, dejemos atrás la palabrería, que sé que es lo que verdaderamente extrañan ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos al final!**

 **...**

* * *

…

 _Ding, ding ding, ding_

La alarma del reloj le recordó que era hora de despertar.

 _Ding, ding ding, ding_ …

Aquel sonido seguía insistiendo y sabía que, aunque se cubriera con la almohada, seguiría sonando hasta que no se levantase a apagarla...

Si tan solo pudiese seguir soñando con aquella rubia de ojos claros…

 _Ding, ding ding, ding…_

Incluso la alarma del reloj tenía ese acento francés en aquella capital del viejo mundo… ¿Algún día se acostumbraría del todo al mundo occidental?

Ding, ding ding, ding,

–Ahh, –suspiró el joven de ojos azules mientras abría sus pupilas a un nuevo día. –Buenos días también a ti Paris.

Arima Kousei reunió todo el coraje necesario para poner sus huesos en pie y hacer la heroica acción de levantarse y apagar aquella máquina infernal. Quien hubiese sido el creador de los relojes despertadores seguramente debía ser recordado todas las mañanas de muy mala manera, pensó para sus adentros mientras desactivaba la alarma del antiguo reloj y le daba cuerda para una nueva jornada.

Aquel aparato era una verdadera joya, al cual, aun después de dos meses de estarlo usando, aun no lograba acostumbrarse. Dorado, con sus puntiagudas agujas señalando solemnemente a la hora, al igual que pequeñas espadas defendiendo su posesión más valiosa: el tiempo.

Su apariencia inmaculada aún al paso de los años, junto con sus números y minuciosos detalles del siglo XVII, adornaba la estancia sobre la mesa del escritorio, dándole un toque de elegancia a aquel caos de partituras, libros y notas que albergaba a sus pies y solía llamar habitación. La pequeña antigüedad daba la hora perfectamente, aun después de sobrevivir el paso de 3 siglos, múltiples revoluciones, dos guerras mundiales y varias generaciones de sus dueños originales, sus arrendatarios, los Fraser, quienes habían sido tan amables de prestárselo al ver la gran inutilidad de la alarma de su celular para traerlo del mundo de los sueños debido al brutal cambio de horario al que había sido expuesto.

Miró con detenimiento su mano posada sobre el reloj.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?_

¿Minutos, horas, días, meses, años? ¿cuánto había cambiado?

En un pestañeo, él se había vuelto un hombre.

Hacia años había sido la última vez que la había visto despierta. Recordaba claramente la última vez que había tomado su delicada mano en aquella cama de hospital, hacia una eternidad y, aun así, cerrando sus ojos podía evocar aquel momento, apenas unos segundos atrás, en el que ella le entregaba la más dulce de las sonrisas en sus sueños.

–Ahh…– El joven pianista suspiró, vaya que el tiempo era engañoso.

Retiró un par de lagañas de sus ojos que habían dejado las arenas del tiempo como restos de un gran sueño, acomodó sus gafas para poder dar luz a sus ojos añil e intentó dar coherencia a lo que le intentaba comunicar el antiguo despertador.

Las manecillas marcaban una hora en específico: las 7:45, para ser más exactos. Y a Arima Kousei, si se quedaba más rato intentando hacer poesía del tiempo, se le iba a hacer tarde para sus clases.

El joven dio un par de palmadas a su rostro para espabilar su espíritu y, después de soltar una exclamación poco decorosa en su lengua natal, se dirigió a tomar una ducha rápida para asistir a la facultad. Con un poco de suerte, hasta le daría tiempo de tomar un pequeño almuerzo.

Habían transcurrido cuatro meses desde que había llegado a Paris, dos desde que había encontrado aquel pequeño rincón acogedor con una gran vista al Sena, un mes desde que finalmente le había empezado a hallar sentido a sus clases y estaba a hora y media de llegar, por primera vez, tarde a su primera clase: no iba a permitir que eso sucediera.

Salió corriendo de la regadera, vistió con el primer conjunto que encontró a la mano, intentó arreglar sin mucho éxito el embrollo que era su cabello recién lavado, tomó su mochila en la cual metió las partituras que había estado tratando de comprender en la noche y agarró en un último segundo las llaves de su _appartment._

 _"…_ _Debes seguir creyendo y continuar avanzando…"_

Echó el cerrojo con la llave y el joven pianista salió volando rumbo a la universidad, no quedaba más tiempo que perder.

...

 _"…_ _brilla con toda su fuerza, tomb tomb, como los latidos del corazón. Esta es la luz de la vida…"_

Era una mañana luminosa de mediados de mayo. Brillante, Vibrante y ensordecedora; la fragancia de la primavera indiscutible inundando la ciudad, junto con la adrenalina de la cercanía de los exámenes de mitad de curso, hacían que los colores de la ciudad resonaran al clamor de la estación: un cielo más azul, unas glicinas más purpuras, un verde de los jardines más intenso, y un inigualable resplandor carmesí en las rosas de los jardines.

Había terminado la primera clase sin ninguna eventualidad y aún con su record de asistencia inmaculado gracias a un ligero retraso del profesor debido al seductor café de la sala de maestros. La siguiente asignatura reportó un poco de más dificultades debido a la falta de concentración ocasionada por el vacío de su estómago, quien, revelándose por la gran vacante de alimento en su interior, amenazó con protestar a media clase, de no ser un pequeño _macaron_ en su mochila que logro mitigar el vacío para poder resistir el resto de la lección.

Salió de clase algo aturdido y tomó camino para salir del complejo universitario. Finalmente había llegado su hora libre y se disponía a buscar un buen almuerzo, por lo que se dirigió a una cafetería/ _pâtissierie_ que había conocido a su llegada, dirigida por una familia franco–china que le hacía sentirse un poco menos lejos de su huso horario natal.

 _"_ _Esperemos que el padre de Marinette haya horneado hoy Caneles…"_ y con ese pensamiento en mente, apresuro la marcha en busca de comida.

 _"…_ _Mozart dijo: emprendamos un viaje, y si hay caneles, ¡Mejor! ..."_

...

– ¡Mamá Papá he vuelto! _¡mmm, c'est délicieux!_ ¡huele delicioso! muero de hambre!

La voz alegre de la hija del matrimonio Dupen-Cheng, junto con la campana de la puerta anunció su llegada.

–Bienvenida a casa Marinette, ¿Viniste a desayunar al igual que Kousei? –dijo su padre, el dueño del establecimiento, al tiempo que salía llevando una bandeja con café y caneles para la única mesa ocupada del local.

La pastelería era un lugar parisino pequeño y acogedor, el cual contaba con un par de mesas en el exterior y otro par en el interior para aquellos comensales que desearan probar alguna de las delicias parisinas que se preparaban en el lugar. El aroma celestial del pan recién horneado inundaba el lugar, junto con la embriagadora fragancia del café, haciendo la estancia irresistible para cualquier cliente.

– _Bonjour_ Marinette– saludó Arima Kousei desde la mesa ocupada, en parte por algunas partituras y en parte por su desayuno, a la joven que recién entraba.

Marinette Dupen–Cheng era una mujer hermosa. Con su cabellera negra recogida en un par de coletas simples, ojos de un color índigo, una sonrisa sincera, y un encanto innato que ella misma desconocía, hacía que cualquier persona voltease a verla en cuento entrase por la habitación.

Había conocido a la joven meses atrás cuando, en una de las tantas ocasiones en las que se había perdido en el camino, le ayudo a volver a casa. De ahí en más su amistad surgió como si siempre hubiese existido. La estudiante universitaria de diseño de modas lo incorporó a su gran círculo de amigos y junto con ellos, parís se había vuelto una ciudad más acogedora.

– _Bonjour_ Kousei–kun. –Saludó de vuelta la joven al tiempo que tomaba asiento frente a él y dejaba sus cosas en la silla de al lado. – ¿Una mañana de locos?

–Ni lo digas, ¡me quede 15 minutos viendo el despertador sin poder reaccionar!, si no fuese porque el profesor fue encantado por _le café ou lait_ de la sala de maestros, no hubiera llegado a tiempo.

–¡Yo también me quede dormida! –exclamó la joven levantándose para tomar el desayuno que le ofrecía su padre. – _Merci_ papá, fue horrible, _Madame_ Priestly por poco y me echa de la clase, si no fuera porque le gustó el diseño de los zapatos de la colección…

–Por la cual, supongo, llegaste tarde por desvelarte dándole los toques finales.

–Eh, _oui, oui_ , –Señaló la joven rascándose nerviosamente la nuca. –Estaba trabajando arduamente en ello y bueno pues, jejeje, tu sabes, trabajando, y cosiendo, _oui, oui,_ ¿están deliciosos los croissants no lo crees? _Mmm delicieux_! –Añadió desviando el tema.

–Todo lo que cocinan tus padres es delicioso Marinette, por cierto, ¿viste el artículo de hoy de Césaire–san acerca de _Ladybug_? Es muy bueno, aunque dudo que llegue a dar con las verdaderas identidades de les superhéroes.

–¿Césaire san? –Su joven interlocutora parecía algo preocupada y perdida. –Ahh Alya, –Marinette pareció relajarse al saber que se refería a su mejor amiga. –Sabes que puedes decirle por su nombre Kousei, yo también creo que su pista no va ser correcta, –comentó de manera despreocupada. –Además que los superhéroes tienen sus propias razones para proteger su identidad.

El poder conversar con una amiga era algo que realmente le hacía sentir a Kousei en casa. Para él, el encontrar amistad sincera siempre había sido relativamente fácil, pues tenía el talento que pocos poseen, aunque él no se diese cuenta, de agradar a las personas con su presencia. Siempre sus amigos habían venido hacia él, y no viceversa. Sus primeras memorias de Tsubaki y él, eran de ella incluyéndolo en su grupo de amigos desde el inicio, como si su amistad hubiese sido predestinada; con Watari, el simplemente un día le había dicho que sería su mejor amigo, aunque no le gustase practicar futbol y, desde entonces, su relación continuaba siendo la misma; Takeshi Aiza lo había escogido como su "rival" en la música y con el paso del tiempo esta rivalidad unilateral se había transformado en una gran amistad competitiva. Como alguien destinado a jamás poder ver su propio reflejo, Arima Kousei nunca comprendería del todo ese encanto que poseía, el cual lo volvía más fascinante a los ojos de los demás.

Continuaron hablando animadamente durante el desayuno, poniéndose al día con asuntos de la ciudad, del tiempo y de la escuela, hasta que un tema odiado por todos los estudiantes toco pie en la mesa: los exámenes de mitad de curso.

–Insisto, solamente un verdadero villano como _Le Papillon_ pudo haber sido el inventor de los exámenes. –Dijo su joven interlocutora mientras daba un sorbo a su café. –No veo otra explicación.

–Por dios Marinette, –Rio Kousei, ciertamente entretenido con la idea de su amiga parisina. –No creo que haya vivido tanto tiempo como para ocasionar tales males.

–Hay evidencia de que _Ladybug_ y _Chat Noir_ existen desde los antiguos egipcios. – Defendió la morena su teoría. –Estoy segura que a eso se debe que continúen combatiéndolo.

–De cualquier manera, seamos o no superhéroes, debemos enfrentarlos, ¿no es así mademoiselle? Además, de que te quejas, tu colección para el desfile primavera verano, ya está lista…

– _Oui, oui,_ pero eso es lo de menos, aun no consigo los modelos, la planeación, la gestión para la colección _Miraculous…_

–Tonterías. –Respondió Kousei al tiempo que le regalaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora. –Ambos sabemos que eso está prácticamente resuelto, tienes a tus amigos que no te dejaran sola, Alya, Violet, Nino, _et_ Adrien, y por supuesto a mí _._ –Finalizó señalándose con ligera modestia.

– _Merci,_ Kousei, muchas gracias, lo sé, que haría sin ustedes.

–No es nada. –El joven suspiró, mientras recordaba sus propios problemas. –Al menos tú ya tienes todo listo, yo en cambio…

–¿Pasa algo Kousei? Te veo preocupado por algo. –Le preguntó Marinette al tiempo que volvía a servirle una nueva taza de café. – _¿Qué-ce c'est ce?_ ¿Qué sucede?

Kousei necesitaba sincerar sus penas con alguien cercano. Definitivamente no podía hablar de este tipo de nimiedades por teléfono con Hiroko o con Nagi, lo menos que quería era preocuparlas, sin embargo, no lograba encontrar una manera de resolver aquel conflicto. Quizás Marinette no podría ayudar a resolverlo, pero el poder conversar con alguien sus pesares le haría bien.

–No tengo donde practicar, y los exámenes también se acercan para mi… al menos son algunas piezas que he conocido y estoy ligeramente familiarizado, pero aun así…

–…Necesitas practicar, entiendo mmm… y ¿por qué no en la escuela?

–Lo que pasa es que con los horarios que manejan los estudios de la universidad, no me alcanza el tiempo…– Contestó el joven pianista mientras se pasaba sus largos dedos por la espesa cabellera que necesitaba un corte desde hacía dos semanas.

–Creí que tenías un piano en casa de los Fraser para practicar…–Inició la pelinegra.

–Sí, así es, pero no desearía causar mayores molestias…– comentó el joven pianista.

–¡Pero que molestia! –protestó Marinette, al tiempo que tomaba un bocadillo de la mesa. – ¡Si los Fraser aman la música! Además, que te rentaron el piso con todo y el piano, ciertamente, Madame Claire es buena en el cant–

–La verdad, el problema no es ese… – Le interrumpió Kousei. –El problema es que a veces Monsieur Fraser le gusta cantar.

–¡Vaya!, no sabía que Monsieur Fraser cantase. –Comentó sorprendida. –Nunca lo he escuchado, pero venga Kousei no veo que problema sea que el señor Fraser cante,

–¡Precisamente ese es el problema! –Lamentó el joven. –Monsieur tiene muchísimos talentos…

–¡lo sé, es muy bueno! –continuó Marinette. -Sabe de todo, sus talentos con la imprenta, ¡además de ser poliglota! ¿Sabías que habla chino?, le gusta practicar con Adrien, –la joven parisina puso cara pensativa. – Mmmm, no creo que madame Claire se moleste porque alguien cante mejor que ella, debe ser un espectáculo formidable.

–¡Todo lo contrario!– Contradijo el joven asustado. – _C'est terrible!_ cuando toco el piano y le da por cantar, es peor que un gallo desafinado. Monsieur es muy amable, y me siento mal por hablar de él, pero no puede atinar ni una nota. Sentenció el joven prodigio de la música.

–¿En serio?

–Sí, y no deseo lastimar más los oídos de madame por mi culpa. –Concluyo Kousei, al tiempo que suspiraba por sus problemas.

–Debes de ser muy bueno para inspirar a alguien que no tiene oído musical a cantar chico, – Intervino el padre de Marinette mientras rellenaba la taza de su hija.

–No lo soy, es simplemente que, de vez en vez escribo partituras para canciones comunes, como el otro día, saque un par de _The Greatest Showman_ y el tema de _Gladiador_ … ya sabe _Monsieur,_ son melodías pegajosas.

-Ohh Kousei, eres tan bueno. –Declaró Marinette. – No quieres molestar a tus arrendadores.

El chico sonrió, era cierto, además de que no deseaba volver a buscar otro lugar, el sitio era perfecto…

–Estoy perdido Marinette. –Continuó Kousei mientras volvía a pasar su mano por su cabello desordenado. –No sé dónde podre encontrar un estudio cercano y con los exámenes tan cerca..., supongo que tendré que utilizar el sintetizador….

–Oh Kousei

De repente, la chica de cabellos oscuros pareció tener una idea.

–Kousei, ¿qué es lo que realmente necesitas hacer? ¿tocar el piano? ¿practicar algo en específico?

–Necesito más que nada practicar, la mayoría de los proyectos los tengo listos, solo es… hacer repeticiones, – Explicó el joven pianista sin comprender del todo lo que su amiga tenía en mente.

–Mmmm tocar la melodía una y otra vez?

–Eso es básicamente la práctica,

–Y, ¿necesitas un público? ¿Podrías hacerlo en público?

¿En público? –El joven Arima parecía confundido por la pregunta. –Mmm no entiendo bien a lo que te refieres, pero si, podría hacerlo… digo, es útil en especial tener un público para saber cómo va la melodía, si es agradable, si se está dando el sentimiento correcto, para poder saber cómo sortear o improvisar algún paso… eso es lo bueno de tener una audiencia.

– ¿Aunque la audiencia no sea un público culto?

–Pues el equivocarse frente a alguien que sabe sería algo más vergonzoso que frente a alguien que solo es un aficionado, así que no, no importaría el público.

– ¡ _Mon ami_ Kousei! – Los ojos azules de la joven diseñadora de modas brillaron como en aquellas ocasiones en las que tenía una idea brillante. – Creo que he encontrado una solución a tu problema, y que quizá podrá darte algún beneficio al final.

En aquellos ojos añil de Marinette, por un segundo, Arima Kousei creyó ver reflejado el brillo de aquella rubia que una primavera años atrás había cambiado su destino.

–¿Confías en mí?

A su memoria vinieron las palabras de una señorita de ojos azules quien había cambiado su mundo tiempo atrás: _"seguimos siendo jóvenes sabes? ¡avienta lejos esos temores y solo hazlo! Eso cambiará tu mundo."_

–Mozart dijo una vez, _go on a journey_ , " _faire un voyage_ ", confiare en ti _Mademoiselle_ Marinette, hagámoslo.

Arima Kousei y Marinette Dupen–Cheng terminaron su almuerzo mientras la joven parisina le contaba el plan para su nuevo estudio de piano. Acordaron los últimos detalles y se despidieron para que ambos pudiesen arreglar los últimos pormenores; esa noche debería ser perfecta.

Mientras tanto, París continuaba floreciendo ante el calor de la sinfonía primaveral: las rosas florecían, el jazmín despedía sus perfumes más fragantes, el follaje de los arboles brillaba en todo su esplendor y mientras transitaba rumbo a la universidad una vez más, un joven pianista se preguntaba cómo sería la vida sin el color que le trajo aquel día la melodía de la violinista más apasionada que había conocido en su existencia.

….

"¿No es gracioso como las escenas más inolvidables pueden ser las más triviales?" se dijo a si mismo Kousei mientras tomaba el piano y sacaba las partituras de la melodía que iba a tocar ante su audiencia, no porque las necesitase demasiado para esa pieza, sino más por mera costumbre.

La decisión de Marinette de presentarlo en el hotel _Le Grand París_ había sido la mejor. En un principio el gerente se mostraba algo indeciso al escuchar que un simple estudiante deseaba tocar en el lobby de su restaurante, el cual acababa de ganar su primera estrella Michelin. Sin embargo, si no fuese gracias a que una de sus compañeras de clase, quien también era conocida de Marinette, la señorita _Chloe Bourgeois_ intercediera con el que fuese su padre y el dueño del establecimiento para dar una muestra de su talento, jamás un alumno de primer semestre como él hubiese tenido la oportunidad de hacer su música en un lugar.

 _–_ _¡Papá! Tienes que darle una oportunidad. – La voz aguda de la soprano Chloe Bourgeois resonó por todo el restaurante, desconcertando a todo aquel que estuviese a menos de 4 metros de la joven parisina._

 _–_ _Chloe cariño, no lo conocemos. – Le contestó su padre, quien se encontraba a su lado y parecía no ser afectado por los decibeles que procedían de la boca de su hija._

 _¡Papá!– Continúo con furor la joven rubia. – Yo si lo conozco: él es mi compañero de la facultad, es Kousei, ya te había hablado acerca de él, es excelente; el mejor de la clase. Si no lo haces papá, si no le aceptas, si no le das una oportunidad, te juro que…_

 _–_ _Está bien, le daremos una oportunidad cariño –Concilió el padre, no tanto por consolar a su hija, sino por evitar que los comensales del lugar se marchasen. – Joven, puedes probar hoy, y si gustas y no duermes a la audiencia podrás quedarte. Eso sí, está bien algo de clásico, pero necesito que le varíes un poco, si esto resulta después hablaremos de horarios y demás pormenores. Espero que entiendas muchacho, estoy poniendo toda mi confianza en ti, mi hija lo hace, así que espero no deshonres su palabra._

 _–_ _Por supuesto señor, confié en mí, no lo defraudaré– Concluyó el joven asertivamente dándole la mano, dispuesto a dar lo mejor de sí._

Estaba seguro que iba a tocar inicialmente. Tenía una pieza que sabía le iba a hacer quedarse en el restaurante del hotel, el cual era un buen lugar para un músico como él, que no era un _espontaneo_ , donde pudiese practicar y ganar confianza. Marinette había tenido una excelente idea al traerlo al establecimiento.

No obstante, pese a todas las peripecias del momento que podría definir su estancia en el lugar si fallase, la mente de Arima Kousei solo podía recordar, mientras abría la tapa del piano, aquel día en el que tiempo atrás, había regresado a los escenarios.

Torpe, nervioso, sin practicar y en contra de su voluntad, así había sido su retorno al medio musical años atrás. Siendo el destino bizarro, tocando una canción que describía por completo a su acompañante, _Rondo Capriccioso_. Aquella noche su espectáculo había sido ovacionado por el público quien, pese a su entorpecido inicio, consiguió ser cautivado.

Desde aquel entonces, él había quedado embelesado, embriagado; había regresado por el clamor del público, por las luces del escenario y, por supuesto, por el amor a la música. Desde aquel momento había comenzado a correr sin parar, rumbo a un destino guiado exclusivamente por un puñado de partituras como mapa junto con un manojo de ilusiones y deseos de un mejor mañana, propios y ajenos.

Ese día no podía sentirse más diferente a aquel regreso: Seguro, sagaz y con un gran talento dispuesto a demostrar a su audiencia; Arima Kousei se acomodó en su sitio, respiro hondo y susurro unas palabras antes de iniciar a tocar, como si fuese un hechizo: " _Eloim, Essaim. Eloim, Essaim. Yo te invoco",_ y después del pequeño ritual, el joven pianista comenzó a tocar

...

–Estoy cansado, ¿por qué vinimos aquí? ¿Por qué no pedimos algo para llevar?

Robert Frobisher se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas cercanas a la ventana del restaurante del hotel _Le Grand París_ , ciertamente agobiado, aunque su acompañante no estaba tan seguro si era porque el mesero aún no traía la entrada de su cena, o por el escándalo que se escuchaba cerca del piano originado por una joven rubia quien aparentemente era la hija del dueño.

–Tú fuiste el que me invitaste, tú eras el que querías venir, tú deberías responder esas preguntas. – El doctor en física Rufus Sixsmith le replicó a su interlocutor, el famoso músico y compositor quien había sido recientemente galardonado por su Sexteto del _Atlas de las Nubes_ y lo había invitado a cenar para celebrar su triunfo. –¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás bien?

–Es cierto, –Continuo sin contestar a su pregunta, algo muy típico de él, – Aquí la comida es deliciosa, además de que es gratis. – El señor Frobisher suspiró– _Ahh mon dieu_ , los beneficios de dar clases particulares a la señorita Chloe Bourgeois: una excelente voz, en especial cuando esta callada.

–¿Siempre tienes que ser así? –Su amigo le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación. – Los empleados pueden oírnos-

-Y que nos oigan. –Interrumpió el músico al regaño de su mejor amigo. – Estoy seguro que estas pobres almas en desgracia que la escuchan todos los días piensan igual que yo, y eso que yo solo la veo lo martes y los miércoles.

–Robert! Venga,

–Está bien, está bien Sixsmith, tranquilo, es solo que… He estado pensando acerca de mi vida, y…

–Y aquí vamos otra vez. – Suspiró el físico mientras se preparaba para otro monólogo de su compañero, quien pese a tenerlo todo en su vida; dinero, fama y al amor de su vida, parecía estar entrando en nuevamente en una crisis de vida.

– ¡Soy un músico, un compositor, un maestro, un creador de música de verdad, y no puedo creer que este maldito!

–Sabes que no es verdad…

–¡¿Cómo no lo va a ser?!, – Exclamó el compositor de cabellos castaños quien en su arrebato casi tira al suelo al mesero que les traía sus bebidas. – Si ninguno de mis discípulos ha elegido seguir mi camino, ¡todos me han traicionado!

–Robert…– Pero el músico ya no lo escuchaba.

–Todos y cada uno de ellos, les brinde todo mi conocimiento y ellos me lo agradecieron de esa manera, ¡arrojándose a las garras de la cultura pop y toda esa música basura! –El músico había iniciado su discurso que solía repetir cada vez que sentía encima su crisis de mediana edad– _Amir,_ Laurent Amir Khlifa Khedider, quien por ser poliglota prometía ser un excelente representante del conjunto musical histórico de toda Europa, dime, ¿dónde está? –golpeó la mesa en un movimiento melodramático para tomar su copa– terminó entrando a ese circo de roña de _The Voice_ para cantar pop en cualquier idioma que pase por su cerebro…

Sabes que eso es mentira. –Intentó replicar en vano Rufus Sixsmith sabiendo que no entendería razón –Además su canción debut es bastante linda…

–… el joven Tim Bergling: excelente en la guitarra clásica y con un oído increíble para reproducir piezas en el piano, gran promesa para el mundo del barroco clásico. –Tomó un sorbo de su trago y volvió a dejarlo en la mesa con drama. – ¿Dónde está ahora? Dime Rufus, ¿Dónde? terminó tocando electrónica y esa cosa que llaman _"House"_ que te voy a decir, y no, no me voy a callar Sixsmith, –gruñó al intento de su compañero de que bajase la voz. – ¡No me hace sentirme para nada en casa!, sino en medio de aquella prisión en Bruselas la cual no quiero volver a recordar nunca, nunca, nunca jamás, –recalcó golpeando con su puño la mesa. – Y para terminar de enterrar la estaca, cambiando su nombre por _"Avicci"_ ¡Por dios!, ¿qué demonios es un Avicci?

–Y ahora vas a mencionar a _Dido_ …–Le dijo aquel hombre de ojos verdes, aunque de buena manera sabía que él no reaccionaria a su pedido de calmarse y había optado por pedir a señas una botella al mesero más cercano para poder soportar la velada.

–¡Su nombre no es Dido! – Vociferó el músico sorprendiendo a otro pobre camarero quien se acercaba con las entradas. – Se llama Florian Cloud de Bounebialle O'malley Armstrong

–Ya se lo cambio y es bonito… además es derivado de _la reina de Carthage…_

–Ese nombre fue el que se lo dieron sus padres, que lo hayan substituido por ese apodo inusual en una chica no significa que se haya convertido en su nombre. –Enterró con saña el tenedor en sus _camarones escargot_ y continuó, con sus ojos azules brillando como flamas de fuego fatuo. –Cloud era mi mayor esperanza, mi pequeña gran estrella destinada a brillar, se llamaba igual que mi gran obra, dime Sixsmith: _¿acaso no era eso una señal?_ Mi pequeño prodigio, mi pequeña musa… yo que le enseñe a dar sus primeros pasos en el mundo musical, dime ¿dónde terminó? ¿Dónde está mi Florian? Después de un ligero triunfo en el banal mundo del pop, su gran luz terminó detrás de cámaras, como una simple productora de música. –Hizo una pequeña pausa para masticar su bocadillo con una cara de amargura la cual desapareció por unos segundos debido a su gran sabor. –¡Esto esta delicioso!, ¿no quieres? Ahh, ¿En qué me quede? Cierto, –continuó su discurso enojado, con mayor brío gracias a los alimentos– Dido, como te gusta llamarla, ¡Terminó siendo una vil productora! Le dio la espalda a la escena de la música, abandonando las melodías que le habrían hecho triunfar en el mundo de la música clásica. ¡Todo se fue al traste!

–Creo que eres demasiado duro contigo mismo– Comentó el físico al tiempo que robaba uno de los camarones del plato de su amigo. –Esta maravillosa tu entrada, se lucieron con los camarones, aunque también esta deliciosa esta crema de castañas con queso Comte, ¿quieres probar?

–No gracias, aunque suena bien. –Dijo el músico de manera educada mientras señalaba rumbo al piano de forma descarada. – Mira ahora, ese joven asiático, ¿Qué tiene Sixsmith? ¿Desde cuándo señalar a alguien es de mala educación? Es para que lo veas. Te aseguro que ahora va a salir con una melodía de tres centavos y cantará una versión de _Oppa Gangman Style_ en piano afrancesada, y todos los _snobs_ en esta local le alabarán, con tal de sentirse conocedores de música, ¡Ohh Sixsmith! –se lamentó el señor Frobisher, terminando de un trago su copa. – No sé si lograré sobrevivir una existencia así... ¿no podemos volver al renacimiento? Digo, el baño no era algo usual, pero al menos había música de verdad…

–Debes de dejar de ser melodramático, sabes Robert, esta es una nueva era y si los jov-

–Shh espera

–¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede ahora? –Algo había captado toda la atención de su viejo amigo, como cuando un sabueso detecta a una presa cerca.

–Escucha. –Robert Frobisher hizo un ademan con la cabeza hacia el pianista asiático, atento a sus movimientos. – Escucha la melodía, presta atención.

 _Throu_ _gh the endless daydream  
I saw you on the way back_

 _There I walked with you in my arms ..._

Rufus Sixsmith se detuvo a escuchar la melodía y no pudo evitar sonreír. Su gran amigo en algunas cosas aun continuaba siendo como un niño, con sus arrebatos pasionales. No obstante, aunque el solo fuese un ente de ciencia, podía distinguir que aquel chico tenia talento y que aquella composición era hermosa.

 _…_ _somewhere else I'll see you  
Our days be like a blossom  
Blooming all around you so bright  
By and by, I'll miss you  
And your laugh like a sunshine  
Fading into shadow of tears…_

–Es una canción hermosa. – suspiro el inglés de ojos verdes quien con la melodía recordaba su primer amor.

–Pero el trasfondo, es una gran composición. –Continuó el músico, perdido en la ciencia del sonido. – En si es solo un piano el que suena, pero, ¿lo escuchas, no es así?

–Por supuesto, –Afirmó su acompañante. –Es un joven con sentido de la poesía pese a no ser su lengua natural, muy bien lograda la rima.

–¡Eso no! –Corrigió Robert Frobisher dándole un ligero golpe con el codo. –Es una obra compleja, inédita, ¿Qué cómo sé eso? ve como mueve sus manos, es algo que él hizo, con algunos fallos cierto, pero nada demasiado grave; escucha, escucha bien viejo romántico, se nota que debería haber en el fondo una guitarra y un violín, sin embargo, los complementa al paso, las notas en su voz son acertadas, aunque simples, buena armonía…

–Yo veo que es un chico con un triste amor. – Dijo sonriendo el profesor de física, que conocía muy bien el sentimiento– …un gran amor.

 _Maybe someday  
You'll wake up alone without me  
But don't cry again, I'll be waiting here  
Where the moon is on the rise  
As the olden days_

–Su música tiene un trasfondo clásico, está muy marcado; este chico no escribe pop, escribe clásico, Sixsmith, este chico puede ser mi última esperanza. –Dijo el compositor, mirando al joven pianista como si fuese un santo grial de la música.

–La verdadera esperanza de ese chico yace en su ser amado. –Comentó Rufus Sixsmith más para el que para su interlocutor, disfrutando la balada.

–En este punto de mi vida, lo único que sé Sixsmith, es que este mundo insano gira en círculos, y estos se forman con las mismas fuerzas invisibles que retuercen nuestros corazones, los anteriores ciclos se han cerrado y pudieron ser fallidos, pero delante de mí, hay un nuevo inicio: él puede ser mi legado, él es mi oportunidad, necesito hablar con él. –Hizo el amago por levantarse de su asiento, pero el brazo de su amigo lo detuvo, y con una sonrisa agregó.

– Espera Robert. Deja que termine, es una melodía hermosa.

 _Hush now, my angel  
I will always be with you  
In your pretty smile  
In a glow of tears  
Out across the frosty night  
I'll be there with you…._

…

Después de su primera canción, el público le agradeció su actuación con un cálido aplauso. Alcanzo a ver cerca de la barra como Marinette le hacia una señal de aprobación con los pulgares de ambas manos, mientras que a su lado Chloe se limpiaba un par de lágrimas las cuales habían aflorado con un poco de suerte, por la belleza de su música.

Al ver que nadie a su lado se acercaba para sacarlo del lugar, el joven músico siguió con lo planeado y toco un poco más, entre algunas de las composiciones que tenía encargadas para sus exámenes finales, como algunas otras del dominio público, como las que había traspasado a piano de _The Airbone Toxic Event,_ _The Phantom of the Opera_ y de _Studio Ghibli_ que le valieron gran aceptación de su audiencia.

La pausa musical no llego hasta que una sonriente Chloe Bourgeois se acercó a él con una copa de vino tinto en mano; aparentemente lo había logrado. A su lado, dos hombres la acompañaban de cerca, el más alto que tenia pinta de ser un intelectual, con la cabellera rubia, aspecto gentil y unas gafas que ocultaban un par de cálidos ojos verdes; el segundo de apariencia excéntrica, usaba pantalones con tirantes, a juego con su cabello castaño despeinado, del cual su mirada celeste despedía tanto gran genio como cierta impaciencia.

– _Mon Dieu_ Kousei! lo has hecho increíble –Exclamó la rubia de ojos verdes al tiempo que le ofrecía la copa que traía en mano. –Ah, permíteme presentarte– inició la joven, pero fue interrumpida en el acto por el señor de cabello castaño quien con un gesto de su palma mando a callar a la señorita.

–No es necesario _cherie,_ yo puedo presentarme solo, gracias. Hala mi nombre es Robert Frobisher, –Se presentó el hombre dándole un fuerte apretón de mano. –y me interesa la primera pieza que tocaste, ¿de dónde la sacaste?

–Yo la compuse señor. –Contestó con seguridad el joven extranjero.

–¿En serio? –el señor Frobisher tomó su barbilla y lo examinó detenidamente con la vista, como su estuviese valuando un objeto de una exhibición. –Es algo compleja para ti, ¿en que vas? ¿En la preparatoria?

–Estoy en el primer año en la universidad. –contestó serio el pianista, pues no estaba seguro si estaba siendo examinado por la facultad en esos momentos o por alguna cámara escondida.

–¿En matemáticas? ¿Informática? –Preguntó el hombre incrédulo. –No, espera déjame adivinar… ¿Negocios Internacionales, supongo?

–No, –replicó de manera tajante pero cordial. El interrogatorio le estaba sacando de su zona Zen ¿Cómo podían confundirlo aún con un chico de preparatoria? –En música, de hecho, estoy estudiando en el Conservatorio de Versalles.

–¿Estás ahí? –El señor Frobisher se veía ciertamente sorprendido. – ¡No puede ser! Vaya que nunca te he visto, Chloe, ¿por qué nunca de todos tus desparpajos sin sentido hablaste acerca de él?, en fin, olvídalo. Ahora, la pregunta más importante: ¿te gusta toda esa basura de música pop? ¿Por eso estudias música? ¿Para poder salir en _realities_ y conseguir dinero?

–Oh no Monsieur, creo que mi música es más fuerte que mis palabras. Comentó el joven realmente desconcentrado por aquella conversación. –No soy tanto de cantar, solo lo hice para poder tocar aquí, quiero decir, prefiero lo clásico señor.

–Muy bien, - El hombre de mediana edad, satisfecho con su respuesta, le dio una palmada en el hombro y concluyó. –Iniciamos las clases a partir del jueves, tengo libres tanto las tardes del jueves como las del viernes y del sábado, por las mañanas del domingo…-se detuvo algo pensativo mientras se pasaba su mano por su cabello castaño. –¿Eres asiático no? No crees en misa y en esas charlatanerías, ¿verdad? –Kousei apenas pensaba en contestar la pregunta, cuando él ya estaba respondiéndose por su cuenta. – Los domingos vendrás a escuchar conmigo las obras de…

-Monsieur, debo de preguntar… ¿De qué está hablando? –En el rostro de Arima Kousei solo había confusión. ¿Qué demonios decía aquel señor?

–Él quiere ser tu maestro Kousei- le susurró la hija del dueño del hotel, aclarando gran parte de sus dudas. –Puede que tenga una pinta algo rara, pero es uno de los grandes maestros de la facultad, sino el mejor. Todos mueren por tomar sus clases. Para tener sesiones particulares con él, le costó a mi padre presionarlo por más de un año, y solo acepto a cambio de garantizarle comida gratis cuando viniese al restaurante además saldar sus deudas con _Monsieur Aryss_. Estoy segura que, si no hubiese estado hasta el cuello por los agiotistas, jamás me hubiese aceptado. –confesó con ligero pesar y agregó. –Ahora tienes su interés, deberías aceptar, no importa el costo.

Kousei sopesó las palabras de su compañera y miro al hombre. Con su aspecto desgarbado, botas cafés desgastadas, pantalones de mezclilla con tirantes, camisa verde oliva, gabardina azul marino y bufanda marrón, aquel tipo parecía más que un genio musical un hípster sin empleo que un genio musical. Debía haber algún truco en aquella propuesta.

–Agradezco su interés en mi señor, pero no tengo dinero para pagarlo, lo lamento. –comentó el joven pianista al tiempo que hacía una ligera reverencia. –Además, a duras penas sé quién es usted, no entiendo porque…

–Porque tienes talento, mucho talento puedo llegar a decir, a mi lado, estoy seguro que podrás hacer llegar tu música a todo el mundo. Escucha bien, te he tomado como mi discípulo, el dinero no importa, solo que sigas mis enseñanzas, tienes suerte ¿no es así señorita Bourgeois?

Chloe se había quedado con la boca abierta. Quizás la oferta que estuviese recibiendo fuese cierta y verdaderamente buena, no obstante, Kousei no podía abandonarlo todo por una propuesta aparentemente caída del cielo.

–Está bien. Gracias supongo. –Dijo el joven después de reflexionar un poco todo lo acontecido. –Podría aceptar su propuesta, pero tengo condiciones. –sentencío el estudiante nipón

–Co- ¿Condiciones?, –El rostro del músico frente a él se alteró ante la respuesta del chico. - ¿Cómo puede ser que un pequeño como tú me ponga condiciones?

–¿Acepta o no? –Repuso Kousei con firmeza. Si su interlocutor ponía su carácter por delante, él no podía dejarse llevar por aquellos arrebatos, después de todo, él había venido al continente a aprender más sobre su pasión, no a ser el experimento de alguien más. –Es la única manera que yo pueda ser su "discípulo" como usted dice.

Robert Frobisher lo miró con suspicacia por un momento, aparentemente calculando probabilidades en su mente, para después relajar un poco sus hombros y convenir con el joven pianista extranjero.

–Está bien, tú ganas _garçon,_ me agradan los chicos con algo de carácter. Dime, ¿Cuáles son tus condiciones? –finalizó el músico levantando sus manos a manera de rendición.

Kousei se sorprendió por la facilidad del hombre frente a él para cambiar de estado de ánimo y determinó los pormenores con su futuro maestro para sus nuevas lecciones. En cierta manera comparaba con las actividades extracurriculares que solían llevarse en la tarde durante la secundaria y la preparatoria, en las que nunca se había decidido por participar, debido a sus lecciones de música en casa.

Después de la conversación con el señor Frobisher, volvió al piano para continuar deleitando a los parisinos con la cadencia de su melodía y más tarde habló nuevamente con el gerente, quien se encontraba maravillado por su trabajo y le agradeció por su actuación en la noche. Determinaron en compañía de la señorita Bourgeois -debido a que su amiga Marinette había tenido que salir de emergencia-, sus horarios de "trabajo/práctica", pormenores salariales y detalles laborales, entre ellos, la posibilidad que pudiesen extender contratos para cubrir ciertos eventos o galas especiales, obteniendo al final un acuerdo favorable para ambas partes.

Posteriormente tocó algunas melodías más hasta el final de la noche, perdiendo el hilo del tiempo en momentos, dejándose llevar completamente por el sonido. Hechizado por la diosa de la suerte, que en aquellos momentos parecía estar de su lado, la adrenalina de una noche exitosa y la maravillosa vista de París de noche que tenía desde su puesto en el piano, cautivadora para cualquier hombre que tuviese un gran sueño.

….

París, desde el punto de vista de Arima Kousei, era una ciudad mágica. El día había vivido había sido más parecido al argumento de un _dorama_ que al escenario de la vida real de un músico luchando por sus sueños: en un solo día había conseguido un empleo, un nuevo tutor le había rogado por enseñarle, y había logrado encontrar un lugar donde estudiar sin molestar a sus arrendatarios. Parecía que el destino se confabulaba para hacer que su estrella brillase.

¿Acaso habría alguna intervención divina en aquellas acciones? Quizás su madre, en donde quiera que estuviese se encontrase intercediendo por él, quizás…

Kousei dejo su mochila junto con su ropa donde su cansado cuerpo le dio entender, se puso su camisa de dormir, y se zambullo en su cama, cuidando de dejar sus lentes en su mesita de noche a la mano por cualquier cosa. Había sido una jornada extenuante y mañana solo el destino sabía que aventuras le esperaban.

Sus pensamientos nocturnos siempre eran para Kaori Miyazono. si bien su recuerdo día con día por la noche parecía desvanecerse, al amanecer parecía volver con mayor fortaleza. Antes de dormir siempre le agradaba imaginar que le relataba su jornada, para tan siquiera honrar su promesa de no olvidarla nunca, ahora que la distancia los separaba tanto.

 _Sabes Kaori, hoy ha sido un día increíble, ¿Por qué? te lo preguntaras. Porque he recordado algo. Todos tienen algo… algo muy dentro de sus corazones, para algunos puede ser pena, para otros puede ser admiración. Deseos, la necesidad de buscar el resplandor de los reflectores, la búsqueda de un aprendiz, sentimientos que desean transmitir a alguien más. Todos somos apoyados por nuestros propios sentimientos y anhelos. Hoy he recordado que nadie puede estar solo en el escenario de la vida. todos dependemos de todos._

 _Tengo suerte, y agradezco por ello. Por tener amigos tan buenos, personas que creen en mí y por supuesto, por tenerte, tener tu recuerdo en mi vida._

 _¿Suena a que estoy sufriendo? Lamento que sea así, pero de eso está colmado el camino al éxito, y tu mejor que nadie lo sabes. No te preocupes por mí, es cierto el día a día es difícil en ocasiones, pero soy feliz. Digo, he zarpado a aguas inexploradas en esta loca aventura por Europa, he conocido personas increíbles; mi destino ha cambiado al del chico que conociste bajo la sombra del metrónomo: elegí tomar este desafío y crear un futuro nuevo._

 _Es doloroso el crecer, pero al mismo tiempo es placentero y satisfactorio. Mi música está hablando más alto que mis palabras y eso me enorgullece pues está llegando a los corazones de los demás._

 _Al día de hoy continúo siendo un aprendiz, sin embargo. No importa el tiempo que me tome, pero me convertiré en un gran pianista, un verdaderamente increíble y extraño pianista,_

 _Y espero que para aquel entonces puedas escuchar mis melodías_

….

Continuará….

…

* * *

...

¿ **Qué tal? ¿Les gusto este capítulo extra? Me ha costado cierto trabajo en especial porque soy muy floja para escribir a manera de diálogos, (contrario a mi co-autora Espejodeadrodita, lo verán más adelante) así que espero les haya gustado**

 **¡Ahora vamos con los _Easter Eggs!_**

 **Por orden de aparición volvimos a hacer mención de la familia Fraser del universo de _Outlander_ , el cual espero hayan tenido la curiosidad de googlearlo tan siquiera por internet, en nuestro pequeño _Hiatus._ Excelente serie, espero que le den una oportunidad.**

 **Por otro lado, en esta ocasión tuvimos la presencia constante del universo de _Miraculous Ladybug_ que, si ustedes no lo están viendo, se están perdiendo de una de las mejores historias de _Magical Girls_ de estos años. Siendo la combinación de una animación 3d occidental con una historia completamente _Bishoujo_ , _Miraculous_ _ladybug_ es una joya única de la animación. No daré mayores explicaciones acerca de la trama, creo que lo he dicho todo en anteriores capítulos, solo les pido que la disfruten junto con todos sus personajes.**

 **Ahh y por si tienen curiosidad Chloe no es uno de mis personajes favoritos de esa serie, pero ella después de superar su _crush_ con Adrien y dejar a Marinette y a él ser felices por siempre, puso su mirada en Kousei. Pero no se preocupen, él ya tiene su propia rubia esperándolo del otro lado del charco :D**

 **Se hace mención de Miranda Priestly de _El diablo viste a la moda/ Devil Wears Prada_ como maestra de Marinette en la facultad. Buena película dominguera, y un buen soundtrack. Si a estas alturas no la han oído mencionar, chicos debo decirles que hay que ver algo más que anime**

 **También se hace alusión a _The Greatest Showman_ , buen musical reciente con grandes actuaciones, si no lo han visto y no les gustan los musicales, dense la oportunidad tan siquiera de escuchar las canciones. También se nombra la banda sonora de _Gladiador_ la cual también es buena, recordemos que Kousei escribía (y continúa escribiendo) partituras para tener ingresos extras, la crisis está difícil y más viviendo en un país extranjero, parís no es nada barato TT_TT**

 **Vuelvo a hacer mención Robert Frobisher y Rufus Sixsmith, quienes forman parte del universo de Cloud Atlas de David Mitchell que, si no han curioseado acerca de ellos en esta pausa, pueden buscar leer aun un poco más de los maestros de Kousei, o ver la pelicula. Espero que no seles haya hecho confuso ese fragmento que disfrute mucho escribiendo, pero quería darles una idea de cómo Kousei se va dando a conocer en el mundo occidental y una visión externa de él, que espero haber logrado.**

 **Los músicos utilizados como "discípulos fallidos" de Robert Frobisher, son cantantes que personalmente adoro y espero tengan la oportunidad de escucharlos, de los cuales les recomiendo las siguientes canciones (¡aunque escuchen todas sus discografías, porque son increíbles!)**

 **Amir: J'ai Cherche / Yo Busque. Ou Dire,**

 **Avicci: Wake Me Up, My Father Told Me, Hey Brother,**

 **Dido: The Girl Who Got Away, The End Of Night, White Flag**

 **En cuanto a la canción que toco Kousei y con la cual fue contratado, también existe, y forma parte del sundtrack _de Goblin: The Great And Lonely God / Goblin: El Solitario Ser Inmortal_. La serie es increíble, vale completamente la pena y trata a grandes rasgos acerca de un ser inmortal que debe encontrar a su novia para romper su maldición y en medio de esa búsqueda surgen varias aventuras…. Sin mayores spoilers les recomiendo esta serie si les gustan los _doramas_ sobrenaturales que los mantengan al filo de la butaca, con un final completamente inesperado para una serie asiática. La serie está hecha con un cuidado increíble, y la música es genial. La canción que escogimos para que tocara/cantase Kousei es _Hush_ por _Lasse Lindh,_ les pido como su autora de favor dense el gran lujo de ponerla en Youtube, o en su reproductor favorito cerrar los ojos, e imaginarse a Kousei tocando el piano en un hotel 5 estrellas, mientras ustedes se deleitan con una copa de vino, escuchando la canción de un triste amor :')**

 **Los alimentos que comen los personajes en el fanfiction, son recetas de cocina francesa obtenidas del sitio web**

 **tras canciones/grupos musicales que se hacen mención son _Oppa Gangman Style_ , un éxito de años pasados de _Psy, The Airbone Toxic Event_ una banda de Indie rock/ alternative rock de quienes les recomiendo la canción de _Timeless._**

 **Creo que no es necesario hacer una presentación de _Studio Ghibli_ , y tampoco de _The Phantom Of The Opera_ pues sus nombres hablan por ellos.**

 **Otra canción que me inspiro para escribir este churro de capitulo es de _Kindervater Feat. Nadja -_ _Forever_ , es simplemente hermosa, y pienso en Kousei y en Kaori con ella.**

 **Hay otras palabras que se encuentran en francés durante el fanfiction, y fueron dejadas de esta manera para hacer sentir el ambiente "extranjero" en este capítulo. Pese a la petición de mi Co-autora de ponerles la traducción, considero que la gran mayoría se sobreentienden, y dejo a ustedes y a google traductor la decisión de investigar su significado si tienen dudas :D**

 **¡Y eso es todo!**

 **Agradezco con todo mi corazón todos su _reviews,_ ustedes y sus cálidas palabras, son la motivación para continuar y darle gran final a esta historia que inicio con una pequeña mentira en abril, de todo _kokoro_ , tripas y cucharón, ¡muchas, muchas gracias!**

 **Sus _reviews,_ ya sean grandes pequeños, son maravillosos, y aquí una pequeña contestación a algunos de ellos:**

 **Yo, _The Candy Girl!_ A mis 24 años, debo afirmar que no sabía cómo poner un guion largo con el teclado de una computadora (no suelo escribir con diálogos, cuando aparecía bueno, y sino también) apenas esta semana aprendí, y espero les agrade la diferencia. Tratamos de pulir los capítulos lo más posible antes de sacarlos, (les solemos dar como una pasadas para estar seguras de lo que queremos hacerles llegar) pero en ocasiones se nos van uno que otro error, porque en general estamos presionadas,(recuerden, tristemente no nos pagan por escribir estas líneas) y en ocasiones algo cansadas de releer todo, para sacar el capítulo lo mas pronto posible lo lanzamos al aire con alguno que otro detalle.**

 **Algo más que añadir es darles las gracias por su preocupación por los temblores por nosotras. Como otro dato, para los lectores de otros países y nacionales pertenecemos a la segunda ciudad más importante del país, Guadalajara, y aquí no sufrimos estragos por los sismos, al contrario de nuestros compatriotas del centro a quienes deseamos de todo corazón que pronto se repongan y salgan adelante #FuerzaMéxico.**

 **Para otros…. Tendrán la contestación en el próximo capítulo que debo decirles, ¡esta de chuparse los dedos!**

 **Por cierto, como único spoiler que me atreveré a darles acerca de esta historia: no chicos, Kousei no ira a la cárcel por amar a Kaori, ella ya es mayor de edad, solo tuvo una siesta algo larga. xD**

 **Espero que sigan dejándonos _reviews_ que alimentan el corazón de este par de autoras amantes del drama, ahora si hemos llegado al final.**

 **¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

 **Su dulce Autora que está de regreso en esta fase final.**

 _ **The Candy Girl!** _


	18. Capitulo 14: Retomando el Guion V

**Capítulo 14: Retomando el guión; Primavera restaurada**

 **Hola chicos!**

 **Aquí reportándose desde el campo de batalla de la vida diaria su autora, The Candy Girl! Un perdón por el retraso, pero el tiempo en mi vida diaria no ha sido el suficiente para tener la oportunidad de publicar esta semana, (recuerden, sus autoras tenemos una vida paralela a este gran pasatiempo; ¿que puedo decir? El publicar aquí no pagara las cuentas u.u) pero para que cierren su viernes con broche de oro, aquí está, recién salida del horno, esta nueva entrega de su fanfiction en español favorito de Shigatsu wa Kimi no uso/ your lie in april de todos los tiempos: ¡Atrapada en ámbar!**

 **Este capítulo es especial, como… bueno todos son especiales porque los hacemos con mucho amor para ustedes**

 **Pero ya hablando en serio, este capítulo es especial ya que con este finalmente terminamos la saga del pasado de "mientras Kousei estaba en París…" y está escrito de una manera diferente a la habitual, que espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Tanto la primera como la última parte están prácticamente escritas por su servidora, y las partes intermedias, mientras yo me encontraba en mi bloqueo, mi Co–autora se encargó de traerlas a la vida, con un resultado que me gustó mucho, bastante interesante para dar algo de variedad a lo que estamos acostumbradas a hacer. Espero les guste y algún review con algún comentario acerca de este experimento.**

 ** _Espejo de afrodita: Hola aquí espejo de afrodita en el último capítulo antes de volver a nuestra línea de tiempo, lo sentimos por dejarlos colgados todo este tiempo, pero sepan que creemos que es importante contar el punto de vista de Kaori justo como lo hicimos con Kousei, asi que con esto cerramos a muchas dudas de su parte. Espero les agrade._**

 **En fin, no queda más que agregar, solo que disfruten este fanfiction del cual estamos orgullosas por el camino que este ha tomado, siendo que en un inicio apenas iba a contar con 10 capítulos y… bueno se salió de control un poco, pero ¿Quién no ama tomar la ruta larga de vez en vez?**

 **Nota final: en el anterior fic intente poner una liga de donde saque las recetas en la parte de los easter eggs, pero olvide que eso está prohibido por la plataforma; ofrezco una disculpa por ello, las recetas están basadas en la cocina francesa, y si tienen duda de cómo hacerlas, solo gogleen el nombre, o busquen entradas francesas, fue muy difícil decidirse por solo un par ¡la gran mayoría suenan deliciosas!**

 **Ya lo saben, ninguno de estos personajes nos pertenece, nada de Kousei, ni Kaori, ni las obras mencionadas para hacer esta historia más amena; todos los derechos a sus autores a quienes agradecemos por crearlos y hacernos creer en que una mentira puede cambiar –para bien, de preferencia– el mundo entero :D**

 **¡Disfruten y nos leemos al final!**

* * *

….

 _Bitácora De Estudio Del Caso Miyazono tomo V. Nota número 107._

 _Paciente: Miyazono Kaori._

 _Edad cronológica: 21 años_

 _Edad aparente: 16 años_

 _Continúo a cargo del estudio de la joven Kaori Miyazono, diagnosticada hace más de 8 años con una variante de esclerosis lateral Amiotrófica pobremente diferenciada y de actitud agresiva ante la vida de la paciente que auguraba un pronóstico oscuro y desolador para la vida y la función, la cual respondió de manera asombrosa –milagrosa sería el termino más afín, sin embargo, al ser una terminología no médica de carácter dogmático, será mejor reservar ese tipo de comentarios– al tratamiento experimental a base de un trasplante de células madre de medula ósea autologo, paralelo a una innovadora quimioterapia creada con derivados de la vinca y saúco como principales ingredientes para destruir todas sus células blancas que dañaban su organismo y realizar un "reboot" en su sistema inmunológico; claro está, todo lo anterior apoyado de la nueva tecnología disponible en su momento terapia génica, la cual ha dado resultados que están conmocionando al mundo._

 _Actualmente la paciente es completamente indistinguible de una adolescente de su edad aparente, encontrándose dentro de las desviaciones estándar para su raza, edad y género; a excepción de las cicatrices dejadas por las operaciones, la joven no cuenta con ninguna otra secuela que la haga diferenciarse de sus demás congéneres._

 _A la exploración física todos sus aparatos y sistemas se encuentran trabajando de manera fisiológica, su piel y mucosas se encuentran hidratadas y en excelentes condiciones, sistema digestivo, circulatorio, urinario, endocrinológico y linfático sin ninguna alteración. Sus reflejos osteotendinosos están completamente respetados. El único detalle a resaltar, (pero al cual le damos poca importancia debido a la asombrosa recuperación de sus sistemas nervioso e inmune) es el hecho de que la paciente no haya envejecido los últimos 5 años. –aunque, ¡venga! Por Vesalio y Flamel; por Jenner y Landsteiner... (Y todos aquellos quienes han buscado curas imposibles y perseguido entre sombras a la inmortalidad) Siendo sinceros, ¿a qué paciente con alguna enfermedad terminal, no le agradaría simplemente despertar de un sueño profundo para descubrir que ya no tiene más su padecimiento, con el único costo de haber perdido 5 años de su vida plácidamente dormido? –_

 _Este nuevo enigma ha dado pie a la realización de cultivos de sus tejidos inmunes, óseos, cerebrales y tegumentos de piel, músculo, cartílago, y mucosa para el futuro estudio de enfermedades como la progeria, intoxicaciones con radiación ionizante, hipotiroidismo congénito, lesiones traumáticas en médula ósea y osteogénesis imperfecta, por recalcar las más importantes._

 _La señorita Miyazono continúa asistiendo a rehabilitación, asesoría psicológica, y a revisiones semanales debido a la propia naturaleza de su extraña enfermedad, aunque parece estarla llevando mucho mejor que el personal médico. Verla cada semana en consulta, liberada de su crisálida, me parece un sueño hecho realidad._

 _Con el debido consentimiento de la familia Miyazono, dejaré el caso a mis residentes el doctor Mamoru Chiba y la doctora Ami Mizuno, que monitorean sus avances para poder realizar un par de viajes extremadamente necesarios al extranjero: el primero rumbo a Inglaterra para hacer una revisión de un joven empresario que sufrió una lesión en C4–C5 y podría servirle una nueva investigación con exoesqueletos realizada por el joven genio ingeniero biomédico Hiro Hamada en conjunto con la terapia génica que utilizamos en la señorita Miyazono para recuperar la movilidad perdida en el accidente, quizás sea demasiado optimista con este caso, pero ¿qué puedo decir? Hay dinero, recursos y tengo fe en la investigación desarrollada en estos últimos años con la señorita Miyazono. Después de ello viajaré a Nueva York al congreso de avances de neurociencias clínico – quirúrgicas realizado en conjunto por el Johns Hopkins General Hospital y Harvard University. (Y si todo sale de acuerdo al plan, este año le ganaré con mi investigación al equipo de la Doctora Grey, ganaremos el primer lugar al mérito médico y finalmente se hará justicia: una gran botella de champagne Don Perignon 1981 y esas merecidas vacaciones en Nueva Caledonia serán nuestras)_

 _Firma M. Mayfair._

...

Parte 2: Épica.

Kaori Miyazono inspeccionó sus alforjas por última vez antes de entrar al prístino hospital, aquella casa de sanación que había hecho tanto por ella. Examinó sus pertenencias con la solemnidad que los héroes de antaño revisaban el filo de su espada antes de la batalla final. Si, traía todo consigo: estaba lista

Ella sabía que la gesta que estaba por emprender era un asunto serio, pues para que ella volviera al escenario una vez más, existía un elemento que necesitaba casi tanto como el Rey Arturo había precisado el Santo Grial; si deseaba tan siquiera suspirar por la candidatura al concurso de música del año, requería con desesperación un justificante médico que le diera carta blanca para incorporarse en la audición.

Por ello había acudido esa mañana al sanatorio.

En sus ojos azules se veía reflejada una valentía equivalente a la de Ricardo Corazón de León. Aunque lamentaba que la doctora Mayfair no estuviere para su gran regreso, la parte más ecuánime de su pensamiento (que le hacía recordar a aquellos maquiavélicos guerreros del pasado) estaba agradecida de que la encargada de su caso se hubiera ido de congreso a otro continente, pues si bien aquella sanadora había sido una aliada formidable para ayudar a su cuerpo a volver a su antigua gloria, también podía a llegar ser una adversaria temible si alguien desacataba alguna de sus órdenes directas.

Y eso era justo lo que planeaba hacer Kaori en aquellos momentos: contravenir la indicación de evitar trabajos estresantes para entrar en una competición nacional.

Ese día, su desafío consistía en convencer a los galenos que se habían quedado a su cuidado, el Dr. Chiba y la Dra. Mizuno, que en ocasiones era imprescindible exponerse a mil y un peligros sobre el escenario para encontrar algo más sagrado que la última piedra filosofal.

Continúo andando entre aquellos pasillos de aquella fortaleza de la salud que se habían vuelto su hogar, y tras pasar algún par de controles vigilados por las guardias más feroces que jamás hubiese conocido –las enfermeras– llegó a su destino. Tras la puerta de cristal del despacho de rehabilitación se encontraba una joven dama leyendo un tratado con un aura de erudita; sus ojos cristalinos, que armonizaban con su melena celeste corta a la última usanza le daban un aire místico, como el de una diosa y guerrera antigua: era el aspecto que tenia de la doctora Mizuno Ami, la encargada de sus sesiones de fisioterapia.

La joven rubia Respiró hondo, recodó el plan y Mentalizó su triunfo: Había llegado el momento.

–Kaori-chan no te esperaba, el día de hoy no tienes sesión. –Los ojos cerúleos de la facultativa se habían levantado de su documento para admirar a la chica rubia a través de la puerta. De inmediato dejó su reclinatorio y la invitó a para que entrara y tomara asiento.

–Buenas tardes Sensei, ¿está el doctor Chiba hoy? –Le inquirió Kaori mientras se ponía cómoda en la silla frente al escritorio.

–Por supuesto, aquí viene. –Fue la respuesta de la mujer mientras señalaba el pasillo a través de los cristales.

Por el ancho corredor se acercó un hombre cuya apariencia era la representación más fidedigna de un rey que Kaori Mizayono pudiera imaginar. No solo era la disposición de su cabello oscuro y sus ojos azul marino, en un rostro armonioso; eran también sus modales de caballero, su sonrisa cálida e incluso la bata blanca abierta que llevaba puesta, ondeando como una capa, la cual solo terminaba por afirmar e impregnar la imagen del doctor, como la de un monarca magnánimo en la mente de la joven paciente.

–Oh! Kaori ¡que sorpresa! –La saludó el doctor dándole un galante beso en el dorso de la mano. – ¿A qué debemos tu visita?

–Solo quería ver a mis dos doctores más favoritos del mundo entero. –Sonrió la doncella de la manera angelical e inocente.

¡Qué encantadora! –Le contestó el decano dándole una mirada cómplice a su compañera. –¿Qué es lo que necesitas tan solícitamente señorita?

– ¡Oh! –Exclamó Kaori asombrada por ser descubierta tan rápidamente. –¿Cómo es que ustedes saben que quiero algo?

–Bueno, puedes llamarlo intuición, perspicacia o clarividencia… –Le respondió la doctora Mizuno con una sonrisa

–O el olor de esos canelé que llevas en la bolsa. – Terció el doctor chiba.

La joven heroína tomo aire antes de atacar de frente: sabía que tenía que jugar sus cartas con valor si deseaba salir victoriosa de aquella batalla contra aquellas personas que lo único que hacían era custodiar su salud y preocuparse por su bienestar.

–Necesito un certificado médico para un concurso de música dentro de 2 meses. –Soltó la petición haciendo que las tres tonalidades de ojos azules se entrecruzaran, ganando ventaja la joven música de la confusión de sus guardianes.

– ¿Un qué? –La voz de la doctora era un susurro.

–Un certificado médico… –Kaori les relato su objetivo, tratando que la verdad fuera su mejor escudo y la sinceridad de sus acciones su espada. La joven les abrió su corazón esperando de la luz de su pasión por la música despejara las dudas de los corazones. – Sé que la Dra. Mayfair me advirtió sobre hacer cualquier cosa que me causase estrés, angustia o exaltaciones, pero siento que, si no toco frente al público en este concurso, nunca volveré a ser Kaori Miyazono; si no me planto nuevamente frente a un escenario, significará el trabajo de la Dra. Mayfair, el esfuerzo de todo su equipo, todo, absolutamente todo, habrá sido en vano, pues nunca podré volver a retomar el guion de mi vida, la batuta de mi destino.

Ambos se miraron largo tiempo en silencio sopesando aprensiones y dilemas acerca de la delicada salud de la joven. Ella sabía que sus dudas eran válidas, pues incluso en aquellos momentos de silencio sepulcral, sus propias hesitaciones aparecían como ecos en la parte profunda de su mente: "y si era demasiado tarde para seguir a Mozart en su camino de estrellas" "si acaso su violín no podía nunca más hacerle llegar sus sentimientos al público" "si los aplausos de la audiencia no volvían a llenarla como antes…".

Miró al joven médico a su lado y no pudo evitar preguntarse si Kousei luciría como él; un caballero, un príncipe…un hombre. La perspectiva del tiempo perdido le mortificaba y casi la hacía perder todo su ímpetu, sus sueños y lo que deseaba su corazón. Pero aun así permanecía de pie frene a ellos, pues tenía que luchar. Tenía que intentar dar una última batalla y rendir homenaje a esos ideales sobre los que había construido la más maravillosa de las mentiras, y con ella, alcanzado el más milagroso de los goces: poder pertenecer, tan siquiera por un instante, al mismo mundo que Arima Kousei.

La Dra. Mizuno fue la primera en romper el silencio con un pesado suspiro, tras ver los ojos de su paciente humedecerse ante la perspectiva de una negativa rotunda.

–Está bien Kaori–chan, iré por el papel membretado y los sellos. – Declaró la mujer, sobándose el puente de la nariz. –Aunque espero que tengas en cuenta al martirio que la Dra. Mayfair dejara caer sobre nosotros si algo te llega a pasar.

La chica salto en su sitio con un grito de alegría. No podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos. ¡Habían aceptado su petición! Recobro su hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron de emoción. Cuando la doctora volvió a la oficina, en su escritorio estaba una caja repleta con canelés perfectos y unas tazas de té aromático para una merienda improvisada.

–Así que, ¿tu plan B realmente era sobornarnos con pastelillos? –Le sermoneó la decana mientras terminaba de llenar el certificado y se lo pasaba a su compañero para que firmara con una cara que expresaba claramente "Si yo caigo, tu vienes conmigo".

–Tengo una última petición Dra. Mizuno, usted toca el piano ¿no es así? –Agregó la joven rubia abogando a su golpe de suerte de aquella tarde. –Podría por favor ser mi acompañamiento, he estado tanto tiempo fuera que no conozco a ningún pianista que pueda ayudarme.

–Kaori lo siento. –Lamentó la joven doctora, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza de té. –No soy tan buena, nunca lo he hecho de manera profesional, ¡no podría tan siquiera compararme con alguien como tú!, es la verdad, lo siento, lamento no poder ayudarte. – Había sinceridad en la voz de la mujer.

–Creo que conozco a alguien. –Intervino el doctor Chiba mientras firmaba el certificado de Kaori y lo colocaba con cuidado en una carpeta amarilla. –Toma Kaori, tu certificado, es una estudiante que es una amiga de un amigo y creo que te podrá ayudar. Se llama: Megumi Noda. Si te parece, puedo conseguir sus datos para que te pongas en contacto con ella.

Kaori Miyazono no podía contener la emoción. Mientras revisaba el certificado que le había sido entregado, un par de lágrimas de alegría amenazaron por salir de sus ojos, las cuales fueron substituidas por una mirada de decisión. El destino estaba jugando a su favor, marcando el camino frente a ella, y este tenía forma de partitura musical.

–Anímate, las lágrimas no van contigo señorita. Ahora estas asustada, por el camino que tienes delante, pero no existen imposibles para alguien con un corazón puro como el tuyo. Sé que lo lograras. –Le dijo el doctor chiba en un intento de darle confianza, que la dejó aún más confundida. –Si alguien puede combatir el mal con una rosa, tu puedes encontrar el amor con una melodía…

..

Kaori Miyazono se sentía como la heroína del día. Había ganado la corona de laureles aquella tarde la cual tenía forma de certificado médico. Esperaba que esta victoria fuera la primera que sucedería a las muchas batallas en las que se enfrentaría. La gloria y la inmortalidad quizás vinieran después o quizá, no llegarían nunca a sus oídos, no obstante, por ahora el momento era suyo, llevando consigo la convicción de que su espíritu seguía siento el mismo.

Su clarividencia no le había fallado: la firmeza de su carácter seguía dentro de ella junto a su siempre su heroica valentía.

Kaori Miyazono no iba a rendirse en esta segunda oportunidad que le había dado la vida, no sin antes dar una última pelea.

….

Parte 3: Sainete Cómico.

Acto I. Escena Única

Un parque de Tokio

 _(El parque y los alrededores esta alborotado y bullicioso, lleno de gente intentando llegar a su destino. En el centro del parque esta una fuente y alrededor de ella hay un grupo de personas admirando una chica que toca el violín: Kaori Miyazono que no parece tener más de 15 años baila, brinca y toca para su público.)_

 _(Entra en escena un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos pequeños tras unas gafas de montura casi trasparente: Miike Toshiya, de 17 años, pasa por el parque sin mirar alrededor con los fijos en la partitura en sus manos y sus oídos cubiertos por un par de audífonos)_

 _(Al terminar la canción el público estalla en aplausos haciendo que Kaori se inclina graciosamente, ante el ruido Miike se gira y queda cautivado al instante por la bella y carismática violinista)_

MIIKE: _(suspirando)_ Guapísima, _(aun sin quitarse los audífonos descubre que está tocando twinkle twinle Little star)_ debe de ser una practicante nueva, _(mira el estuche de su propio violín considerando en un arrebato hacer dueto con la bella violinista)_ ¡Oh por favor! Yo Miike Toshiya, rebajarme a tocar coplas en la calle, mi violín no fue hecho para esto. _(se vuelve para mirar a la violinista que ahora da piruetas en su lugar)_ aunque quizá pueda acercarme e invitarla algo y darle un consejo o dos…

 _(sonríe camina unos pasos y es casi atropellando por una chica de cabello castaño y corto: Megumi Noda (Nodame), atraviesa el mar de gente para reunirse con Kaori al centro de la fuente.)_

NODAME: siento mucho el retraso _(se inclina disculpándose)_ lo siento, lo siento, lo compensare practicando más horas, comprándote un helado y...

 _(Kaori sonríe y alza la mano deteniendo su disculpa)_

KAORI: no es necesario Nodame, me he divertido mucho _(deja el violín en el estuche y la gente se dispersa lentamente)_ creo que estamos listas, ya tengo la canción que tocaremos.

NODAME: ¿en serio cuál es?

KAORI: Czardas de Monti, esa es la canción que quiero tocar.

 _(Nodame salta contenta tomando las manos de la chica rubia)_

NODAME _: (gritando)_ ¡que emoción!, ¡nada mejor que algo de polka para llamar al amor de tu vida!

 _(Miike se mantiene en su lugar y baja los audífonos lentamente para escuchar la plática de ambas chicas)_

KAORI: _(emocionada)_ si, lo sé, es la canción perfecta para el concurso de "New Talents, New Stars" estoy tan contenta de poder participar.

NODAME: ¡Yo también Kaori–chan, yo también! Aun así, vamos tomemos un café helado rumbo a la práctica.

 _(Kaori cierra el maletín del violín con prisa, dejando abandonado un pañuelo en la fuente. Miike se acerca y aspira el aroma del pañuelo suspirando con fuerza. Mientras que del otro lado Kaori y Nodame chocan contra una joven pareja de un joven rubio y una mujer pelinegra: Takeshi Aiza y Emi Igawa, Kaori les ve un momento antes de salir de escena (un poco celosa y melancólica) ella los reconoce, pero ellos no.)_

MIIKE:( _Enamorado, sin mirar alrededor_ ) Cuánta belleza ¡Ah! ¿No es cierto?, ángel del amor, ¿que en esta apartada orilla la luna brilla con mayor esplendor y se respira mejor?

TAKESHI: Que te crees que haces Toshiya, que tonterías dices, no es de noche y casi estamos en medio de una contingencia ambiental

EMI: _(burlándose)_ ¿quizá está pensando en una hermosa chica rubia _? (dice mientras mira en dirección en la que partió Kaori)_

MIIKE: _(todavía en las nubes)_ sus cabellos son rubios como los rayos del sol y sus ojos son...

TAKESHI: ¡Rubia! ( _lo interrumpe pensando que es su hermana)_ escúchame bien remedo de músico, tu!( _tomándolo de la solapa de su camisa)_

 _(Ambos empiezan a discutir sin sentido, mientras Emi los ve con cansancio, sabe que no es la primera vez que ambos se pelean por nimiedades, pues parece que el joven violinista parecia destinado seducir a las jóvenes con su música y lidiar con los músicos varones, como si una obra clásica ocurriera en tiempos modernos)_

EMI: Chicos, ¿no pueden ser más ridículos? Ambos no pueden estar más ciegos. Lo único que las chicas deseamos es que sean directos; nos dicen soñadoras a nosotras por creer en el amor, pero ellos viven despistados, dejando escapar sus grandes oportunidades por nimiedades. Solo pido a los dioses que para cuando llegue el día, ellos tengan los ojos bien abiertos. _(diciendo esto, adelanta en su andar, dejando a los dos peleando por una confusión)_

 _(Fin del Acto)_

 _Telón._

 _…_

 _Carta final no entregada de la chica atrapada en ámbar_

–Kaori–chan, ¡es hora de la cena! –La señora Miyazono llamo a su hija desde la parte baja de la escalera esperaba que su hija no se hubiera quedado dormida desempacando sus pertenencias o releyendo uno de sus antiguos mangas o partituras.

Esa tarde había sido la última de la mudanza al nuevo apartamento de los Miyazono. Habían decidido mudarse a una casa más amplia que la anterior que compartía espacios con la pastelería, para mayor comodidad de Kaori. Durante el "largo sueño" de su hija, ellos habían sido recompensados por el destino, alcanzando éxito laboral y logrando conquistar con su repostería los corazones más selectos de Japón, expandiendo su pequeño negocio. Ahora sus negocios se encontraban separados de su vida familiar, pudiendo tener una pequeña planta pastelera/pastelería en el distrito de Sumire, desde donde suministraban sus dulces y confiterías para toda la ciudad y una hermosa casa en la cual vivir de manera más tranquila finalmente como familia.

–¡Ya voy mama! – La voz alegre de la joven sonó desde el piso superior junto con el sonido amortiguado de sus zapatillas en el piso de madera. – ¡Muero de hambre!

Gran parte de las cosas de su habitación aun permanecían en cajas y faltaban por ser acomodadas en su sitio correcto. Sin embargo, En el escritorio de la rubia, yacía una última carta estaba cuidadosamente doblada en su diario, una que quizá nunca llegaría a su destinatario.

 _Querido amigo A._

 _¿Me perdonaras? ¿Me perdonaras por esta nueva intrusión en tu vida? ¿Me perdonaras después de tantas mentiras?_

 _Sabes que este es nuestro destino, ¿no es así? Somos música._

 _No sé qué sucederá... Si mi corazón podrá soportar tanta emoción, tanta angustia. No sé si podré resistir tu rechazo o tu rencor. Pero cualquier cosa será mejor que sentir indiferencia de tu corazón. Puedo seguir adelante con cualquier situación, menos tu indiferencia._

 _Aquellas cosas que me hicieron dudar tiempo atrás, es tiempo de dejarlos de lado: el espectáculo debe de continuar._

 _Mírame Kousei, mírame ahora. Soy yo, Kaori Miyazono la chica rubia que encontró el amor por el violín solo para poder ser tú acompañamiento. Soy la chica a la que volviste a darle nuevos sueños después de creer que había perdido toda oportunidad de lograrlos._

 _Soy Kaori Miyazono. Soy música._

 _Y he vuelto para llenar de melodías tu vida._

Continuará….

…

* * *

 **...**

 **Wow! ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Ahora una pequeña explicación:**

 **Mi co-autora decidió experimentar con distintos géneros para este capítulo, pudiéndose dividir en lo que se podría llamar un texto (pseudo)científico, una "Epica", un fragmento de obra de teatro y una carta no entregada. Espero que les haya gustado la variación. No les voy a negar, en un inicio me dio pavor escuchar de su boca: "quiero escribirlo como una obra de teatro", pero al final me ha gustado el resultado, logrando resumir mucho ese fragmento que se pudo extender demasiado.**

 **¡Ahora vamos con los easter eggs!**

 **Omitiré la mención de las enfermedades. Todas son reales pero el explicarlas sería más complejo que una respuesta que pueden conseguir más simple y fácilmente por una búsqueda en internet. OJO: siempre vayan al médico si se sienten mal, eviten la automedicación y no crean en las consultas y tratamientos que** ** _Dr. Google_** **les pueda ofrecer; para el todo termina en cáncer.**

 **Se mencionan derivados de la vinca como parte del tratamiento que utilizan en Kaori, en si los derivados de la vinca se utilizan comúnmente en las quimioterapias, algunos ejemplos de ello son la vinblastina y la vincristina; también se hacen mención de derivados del sauco, de estos más que nada los tomamos por haber visto (aunque si existen,)** ** _A Monster Calls_** **, O en México,** ** _Un Monstruo Viene A Verme._** **Una excelente película maravillosa, que les recomiendo de todo corazón la cual trata de las aventuras de un chico demasiado joven para ser llamado hombre y demasiado viejo para ser llamado un niño. Recomendada para todos aquellos que necesiten cerrar ciclos y a todos ustedes, amantes de finales japoneses :') (advertencia, mantengan sus pañuelos a la mano)**

 **Se mencionan en la nota medica ciertas personalidades médicas, sin las cuales aun viviríamos en la era de las cavernas y no gozaríamos de una esperanza de vida mayor a 50 años, aquí una minireseña de ellos:**

 **Andrés Vesalio (1514-1554): Medico y artista; fundador de la anatomía moderna** **. el hombre corrigió varios de los tratados antiguos en los que decían que era el hígado quien cumplía la labor de hacer circular la sangre en lugar del corazón, sin él, probablemente hubiésemos tardado aún más para descubrir esas verdades. una de las figuras universales más relevantes de la investigación médica de todos los tiempos**

 **Edward Jenner (1749-1823): El padre de la inmunología; se dice que su trabajo ha salvado más vidas que el trabajo de cualquier otro hombre. Él es quien inicio con el movimiento de lo conocemos hoy en día como vacunación. Chicos, sé que esto puede sonar inclusive algo de risa, pero hay pocas cosas que han cambiado a la humanidad y han transformado la vida de manera radical, y la vacunación es una de ellas. Después del desarrollo de nuestros antepasados de pulgares oponibles, la bipedestación y la agricultura, la vacunación ha sido uno de los grandes impulsores del desarrollo humano. ¡Así que no crean en los movimientos anti vacunas, investiguen bien, vacúnense, y vacunen a sus seres queridos! No se imaginan la tristeza y la impotencia de ver a alguien morir sabiendo que, con un simple piquete, su vida pudo haber sido salvada.**

 **Karl Landsteiner (1868-1943): Premio nobel de medicina, se le conoce a él principalmente por hacer posibles las transfusiones sanguíneas, y con ello dar mayor pie a la investigación acerca de los trasplantes de órganos.**

 **Nicolas Flamel es un alquimista, mencionado con anterioridad, y si nombre habla por él, así que no ahondare más.**

 **Otro personaje que se hace mención en la nota de la dra. Mayfair, es Hiro Hamada de** ** _Big Hero 6 O Grandes Héroes_** **en español, procedente de Disney Pixar. Una linda historia, con demasiado dolor para ser Disney. Junto a él se hace mención de un paciente con una lesión en C4-C5 al cual va a visitar la doctora de Kaori; aunque no se menciona a quien nos referimos, en nuestra mente esta la imagen Will Traynor de la novela de Jojo Moyes:** ** _Yo antes de ti/Me before you._** **Tengo un pequeño fanfic acerca de él, y de su mágica recuperación, por si gustan leerlo, fi bien son dos historias completamente diferentes, trabajan en el mismo universo.**

 **La Doctora Grey, competencia de la doctora M. por las vacaciones en Nueva Caledonia no creo que necesite demasiada presentación. Es Meredith Grey, protagonista de su propia serie:** ** _Grey's Anatomy/Anatomía De Grey_** **. Si algunos de ustedes aun la siguen, ¡felicidades! Yo deje la serie en cuento muyo Derek Sheppard, demasiado dolor para mí. Una serie medica interesante, aunque sinceramente prefiero** ** _Doctor House,_** **(a excepción de la última temporada)** ** _Descendants Of The Sun y The Good Doctor_** **(versión coreana)**

 **Nueva Caledonia es un lugar paradisiaco en medio del océano pacifico el cual espero pronto poder disfrutar, que, si bien el caribe mexicano no tiene nada que pedirle, el sitio queda más cerca para vacacionar para nuestros personajes. PD: ¡visiten el Caribe mexicano! ¡No hay mejor lugar en el mundo!**

 **La acompañante de Kaori para esta presentación es Megumi Noda, personaje del universo de** ** _Nodame Cantabile,_** **un lindo romance musical que está adaptado tanto en manga como en anime y dorama. Por si tienen ganas de otro manga musical con un mejor final.**

 **Por si no recuerdan, Miike Toshiya, aparece en** ** _Your lie in april_** **y es quien gana el concurso en el que Kaori y Kousei tocan, aunque ellos se lleven el espectáculo. Creímos que sería algo lindo manejarle un pequeño rival –que no le llega ni a los talones- a Kousei, para añadir algo de sabor a la historia, espero disfruten su aparición.**

 **Espero que la aclaración que les dimos acerca del nuevo domicilio de los Miyazono sea suficiente para ustedes chicos, ya que consideramos que no les puede llover tanto sobre mojado a los pobres padres de Kaori. ¡Ese pobre matrimonio debe obtener felicidad y fuerzas de algo!**

 **El distrito de sumiré, al que se cambió la pastelería, pertenece al universo de** ** _Shokugeki no Soma/Food Wars_** **! Una serie que les había recomendado en secciones anteriores.**

 **Y eso es todo!**

 **Agradezco de todo corazón su lectura de estas líneas que tratan de dar forma a un gran final para estos personajes. ¡Gracias por leernos, muchas gracias!**

 **Se agradecen sus reviews y opiniones acerca de este episodio, y no lo olviden, ¡la siguiente semana volvemos al tiempo real! O.O**

 **Se despide su Autora, emocionada porque el domingo es su cumpleaños,**

 **The Candy Girl!**


	19. capitulo 15: retomando el guión VI

**Capítulo 15: Retomando el guion, El sonido del reencuentro.**

 **¡Hola chicos!**

 **Aquí de vuelta en su fanfic de cabecera en español de Shigatsu wa Kimi no uso: ¡Atrapada en ambar!**

 **Como siempre, les saluda su autora** ** _The Candy Girl!_** **Trayéndoles una nueva entrega de este final alternativo para esta historia que tanto adoramos.**

 **¡Finalmente volvemos al mundo real!, y creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decirles por el momento, sé que no quieren leer mas de mi, sino de ellos** **?**

 **Una disculpa por las tardanzas, no es nuestra culpa, es del ENARM xD**

 **El disclaimer de esta historia no puede faltar: ninguno de los personajes que se utilizan para escribir este texto de ficción nos pertenecen y no está hecho en busca de ganancias monetarias, nuestro único intento es hacerlos sonreír con una lectura amena y divertirnos escribiendo. Todos los derechos correspondientes a sus grandiosos autores a quienes agradecemos por haberlos creado y darnos felicidad con sus grandes aventuras**

 **¡Suficiente! ¡Nos leemos al final!**

 **¡Que comience el espectáculo!**

 **...**

* * *

…

 **Parte 1: Guía (Infalible) de treinta pasos de Kaori Miyazono para entrar en el concurso de talentos:**

1\. Practicar técnicas básicas del violín. (Aunque lo que bien se aprende jamás se olvida)

2\. Llevar el violín con Maestro Seiji para una calibración completa. (¡Debe sonar perfecto para la gran noche!)

3\. Reunir los materiales necesarios para practicar formalmente...

4\. Comprar una _mentorera_ nueva (ojalá hubiera en color rosa) y cera para el arco.

5\. Practicar todos los días la pieza para el concurso. (¡Mínimo tres horas diarias Kaori!)

6\. No distraerse intentando tocar temas de _openings_ nuevos en el violín.

7\. Practicar tu pieza para el concurso con alguien que te pueda juzgar para perfeccionar el acto. (Y tratar de no sobornar tus jueces con _caneles_ )

8\. Practicar con tu acompañante la pieza del concurso al menos 10 horas a la semana.

9\. No distraer a tu acompañante pidiéndole que toque para ti _openings_ de anime en el piano. (Por más ganas que tengan de realizar su propia versión de _"Michi ~ to you all"_ por Aluto y de "l _ove a riddle_ " de _KOTOKO_ )

10\. Intentar no apartarse del objetivo final con tu acompañante hablando de chismorreos jugosos de _Idols_.

11\. Tratar de no distraerse mutuamente con cualquier cosa que no tenga que ver exclusivamente con el concurso de música.

12\. No entrar en pánico.

13\. No entrar en pánico porque faltan tres semanas para el concurso.

14\. No entrar en pánico porque faltan dos semanas para el concurso y ambas no habían pensado en el vestuario.

15\. Buscar el vestuario para el concurso. (No muy caro, pero no muy simple)

16\. Rogar a mis padres por más presupuesto para el vestido, los zapatos y un precioso broche de mariposa plateado.

17\. Intentar no sentirse mal por las compras desmedidas de una adolescente tardía.

18\. Practicar, practicar, practicar y perfeccionar la pieza. (¿Acaso ya mencioné practicar?)

19\. No entrar en pánico porque falta UNA semana.

20\. Entregar a los doctores Mizuno y Chiba dos boletos de cortesía por si acaso no existen paramédicos en el auditorio.

21\. Investigar técnicas Yoga, Respiración, y Aromaterapia para combatir el estrés.

22\. Investigar OTRAS técnicas para combatir el estrés que no causen más estrés.

23\. ¡La pieza está lista! ¡Sal a pasear con tu acompañante en recompensa por su gran esfuerzo!

24\. Dormir temprano la semana del gran concurso (… o al menos tratar)

25\. No practicar la noche antes del concurso.

26\. No entrar en pánico el día del concurso.

27\. No olvidar el pase de entrada al auditorio.

28\. No entrar en pánico porque a tu acompañante se le ha hecho tarde, tu maquillaje no parece adecuado... y quizá todo esto no fue una buena idea después de todo.

29\. No ahorcar a tu acompañante si llega ligeramente retrasada.

30\. Entrar en el escenario y dar lo mejor. :3

...

Kaori Miyazono sostenía una hoja con mil y un pliegues en sus manos la cual repasaba de manera rápida, minutos antes de entrar al escenario.

Sentía que sus manos sudaban, aunque estaban completamente secas, y por alguna extraña razón, escuchaba los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos, como un tambor resonando fuerte y rápido para recordarle que aún estaba en este mundo.

 _¿Acaso estaba nerviosa?_

Pero no tuvo tiempo de responderse esa pregunta cuando una voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento:

—Kaori-chan, es hora, ha llegado nuestro turno!

La joven violinista miró a su acompañante para el concurso, Megumi Noda, quien le extendió la mano para levantarse y le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Perfecto. —Dijo la joven al tiempo que aceptaba la ayuda para ponerse en pie.

Kaori arrugó la hoja escrita a mano y la arrojó a su bolso mientras echaba un último vistazo a su reflejo en el espejo. Su cabello rubio y suelto, cayendo con delicadeza sobre sus hombros, con solo un prendedor en forma de mariposa que daba un toque de color a su rostro, su etéreo vestido blanco y sus delicados tacones rosas: Estaba lista.

Al escuchar a la puerta de su camerino la llamada al escenario, su cuerpo vibró por la emoción.

El momento había llegado.

No pudo evitar caminar con una sonrisa y una mirada de decisión. Pasase lo que pasase, sabía que esa noche, a como diera lugar, iba a hacerla suya.

Con paso firme y con el aplauso inicial del público en la sombra del auditorio, respiró hondo y tomó valor, susurrando un viejo encantamiento para la suerte.

" _Eloim Essaim, Eloim Essaim,_ yo te invoco"

Y así de esta manera, después de 6 años de silencio musical, Kaori Miyazono, retomó el guión de su vida, la batuta de su destino y le dirigió un desafío al universo diciéndole que volvía a la batalla para hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer en su vida: música.

….

 ** _A Romanesque…_**

Aiza Nagi se sentía como una espía, mirando una escena que no estaba hecha para los ojos de cualquier mortal.

Su maestro Kousei había caído de rodillas ante la última concursante, esa violinista rubia que ella recordaba haber conocido el otoño pasado, y se fundían en un abrazo que iba más allá de la comprensión universal, o al menos, de la comprensión japonesa.

Intentó recordar el nombre de la concursante… Kaori Miyazono… ¡Por supuesto!, ¿cómo podía haberlo olvidado? ¡El nombre del _ángel de la música_ de su maestro!

La mente de Aiza Nagi no podía evitar preguntarse cómo era que ella se veía tan joven, ( _Ese sí parecía un milagro aun mayor_ , pensó para sí misma la joven pupila de Arima Kousei); no obstante, no había duda: no existía en ese universo nadie más que ella quien pudiese causar ese desborde emocional en su maestro.

A La joven rubia de ojos pardos se le iluminó el rostro por poder estar en primera fila en aquel mágico reencuentro. La chica frente a ella era quien lo había empujado a volver al escenario, aquella que había terminado en coma en algún hospital de la gran urbe y ahora volvía a reencontrarlo de la única forma posible para las almas musicales como ellos, con una gran entrada, digna de una verdadera _prima donna_.

Nagi sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos. Ser capaz de presenciar ese acto, solo podía ser comparado con ver un episodio ultra secreto donde el Fantasma por fin se quedaba con su amada Christine; un capítulo perdido de una novela que cambiaba el final trágico a uno feliz. Una melodía inédita que daba paz tras terribles momentos de sufrimiento.

—No, no, no puede ser… —La pianista se giró al escuchar una voz tras de ella, tratando de descubrir quién más observaba la escena. _¿Quién podía atreverse a profanar aquel momento?_ Ella debía de proteger aquel instante a como diese lugar. Pronto localizó a la persona que había hecho el intento por interrumpir y sus sentimientos se transformaron rápidamente en desagrado al ver la cara de Miike Toshiya, con sus pequeños ojos abiertos al máximo que le permitían sus párpados, detrás de sus gafas de fondo de botella.

—Aiza-Sempai… ellos, Kaori-san… Arima-san…—Parecía que su kouhai había perdido la habilidad de articular oraciones y también de modular su voz, así que lo tomó del brazo para arrastrarlo lejos de la escena. Debía de proteger a su maestro de las miradas inoportunas a toda costa.

—En serio que eres una molestia. —Le dijo Nagi después de haber puesto entre ellos y la pareja varios metros de distancia para estar segura de que no los oirían.

—Pero, ¿qué hace Arima?, ¿por qué él está aquí?, S-Se supone que él debe ser un juez imparcial en esta ocasión, sí, si se pone a fraternizar así con otra concursante… esto es injusto sabes —balbuceó el chico de ojos pequeños, sin poder dejar de tener clavada la mirada en la escena a sus espaldas.

—¡Si serás tonto! ¿Qué no sabes quién es ella? ¿O quieres que te lo recuerde? ¡Por qué no te cambias el nombre de Miike a Torpe! ese sí que te queda.

—Si solamente me piensas insultar Aiza sempai… —El violinista trato de defenderse, pero fue interrumpido nuevamente por su sempai.

—Ella es Miyazono Kaori, la chica de aquella gala que participaste en primaria, de la que dijiste su música era " _nada_ ", por lo celoso que estabas de su actuación en los escenarios. La que una y otra vez te vuelve a apabullar con la música de su violín. —Le replicó Nagi con una sonrisa jactanciosa. —¿Ya la recuerdas? ¿A la violinista que trajo de vuelta a Kousei-sama a los escenarios? ¿O quieres que te lo vuelva a recordar? Porque te aseguro que esa chica está en las finales, y yo tengo ya mis boletos asegurados, te puedo dar uno a ver si finalmente con eso tu cerebrito reconoce el verdadero talento. —Terminó la rubia con desesperación.

—¡Que! Pero, ¿Cómo? A esa chica la vi practicando en el parque, como una principiante. —El joven castaño señaló groseramente con el dedo hacia la dirección donde estaba Kaori y Kousei. —No parece tener más de 15 y Arima tiene 21. —Su mente parecía no poder empatar el cálculo y la cronología como si fuera un enigma especialmente complicado. — En ese caso ella debería…

—¿Patearte más con el violín como lo acaba de hacer? Te gusta la mala vida ¿no es así Miike?

—No pensé que era ESA Kaori… la acompañante de Arima… de todas las Kaoris en el mundo. — Nagi miro la corbata torcida de su rival escolar y el pequeño narciso que aún tenía apretado en su mano: en un segundo comprendió los sentimientos de aquel violinista, y casi sintió lástima por él.

Casi.

—¡Ja! ¿No pensaste que esa era la Kaori que insultaste frente a Kousei y que dijiste que su modo de tocar era desastroso y lo que ella hacía no era música? ¿Aquella que aun pasando los años sigue haciendo añicos tu música cutre porque ella, a diferencia de ti, toca en el corazón? —Le replicó Nagi con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. —¿Que Kaori pensaste que era?

—Bueno pues… pues… se ve joven, pero era mayor que nos...—las palabras salieron atropelladas de la boca Miike. Nagi casi podía asegurar que en algún momento el chico frente a ella había caído en un ardid amoroso de una persona que nunca le iba a corresponder. ¿Había sido que había escuchado la música de Kaori sin los prejuicios impuestos por su reputación? No, lo más probable pensó Nagi, es que el solo hubiera visto a una hermosa chica con el violín y un frívolo flechazo hubiera herido más la vanidad del joven, que su corazón.

Nagi rio descaradamente como si supiera algo que su _kouhai_ no.

—Chico insolente, esclavo de la moda. Regocijado en tu pequeña gloria. Tonto ignorante, te crees un valiente pretendiente. ¡Compartiendo su triunfo! ¡Ja, y más ja! Eres más patético que _Raoul de Chagny_. Estás perdido en esta empresa que ni siquiera has iniciado, ese par ya está más allá de tus pretensiones, gracias a la magia que la música nos da. –Lo miró de arriba abajo de manera dramática y agregó. — ¡Ni siquiera puedo verte a la cara! Retírate, mientras aún no has perdido suficiente decoro, yo debo volver a proteger la escena.

Mientras la joven pianista corría para ver el reencuentro de su maestro, un joven y confundido Toshiya Miike le gritó, esperando salir un poco de su confusión:

—Aiza-sempai! ¡Quién diablos es Raoul de Chagny!

….

 ** _El Cisne Negro de las Camelias_**

Tonta.

Que tonta había sido.

 _Tonta, ingenua, estúpida e inocente Tsubaki._

Justo cuando pensaba que había llegado el momento de tener una nueva oportunidad… su propia oportunidad. Cuando pensaba que su paciencia con Kousei, su perseverancia en mantenerse cerca de él y el dolor que había soportado en silencio por su ausencia, por fin habían tenido frutos; justo cuando finalmente sintió que su momento dorado junto a él había llegado y casi podía acariciarlo con la punta de sus dedos, ella regresó.

Justo como la primera vez que la había conocido, ella había parecido como un huracán: cambiándolo todo en el segundo que se posó en el escenario.

La reconoció en el instante que ella se presentó en su vestido blanco. Por un momento, pensó que había saltado al pasado por alguna coincidencia mágica; que estaba viviendo un macabro _déja vu_. Pero, al momento que ella empezó a tocar, todo pequeño lienzo que su mente se había creado para protegerla, desapareció.

Kaori Miyazono, idéntica a la última vez que la había visto en la escuela hacía más de 6 años, estaba tocando en el escenario, reclamando su lugar como la estrella más brillante de la noche y cegando a todos con su luz.

 _Maldita su fortuna. Maldita su suerte._

Tsubaki giró la cabeza para buscar a Kousei en el palco de los jueces, donde lo había estado observando durante toda la velada. Ahí lo divisó, inclinado hacia delante. Incluso sin ver sus manos, sabía que estaba tenso en su lugar, congelado en su asiento; por todos los años de conocerlo, estaba segura que el joven pianista no parpadeaba y contenía la respiración ante el espectáculo.

La joven castaña suplico a todos los entes divinos, rogó a los dioses y a los demonios; a los cielos y a los infiernos, para que su mejor amigo y gran amor de la infancia, apartase la mirada del escenario y voltease a verla. No obstante, no obtuvo respuesta: Kousei no tenía ojos para nadie más, pues en esos momentos admiraba en el auditorio como se originaba un milagro a gran velocidad.

 _Perverso y cruel destino._

Mientras la melodía del violín inundaba el recinto, para la chica de ojos marrones, el mundo se quedó en el más vacío y frío silencio.

No cabía duda, el pianista veía a Kaori tocar como un hombre que volvía ver el radiante sol después de haber pasado años en el oscuro y frío invierno; como en la última vez, cuando Kaori había traído de vuelta a Kousei de la oscuridad en la que había quedado atrapado después de la muerte de su madre. Sin embargo, ¿de qué servía eso?, ¿de que servía esa felicidad egoísta si el precio lo tenía que pagar Tsubaki?, pues indudablemente, la presencia de la violinista rubia alejaría nuevamente a su amigo de ella, y esta vez, definitivamente hasta algún sitio en el que jamás podría alcanzarlo.

 _¡No me gusta esto! ¡No me gusta, no me gusta! ¡MIRAME KOUSEI!—Gritaba la mente de Tsubaki, mientras un par de lágrimas amenazaban con escurrir de sus mejillas, ante la impotencia de no poder romper el hechizo de aquella melodía con su voz, esperando que sus sentimientos alcanzaran al joven de pianista de ojos azules. —Yo siempre he estado a tu lado; siempre estuvimos juntos, en los momentos de felicidad y en los de tristeza... Mírame por favor, ¿quieres Kousei?. No mires a nadie más. Mírame a mí, que siempre he estado junto a ti._

Tsubaki ya no oía el violín ni el piano, en sus oídos solo estaba el sonido de su propia voz quebrada, evitando que sus sentidos pudieran escuchar las notas. La tristeza dio paso al odio y a la rabia, como un monstruo oscuro que había surgido de la parte más profunda de su ser.

 _¿Por qué dios era tan cruel con ella?_

Mientras las personas a su alrededor aplaudían de pie, anunciando el final del espectáculo, ella miró a su amigo desaparecer por la parte de atrás del palco. Detesto conocerlo tan bien como lo hacía. Deseo poder intentar engañarse e imaginar que él venia hacia ella, pero aquella imagen jamás pudo materializarse en su mente, pues sabía muy bien que Arima Kousei había ido en busca que una niña que se había robado su corazón durante la primavera de su segundo año secundaria.

Tristemente ella sabía que Kaori era como la primavera para Kousei, el cambio radiante que alegraba su corazón; sin embargo, ella era una primavera intrusa, dolorosa, que invadía y eliminaba todos los rastros de la nieve, logrando con su calidez y resplandeciente ser, borrar todo rastro de tristeza y sacar de escena a todos los demás a su alrededor. Y si Kaori era la maldita primavera para él, Sawabe Tsubaki por un segundo deseo que el corazón del pianista permaneciese oculto en el más profundo de los inviernos por toda la eternidad.

Tsubaki no podía soportarlo mas.

Inconscientemente, casi como en un acto de autoconservación, la castaña se levantó de su asiento y salió del auditorio, para no dejar que nadie de la audiencia viera sus amargas lágrimas que quemaban justo detrás de sus ojos.

 _No me gusta, no me gusta esto. Si, sé que no tengo ningún derecho de estar sintiendo esto. Pero… aun asi, ¡no me gusta! No me gusta… ¿Por qué regresaste Kaori? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, si esta era mi noche? ¿es que acaso eres tú la única que tiene derecho de poder soñar? ¿Por qué, si dijiste que éramos amigas? ¿Por qué, si dijiste que no lo querías? ¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Por qué regresas ahora? ¿acaso me odias?... ahora… ahora me doy cuenta que el esta tan lejos. Estúpida y tonta Tsubaki, ahora sé que nunca estaré junto a él; que nunca sucederá… Que siempre hubo alguien más a su lado… ¿Por qué tuviste que volver? ¡NO ME GUSTA!_

Tsubaki no supo cuánto tiempo pasó sentada en una banca a las afueras del auditorio, esperando en vano que la mano de su mejor amigo se posara sobre su hombro y le dijese que borrase esas lágrimas de su rostro, porque en el restaurante no las aceptarían como propina, hasta que el sonido de los gritos de ovación fue reemplazado por las charlas emocionantes y estás, por las pláticas pasajeras hasta que simplemente el sonido de la ciudad a lo lejos era lo que se alcanzaba a escuchar desde su lugar.

La gente se había marchado, pero Tsubaki no tenía la fuerza para moverse un ápice. ¿Que se supone que estaba esperando? ¿Que Kousei viviera a ella, para la cita a la que se había hecho ilusiones?

 _Pero esta era mi noche. ¿De dónde apareciste? ¿Por qué regresaste a robarme mi mundo? Él fue el que me regaló ese perfume elegante que guarde para este día, ¿Por qué tuviste que regresar a poner el mundo de cabeza?_

Otro par de lágrimas rodaron por sus ojos, y las secó con fuerza excesiva.

 _Aun sigues siendo tan inocente y tonta, Tsubaki. ¿¡A quién diablos estás esperando!?_

Ya nada importaba: que ella hubiera sido la primera amiga de Kousei, ni que fuera la que estuviera a su lado tras la muerte de su madre, ni que él hubiera sido el único por el que había derramado lágrimas, o compartido helados y melodías entre las luces de las estrellas y las olas del mar. Nada de eso importaba porque... Tsubaki no era _Ella_.

—¿Tsubaki? —Una voz masculina le sacó de aquel laberinto de emociones oscuras y le hizo levantar la mirada. Frente a ella, Ryota Watari, amigo de toda su vida, la miraba entre confundido y asustado. —¿Estás bien?, ¿qué sucede?, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

La mujer de cabellos castaños se odio por ser una persona tan débil y egoísta y por mantenerse en silencio a pesar de la clara preocupación de su amigo, pero las palabras no lograban salir de su boca. Simplemente se limitó a refugiarse en el pecho del futbolista profesional esperando que, con el efecto de las cálidas manos del joven, sentirse menos miserable y sola.

Watari había aparecido frete a ella como un salvavidas en altamar en medio de un huracán que había provocado Kaori y en sus brazos simplemente se dejó llevar, agradeciendo que el joven no la presionara con más preguntas mientras la acompañaba de regreso a casa.

…

Hiroko Seto sabía que existían milagros en la tierra, pero que, en pocas ocasiones, estos milagros funcionaban como las personas esperaban.

Había suplicado una y otra vez que Arima Saki se recuperara de su terrible enfermedad, pero el milagro había sido que Kousei, su hijo, había mantenido viva a su amiga en su corazón y con su música.

Había deseado que su amor por el piano fuera transmitido a su pequeña hija y ella en cambio, le recordó que la música venía de todas las formas y tamaños, transmitiendo su amor por la música con una explosividad totalmente distinta a la que ella practicaba, a través de la gran potencia de sus pequeños pulmones que daban vida a su saxofón que tanto adoraba.

Y ahora otro milagro había ocurrido en el Teatro: el joven amor de Kousei había vuelto al escenario en forma de música en el pequeño cuerpo de una joven adolescente. ¿Qué más podía pedir a los cielos, si al parecer todos sus seres queridos estaban logrando alcanzar la felicidad que merecían?

Después de la premiación de los concursantes, Hiroko Salió del auditorio con su pequeña hija orgullosamente bajo el brazo, pensando que había sido una noche maravillosa, hasta que recordó al ver una triste figura solitaria que, en ocasiones, la felicidad de algunos puede convertirse en la miseria de otros.

Una hermosa joven mujer de cabello corto castaño, mirando a la ciudad pero sin realmente percatarse de nada. Tsubaki Sawabe, la mejor amiga de su pupilo, tenía los puños fuertemente apretados en su regazo y sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas. Quizá el regreso de la señorita Miyazono no era un milagro para todos y podría empezar un verdadero infierno para el corazón de cierta joven.

Hiroko lamento la escena frente a sus ojos, mas sabia que no había nada por hacer. El destino le había jugado una broma demasiado pesada a aquelal chica, aunque quizá, todo fuese parte de algún plan para la felicidad.

-Mama, ¿no es esa Tsubaki? –Una consternada Koharu le preguntó a su madre, al contemplar la triste postal.- ¿Qué le pasa?, ¿Deberíamos de ir con ella?

Hiroko estuvo a punto de ir a consolar a la joven pero, a lo lejos, observó como se acercaba un joven a consolarla, por lo cual se detuvo y respondio a su hija.

-Tranquila Koharu, estará bien; ha llegado alguien que se hará cargo de ella. Vamos, en estos momentos lo que menos quiere saber Tsubaki-san es de música.

Madre e hija dejaron atrás aquella escena y continuaron su camino a casa, mientras la maestra de Kousei, perdida en sus pensamientos, esperaba que aquella joven castaña encontrase pronto, quizá en medio de todo su dolor, su propio milagro.

Continuará…

…

* * *

...

 ** _EspejodeAfrodita: Como vieron este capítulo también está dividido en pequeños pedazos con escritos con diferentes géneros literarios al principio mi coautora tenía dudas, a mí me pareció muy divertido, modestia aparte, ¿que les pareció a ustedes? ¿Les gusta lo odian hay algún género que no les guste?_**

 **The Candy Girl!: Wow, !que capitulo tan intenso! Muy bien, espero que les haya agradado, ahora los poquitos Easter Eggs:**

 **Se mencionan las canciones de Aluto, y de KOTOKO en la lista de Kaori Miyazono al inicio, escogimos más que nada esas canciones porque son algo antiguas en el anime y Kaori puede tener recuerdos de los Animes a los que pertenecen: Naruto y Onegai Teacher. Naruto a estas alturas no tiene caso desglosar de que trata, y me niego a llenar esta sección de rellenuto, así que si tienen dudas de ese anime googleenlo. Onegai Teacher es un antiguo anime/manga de vida escolar acerca de un chico y su romance con una profesora. Es bastante lindo, y se los recomiendo, en especial por su banda sonora. Un Anime para todo aquel que necesite una comedia fresca ligera y entretenida para recobrar fuerzas después de las vacaciones de semana santa.**

 **En este capítulo solo se vuelven a mencionar los personajes del Fantasma de la Opera porque forma parte del universo de Aiza Nagi, y de ese universo Raoul de Chagny, pretendiente de Christine el cual no le hace mucha gracia a la rubia.**

 **Ya se chicos, ya sé que a la mayoría, me incluyo en ese grupo, no nos cae tan bien Tsubaki. Pero venga, creo que a todos nos han roto el corazón, o el sempai que nos gustaba y que finalmente parecía voltearnos a ver regresa con su estúpida novia (ok, no pues, no más proyecciones xD) creo que todos en algún momento de nuestra vida nos llegamos, o llegaremos si no han sufrido una decepción amorosa, a identificar con ella. Y pues eso intentamos replicarlo en este fragmento de tsubaki, imagínense, que ya tienen todo listo, y que las dejan como novias de rancho ¡vestidas y alborotadas! ¡Todo porque resulta que apareció su ex (medio muerta) de 6 años atrás! No soy fan del personaje, pero pues pobre, tiene su corazón. No la defiendo, pero todos somos humanos.**

 **#TodosSomosTsubaki #NoticeMeSempai**

 **Para ponerse en modo Tsubaki, escuchamos muchas listas de Spotify de canciones ardidas para entrar en _feeling_ , pero las más importantes: _Who's That Girl_ de Hilary Duff y _La Maldita primavera_ de la Yuri**.

 **¡Volvió Watari! Y me alegra que lo haya hecho, quiero y muero pos saber cómo reaccionara con Tsubaki y Kaori y Kousei y todos yyyy… y bueno yo soy la autora y ya sé cómo va este pedazo, pero ¡aun así me emociono mucho!**

 **Se les agradece mucho sus reviews, recuerden, es el alimento de las escritoras. Si les gusta mucho mucho este fic, ¡no olviden recomendarlo con sus amigos! y esperamos con mucho gusto que nos vuelvan a leer en nuestra siguiente entrega, que espero si pueda ser publicado pronto, de su fanfic favorito: ¡Atrapada en ámbar!**

 **Se despide su autora, quien mientras publica esto muere de ganas por comer unos _canelé_**

 **The Candy Girl!**


End file.
